Shadaze: The Ebony and Lavender
by TheReploid
Summary: Shadow is finally living a somewhat peaceful life working for G.U.N. while living with his brother, Eclipse, and his new rival, Infinite. Shadow was enjoying his day until a familiar face showed up. What will come of these strange events?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in Westopolis. Cars are driving past, many people were walking around to their destination, and the birds are singing in harmony. The sunlight beams on an ebony figure with crimson markings over his body. That figure was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. The tree Shadow stood at began to rustle as the wind blew. He had just came back from his mission from G.U.N and finally had a chance to relax and enjoy the lovely weather.

Shadow was just observing the world around him, taking in every detail. Shadow looked up to the azure sky the lies above him. The way the puffy clouds and the beams from the sunlight danced calmed Shadow as he stared into it.

"Maria would have loved to see this view," Shadow thought as he continued to gaze at the sky.

He couldn't help, but feel somewhat empty because he could not enjoy the view with his dearest friend. Ever since the incident that happened over 50 years ago, Shadow had a hole in his heart that he knew could never be filled with the loss of Maria Robotnik. A void that Shadow refuses to fill in fear of him failing to save that special someone. He refused to let anyone break the shell, so that he would not let the past tragedy repeat itself.

As Shadow was lost in a deep thought, he failed to realize that someone was hanging from the tree to get his attention.

"Why hello brother," the figure said.

Shadow came back to his senses to realize that his half-brother, Eclipse the Darkling, was hanging from a tree branch with his tail.

"I see your brooding as usual," Eclipse says teasingly.

Shadow shifts his gaze back to his environment, still taking in the view, "I guess you have nothing better to do if you have the need to bother me."

An eyebrow was raised as Eclipse looked at Shadow with an annoyed face. "You always have to kill the mood, don't you?"

The dark alien drops from the tree branch and lands next to Shadow to survey the environment with Shadow. There was a family walking passed consisting of two parents and a little boy. They had just bought some ice cream and were enjoying it graciously. What piqued Eclipse's interest was the desert the little boy had in his hand.

'It looks like vanilla ice cream but it was covered in what seemed like cookies,' Eclipse thought as he stares at the ice cream cone. Eclipse never had a chance to explore the many flavors, so whenever he sees a flavor he has yet to see, he gets excited.

"Hey Shadow, what flavor is that the little boy is eating?" Eclipse asked sounding somewhat like a child in the process.

Shadow could not help, but chuckle to himself because of the tone Eclipse has in the question. "That flavor is called cookies and creme," Shadow said nonchalantly.

"Cookies and creme?" Eclipse asks as he tilts his head in confusion.

"Do you remember the pack of Oreos I bought that you ate in one day?" Shadow queries and Eclipse nods his head in response. "Well cookies and creme is basically a combination of vanilla ice cream and Oreos. It's quite delicious." Shadow explains as shifts his gaze to Eclipse.

Eclipse had this look on his face that made Shadow sigh when he realize what was coming next.

"Can we go over and try some?" Eclipse asked with as he attempt to make puppy eyes, but it didn't work.

Well it did quite the opposite because the sclera in his eyes made his expression very creepy. Shadow wanted to say no, but he couldn't help but want something sweet to eat so he agreed to go.

Eclipse was really enjoying the frozen dessert he had in his hands. "Who would have thought that vanilla ice cream and Oreo cookies could be such a delicious combo!" Eclipse exclaims with happiness as he took another lick at his frozen dessert.

Shadow had the traditional chocolate ice cream, as chocolate ice cream was his favorite flavor. The warm breeze came and flowed through their bodies as Shadow and Eclipse were enjoying their time together.

'I can always appreciate moments like these with Eclipse, hopefully we can become more close than we are presently,' Shadow thought as him and Eclipse were walking around in the park.

Then, suddenly Shadow sensed something that was abnormal. It felt like chaos energy, but it did not at the same time. He looks around expecting something to happened, but nothing came. Eclipse stares at him in confusion when he stopped suddenly and was going to ask if something was wrong.

Once the energy has gotten weaker, Shadow relaxed and continued walking. Suddenly, a portal opens up and a purple figure fell through and lands on top of the ebony hedgehog. Shadow tried not to move his head so that he wouldn't stab whoever landed on him with his quills because they are very sharp. Once the figure hopped off of him, he stood up to see who wounded up onto his back like a cushion.

When Shadow seen who the figure was, he was surprised. "Blaze?" Shadow said in astonishment as he stared at the purple feline.

"Shadow?" Blaze said as she returned the same expression Shadow had.

Blaze began poking at Shadow just to make sure she was not hallucinating. Shadow was beginning to feel uncomfortable as she continued, but Blaze stopped once she realized it was really him.

"Shadow, I'm so happy to see you!" Blaze said as she held her hand out with a smile across her muzzle.

She seemed like seeing Shadow was the greatest moments she's had in a while.

"It's very great to see you again," Shadow complies as a smirk began to form on his face and shook her hand.

"Still carrying the same smirk after all this time," Blaze said as she chuckles to herself.

"Of course," Shadow said as he slightly chuckled. "How have you been?"

"I have been well. Haven't seen Eggman Nega in awhile and my world is very peaceful now," Blaze said. "Things are just peachy, but..." Blaze's voice trails off as her once happy expression changes to a more solemn one.

Shadow noticed the slight change and wore a worried expression as he stared at his feline friend.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" Shadow asked awaiting Blaze's answer.

Blaze sighs as she began, "I have gathered all of the Sol Emeralds, or so I thought until I realized that the 7th emerald was gone. I searched every possible area that the emerald could be, but I had no luck," Blaze says, then she shifts her gaze to the ground. "I decided to come here to see if I could find it here. Since the other six are back in my dimension I'll have maybe a few months before I can start to panic. My people were telling me to relax and pace myself, but that's not how I do things."

Shadow nods his head, "I understand. The sooner you find the 7th emerald, the more at ease you will feel," Shadow said.

Blaze nodded her head in response, glad that there's someone who understands her. She finally noticed the other ebony and crimson creature standing next to Shadow as he continued to stare at the both of them.

"And who is this?" Blaze asked as she took in Eclipse's appearance.

"Sorry for not introducing him. This is my half-brother, Eclipse the Darkling. Eclipse, this is Blaze the Cat." Shadow said as Blaze and Eclipse shook hands as a friendly gesture.

"Nice to meet you Eclipse," Blaze said.

"Likewise," said Eclipse.

Blaze still bewildered from this, "I never knew you had a brother," Blaze said as she stares at Eclipse with curiosity.

"Yeah, he comes from my alien side," Shadow said with a blatant expression.

"Your what?" Blaze said as curiosity and confusion filled her amber eyes.

"Long story," Shadow said as he stole a glance from his brother. "Anyway, I'm sure you would want to see Sonic and the others for the time being. I could take you to them."

Blaze shook her head and said something that would surprise Shadow, "I'd rather not for right now. Can I stay with you for the time being? You wouldn't mind would you? I'd like to settle down and relax for a little while," Blaze asked as she wore an exhausted look on her face.

"Um, sure I don't mind," Shadow said and with that, Blaze gave Shadow a warm embrace to Shadow's surprise.

Eventually, Shadow's cheeks formed a rosy color making it very hard for Eclipse to hold in his laughter.

"Thank you for the hospitality Shadow," Blaze said, then pulls away from Shadow.

Shadow nods his head while he glaring at his brother; daring him to make a single peep out of his mouth. Eventually, they made their way to Shadow's home at the outskirts of town. Shadow may not be aware of the adventure he will share with Blaze, but for the time being he will continue on this day like every other day, or so he would think.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any characters in the franchise. They're are all owned by Sega.**

* * *

They walked into the house both Shadow and Eclipse shares. Blaze took the appearance of their home. It's not as dark or gloomy as she expected, but it's a nice and comfortable.

"Make yourself at home, princess," said Shadow as he walked into his living room.

"This place is very nice and cozy," Blaze said as she continues to look around. "I think I'll be just fine here."

Eclipse sat down on the couch and turns on the TV. He turned to Boomerang because he enjoys old cartoons a lot. What was on at the moment was Tom & Jerry. He enjoyed watching Tom and Jerry bicker over anything continuously. It also gives him ideas on how to mess with Shadow once in awhile.

Shadow shifts his gaze to Blaze, "Want anything? Any refreshments?"

Blaze looks over to Shadow and shook her head in response, "Thank you for the offer though."

"Well, allow me to show you to your room since you're staying with us." Shadow motions Blaze to the hallway. Blaze followed Shadow into the room she will be sleeping in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," Shadow spoke up once again. "There's someone else that's staying with us since the commander at my job ordered me to take care of him. His name is Infinite."

Blaze looks at Shadow in confusion. "I never heard of him before."

"That's because he just came around. He was a villain at one point, but due to certain circumstances G.U.N. recruited just so that he doesn't do anything again. Since I defeated him before, I'm supervising him. And you'll be sleeping in his room until he gets back." Shadow affirms.

Blaze looked thoughtfully at him. Trying to process this information about this new character.

Shadow broke her thought process, "Don't worry about him though. G.U.N. has Infinite on a trip, so he won't be around for a few days."

"Will I ever get to meet Infinite?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, eventually," Shadow answered as he starts walking towards the door. "Well, you look drained, so I'll let you rest. Good night, princess."

As he began to close the door Blaze calls out to him, "Shadow wait."

Shadow moves the door over and looks at her with a blank expression. "I told you before to stop calling me princess," Blaze said.

A smirk forms across Shadow lips. "Very well...your highness." And with that, Shadow left before Blaze could retort.

_'What am I gonna do with that hedgehog?'_ Blaze thought as she chuckles to herself. Eventually Blaze took off her clothes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Shadow walks down the hallway towards the living room to see his brother enjoying his cartoons. "I'm going to bed," Shadow stated as he walked towards his room.

"Alright. What's the plan for tomorrow? Are we helping her find the last emerald," Eclipse asked as he turns to brother.

"Well, I'm not sure," Shadow said. "Depends on what Blaze wants to do. We still have to go to work tomorrow too, but I'm sure we can figure something out. For the time being, I'm too tired to plan ahead. Good night."

"Good night Shadow." Eclipse said.

_'Hm, I wonder what those emeralds look like since they're different from our Chaos Emeralds. Maybe things will get interesting.' _Eclipse thought as he starts drifting into his slumber.

Shadow's alarm went off. Once Shadow finally got up to turn it off, Shadow went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Once he was done with that, he woke up Eclipse, so that he could get ready as well. Shadow walks up to Blaze's room and opened the door.

"WAKE UP, YOUR HIGHNESS!" Shadow screams very loudly.

Blaze jolts up from her bed immediately. She looks around to see Shadow standing there with a devious grin on his face.

"Was that really necessary?" Blaze whines as she rubbed her eyes.

"I can't have you missing breakfast," Shadow smiles slightly he teases the purple feline.

When Blaze started removing the covers, Shadow's eyes grew large. Blaze wasn't wearing any clothes. Shadow immediately covers his eyes, so that he couldn't abuse her modesty.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Blaze asked, slightly confused at her ebony friend's action.

"Blaze...y-your clothes." Shadow stammered.

Blaze finally realizee why he covered his eyes. "OH MY GOD!" Blaze exclaimed as her muzzle turn into a bright red color and immediately covers herself.

"I'm very sorry... I-I'm gonna go now... Breakfast will be ready soon, so come to the dining room soon." Shadow states as he backs away from the door and walks away.

Shadow walks in the kitchen with rosy cheeks. Eclipse notices Shadow as he was cooking some bacon and eggs. "What happened to you?" Eclipse asks, as he cooked the meal.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shadow said sheepishly.

That was an embarrassing moment. He recalls when he accidentally walked into Rouge's room while she was naked when they were roommates. At least with Blaze the most he seen was fur, but Rouge was a different story. She even tried seducing him just to tease him for the fun of it. Shadow shook his head for reminiscing that embarrassing moment.

Once Blaze finished her hygiene routine, she went to the kitchen and looks at Shadow in embarrassment. Shadow scratches his quills nervously and mouths 'sorry' once again.

Blaze smiles nervously, then smells the food. "Wow, that smells really good," Blaze said as she sat at the dinner table.

"It's just about done." Eclipse said with a smile.

The Black Arms that Eclipse took came into the room with famished looks. Shadow helped served the food to the Black Arms and made plates for Blaze, Eclipse and himself. It was eggs and a lot of bacon. Eclipse explained to Blaze that the Black Arms needs a lot of protein to be in top condition.

"So the alien side of you is called the Black Arms?" Blaze asked.

"Correct. Me, Eclipse, and those creepy slugs over there are the last of our kind." Shadow said.

Eclipse glares at Shadow at the last remark and hisses at Shadow mentally,_ 'They're not creepy slugs. Besides you're to blame for the Black Arms being nearly extinct.'_

Shadow glares back at Eclipse, '_I_ _really don't want to have this conversation right now, so can we drop it.'_

_ 'Tch!' _Eclipse responds in disgust.

Blaze stares at the both of them in confusion. She decides not to probe and focus on what she was about to devour. As they chowed down on their food, Eclipse starts the conversation.

"So what do you have planned for today Blaze?" Eclipse queries.

Blaze did not answer right away as she feels a sense of uncertainty swelling inside her. She remains quiet for a few more seconds which made Shadow and Eclipse watch her more intently.

Blaze finally spoke up, "I'm not exactly sure what I should. I have to find the Sol Emerald as soon as possible, but I don't know where to start."

Shadow thought a few seconds, then made a suggestion, "Maybe you could meet with our commander. I'm sure he can find a way to track the emerald down."

"Good idea." Eclipse says in agreement.

Blaze began to frown, then looks at the two brothers, "That's not necessary. I can find a way to get my Sol Emerald back."

Eclipse raises an eyebrow, "Did you not just say you don't know where to start to search for it?"

"Yes, but-," Blaze began.

"I know what you're going to say princess," Shadow cuts her off quickly. "You are fully capable of finding the Sol Emerald by yourself without any help from others."

Blaze sighs in defeat, then continues eating the food on her plate.

Shadow continues, "I know you don't like asking for help. But what other choice do you have?"

"You don't have to help me guys. Don't let my failures of watching my emeralds bother you guys." Blaze says with a flustered look on her face.

Shadow remains stubborn, "We're gonna help you. No point in trying to convince us not to. Alright?"

Blaze remains silent for a few more moments, then complies, "Ok fine. Let's hope this speeds up my search for my emerald."

Shadow nods in response, "Alright, once we're done eating I'll make an appointment with the commander so that you could speak with him," Shadow said as he finished the last of his meal.

"Sounds like a plan." Eclipse responds after taking a sip of his water.

Once everyone was done eating they headed to Central City where G.U.N. headquarters was located. Once they got to their destination, a lot of people were staring at them more than usual. Shadow was used to it, considering the people here have done that since he started working here, but Blaze was attracting a lot of attention. Some people were snickering as the trio went to check in for the day. As he went up to Jerry, the man who works up the front desk, Jerry shot a look at the purple feline who was with them.

Shadow was about to begin, but Jerry cuts him off, "Shadow, Eclipse, and Shadow's new girlfriend. Alright you're all good."

Shadow and Blaze froze as they replay the words Jerry has said in their mind. Shadow was the first to get his nerves back, "She's not my girlfriend!" Shadow states out of anger and embarrassment.

"It's ok man," Jerry said casually. "Since you and Rouge never worked out, it was only fair for you to find another one. I gotta say, she's an eye catcher."

Jerry began to laugh, completely oblivious to a furious hedgehog ready to lunge at his neck. Shadow tried to move, but his limbs were unresponsive. Shadow realizes that this was Eclipse's doing, then he thanks Eclipse mentally for stopping him.

Once Shadow regained his composure, Shadow shot back, "Haha very funny Jerry. If you haven't realized by now, Rouge and I were only teammates. Nothing more or less. And Blaze is just a good friend of mine."

"Well if that's the case, then why hasn't your _'girlfriend' _disagree yet?" Jerry said, then he shifts his gaze towards Blaze.

Blaze was dying of embarrassment and didn't know what to do. Her muzzle was a bright red and she couldn't think clearly.

Shadow instinctively steps in front of her and grabs her hand, "Leave her alone and mind your business!" Shadow snarled at Jerry and took Blaze away from the front desk with Eclipse trailing behind them. Eventually, they made it to the cafeteria.

Blaze's muzzle was still rosy as she stood next to Shadow, "Uh Shadow," Blaze called. He looks at her waiting for her response, "Thank you for saving me from that."

Shadow fully faces her, "It's fine. I don't need you getting caught up in these rumors about me." Shadow said. "Now I made the appointment when we were on our way here, so the meeting doesn't start in half an hour."

Shadow noticed that Blaze still seem bothered by the exchange from earlier.

"Are you hungry?" Shadow asked.

Shadow was not one to create small talk. It's very rare for him to bother, but he needed to do something. Once Blaze nodded, Shadow took her hand and walked over to the line, glaring daggers at anyone who bothers to look at them. They finally got their food and made their way to the table that Shadow usually sits at, but that was a big mistake. When they came up to the table, the seductive treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat, was sitting at the table and notice the new guest.

"Well if it isn't the blazing princess," Rouge said as she looks up at Blaze.

"Rouge," Blaze said as she glares at the treasure hunter. Anger was building up as she remembered Rouge nearly having her world destroyed.

"Never thought I'd see you here," Rouge states in a tone that annoyed the lilac feline. "So, what brings you here? Lost the emeralds once again?"

Blaze bares her teeth in anger, then lunges at Rouge, but luckily Shadow pulls the feline away while Eclipse steps in front of Rouge to prevent any escalation.

"Why are you protecting her!? She is asking to get burned!" Blaze exclaims, then set herself and Shadow on fire.

"Oh shi-," Shadow steps away from Blaze and was just about to panic. Shadow stops, then calms himself. Focusing on putting the flames out with his inner chaos. The last of the flames dispersed.

_'Thank chaos I could do that,' _Shadow thought as he checks his body for any burn marks.

"Oh Shadow, I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me," Blaze said with an apologetic look once she realized the mistake she made.

Shadow reassured that she was already forgiven. Once everything calmed down, Shadow began, "Blaze, you have to control your temper, and you shouldn't hold a grudge against Rouge for something that happened years ago," Shadow states, while Eclipse nods his head in agreement behind him. "And Rouge, you shouldn't provoke Blaze like that. It's not very nice of you to do that. Not only is it insensitive, but it's also unprofessional. It's bad when me of all people has to play mediator on this." Shadow finished his lecture, but Rouge always has to have the last word for everything.

"Shadow, I wasn't provoking Blaze," Rouge said with an annoyed look. "And you're the last person to ever say anything about being insensitive considering your past actions."

Shadow was going to make a rebuttal, but Rouge stood up from the table, took her plate and sat at the table where Topaz sat. Shadow sighs in defeat, wishing he could make some sort of resolution, but Blaze and Rouge are too stubborn to compromise. Shadow sat down with Eclipse and Blaze, so they could finish their food.

Eclipse went off to G.U.N. Research and Development quarters to get his work started, leaving Shadow and Blaze alone.

"You have a few minutes left before the meeting with Commander Towers," Shadow said, then shifts his gaze towards his feline friend. "We should head up there now. Shall I escort you?"

Shadow offers his arm to Blaze, just to mess with the idiots who love to gossip about the ebony hedgehog. Blaze chuckles and took his arm, then the two began walking up to the Commander's office. Once they got off the elevator to the same floor as the commander's office, Shadow bows just for his and Blaze's entertainment. Blaze laughs hysterically, before she took a few more steps towards the office door.

"See ya later, _'your highness'_." Shadow said with a large smirk painted on his face.

Blaze waves at Shadow as she giggles uncontrollably, then went inside the office.

_ 'At least she went inside on a happy note,' _Shadow thought as he made his way towards the training grounds.

Once he got there, he went to the console and pulled up the schedule for today. '_Seems like it's just combat and stealth practice. This will be easy,' _Shadow thought as he got started.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sonic or any characters in the franchise. All are rightfully owned by Sega.**_

_** Here is Chapter 3 of the story. I think that I should post the next few parts more quickly considering that a good number of them are done already. Unless you guys would rather wait like back then on TV where you wold wait for the next episode of a show you love that is lol. All jokes aside though, if you would like for me to get this caught up to the recent parts quickly, then let me know in the comments/reviews. Thanks for reading my story, and as always, I hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_ Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._ A lot of armed mercenaries are walking around oblivious to the ebony hedgehog surveying the area on top of the pipes above them.

_ 'Ok, there are six guys here. Three armed with assault rifles, two with electrified weapons, and one giant guy with a mini gun in his hands," _Shadow thought as he continue to survey the area.

Since taking out the big guy would cause a lot of noice, Shadow decides that taking out the small fry should come first. Shadow quietly jumps to the pipe above a man with an AR who stood by himself at the bridge. Swiftly and quietly, Shadow drops down and punches him with a enough forces to knock him out. Then, Shadow rolls into a open vent and crawls towards his next victims. Shadow pushes against the crate blocking his exit without alerting the enemy and slid it out the way. Once the two guys with guns had turned their backs, Shadow jumps up and smashes their heads together knocking them both unconscious. Shadow jumps back onto the pipes above and surveys the area. He noticed that the guys with the electrified weapons split up at the stairway. The problem was that the guy who took a left turn would notice the guy sleeping at the bridge. Shadow walks quietly over to the guy that's about to walk to the bridge.

"Huh?" the man said in a panicking tone. He noticed a pair of feet on the ground. "Oh crap," the man realizes they're not alone.

"Hey-," before he could get a sound out, Shadow pulls behind him and subdues him. The man struggles because he couldn't breathe until he went to sleep. With that, there are two more people left, the guy with the electric whip and the giant with the mini gun. They haven't noticed the guys Shadow has taken out so far, so Shadow still had the element of surprise.

Shadow jumps onto the ledge and looked down. Luckily for him, the guy with the electric whip was walking under him. Shadow swiftly subdued him as quietly as he can.

"Hey, anyone copy," a deep voice asked which made Shadow's ears flick.

The giant with the mini gun had a mic and was trying to reach out to anyone. Shadow turns around and realizes the man was behind him. The giant man finally notices the ebony figure.

"What the hell!?" the brute exclaimed. "You're the one who took out my men!?"

Shadow stood up silently as his crimson eyes observes the brute, searching for a weakness. With that, the brute took the mini gun and started shooting at Shadow. Luckily for Shadow, he had a quick reaction time and moved out the way.

"Chaos control!" Shadow said and disappears.

"What the-! Where'd he go!?" the brute hisses angrily, then looks around around for the ebony hedgehog.

A flash of light lit behind the brute and Shadow strikes the man's leg, bringing the brute's face to his height and Shadow threw a fast haymaker towards the brute's face knocking him into a wall. And with that, all the mercenaries were dealt with.

_ 'Thank chaos I played the Batman Arkham games,' _Shadow thought as he relaxes his muscles.

"I expected no less from the ultimate life form," a voice came from a speaker in the ceiling. "You even beat your own record of two minutes and fifteen seconds."

Shadow smirks at the last remark. He was trying to beat his old record of two minutes and sixteen seconds for awhile now. Shadow stood triumphant. The whole place around him disappeared into a blue digital void. Once the door opened, Shadow made his way up to the console where Topaz stood with a couple other soldiers. They all congratulated Shadow on breaking his record in stealth combat. Little did he know that Blaze was also observing Shadow's crusade in the simulator. Once the soldiers and Topaz went to check out for the day, Shadow finally notices that Blaze was standing in the corner waiting for the others to leave.

Blaze walks over to Shadow in excitement, "That was amazing Shadow," her amber eyes glistening as she convey her excitement.

Shadow smiles in embarrassment, then he rubs his quills, "That was nothing."

"Are you crazy? I don't think I could do that as good as you can!" Blaze said as she got closer to Shadow.

Shadow turns his head to hide his blush when she got a bit too close for comfort. "It's nothing really," Shadow chuckles slightly and backs away. "Anyway, it's time to clock out so let's go to the lobby and wait for Eclipse." Blaze nods, then follows Shadow to the lobby.

"Who taught you how to move like that?" Blaze questions, still thinking about Shadow in the training simulator.

"Rouge helped me a lot with my training when it comes to stealth combat," Shadow explains as they walked down the hallway. "I also got some ideas from the games me, Eclipse, and Infinite have played."

"Games?" Blaze asked as she looked at Shadow with curiosity.

"Yeah, I have a gaming console called the PlayStation 4 back at my house. It's pretty cool," Shadow said as he smiled, reminiscing the moments he had trying to beat Batman Arkham City. "We can play it when we get home. So how did the meeting with the commander go?"

Blaze sighs as she began her explanation, "It went ok. I'm glad your commander is understanding and optimistic to help me," as Blaze lowers her eyelids.

"But?" Shadow queries, trying to figure out the issue.

Blaze continues, "But it will take awhile for them to track any energy signatures related to the Sol Emerald. He doesn't want me to do anything to catch any attention from unwanted guests," Blaze said, then she sighs heavily. "I'm very grateful for the help, but I want to find the last emerald as soon as possible. Who knows, maybe Dr. Eggman has his hands on it."

Blaze has a stressed expression showing on her face. All the worry she had for her world was showing a lot and Shadow felt bad. He hate seeing his friends upset, even the Faker. Shadow steps in front of Blaze and grabs her hands. Blaze was confused and shocked at Shadow's actions. Her amber eyes looks deep into Shadow's crimson eyes. His eyes was filled with compassion and determination; something Blaze had always admired about him.

"I promise we'll get the last Sol Emerald no matter what," Shadow states trying to reassure Blaze as best as he could. "So don't worry too much over the matter. I'll do whatever I can to assist you."

Blaze stares at Shadow, filled with admiration, then smiles. "Ok, thank you Shadow."

Shadow smiles back as he looks Blaze in the eyes more intently. After awhile, it seemed like they were stuck in a time loop. As if time had stopped for a moment as they continued to look at each other. Both their eyes twinkling and dancing in unison. Both their hearts beating in unison as if they were connected. Both of them would usually close themselves off to each other, but it's just different when it's just those two. As if they could stick together forever and ever. It felt like magic was in the air as it enveloped Shadow and Blaze into a deep trance.

"Ahem," Eclipse said as he stood in the background.

It broke whatever trance Blaze and Shadow were in as they looked over to where Eclipse stood.

_ 'So, you guys forgot about me, huh?' _Eclipse said in the hivemind as he smirked at Shadow. _'I see you're enjoying your moment with your so called friend?'_

Shadow glares daggers at Eclipse; his muzzle was about as red as the crimson stripes on his body.

_ 'I really hate you sometimes, you know that!' _Shadow hisses, while the fur on his body was rising in fury.

_ 'Yeah yeah,' _Eclipse said with a light chuckle.

Shadow continues to mentally scoff at Eclipse as his brother walked up to them. Blaze looks at the floor in embarrassment. Her muzzle was red as well.

_ 'I really hope it was only Eclipse who noticed my exchange with Shadow,' _Blaze thought as her heart was racing as fast as the blue hedgehog.

Eclipse notices Blaze shying away, so he whispers in her ear, "It's ok. I was the only one around and I won't tell anyone, I promise." Eclipse spoke quietly. Blaze looks at Eclipse for a second and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Eclipse," Blaze said smiling nervously.

Eclipse nods in response, then he give Shadow a mischievous grin. Shadow was still fuming in embarrassment.

"Don't. Say. A word." Shadow said very sternly as he glares daggers at Eclipse.

_ 'I won't say a word, but it doesn't mean I can't say a thing here,' _Eclipse mentally said teasingly.

Shadow tenses up as he wants to choke his aggravating brother, but decides against it and starts walking. _'You're a thorn on my side,' _Shadow scoffed as he started walking. Eclipse chuckled to himself as he and Blaze trailed behind him.

The trio clocked out for the day at G.U.N. HQ and were making their way home. On the way there, Shadow saw some jewelry at a Jared's jewelry store. A certain someone popped into his head that made him feel somewhat guilty. Eclipse notices the sudden change in Shadow's mood as he stole a glance at his brother.

_ 'What's the matter?' _Eclipse questions mentally as the trio continues walking down the street.

_ 'Why do you ask?' _Shadow tries to hide his emotion.

_ 'Come on, don't play dumb,' _Eclipse said. _'You know I can read you like a child's book.'_

_ 'Hmph, it's that noticeable?' _Shadow asked.

_ 'To me, yeah. Can't say the same for Blaze though,' _Eclipse said as he surveys the cars passing by.

_ 'Well, I forgot all about Rouge,' _Shadow said trying not to let Blaze notice his demeanor. _'I should find her and try to fix things. I don't want her to hold a grudge or anything.'_

Eclipse stares at Shadow as if Shadow grew another eye. _'Shadow, come on. You've known her for too long to think she would hold anything against you. I'm sure she'll understand,' _Eclipse said mentally with confidence.

Shadow thought for a second as he process Eclipse's words through his mind, until he reluctantly agreed. _'You know, you're right. I should have more faith in Rouge. Thanks, I'll talk with her once we get home,' _Shadow said. He finally shook his head of any doubts he had on his mind.

They finally approaches their house and walks in. The Black Arms swarms around as Eclipse walked in, tackling him to the ground. Blaze laughs, while the Black Arms tangle themselves around a helpless Eclipse. Shadow chuckles to himself slightly as he watches the scene.

He remembers he had some business to take care of, "Eclipse can you handle dinner tonight?" asked Shadow.

"Sure, I got it." Eclipse said as he finally got the Black Arms off of him.

"Cool, I'll will return in awhile," Shadow said, then he turns toward the door to exit.

Blaze looks over to Shadow as he was leaving, "Where are you going?" Blaze queries.

Shadow shifts his gaze towards the lavender cat, "I have some personal business to take care."

Blaze raises an eyebrow as she looks at Shadow with worry, "You need any help?"

Shadow shook his head in response, "No, I'll be back once dinner is ready."

Blaze nods her head as she sat on the couch to watch the news. And with that, Shadow walks outside.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow commands, then he disappears into the green light.

The flash of green light returns, as Shadow landed in front of an apartment complex.

_ 'So many memories hitting me at once, makes me miss this place,' _Shadow thought as he made his way to the door at the end of the walkway.

He lightly knocks on the door. Didn't get an answer, so he knocked harder. Still no answer, but before he could knock again the door opened. The one appearing at the doorway was none other than Rouge the Bat.

"Well, if it isn't the ultimate life form," Rouge said teasingly.

"In the flesh," Shadow gave Rouge a friendly smile.

Rouge motions him to come in and relax at the couch. He did so, then he continues looking around; more memories flooding his mind as he made his way to the couch.

"Thanks for having me," Shadow said as he looks back at Rouge.

"No worries Shadow, you're always welcomed here," Rouge said with serenity. "So what brings you over here?"

Shadow looks over at his best friend with a serious demeanor, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier with Blaze."

Rouge blinks at Shadow in confusion, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I felt like I had too," Shadow explained. "I don't know, seeing you upset and moving away from our usual table made me think I made a mistake."

Rouge shook her head, "No, you've done nothing wrong. I may have provoked Blaze without realizing it, so it was partly my fault," Rouge said as she smiled at Shadow. "It's ok, you were only trying to help. I'm not mad at you or anything. I may have been aggravated at the time, but it's ok." Rouge embraces Shadow and he returns the warm embrace.

"Thanks Rouge, feels like a boulder was lifted off of my back," Shadow said. A small smile started to form on his lips.

"You know I could never hold anything against you," Rouge said, then she pulls away and faces the ebony hedgehog. "It's just best to keep the royal feline away from me for now. I don't need another altercation that ends with you being roasted." Both Shadow and Rouge began to laugh at the last remark.

"I'm glad that all is well between us." said Shadow.

"SHADOW, WELCOME BACK TO ROUGE'S APARTMENT." Shadow looks behind and it was none other than Omega, the terminator himself.

"Greetings Omega, how are you," Shadow greets his robotic companion. "All is well?"

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega replies quickly. Omega went back to its corner, then began recharge for the night.

"It's good for us to reunite together outside of work every once in awhile," Rouge said as she watched Omega power down. "I must say that it's not as entertaining without you here Shadow."

Shadow looks back at Rouge with a soft expression. "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting as much recently." Shadow was very genuine here.

Rouge has always been there whenever he needed her. She was there even when he didn't ask for it. She's kind of like the mother Shadow never had. Rouge may not have realized it, but she was a very precious gem to Shadow's heart and he'd protect her no matter what happens. Rouge smiles as she listened to his last remark.

"The thing is, I have to help Blaze with her issue as of right now," Shadow averts his eyes away from Rouge's eyes. "I won't have a lot of time to visit you as much."

Rouge looks at him with a smile on her face, then playfully punches his shoulder, "Don't worry Shadow. I know you will still be around." Shadow smirks in response as he runs his shoulder.

"You want anything?" Rouge asked as she walked to her kitchen.

"No, I'm fine for now," Shadow said standing up. "It's getting late and I'd hate to take anymore of your time away from your slumber." Rouge opened her mouth to say something, but she knows whenever Shadow makes up his mind it doesn't change.

"Ok Shadz," Rouge said and gave Shadow one last hug. "Good night." She pulls away, then proceeds to walks Shadow out the door.

Once she closed the door, Shadow uses chaos control to appear in his kitchen. Eclipse was cooking lasagna, but fails to realize Shadow stood behind him as he was too absorbed with the food in the oven.

Eclipse finally turns around, "WAAAH!" Eclipse screams as he jumps out of his skin. "What the hell!" Eclipse hisses as he glared daggers at Shadow.

Blaze suddenly came in the kitchen with her fists engulfed in flames, "What's going on!?" Blaze said as she looks around. "Are we under attack!?"

"No Blaze, everything is fine," Blaze looks and realizes it was Shadow who said that.

"Oh, welcome back." said Blaze.

"Glad to be back. Eclipse, how much time is left before the food is ready?" Shadow asked as he glance back to his brother.

Eclipse glares at Shadow for a few seconds before answering, "Ten minutes at max, and it needs to sit for awhile to cool off a little." Eclipse said as he looked back at his oven.

Shadow and Blaze left Eclipse in the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room. Blaze was the first to spark a conversation, "Did you solve whatever issue needed to be fixed?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine now." Shadow said not removing his eyes from the TV.

"I'm glad," Blaze said. "It seemed like you were somewhat nervous to fix it."

Shadow laughs at himself mentally, "Was it that noticeable?"

"Kind of." Blaze said.

Shadow look towards Blaze, "Everything is fine now. Turns out, I had literally nothing to worry about."

"Well I'm glad you're in a better mood," Blaze answered happily.

Eclipse was watching them in the background capturing every detail. _'If this goes on, Shadow will finally have a mate to reproduce for the benefit of the Black Arms,' _Eclipse thought as he stared at his brother and feline friend. _'Well it'll benefit Shadow. I may not understand love a lot, but I know it brings happiness. Shadow deserves it, especially after the pain he's been through. Although, he sort of put me through the same, but that's besides the point. I need to help them get together somehow, I just need to find the right times to push him.' _Eclipse was in deep thought ignoring the beeping noise coming from the oven.

"Hey, the lasagna is ready," Blaze said snapping Eclipse from his thought process. He put on some oven mitts and pulled the lasagna out to cool off.

After the food was less hot to the point that it would not burn someone's tongue off, together they were having a good time while eating their dinner. You'd think Blaze was around forever considering how close they've become in two days. Eventually they went to rest for the night. Who knows what'll happen the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to the franchise. They are rightfully owned by Sega._**

**_Here's Part 4 the Ebony and Lavender. I wasn't very ecstatic with this part when I first made it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it though. Anyway, thank you for reading my story and keeping up with it, and as always, I hope you enjoy!  
_**

* * *

_1st Person POV:_

_The air was very sour and humid. It was hard to breathe in this...what is this place? A black void? There was no sign of light anywhere. Darkness covered all in its vicinity. It seemed impossible to escape and it was suffocating. I tried to make a sound, but nothing came out of my mouth! I'm on the verge on panicking!_

_'Swissssshhhhhhh!'_

_Suddenly__, __a strange force rug__s __around my body__, then__ it pull__s__ me through the black void. I close __my eyes accepting my fate expecting the worse to happen, as I was being pulled around like a rag doll. Then, all of a sudden it stopped. There are stars covering the black void. Am I in...space? I grew even more confused as I look around, trying to figure what's going on._

_Then, a sudden 'thing' materialize__s __in front of my face. It grew rather large. I stared at it as the details of the object finally form__s__ around the outer surface. I finally realized what was in front of me. Ark? So I really am in space...but why? I continued studying the place searching for something. I noticed something moving around at the windows. I looked closer as I also realized it was two people being chased by a few...gun soldiers?_

_'Swoooooosh.'_

_I thought I was still looking at the Ark from afar, but now I'm running all of a sudden._

_ "Huff, huff, huff, huff."_

_I hear heavy breathing behind me as I was running. I didn't realize I was holding someone's hand behind me. I turn around to see who it was.__ My eyes grew wide._

_'m-Maria!?'_

_Her baby blue eyes looked at me as I looked back at her. Her eyes were filled with fear and desperation. I know that look all to well._

_'Swiiiiiiiish.'_

_Now I'm in a capsule. I punch __the glass in an attempt to get out. I struggled more and more as I punch and kicked __against __the glass.__ Nothing was working. The amount of punching and kicking appeared to have done nothing._

_ "Maria!?" I __call out to her. __Shocked that I found my voice finally._

_ I look to see her smiling__ weakly__ at me as she had her hands on the lever. She was moving her mouth, but I couldn't hear her. I tried to muster up my Chaos energy, but I couldn't tap into it. I looked down at myself and realized I was a lot smaller than I usually am. As if time had reversed my body._

_'Bang!'_

_I look__ back __up. Horrified, despair, anguish... too many words that describes what I'm feeling right now. Tears roll__ed__ down my face as I seen blood pouring out of the wound of my dearest friend. It... it hurts... Why am I seeing this? Before I crumbled apart, Maria look__s__ at me with a look that's been engraved into my mind for decades._

_"Shadow... I beg you... please, do it for me... for a better future..." as she got up with whatever power she could muster and yanked the lever down._

_"MARIA!"_

_3rd Person POV:_

Blaze was the first to wake from slumber. Bags were under her eyes as she looked around. She walksaround aimlessly as she walked into the kitchen.

She looks at the clock to see the time, "5:40 AM?" Blaze groans, then she walks to the fridge.

She grabs the orange juice and pour some in a glass. As she walks around taking sips from her drink, then turns her gaze towards the Black Arms sleeping in their corner.

'_Cute_,' Blaze thought as she walks quietly pass them, so she wouldn't wake them.

She was on her way to her room, but she notices a photo of a much younger Shadow the Hedgehog and a blonde haired human girl standing next to him. Shadow's smile in the photo seemed so innocent. Blaze could tell their was true happiness in Shadow's face in this picture.

_'I wonder when was the last time Shadow smiled like this,' _Blaze thought, then she shifts her gaze to the human girl.

She has never seen her before and Shadow never bothered mentioning her before. _'I wonder who she is, and what she is to Shadow,' _Blaze thought as she studied the photo.

"MARIA!"

Blaze ears perks up as she heard the scream. She put the glass down and move towards the place the sound came from. She opens the door to see a heartbroken Shadow while he had his hands in the air, as if he was reaching for something. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried out more.

"No, no, no... why... why did this happen!?" Shadow croaks in pain still reaching out into the air.

Blaze did not know what to think or do. She has never seen Shadow like this before. Or anyone for that matter. She walks over to Shadow and shakes him a little bit.

"Shadow, wake up," Blaze said, trying to stay calm as she try to wake her friend as he was crumbling in front of her. Her first attempt didn't work, so she shook him a little hard.

His eyes opens wide as tears continued streaming down his face. He seen a pair of amber eyes staring back him. He realizes that he's back to Earth in his home. Shadow sat up quickly and wipes the tears from his face, hoping Blaze had not seen him in such a state. Blaze shifts her body, while she looks at Shadow with a worried expression. She never seen him like that, so to see him like that is very concerning to her.

"Shadow... Are you alright?" Blaze asks, feeling somewhat anxious.

"Yes, I am," the ebony hedgehog replies trying to suppress his emotions. He finally looks back at his feline friend with an emotionless expression. That somewhat irked the lavender cat as she eyes him.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"There's nothing wrong Blaze," Shadow answered, keeping his calm demeanor. "There's nothing to worry about."

Blaze was starting to get a little annoyed as Shadow continues to put his walls around him, closing her off. Blaze clenches her teeth as she stares at her ebony and stoic friend.

_'Now I know how Amy and Cream feel, when I keep my emotions at bay,' _Blaze thought as she looked into Shadow's eyes. Yesterday, his eyes glistened. They were alive and filled with compassion. Now, they seemed somewhat dead.

"Shadow... how much longer do you plan on keeping this charade up?" Blaze asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What charade? Blaze, there is no reason for you to be concerned. I don't need it," Shadow states, still trying to hide the anguish he felt a few seconds ago.

That remark made Blaze's blood boil. She struggled to keep her feelings in her imaginary bottle as she tried to help the stubborn hedgehog.

"Blaze, I think you're still tired," Shadow said as he stood up from his bed. "Let me walk you to bed."

Shadow motions her to follow him, but instead she got up and blocks the doorway. Shadow looks at her in bewilderment, confused with her actions. Using Blaze's facial expressions to understand her motives were not helping his situation either.

"How can you say that," Blaze exclaims as she glares at Shadow. "Do you think I'm dumb!?"

"No, I don't think you're dumb..." Shadow says calmly.

"I seen the little scene you made in your sleep! How do you expect me to ignore that!?" Blaze's was becoming louder and louder.

Shadow sighs heavily, then he looks the lavender feline in her amber eyes, "Just pretend it never happened," Shadow said calmly. "I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"A bad dream!? No bad dream would make you wallow in anguish the way you have tonight!" Blaze still not backing down from him.

Shadow winces a little as he struggles more to stay calm. He looks around trying to find a distraction, but he had no luck.

"Shadow... don't close me out..." Blaze's voice came softly.

Shadow turns back to Blaze in shock at her tone. _'Wasn't she just angry a few seconds ago,' _Shadow wondered as he studies her. Blaze's expression soften significantly, as she looks at Shadow.

Shadow couldn't find words as he eyes her. He didn't know what to say or do. Blaze, however, decided that there's one thing she could do if she wants to crack Shadow's shell. Without hesitation, she walks up to Shadow and wrapped her arms around him. Shadow's eyes widen in shock as Blaze's action shook him. She embraced Shadow tightly as they were chest to chest. They could feel each other's hearts race faster and faster as Blaze held Shadow. Shadow didn't know what to do. He couldn't think clearly at all. Without realizing it, a tear was rolling down his cheek onto Blaze's arm. She felt the tear touch her fur as she held him tighter, realizing that hugging him might have worked. Shadow's eyebrows furrows; trying his hardest not to breakdown in front of Blaze, but more and more tears started streaming from his eyes.

"Shadow, it's ok. I'm here for you." Blaze said softly in Shadow's ear and she rubs his back.

With that, she broke through his shell. Shadow returns the embrace as he close his eyes letting the pain flow. It felt like an hour as they stood with each other. Shadow was shivering as he sobbed quietly in Blaze's arms. Even Blaze started to become misty eyed as she tried to keep her ebony friend from crumbling apart.

"I hate it..." Shadow's voice shakes as he close his eyes.

"What do you hate?" Blaze asked, trying not to let her own tears fall.

Shadow grips Blaze tighter as he answer, "I-I hate how weak and feeble I was," Shadow stammers as he slightly raise his eyelids. "I-I was utterly helpless when I was n-needed the most."

Blaze was quiet as she tried to recollect her thoughts while listening to her pained companion. She finally pulls apart from Shadow, although Shadow tried not to let her go. Blaze took a seat on Shadow's bed and motions him to sit with her. Shadow did so and wipes the tears on his face, so it wouldn't leave a stain.

"Tell me everything," Blaze said as she smiles softly at Shadow. The smile gave Shadow a sense of reassurance.

"Well you know how I told you that I'm the ultimate life form?" Shadow asked as he looks at Blaze.

"How could I forget? It was your favorite phrase for years," Blaze teases to lighten the mood.

Shadow chuckles to himself a little bit, "Well, as I said am... or was supposed to be the ultimate life form," Shadow states quietly, then he close his eyes.

"My name, Shadow, comes from this operation called Project: Shadow. A project meant to create a creature with access to immortality. This project took place on my birthplace, Space Colony Ark. I was the final product of Project: Shadow." Blaze listened attentively as Shadow told his story. Sonic and the others always mentioned the Ark whenever they talked about Shadow and how gigantic it was.

"When I was born, I met my creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik," Shadow said as he reminisce his memories aboard the Ark.

"Robotnik?" Blaze asked, accidentally interrupting Shadow. "Like Dr. Eggman Robotnik?"

Shadow nods his head and smirks a little, "Yes, Professor Gerald is Dr. Robotnik's grandfather."

"No wonder you've always treated his name with a sense of respect," Blaze said as she put some pieces together.

"Yeah, but anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so I met both Professor Gerald and Maria," Shadow continues. Blaze notices how softly he mentioned Maria's name. "When I met them, Professor Gerald told me the reason for my existence.

"I was made to create a cure for Maria Robotnik. Maria had a disease called Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome, or NIDS for short. It was a rare terminal, incurable and a fatal disease. Sadly, Maria of all people had to suffer from such a disease at an early age." Shadow explain as a bit of sadness was shown in his face. Blaze took Shadow's hand to reassure that she's here for him. Shadow glances up at Blaze and a small smile curls on his lips.

He continues, "NIDS caused Professor Gerald to create the Ark, so that the disease would not spread to others because it was very contagious. G.U.N. was funding Professor Gerald as he came up with the idea to create an immortal being. G.U.N. seen the professor's idea as a potential weapon they could use to their benefit which is why I have the powers I have now. So, he explained it all to me and transferred information into my brain. During my time on the ark, I developed a deep friendship with Maria. I could not ask for a better best friend. We had so many happy moments together. I even promised her that we'll find a cure for her whenever she lost hope.

"Eventually, we successfully made a serum that could suppress NIDS for a certain amount of time. If only it was permanent, but that serum was a huge step as she could finally interact with other people again. All was going well..." Shadow's voice trails off, then he looks down at the floor. "Then... the incident happened. G.U.N. soldiers infiltrated the Ark in means to shut Project: Shadow down. They killed anyone who wouldn't cooperate in cold blood.

"I didn't know why they came at the time, so I was scared and confused. The professor told me to run and escape with Maria to Earth. We ran, but on the way we found a few soldiers, so they tailed us as we made our way to the escape pods room. Once there, I got the escape pod running to prepare for departure. As I walked in and reached for Maria's hand, she pushed me in and closed the capsule.

"I struggled to open it as she set the capsule's coordinates to Earth. I felt helpless as I tried to change Maria's mind to come with me... She shook her head in disagreement, as she won't have the serum if she leaves with me which will result in the disease affecting everyone else. She still worried about the people on Earth, even when her own life was threaten by the soldiers aboard the Ark. Eventually, they found the room and threatened to shoot if she didn't move from the lever. She began to pull it...so...," Shadow croaks as he felt a lump in his throat. Blaze tighten her grip on Shadow's hand softly as he struggled to continue.

Shadow swallows the lump and continues, "They... they shot her... I saw her body fall to the ground as I looked at her horrified. I never felt so helpless... so useless, as I stared at Maria as she looked at me. She spoke to me about how much she wanted to visit Earth, but couldn't. About our dreams to see the Earth together. Then, she begged me to protect the people of Earth, despite what they were taking from me in front of my eyes... with the last strength she could muster, she stood and pulled the lever while bleeding to death before the soldiers could stop her as I yelled her name... that moment has scarred me since I made my way to Earth..." He fought the tears stinging his eyes.

"I had multiple nightmares involving the incident for so long," Shadow said as he closed his eyes. "I haven't had a lot of full night rests, as this happens constantly. Lately, these nightmares happen occasionally now, after I tried to put my past behind me, but it still haunts me."

After the last remark, there was a long silence that filled the air. Blaze felt a pang of sympathy as she could somewhat relate to Shadow's story. She never knew there was someone who could fully relate to her pain as Shadow had considering her past wasn't all happy go lucky either. This gave Blaze a whole new outlook on Shadow as a man. She lean towards Shadow to give Shadow a warm embrace.

"I understand your pain Shadow," Blaze said softly as she held Shadow close to her.

Shadow returns the embrace, then buries his face in Blaze's shoulder.

Blaze continues, "I'm sure that if Maria seen you now, she would be proud of how much you've done to protect Earth. And what a good hearted person you've developed into."

Shadow looks up at Blaze in bewilderment as he replayed the last sentence in his head. "Do you really mean that?" Shadow asked as he stared into Blaze's amber eyes.

"I meant every word," Blaze said with a enthusiastic smile.

A small smile forms on Shadow's lips as he finally felt relieved. It's been a long time since Shadow actually felt a sense of happiness that he hasn't felt since his time on the Ark with Maria.

A set of eyes were watching Blaze and Shadow as they had their sentimental moment. Those eyes belongs to Eclipse who woke up when he heard Shadow screamed. He would have went in to help, but he left it to Blaze to help.

_'It's a good thing I'd let her handle it. They've become more closer than ever now,' _Eclipse thought as he studied them at Shadow's doorway. _'Their relationship has taken a huge step forward. Maybe, I won't have to do anything to push them together after all. Well, better leave before they notice me,' _Eclipse thought as he walked quietly to his room.

_ Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

Shadow's alarm went off. He turns it off, then shifts his gaze to Blaze. "Blaze... thank you... you helped me a lot tonight," Shadow said as he gave her a small smile.

Blaze smiles and nods her head, "Anytime, besides I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

Shadow smiles, then he made his way towards Eclipse's room to wake him up. Once Eclipse woke up from his fake slumber, the trio did their usual hygiene routine for the day. Shadow decided to make breakfast today as he took out raw bacon, pancake mix, and eggs.

Eclipse walks up to Shadow and studied him for a second, "You seem to be in a good mood today. Did someone throw Sonic in an ocean or something?" Eclipse said teasingly.

Shadow chuckles a little, "That would just be icing on the cake," Shadow said with enthusiasm.

"Icing on the cake? What cake?" Eclipse asked in confusion.

Shadow laughs at that question, "It's a figure of speech, brother."

"Oh," Eclipse said feeling a bit dumb for asking that. Eclipse walks over to the calendar as Shadow started cooking. "4th of July is tomorrow Shadow," Eclipse said as he looks back at his brother.

Blaze walks in as she overheard their conversation. "4th of July, what's special about that day?" Blaze queries as she looks at Eclipse.

"Its a holiday humans in our country celebrate called Independence Day," Shadow explained not moving his attention from the food cooking. "A holiday they've celebrated for centuries. They also shoot fireworks during the night as a climax to the celebration."

"Yeah, you'd love it if you see it. We also have a day off from work as well." Eclipse said as he sat at the kitchen table.

Blaze walks over to the kitchen table to join Eclipse, "Can we see the fireworks tomorrow?"

"Sure," Shadow said as he prepared plates for breakfast. He walks over to Blaze and Eclipse and placed their breakfast on the table.

The Black Arms sat at the usual corner awaiting the meal Shadow made. Once he put the food down, they've swarmed over the food.

Eclipse looks at his brother as Shadow sat down with his plate, "I forgot to mention," Eclipse started as he swallowed a bite. "Sonic called yesterday."

Shadow's ear twitches in annoyance at hearing the Faker's name. "What does he want?"

"He wanted to see if me, you, and Infinite wanted to come to his little get together for tomorrow to see the fireworks." Eclipse said as he works on his bacon.

"I'd rather not go," Shadow said as he took a bite from his pancake.

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"Social gatherings are not my forte," Shadow said as he took a sip of his water. "You two could go, but I'd rather stay home."

Blaze frowns at Shadow in dismay. Eclipse shrugs his shoulders, then continues eating.

"Come on Shadow, it won't be so bad," Blaze said. Shadow frowns at the lavender princess.

"No," Shadow said stubbornly. Blaze's eyebrows furrows as she glares at Shadow.

"Shadow come on." Shadow shook his head as he as he took a few bites of his eggs. "Please?" Blaze begs hoping his mind would change.

Shadow sighs, then looks at his feline friend, "Give me one good reason why I should go."

Blaze attempts to come up with a reason that he couldn't refuse. She couldn't find any good reason though. Eclipse and Shadow watch Blaze as she struggles to come up with a reason. Eventually, she sighs in defeat and Shadow smirks in triumph.

She shot Shadow challenging look, "Give me a reason why you will not go." Shadow looks at Blaze with an annoyed expression.

"I don't like Sonic, I don't like his friends that much, I hate social gatherings, Sonic annoys me, Sonic aggravates me, and Sonic bothers me." Shadow stated.

Blaze chuckes a little bit, "The last three reasons are basically the same, plus you've been around them too many times. Only reason you don't want to go is Sonic."

Shadow's ears twitches again as he sees the blue faker in his head. Shadow shook his head in aggravation as he ate the rest of his food quickly.

Eclipse finally decides to put his two cents in, "I just think he's scared." Shadow snaps his head at his brother. Eclipse ate his food nonchalantly, not giving any attention to Shadow's ice, cold glare. "I always thought he was afraid to be around Sonic and the others." Eclipse continues as he finishes the last of his food.

Shadow glares daggers at his brother, "I'm not afraid of _anyone_."

Eclipse laughs at his brother as large smirk forms on his lips. "Don't look at me like that, my dear brother. It's ok to be afraid Shady boy."

Blaze looks at Eclipse with wide eyes. She slowly turns to Shadow and boy was it not a pretty sight. Shadow had his fangs bared, his hands were clenched tightly as Chaos energy started sparking around them, and if he looked like that any longer, a blood vessel would pop possibly.

"What did I tell you. About. Calling. Me. Shady boy!" Shadow hissed.

Eclipse shrugs and continues taunting his brother, "Well, maybe if you weren't so _afraid, _maybe I wouldn't call you that." Eclipse loafed around as he put his dish in the sink before he looked at his brother.

Blaze looks at the both of them thinking this will get ugly. Shadow continues glaring at his brother as he got up from his chair.

"And I thought you were bad with Sonic." A voice sounds off in the distance.

They all froze from the unexpected voice. Shadow look towards the front door to see that it was Rouge the Bat who stood at his doorway. Rouge laughs at them as she walks over to them.

"How long were you there," Shadow asked as he took his plate to the sink.

"When you said you wouldn't go to Sonic's party sweetie," Rouge said as she continued to laugh.

Shadow rolls his eyes, then walks pass Eclipse, shot him a quick glare, then continue towards the living room.

"What brings you here?" Eclipse queries as he walks over to Rouge.

Rouge finally remembered why she was there, as she was so caught up in the two brothers bickering that she nearly forgot why she was there. "I came to inform you that I found one of your winged Black Arms thingy lying in the garage."

Eclipse mouth gapes open as he looks at Rouge. Shadow also made a similar face from hearing this news. "Just when I thought we were the only ones of our kind left," Eclipse said with a sincere smile on his face. "How is it doing?"

Rouge shrugs, "I'm not sure. It didn't like me at first, until I fed it some meat."

"Bring me to it," Eclipse said.

Shadow shook his head in disagreement, "Don't have time. We got to get to work in 20 minutes." Eclipse pouts somewhat which made Rouge laugh.

Rouge laughs out loud, "You two really are brothers huh," Rouge said, then she rested her hand on the ebony alien. "Don't worry, Omega's schedule is clear so he's nurturing it as we speak."

Eclipse looks at her and smiles gleefully, "Thank you Rouge."

"No problem hun," Rouge said seductively. "Well, let's get to G.U.N. I'm not one who likes to be late."

Shadow nods in agreement, then shifts his gaze over to Blaze. "What do you plan to do since the commander is still searching for the Sol Emerald?"

Blaze thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure."

"Maybe she can stay in Team Dark's office while we handle whatever assignments are given today," Rouge said as she walks over to the front door.

Blaze looks at Rouge for a second. She still does not trust Rouge a lot, but she is trying to do better with Rouge for Shadow's sake since she helped Shadow a lot in the past.

"I guess that's fine," Blaze said as they all made their way outside.

"Alright, Eclipse and Blaze hold onto me, so we could get there quickly," Shadow said as he reached out to them. Then, he looks at Rouge, "Think you can keep up?"

Rouge looks at Shadow and smirks, "I'm more than capable handsome."

Shadow smirks at the challenge. And with that, they made their way to G.U.N. rapidly to start their day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related to the franchise. All are rightfully owned by Sega.**_

**_Here's Part 5 of The Ebony and Lavender. One thing I knew I would not do is make this story all lovey dovey or anything lol. I love some good action, so I tried to implement some good fight scenes into this story. Hopefully you guys enjoy it because this is the first time I wrote a fight scene in anything._**

**_ Anyway, thank you for reading and keeping up with my story, and as always, I hope you enjoy! :D_**

* * *

The crew checked into G.U.N. HQ to get started for the day. Rouge went to Team Dark's office to finish reports regarding her assignments while Eclipse went to the Research and Development quarters. Shadow looks over to realize that Blaze never followed Rouge to their office.

"Why didn't you follow Rouge to our office?" Shadow asked.

"I'm still not to fond of Rouge," Blaze whines, then looks at the floor. Shadow sighs in response. "I'm sorry Shadow, but I can't trust her. She nearly jeopardized my home world. I can't forgive that so easily." Blaze said as she turns her gaze towards Shadow.

Shadow eyes Blaze for a moment, wondering what to say so that it wouldn't come off negatively.

"Ok, I understand your perspective, but once you get to know Rouge, you'll realize that she's not a bad person," Shadow began explaining. "She's honestly kind. She's been there for me ever since I had amnesia. Surely, if you two could work things out, then you two could be best friends."

Blaze opens her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find any words to say.

Shadow places his hand on Blaze's shoulder, "Look, if you don't want to befriend Rouge, then I understand," Shadow said as he closed his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you can't try and change your views on her."

Blaze sighs in response, then nods her head, "I'll try Shadow. But for now I'd rather wait to attempt a conversation with her by myself."

Shadow nods his head in agreement, "Well, you can stay with me for the time being."

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

Shadow looks at his wrist communicator and answers the call.

"Agent Shadow," G.U.N. commander appears on the screen of the communicator.

"Commander Towers," Shadow salutes his commander.

"At ease, Agent Shadow. It seems we may have found a place that could potentially be connected to the Sol Emerald your friend was looking for," Commander Towers said. Blaze's eyes beams with excitement as she eavesdrop on the conversation. Shadow looks up and smiles at Blaze before looking back at his communicator.

Commander Towers continues, "Now, I haven't confirmed whether the Sol Emerald's whereabouts is there as of right now, but there's a possibility that it could be within the vicinity. I'd like you to go over there and search the area. I'll send you the coordinates. Bring your friend if you want."

Shadow nods his head, "Yes sir, Agent Shadow out." He turns his communicator off, then shifts his gaze towards Blaze. Blaze seeming very anxious, as she couldn't stop moving.

"I won't ask if you're ready," Shadow chuckles to himself. "I can't blame you though. Let's get moving." Blaze nods her head, then follows Shadow out of G.U.N. HQ.

Once the coordinates were sent to Shadow's communicator, Shadow and Blaze made their way towards the destination. Eventually, they've found themselves in the Mystic Ruins. Shadow was walking while following the communicator's directions with Blaze trailing behind him. Blaze looked around surveying the environment around her. Overgrown trees filled the area around her, making it hard to see the sun beaming from above. There was a lot of wildlife running around as well. Frogs hopped around, lizards were running past, bugs were everywhere, and Blaze was not fond of bugs so she moved closer to Shadow.

"We're almost there," Shadow said not changing his gaze from his communicator. Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy. The same energy he felt before Blaze landed on top of him. Blaze also sensed the energy and started leading towards it. Shadow trails behind her as they ran towards the origins of the energy source.

Once there, Shadow and Blaze stopped in their tracks. Blaze and Shadow stared wide eye at the scene in from of them. There was a huge crater, with charred trees and grass surrounding it. Shadow looks around, expecting some movement while Blaze was shocked at the scenery in front of her.

"Let's take a closer look," Shadow said as he shifts his gaze to Blaze.

Blaze nods in response. Both of them slid down the hill to the middle of the crater. There were heaps of metal everywhere.

"Well, one things for sure. The doctor found out about the Sol Emerald being here," Shadow continues as he was making his analysis, "But I'm not sure what could possibly cause this."

Blaze continued looking around hoping the emerald would still be here. She started moving the metal pieces out the way, but she did not have any luck.

"My emerald was here, but there's so much Sol energy surrounding this area," Blaze said as she continued surveying the area. "Whoever has it could not have gotten far from this spot."

"Agreed," Shadow said.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Shadow and Blaze, both alerted, look up and notice a puff of smoke in the far distance.

"There!" Blaze yelled, then full sprinted towards the smoke. Shadow trailing behind her as they made their way over to a fight that's going on. Blaze and Shadow got there and looked around. Shadow noticed something that flew into a tree.

_ Craaaaack!_

The tree started falling as the thing that was hit into the tree catch its balance.

Shadow recognizes the figure, "Infinite?"

The snow white haired jackal stood into a fighting stance. He had his signature mask on, as he struggle standing. A sudden laser shot through the trees from Shadow's left as it aimed for Infinite. Infinite jumps out of the way onto a tree trunk. Multiple lasers shot towards Infinite's direction that couldn't be evaded. Shadow moved quickly.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow cries out.

Everything around Shadow started moving at a slower speed. Shadow made his way over to Infinite and grabs him out of the lasers' way. He pulls Infinite to the ground, then snaps his finger. The lasers hit the tree trunk causing it to catch on fire.

Infinite shook his head to catch his composure, then recognizes the ebony hedgehog, "Shadow?" It was hard to tell what face he was making, but his tone conveyed confusion.

Shadow walks in front of him and went into his fighting stance. Blaze lands next to him with fire encasing her clenched fists.

"And who is that?" Infinite said sounding even more confused.

"Long story," Shadow replies as he continues his gaze towards the trees where the lasers came from. Something moves passed the trees, then crash lands in a few feet in front of the trio. A blue metallic being rose, with shining red eyes.

"Metal Sonic," Shadow said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Metal Sonic looks at Shadow for a few seconds. Appears to be scanning Shadow, as his eyes change color. Shadow, slightly annoyed, continues, "Metal, I'm not sure what you're doing here, but I suggest you leave now!"

Blaze shook her head in response, "He's not going anywhere! He has the Sol Emerald!" Blaze hissed as she glared at the robot.

"Are you sure?" Shadow questions, still watching Metal Sonic like a hawk.

"Positive," Blaze said.

Infinite stood up and walks next to Shadow, getting into his fighting stance. "So the gem he was carrying is called a Sol Emerald?" Infinite said putting two and two together.

"Yes, and it belongs to me," Blaze hissed as she continued glaring at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic's eye color change back to its signature red. "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD." Metal demands as he held out his metallic hand.

"Not until you hand over the gem you're holding!" Shadow challenged.

"VERY WELL," Metal Sonic clenched his fists and lunge towards Shadow, tackling him through a tree.

Shadow teleports to the back of Metal and kicked him into a tree. Shadow continues his assault as he threw a barrage of punches at his foe. Metal tanked the punches and shot a laser into Shadow's chest, sending him flying. Metal swung at Shadow, but Shadow dodges it, grabs Metal's arm , then throws him to the ground. Blaze charges at Metal and did a fire tornado. Metal flew up above Blaze before the attack could land, but Infinite smacks him with a kick back into the ground. The trio surrounds Metal as Metal stood up to face them.

"Chaos Spear," Shadow yelled as he threw his signature attack towards Metal.

Metal deflects the attack, then spindashes toward Shadow. Blaze made a wall of fire and repels Metal's attack away from Shadow. Infinite kicks Metal in its side hard causing it to roll to the ground. Metal retaliates immediately by shooting another laser in the trio's direction. Shadow charges up his Chaos energy into his hand.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, then he threw a stronger Chaos Spear towards Metal's laser.

_BAAAAAAANG._

The collision caused an explosion sending everyone flying. Shadow lands on his feet. He looks up and notices Metal was in front of him spindashing.

_WHAM!_

Metal collides with Shadow and pushes both of them into a giant boulder. _CRASH! _The collision caused a dent into the boulder. Metal held Shadow by his neck as Shadow squirmed in his grip,

"GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD." Metal demands in a monotone voice.

Shadow opens one eyelid, "n-No," Shadow answered. Metal tightened his grip, causing Shadow to struggle for air.

"Get off of him!"

Metal looks over and was hit with a fire ball. Metal lost his grip as he was sent flying. Shadow gasps for air and seen Blaze stand in front of him. "Thanks," Shadow said as he got up.

Blaze looks at Shadow, "Why are you holding back Shadow?" Shadow stares at Blaze for a minute, shocked with that question.

"Because he feels that Metal Sonic could changed if he tries to do so," Infinite said as he walked up to them.

"You tried this before when both of you appeared in my world for the first time," Blaze said as she shifts her gaze back to her foe. Shadow remains silent as he picks himself up. "Shadow stop holding back. I need to get my emerald back!" Blaze hisses as she glares at Metal getting back up.

Shadow finally stops restraining himself and let more chaos flow through him, "Ok, ok."

Metal stood up, then face the trio. Metal pulls out the Sol Emerald and starts powering up. Shadow starts glowing red as he powers up from his own Chaos Emerald.

"Follow my lead," Shadow said sternly.

Both Infinite and Blaze nods and await for the ebony hedgehog to make a move. Both Metal and Shadow charge at each other at the speed of light. They collide with each other as energy sparks all around them. Metal swings at Shadow, but miss due to Shadow's quick reaction time. Shadow did a roundhouse kick that connects with Metal's head, pushing Metal back a little. Metal charges at Shadow, but Shadow teleports our the way. Then, Metal was met with a large fire ball that engulfs his entire body. Blaze did that as a distraction as Shadow throws Infinite at Metal. Blaze made the flames go away and Infinite lands a kick into Metal's chest. Before Metal could retaliate, Infinite kicks Metal up into the air.

Shadow came and spindash into Metal. Shadow spikes Metal down into the ground, then teleports a few feet in front of Metal. Blaze and Infinite follow up behind Shadow as they were preparing for their next strike. Metal was struggling to get up. It seems Shadow and Infinite have knocked some circuits lose.

Shadow realizing that there was not much Metal could do at this point decides to speak, "Surrender now, Metal," Shadow said as he glares at his metallic enemy. "Even you have realized that you're no match for all three of us." Metal looks at Shadow as he struggled to stand.

"Hmph, have it your way." Shadow looks over to Blaze. As if they had a mental connection, Blaze nods, then proceeds to charge up her Sol energy. Shadow did the same as he charged up his Chaos energy.

"Last chance Metal Sonic!" Shadow said as he looks over to Metal Sonic. Metal pulls out the Sol Emerald. It tried to harness its power, but it seemed to weak to do so. Blaze and Shadow together attack Metal,

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yells.

"Sol Blast!" Blaze yells.

"HA!" Both their voices rang in unison.

The energies merge into a giant blast as it made its way towards Metal. Metal didn't give up and tried harnessing the Sol Emerald's power again, but this time it works. Metal teleports before the blast connect and disappears.

_BOOOOOM!_

The giant blast connects with a mountain in the distance, causing it to crumble. Birds flew around as the mountain's crumbling disturbed nature's peace.

Blaze looks at the spot Metal was, "Where did he go!?"

Infinite scoffed, "The bastard teleported."

Blaze shifts her gaze to Shadow for confirmation. Shadow nods his head in defeat and remains silent. Blaze's eyes began tearing up in frustration.

"Nooooooo!" Blaze screams loudly, then she kneels down and punches the ground out of anger.

Shadow walks over to Blaze to comfort her, "Blaze, everything will be alright."

"How do you know that!?" Blaze screams, anger seething off of her voice. "I was this close, this close! I was way too close to get a hold of it just for it to slip from my fingers!" Blaze's temper cause flames to appear as she lashes out.

Shadow backs away to prevent himself from getting burned, "Blaze, I understand your predicament. But I need you to calm down."

Blaze glares at Shadow, "How can I after I lost sight of the Sol Emerald again!?"

Shadow thought to himself. Trying to form words so that he doesn't say anything that ticks her off.

"Ok... so, I get the frustration you're feeling. You know that I understand," Shadow close his eyes and folds his arms. "But, we're doing our best to assist you on your journey. Now I understand why you're very angry, but you need to cooperative with me Blaze. We'll waste more time if we argue like this."

Blaze looks down at the ground. She had a very sour taste in her mouth, but she knows that Shadow's statement was right. She breaths in and out to calm herself. The flames around her slowly disperse as she stood back up.

Blaze sighs heavily, "I'm sorry Shadow. I just need to think for awhile." Blaze said in embarrassment.

"It's fine," Shadow says reassuringly. He pulls out his Chaos Emerald to depart. "Gather up so we can go back to G.U.N."

Both Infinite and Blaze got close to Shadow, "Chaos Control!" They disappeared into the light.

A flash of light appeared in front of G.U.N. headquarters. Shadow, Blaze, and Infinite appeared out of the light. Infinite winced a little as his left foot felt a little pain. Shadow noticed and offered to help him walk.

"I'll be fine. I don't need your help," Infinite denies Shadow's help.

"Hmph," Shadow said in response and turns over to Blaze. "Blaze, I'm taking you to Team Dark's office. I will report what happened to Commander Towers."

Blaze nods her head in response and follows Shadow, while Infinite made his way towards the infirmary.

Blaze stole a quick glance from Infinite before he left, "So that's Infinite huh?"

Shadow nods his head as he continues walking, "Yes, that's Infinite."

"Nice guy," Blaze said sarcastically.

Shadow chuckles a little, "Yeah I suppose," Shadow opens the door held it open for Blaze to walk through.

"Welcome back!" Rouge said from behind her computer. She rolls away from her computer and gave them a welcoming expression. "How did it go?"

Blaze took a seat at the table in the room, then slumps onto the chair, awhile breathing heavily in the process.

Rouge watches Blaze from her seat with a blank expression, "I assume it did not go well?"

Shadow shook his head in response, "Commander Towers was correct that the emerald was there, but we came across some difficulties and now we don't know where it is now."

Shadow turns back to the door, "I'm going to the commander's office to give my report so I'll be back," Shadow said. Before he left, he shifts his gaze back at Rouge and Blaze very sternly. "Please play nice while I'm gone." With that, Shadow closed the doors.

Blaze sat quietly as she was deep in her thoughts. Rouge shifts her chair back to her computer to continue what she was doing. It was significantly silent in the room aside from the tapping sound from Rouge typing on her keyboard. Blaze's ears twitches every time Rouge pressed a button on her keyboard.

Eventually, Blaze has had enough and turns to Rouge, "Can you type a little bit more quieter?" Blaze asks with obvious irritation in her voice.

"Sorry hun, but I'm rushing to get this report done," Rouge said, eyes glued to the computer screen. Blaze scoffs a little, then close her eyes to think about her situation.

_'I'm glad I have a lot of time before my world starts to crumble. I just wish I could have got my hands on the emerald though,' _Blaze thought.

"You should relax sweetie," Rouge broke Blaze's thought process.

Blaze opens her eyes, then faces Rouge with aggravation painted all over her face, "I can't relax. My world is still at stake right now."

Rouge groans loudly, then she pushes her chair over to give her full attention to the lavender feline, "Blaze, I get your frustration, but you need to relax," Rouge said.

Rouge shifts her left leg over her right one to get more comfortable, "Shadow is doing everything he can to help you get the Sol Emerald back."

"I can't help it. It's hard to feel at ease knowing that I let my emerald slip through my fingers like it did today." Blaze states in response.

Rouge laughs inside a little. _'She reminds me of Knuckles somewhat,'_

Rouge thought as she stares at Blaze. "Blaze, you have Shadow the Hedgehog doing his best to help you." Blaze looks at her thoughtfully.

_'He did promise me that we'd get my emerald back,' _a small smile forms on her lips as she began reminiscing that moment between her and Shadow.

Just thinking about it made Blaze feel like there was butterflies in her stomach. Blaze didn't realize that blushes were forming on her muzzle. Rouge stares at Blaze, confused about about her facial expression.

_'Is she blushing because I mentioned Shadow?' _Rouge thought as she eyes Blaze.

Then, an idea pops in her head. Blaze turns her attention back to Rouge, after realizing she was spacing out. Rouge had a devious smirk on her face. Rouge got up from her seat and sashays in front of Blaze. Blaze eyes Rouge in confusion as Rouge walks to a seat in front of her. Rouge sat down and continues looking at Blaze.

"So, lets have some girl talk." Rouge said as she got comfortable in her seat.

Blaze raises her her eyebrow, "Girl talk?"

"Yeah, girl talk," Rouge said. "You know, when lovely girls like us talk about girl stuff like makeup, food, movies...," Rouge trails off and looks at Blaze teasingly. "Boys..."

Blaze became tense at the last remark. "I'm... I don't really have time for makeup, or movies. And the food I eat are nice..." Blaze looks away from Rouge nervously.

Rouge tilts her head a little, "And what about boys," Rouge said.

Blaze shifts her body in discomfort. "I have no interest in any man right now," Blaze said.

"No one Blaze? No one in specific comes to mind?" Rouge said attempting to probe. "Not even Shadow?" Blaze's eyes widen in shock. Rouge continues, "I mean he's a fine looking hedgehog. Very dashing and an eye catcher."

Blaze starts to blush in embarrassment, "I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive."

Rouge nods her head in agreement, "True, but what takes the cake is his caring personality. He's honestly such a sweetheart." Rouge said.

Blaze was blushing heavily, not looking Rouge in the eye. Rouge decides to strike, "Is it a possibility... that you might like Shadow?"

Blaze's muzzle was redder than Knuckles himself. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"It's ok if you do. I'm not judging." Rouge said casually.

Blaze finally found he voice, "No, I don't like Shadow... I don't think..." Blaze said nervously, then looked down at the table.

"Well, if you must know, Shadow has taken quite a liking to you." Rouge said. Blaze looks at Rouge with her eyes wide.

_'Oh my, how quickly your demeanor changed kitty,' _Rouge thought.

Blaze seems somewhat impatient for confirmation that what the ivory bat said was true. "Do you mean that?" Blaze asked.

"I think so. See, Shadow tends to be... what's the word?" Rouge said trying to form the right words. "Difficult. Yes, he is very difficult when it comes to his feelings. He probably has not realized it himself, but it's obvious that he is somewhat attached to you."

Blaze didn't know what to say. Losing the Sol Emerald was very crushing for her, but this news. This news was probably the greatest news she has heard in awhile. It completely overshadowed what happened at the Mystic Ruins awhile ago. She was overwhelmed with joy. Rouge noticed how overjoyed Blaze seemed in her eyes from hearing this.

_'I must say, seeing her like this is adorable,' _Rouge thought chuckling to herself a little. _'Who knows, she could be the one who could make Shadow feel whole again. He deserves it anyway.'_

"How can I approach Shadow about this?" Blaze queries, nervousness overtaking her voice. She was very unsure on how to even start a conversation with him about this topic.

Rouge shrugs her shoulders, "I'm not entirely sure. All I can say is just let your relationship with him develop naturally. Don't force anything. I'm sure he'll come around sooner than you think."

Hope was starting fill up Blaze's, as she smile/ at Rouge, which shocked her somewhat. Blaze took Rouge's hand and shook it, "Thank you so much Rouge!"

Rouge smiles back as she shook her hand, "No problem hun."

The doors flew open, then Shadow, Infinite, and Eclipse came into the office.

"What's going on here?" Eclipse asked teasingly.

Rouge chuckles, "We're just having our girl talk. Right Blaze?" Blaze glances over to Rouge, so Rouge gave the feline a wink.

It made her blush a little, "Yeah, just some girl talk."

Shadow smirks, "Glad to see you two are getting along. Anyway, it seems that we'll have to wait until the commander finds a signature for the Sol Emerald again," Shadow explains, then folds his arms. "We'll have to wait until then, if that's fine with you, your highness?"

Blaze blushes a little, "Yes, that's fine."

Shadow nods, "Well it's about time to clock out."

Infinite concurs with the ebony hedgehog, "I need to rest. I've been through enough today."

Blaze glances at Infinite's bandaged foot inside his shoe, "How is your foot?"

"It's fine. I just need to rest for tonight, then it'll be healed. Your care is not needed," Infinite says coldly.

Blaze narrows her eyes at the jackal, "Oh really?"

Rouge walks to Shadow and pulls him to the side, then whispers in his ear, "So, have you changed your mind?"

Shadow raises an eyebrow, "About?"

"Sonic's party tomorrow, remember?" Rouge answers quietly. Shadow shook his head in response.

"You're so _'stubborn.'_" Rouge hisses. "Just go. It will be fun."

Shadow sighs, "I don't want to go Rouge."

Rouge gave Shadow a stern look, "Do it for me and Blaze." Shadow glances over at Blaze before turning back to Rouge.

"Fine, I'll go." Shadow replies dryly, then points to Infinite. "He has to tag along as well though."

Infinite saw Shadow pointing at him, then stares at Shadow blankly, "What's going on?"

"You're gonna be taking a trip with us tomorrow." Rouge says condescendingly.

Infinite has a scowl in his face, "To where exactly?"

"To Sonic's party," Shadow answers quickly.

"Hmph, like I'd go to such a childish event." Infinite replies in disgust. Shadow looks at Rouge and shrugs his shoulders.

"Eclipse, do your thing please." Rouge said. Eclipse nods, then walks up to Infinite. Infinite glances over to Eclipse with a cautious expression, as Eclipse approaches him.

"Hey, if you don't go. I will-," Eclipse whispers everything else in Infinite's ear.

Infinite shivers out of his fur and he backs away from Eclipse, "Fine I'll go! Just keep him away from me!"

Rouge laughs loudly, "That could be arranged."

Shadow facepalms himself in disappointment.

"Let's go home now. I'm becoming hungry." The others agreed, checked out for the day, and left.

"I'll see you guys at Sonic's place tomorrow, oh and Eclipse. I'll take care of the winged thing for ya." Rouge said waving goodbye to the others. They waved her goodbye and stood around Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow calls out the emerald's power once more.

Once they got home, Infinite walks to his room. Blaze sat down on the couch in the living room while Eclipse went into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"I honestly do not feel like cooking," Eclipse said.

Shadow glances over at his brother, "It's fine. I'll order some pizza."

"Great," Eclipse sat at the kitchen table petting his Black Arms. Shadow reaches for his cell phone to dial the number, but his phone starts ringing. Shadow looks at the contact name and grimaced. Sonic was calling him for whatever reason and he did not want to answer.

"Are you going to answer that?" Blaze asked not moving her gaze from the TV.

Shadow sighs, then swipes on the screen to answer, "Hello?"

"Sup Shadz, how ya been buddy?" An enthusiastic voice asked on the other line.

Shadow frowns even more, "What do you want Sonic?"

Sonic chuckles in response, "Always cutting to the chase as usual. Anyway, I called to let you know that I'm having a party to watch the fireworks tomorrow night. I wondered if you, your brother, and Infinite would like to come?"

"We'll be there," Shadow replies dryly.

"Really!? Awesome, I can't wait to see you there. I'll send you the time and place through text message." Sonic said happily.

"Ok, is that all?" Shadow questions, not wanting to be on the phone with him any longer.

"That's all for now. Make sure you be there ok?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Good night." Shadow hung up before Sonic could say anything, then dials the number to order a pizza.

The pizza came in and Shadow said the pizza at the dining table. Shadow walks up to Infinite's room and knocks on his door, "We have some pizza out here."

"I will join you guys in a sec," Infinite's muffled voice could be heard through the door.

Shadow walks away from Infinite's door, got himself a plate of pizza, then sat at the table. Blaze and Eclipse joined him as they ate together. Eventually, Infinite came out and sat at the table with them. Blaze stares at Infinite for awhile, as she realized he doesn't have his mask on.

Infinite notices Blaze staring at him, "Yes, this is what I look like without the mask on."

Blaze looks at Infinite thoughtfully, "Why do you wear it?"

"Personal reasons that will not be addressed," Infinite said as he stole a glance from Shadow.

Eclipse leans to Blaze's ear, "Don't try to probe it, because Infinite is very sensitive when it comes to his reasons for the mask." Blaze looks at Eclipse in confusion. Eclipse smiles in response, then continues eating.

Once they were done eating, Shadow, Eclipse, and Blaze went to the living and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Infinite decided to sleep in early due to his sore foot. Blaze watched Infinite as he went into his room.

"Seems like we'll have to find another place for you to sleep now that Infinite is back," Shadow said as he went to Netflix on his PS4.

"Why don't Blaze sleep with you in your room Shadow?" Eclipse said as he slumps into his seat for comfort. Eclipse was oblivious to the shocked looks he was getting from Shadow and Blaze. Both of their muzzle were deep red as they stare at Eclipse in embarrassment.

Shadow shook his head, "Don't joke like that Eclipse!" Shadow exclaimed trying to regain his composure. Blaze still shocked from Eclipse's remark.

Eclipse shrugs, "I wasn't joking. I was actually serious." Eclipse said casually. "I mean, you used to sleep in the same bed as Rouge at the time, so this should not be any different."

Shadow still looks flustered as he sunk back into his seat. "That may be true, but-"

Eclipse interrupts, "Then, this should not be a problem. And I refuse to share a bed with you." Shadow turns back to the TV with a conflicted expression, while Blaze remained silent.

Eclipse got up and walks toward the hallway, "Well, it's been a long day so I'm going to bed. Good night." Eclipse walks into his room, then close his door shut.

Silence fills the air as Shadow and Blaze looks at the TV nervously, not sure on how to start a conversation. Shadow finally decides to say something, "Maybe... I could sleep on the couch and you could sleep in my room."

Blaze shook her head in disagreement, "Shadow, I wouldn't want to kick you out of your room just so I could have a bed to myself."

"Well, I would hate to let you sleep on this uncomfortable couch princess," Shadow replied.

"Shadow, I appreciate your politeness, but you don't have to do this," Blaze was not backing down.

Shadow shook his head in disagreement, "On the contrary princess. You're in my home, so it's required for me to treat you with kindness or any guest for that matter."

"Shadow, please you don't have to do this," Blaze was becoming more bashful by the second.

"I won't allow my guest to sleep on this uncomfortable bed, when I have a spare bed in my room," Shadow says sheepishly.

Silence fills the air once again. Both of them not looking at each other, while the show on the tv continues.

Shadow looks over to Blaze and spoke, "It's seems like we'll have to agree to disagree princess."

"I g-guess... sharing a bed isn't b-bad," Blaze stammered trying to keep her composure.

Shadow tried his hardest not to lose his composure, "I suppose it's not."

"Well, it is getting late," Blaze points out.

Shadow glances at the clock. It's 11:00 PM. Shadow scoffs at how fast time moved. Both of them got up and walked slowly to Shadow's room. Shadow opened the door and invited Blaze in.

"I-I assume you have some clothing?" Shadow asked, not trying to imagine himself sleeping next to a naked Blaze.

"Y-Yes, I bought some PJs yesterday if you remember me wearing them last night when we had the talk."

Shadow nods, so Blaze walks out to get her PJs. Shadow was frozen with fear for the first time in awhile. He's sleeping with someone of the opposite sex in his bedroom. He may have done so with Rouge many times, but it's different with Blaze. Even his heart started to race as he thought more about it.

_'Why am I so nervous about this. Blaze is just a friend... right?' _Shadow wondered as he sat down on his bed. _'I never felt this way with Rouge so why do I feel this way now? Is it... is it because I'm attracted to Blaze?'_

Shadow shook his head in dismay as he thought to himself. _'That couldn't be. And even if that were the case it wouldn't make any difference. Blaze is not interested in me so I should discard these feelings.' _Shadow frowned a little as he continued thinking.

What if she didn't feel any type of way towards him. It brings a little pang of sadness into Shadow as he thought more about it. He's been growing more and more fond of her to the point that he might actually like her. He's been feeling this way a lot lately.

_'It probably started when I promised her we would get the last Sol Emerald,' _Shadow thought to himself.

Blaze walks in with her pajamas on and placed her normal clothes on top of Shadow's dresser. Shadow notice that Blaze's face was kind of red as well.

Shadow decides to try and comfort her, "There's nothing to worry about. I promise I won't do anything," Shadow vowed to her.

Blaze chuckles a little, "Shadow don't worry. I know I could trust you. I just..." Blaze's voice trails off. "I just need to get used to this, considering I've never slept with a guy before."

Shadow remains silent, so both of them laid onto the bed and pulled the covers around them as they turned their backs towards each other. It was quiet in the room. So quiet, that their own heart beats could be heard. Both of them were beating fast because both of them were still nervous.

Shadow decides to break the ice, "Today was pretty eventful."

"Yeah, it was." Blaze agreed.

Shadow rolls over on his back to face the ceiling. "Are you still worried about the Sol Emerald?"

Blaze rolls over to face Shadow, "Indeed, I'm very worried still."

Shadow continues staring at the ceiling, "I'm sorry Blaze."

Blaze stole a glance from Shadow, "For what?"

"I held back at the beginning of the fight with Metal," Shadow said solemnly. "If I had decided to take matters more seriously, then maybe the emerald would be in your hands right now." Blaze stared at Shadow for a second.

_'He always blames himself for every shortcoming. As if it's his responsibility to do every right,' _Blaze thought as she studied Shadow. _'Rouge wasn't wrong when she said that Shadow was a sweetheart,' _Blaze smiled to herself.

"Shadow, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," Blaze said. "You always gave your enemies a chance to walk away all the time. Even when you're not supposed to show mercy, you do it anyway. That's something I've always admired about you."

Shadow glances at Blaze, "You give me too much credit," Shadow said.

"And you don't give yourself enough credit." Blaze said in response.

Shadow smiles as he close his eyelids. "You know, I've always admired how much determination you have, even when things seem to be hopeless."

Blaze looks at Shadow with a shocked expression.

Shadow continues, "Although you say that you're not a social person, you still manage to blend in with Sonic and the others whenever we hung out together." Shadow said. "That's something I honestly envy."

Blaze seemed bewildered as she stared at Shadow. Shadow opened his eyes and glanced at Blaze, who blushed in response. Shadow studied Blaze for awhile and realized her hair was down.

_'Wow, she's a lot more beautiful with her hair down,' _Shadow thought as he studied Blaze. _'The moonlight is hitting a lot of beautiful features on her face... especially those golden arises.' _Shadow stared deeply into Blaze's amber eyes as if he was hypnotized. _'Her eyes are so... alluring,' _Shadow thought as he stared deeper. _'What the hell are you thinking Shadow the Hedgehog. You're not companion material remember?'_

Shadow blinks his eyes back into reality. Blaze didn't notice that Shadow zoned out for a split second.

"Thank you for the compliments, but I'm not as amazing as you think I am." Blaze said, continuing the conversation.

"I beg to differ," Shadow replied. Blaze chuckles as she look up to the ceiling.

"So you're going to Sonic's thing, right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I'm going," Shadow said while frowning.

"You're frowning aren't you?" Blaze giggles as she continues staring at the ceiling.

"You know me so well," Shadow replies as a smirk forms on his lips.

"I'm just glad you've changed your mind." Blaze said as she smiles to herself.

Shadow yawns, then close his eyes, "Yeah well, I don't want to doze off while trying to see the fireworks, so let's get some sleep."

"Good idea," Blaze said as she closed her eyes and got comfortable. Eventually, they dozed off as they let their imaginations run wild in their dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is Part 6 of The Ebony and Lavender. Well.. this part seals the deal here. I will say that I'm not too proud of this part, but maybe it's just me. **_

_**The song Get You by Daniel Caesar is truly one of my favorite R&B songs in recent years, and it also made this part a more enjoyable feel. I recommend listening to Get You by Daniel Caesar once you get to the portion of Part 6 where it starts. Shout out to Daniel Caeser and Keli Uchis! They did phenomenal lol. Anyway, tell me what you think in the comments/reviews. Thank you for reading and keeping up with my story, and always I hope ye enjoy! :D **_

* * *

The house was very quiet. All was still as the sun rose in the sky. Peace surrounded the house as the early birds started to sing from the trees. Shadow's ear twitched at the sound of the singing birds. He yawns and tries to get up for the day, but he notice something have on the right side of his body. Shadow tries to move again, but was struggling to escape. Shadow finally opens his eyes to see whatever was holding him down. Shadow's eyes widens in shock as he realize Blaze was cuddling onto his body as she continues to sleep peacefully. Shadow's muzzle was a little rosy as he continues to stare at Blaze.

_'So, she instinctively cuddles in her sleep,' _Shadow thought as he stares into Blaze's face.

A warm smile forms on Shadow's lips as he studied Blaze's features.

_'She is honestly a sight to behold. She is somewhat beautiful and adorable. If only we was...' _Shadow's thought trailed away as he felt a pang of sadness tug at his heart. _'I can't allow that... I do not want to repeat past tragedies. She would only get hurt if she stayed with me.' _Shadow had a pained expression on his face, then he looked away from his feline friend.

He finally untangled his body away from Blaze without disturbing her slumber and went out into the kitchen.

"Good morning, brother." A voice spoke in the background.

Shadow shifts his gaze to see Eclipse sitting at the dining room table. "Good morning," Shadow said as he went to the fridge to find something suitable to drink.

"How did you sleep last night?" Eclipse asked.

"Ok, it wasn't bad," Shadow said as he pulls out some orange juice. "I'm surprised you are awake this early."

Eclipse chuckles, "It's only 7:00 AM. Besides, I would usually wake up at this time when you don't do so." Shadow chuckles a little as he pours the orange juice in the glass. Eclipse studies Shadow for a moment.

"Today, is July 4th," Eclipse said.

"Yep," Shadow said plainly.

"When and where is Sonic's social gathering at?" Eclipse asked.

"8:00 PM at the park on the hill where you and I usually relax at." Shadow said as he put the carton of orange juice back in the fridge.

"Watching the fireworks can be pretty romantic, don't you think?" Eclipse asked as he studied his brother.

Shadow walks over to his glass, "Yes I suppose. There are couples who go to see fireworks together as a date." Shadow said, then took a sip of his oj. "What are you getting at?"

Eclipse stares at Shadow for what seems like a minute, trying to formulate a sentence so that Shadow wouldn't get annoyed.

"Wait don't tell me," Eclipse looks up to see a Shadow making an estranged expression. "You have a girlfriend?"

"What!? Don't be so silly brother!" Eclipse exclaimed as his face became flustered.

Shadow laughs as he looks back at his brother, "That's too bad. But seriously, what are you getting at?"

Eclipse did a facepalm, then looks back at Shadow, "You know what I'm talking about." Shadow tilts his head in confusion.

Eclipse sighs, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Shadow shrugs, then took another sip of his oj. "It's obvious that you like Blaze-,"

_PTOOOOOOOOIE!_

Shadow spat out the sip he took from his drink. He looked back Eclipse all flustered, "What!?"

Eclipse sighs, "Was that really necessary?" Eclipse got up to get some paper towels.

Shadow eyes Eclipse, "What makes you think I like Blaze?"

"It's pretty obvious really." Shadow whips his back to the hallway to see Infinite walking over to them.

"Yeah, what Infinite said," Eclipse said as he wiped up the orange juice on the floor. Shadow sighs, then took a seat at the dining room table. "Come on brother, you can't hide it from us. Especially me of all people." Eclipse said as he threw the drenched paper towels into a trash can.

Shadow groans, then he took another sip of his oj. "Besides, you have yet to deny it Shadow." Eclipse said.

Shadow rolls his eyes in response, "Ok fine. I guess I'm... attracted to Blaze... but..." Shadow trailed off.

"But?" Eclipse said as he put his full attention on his brother.

Shadow lowers his eyelids, "I'm not really companion material, besides it's a lot safer if she would not develop that type of relationship with me."

Eclipse shook his head in dismay, "You're wrong. Both your reasons are not good if you ask me." Eclipse continues, "Most female Mobians I've seen stared at you because you're rather attractive. And I think you're more than capable of being in a relationship."

"Plus, Blaze can handle herself more than you think," Infinite added. "Shadow, I specifically remember her handling Metal Sonic and her being a pyrokinetic."

"That may be true, but-," Shadow began.

"Then there should not be an issue of you guys being together." Eclipse cut Shadow off. "Shadow, I understand that you have a history of losing people who are close to you, but Blaze is strong. Surely, she is a capable partner for you." Eclipse said as he put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow looks down at the table, "What if... what if I can't protect her?" Shadow said quietly.

"Tch," Infinite walks up to Shadow, then slams his hand against the table. Shadow jumps a little, then looks up at Infinite. "This is not the hedgehog I've been working my ass off to defeat," Infinite said hostilely. "The Shadow I know is strong, independent, and decisive. Be that Shadow, instead of this weakling you're becoming!"

Infinite glares at Shadow with visible annoyance in his demeanor. Shadow stares at Infinite for a few seconds, processing what the snow white jackal has said.

Shadow closed his eyes and nodded, "You're right. I should stop doubting her and myself." Eclipse smiled at Shadow, while Infinite smirked and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to go about this though," Shadow said in defeat.

Eclipse thought for a minute, "I have no ideas either. Infinite, what about you?"

Infinite shrugs his shoulder, "I'm not the expert on this."

Shadow stood from his seat and eyes the both of them, "Hmph, for you two to push me into accepting my love for Blaze and willingness to be with her, you two have not planned that far ahead?"

Eclipse laughs in embarrassment as he rubs the back of his head.

"He's the one who bothered to bring it up," Infinite said as he brought out the waffle maker.

"You're so helpful Snow White," Eclipse said in annoyance.

Infinite's ear twitches a little at his nickname, "If only I had the Phantom Ruby. I'd squash you like a grape!" Infinite hissed at Eclipse.

"Keep dreaming," Eclipse snorts at the jackal. "Anyway, there must be someone who could help."

An idea has popped into Shadow's head and reached for his phone.

Eclipse looks at his brother in confusion, "Who are you calling at this time?"

"Rouge," Shadow replied.

"Oh wow, why didn't I think of that." said Eclipse. Shadow got up and walked out their backdoor into their patio.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiing._

_ 'Come on Rouge. I need you to answer right now,' _Shadow thought as he waited impatiently.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Good morning Rouge." Shadow said.

"Good morning Shadow," Rouge said sounding somewhat tired.

"Did I wake you?" Shadow said in concern.

"Sort of But it's ok. I need to wake up now anyway," Rouge said. "What do you need Shadow?"

Shadow sighs, "Rouge, this may shock you but, I think I like Blaze."

"I know," Rouge responds quickly.

"What?" Shadow was caught off guard by Rouge's reaction.

"Yeah, I noticed that when she first came back," Rouge said. "So, if you're telling me this, then you must be calling for assistance on telling her."

Shadow chuckles to himself, "Correct."

"Hmmm..." Rouge tried thinking to herself. "Why not tell her yourself?"

Shadow winces a little at her last remark, "I'm not best with my words in this case."

Rouge grumbles a little, "How could I forget? You're better with action." There was a long silence after Rouge's remark.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Rouge's mind, "Wait, Sonic's thing is around the hill at the park right?"

"Yes," Shadow said in confusion.

"Well, what if Sonic and the rest of us sat in front of the hill, while you and Blaze stood at the hill." Rouge was sounding a little more enthusiastic.

"Mmhm?" Shadow said impatiently hearing the important part.

"When the fireworks pop off, maybe you could try to kiss Blaze." Rouge said. Shadow froze as a deep red formed on his muzzle.

"What do you think?" Rouge said but there was no response.

"Shadow," Rouge falls his name. Still no response. "Hellooo? Shadow, can you hear me?"

Shadow finally got his nerve back, "Yes..." Shadow said quietly.

"So, what do you think Shadow?" Rouge queries quickly.

Shadow swallows, "It's... not a bad idea."

"Then, that's the plan we'll go with." Rouge said. "You think you're up for it?"

Shadow thought for a second, then found his confidence, "Yes, I'm up for it."

"That's great Shady." Rouge said happily. "Now, can I talk to Eclipse regarding the flying creature here."

"Yeah, give me a second." Shadow said.

Shadow walks back inside, then went towards the dining room. Eclipse was watching the TV as he waited for Infinite to finish breakfast.

"Eclipse, Rouge wants to speak to you." Shadow says to his brother.

Eclipse got up, took the phone from Shadow, then began speaking with her, while walking away. Shadow looks over to the hallway to see the lavender princess walking into the living room.

"Good morning everyone." Blaze said.

Infinite turns his gaze to the feline, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Shadow replies.

He looks at Blaze for awhile and blushes a little. He averts his eyes away from Blaze quickly. Blaze noticed the action Shadow has made. She studies Shadow as he made his way to the dining table. Infinite chuckled a little too himself.

Blaze turns to Infinite and stares at him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Infinite replies, then continues making breakfast.

Blaze studies him for a moment before she took her seat at the dining table. Blaze turns her full attention towards Shadow, "Are you Ok Shadow?"

Shadow nods nervously, "Uh-yeah. Everything is fine."

Blaze eyes Shadow in suspicion, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Shadow replied quickly.

"Here Shadow," Eclipse came up to Shadow and gave his phone back. He sat down with his brother and feline friend.

"You came back just in time. Breakfast is ready." Infinite said.

Infinite made plates, and set them in front of the others. Waffles, eggs and bacon was the breakfast for today. Infinite made his plate and sat with them. They started to eat and enjoy their food. Once they've finished their food, Eclipse walked up to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Shadow looks over to his brother.

Eclipse looks back, "Going to Rouge's place to check with the stray Black Arm. I'll be back in awhile." Eclipse went out the door, leaving Shadow, Blaze and Infinite in the house.

"Hey Blaze," Shadow said.

Blaze gazes over to Shadow, "Yes?"

Shadow blushes and change the direction of his eyes again. Blaze studies Shadow, seeming somewhat irked that he's doing that.

"D-Do you want to go and see Sonic and his friends?" Shadow asked.

Blaze studied Shadow before answering, "Sure, I'd love to see them now."

"Alright cool, get ready because I have a few things to do." Shadow said, still adverting his eye contact.

"Ok..." Blaze said, then went to back to Shadow's room to get ready.

"You're so smooth, _Ultimate lifeform._" Infinite sneers at Shadow.

Shadow glares daggers at Infinite, "Shut up." Shadow went to the bathroom in the hallway to brush his teeth.

_'Who would have thought, that Shadow, the ultimate lifeform, would have such a difficult time with dealing with his crush. This is hilarious." _Infinite couldn't stop laughing to himself.

Infinite walks into his room and shuts his door. Shadow finished brushing his teeth and walked towards the living room to wait for Blaze. Blaze finally came out, showered and ready to go.

She has her hair back in a ponytail, "I'm ready Shadow."

Shadow got up and pulls his chaos Emerald. They got close to each other which made Shadow shiver a little.

Eventually, he shook it off, "Chaos Control!"

They appeared in front of Tails' home, "All of them are here, so you can greet all of them," Shadow said. He turns his back to teleport back home.

"Shadow wait." Blaze calls out to him. Shadow stop and glance back to Blaze nervously. "Are you Ok Shadow?" Blaze asked with slight concern.

Shadow smiles nervously; a bit fidgety as well, "All is fine."

Blaze stares at Shadow, "Then, why can't you look me in my eyes?"

Shadow winces a little. He was straight silent for awhile. Blaze stares at him hoping he would give her a straight answer, but he hasn't made a peep at all.

"Shadow?" Blaze was beginning to walk towards him.

Shadow takes a step back away from her, "I gotta go... I'll see you around."

Blaze reaches out, "Shadow wait!"

Shadow teleports away. Blaze pulls her hand back having trouble registering what just happened, _'What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong?'_

Blaze tries to shake that moment off and walks over to Tails' door and knocks on it. After the third knock, the door opens and there stood the Blue Blur.

"Blaze!?" Sonic yells in excitement. "Long time no see!" Sonic reaches out his hand.

She greets him with a handshake, "It's great to see you Sonic." Blaze smiles.

"Come on in, the whole gang is here. Hey everyone, Blaze is here!" Sonic yells. "Come on Blaze," Sonic pulls Blaze into the house to greet the others.

Shadow walks around in the zoo to calm his mind. He felt bad to have left Blaze like that, but he is way too embarrassed to speak to Blaze since he has accepted the fact that he might like the lavender feline.

_'Why am I like this?' _Shadow thought as he continued walking. _'No one should have this affect on me like this. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform. So... why does the ultimate lifeform have this sort of weakness...'_

As Shadow continues walking, he looks around and notices a lone male lion lying in a corner away from the other lions. Shadow walks up to the glass, then the male lion looks up at Shadow.

"Having a rough day?" Shadow asks the lone lion that say off to himself.

The lion laid his head back down, looking away from Shadow. "Yeah, me too." Shadow said. He walks away and made his way towards a bench near the lion's den. He pulls out his phone, it's 11:30 AM.

_'Four hours have passed since I dropped Blaze off at Tails' place,' _Shadow thought. _'I hope my actions did not hurt her in any way.'_

Shadow sat there for awhile thinking Blaze and how he was going to do the kiss with her tonight. He became more anxious, the more he thought about it.

_'I don't even know if I'm a good kisser. I've never kissed anyone before,' _Shadow thought. _'Should I kiss her on her cheek or forehead? Or do I kiss her on the li-..'_

Shadow was blushing heavily as the color matched his crimson markings. Shadow decides to get up and explore the zoo some more to keep himself occupied.

"So Blaze, how long have you been here?" Cream asked.

Blaze had to think for a moment, "I'm guessing for about four days."

"Where have you been since then?" Knuckles asked as he ate some grapes.

"I've been staying with Shadow since I got here." Blaze says nonchalantly.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Nearly everyone, but Cream and Amy said that.

Blaze stares blankly at the others in confusion, "Is it weird for me to stay with him?"

"No, not at all Blaze. Shadow really allowed you to stay at his home!?" Sonic questions in shock.

Blaze nods her head, "Yes, he has been very kind to me. He gave me a room to sleep in, food, and attempted to help me on my quest."

"Quest?" Amy asked.

"Yes, my quest," Blaze said, then close her eyes. "My 7th Sol Emerald is here and I've been searching for it. With Shadow's help, we successfully tracked down its whereabouts, but... Metal Sonic took it and disappeared..." Blaze looks down in shame. "I can't believe I let it escape from my sight again."

Knuckles turned towards Blaze, "It's ok Blaze. I understand exactly how you feel."

Blaze looks up and smiles at Blaze, "You of all people should. Thanks."

"I bet Metal Sonic has given the Emerald to Eggman." Tails said.

"Shadow said the same thing," Blaze said.

"Then, we should pay ol' Egghead a visit huh?" Sonic stood up, revving to get going.

"But Sonic, we don't even know where Eggman is." Tails said.

"He has a point," Silver said.

"Well, sitting around is not going to solve anything, now will it?" Sonic says without losing a step.

"Sonic, let Tails find Eggman's location before we do anything ok?" Silver plead.

Sonic slumps back into chair and pouts, "Fine."

Blaze chuckles to herself, "I'm glad you're willing to help."

Sonic gave Blaze a thumbs up, "No problem, it's what friends do after all."

"Don't worry Blaze. Tails will find out the location of the Sol Emerald and Eggman for you," Amy said.

Blaze nods her head in response.

"Yeah, I'll set a scanner to see if we'll get any Sol energy signatures," Tails explained. "Once I find the signature I'll let you know as soon as possible."

Blaze smiles, "Thank you Tails."

"So, how long do you have before you can start panicking over your world?" Sonic asked.

"I have a few months since the others are back home," Blaze replies solemnly.

"Cool, for now. Let's hangout until it's time to see the fireworks." Sonic said as he winks at Blaze.

"Sure," Blaze laughs.

A few hours have past and Shadow stood at the hill at the park. He stares into the sky as the sun was setting.

_'What a beautiful sight,' _Shadow thought.

He looks at his phone to check the time. It's 7:30 right now, and the others are suppose to show up soon.

_'I don't know why I'm even here. I'll probably just be up here alone, while Blaze and the others are down in front of the hill having fun,' _Shadow thought. _'I knew that doing this was a bad idea. I can't believe I let Eclipse, Infinite, and Rouge talk me into this... I'm going home.'_

He turns to walk down the hill only to meet Eclipse and Infinite walking up the hill. Both Infinite and Eclipse raise an eyebrow at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow began to sigh heavily to himself.

"You did not really think you're leaving do you?" Infinite smirks at him.

Shadow glares at Infinite, "And what are you gonna do?"

"Break your bones, plus I would not be here if it wasn't for you remember!" Infinite spat as he walked up the hill.

Shadow rolls his eyes in response, "Hmph, you wish you could."

_'Shadow, I know what you're thinking. I gotta say, you're really overthinking things,' _Eclipse was using the hivemind to communicate with Shadow.

_'Eclipse, I don't think I'm up for this. She probably will stay with the others anyway, so even if I had courage, it wouldn't work.' _Shadow sighed. _'Maybe it's just better the way things are right now. Besides, she's not of this dimension, so I will not see her often anyway.'_

Eclipse stares at Shadow for a few seconds with a blank stare, _'Shadow... what do you think Maria would say about all of this?'_

Shadow looks up at Eclipse with a bewildered look on his face, then changes to a glare, _'Why did you bring her up?'_

_'What would she say if she was here Shadow?' _Eclipse returns the glare. Shadow scoffs, as he turns away from Eclipse. _'She would want you to do this. She would want you to find a partner, so that you could be happy brother?' _Eclipse walks closer to Shadow.

_'How are you so sure of that?' _Shadow's expression softens significantly. _'You have said it yourself. She always wanted what was best for you, brother. She even sacrificed her life to protect you,' _Eclipse rests his hand on his brother's shoulder. _'She wants you to be happy. So if you're not gonna do this for yourself, then do it for Maria.' _Shadow looks back up into the sky and stares at the stars above for a few seconds.

"You're right," Shadow said softly. "Thank you Eclipse." Shadow smiles at his brother and Eclipse returns it, then pats him on the back.

"Now, that your mental conversation is over. Sonic and the others are here in front of the hill." Infinite said.

Shadow and Eclipse walked to the edge of the hill to see Sonic and the others setting up a table with some snacks to enjoy.

Amy looks up and sees the trio, "Hey guys, come down here!"

Infinite growls to himself and attempts to walk away, but Eclipse grabs his arm very quickly.

"Don't forget about what I said earlier," Eclipse whispered in Infinite's ear.

Infinite jumps back and shivers, "God you aliens creep me out! Like hell, I won't let you do your alien tests on me!"

Shadow facepalms himself, "You watch too many scary alien related movies."

Infinite shook his head, "Whatever, let's just go down there."

Shadow and Eclipse nods and the trio jump down to greet the others. Blaze jumps up when she sees Shadow and went over to finish the conversation Shadow abruptly ended earlier today, but Amy steps in front of Blaze before she could get to him.

"Blaze, would you like some chili dogs?" Amy asks with a delightful plate full of chili dogs on her hands.

Blaze smiles and shook her head, "No, thank you though Amy."

"Ok," Amy said cheerfully and moved away from Blaze.

Blaze attempts to go to Shadow again, but was stopped by Rouge this time.

"Hey hun, how are ya?" Rouge gave the feline a friendly wink.

Blaze smiles back, "I'm fine Rouge."

Blaze is trying very hard to hide her the irritation building up because she really wanted to talk to Shadow, but it seems like fate is trying to stop her.

"So Blaze, you remember the girl talk we had?" Rouge asked. Blaze nods her head in response, awhile stealing glances from Shadow. "See I have a plan. A plan that could bring you guys together." That statement caught Blaze's full attention.

"A plan...me and him...together?" Blaze stammered.

"Yes, come with me." Rouge walks away and motions her to follow.

Rouge led Blaze to a tree away from the others. Once they've got there, Rouge continues, "Alright so you know that hill that Sonic and the others are sitting in front of?"

Blaze nods her head in response. A hint of excitement glistening from her amber eyes.

"Ok So Silver is helping to keep the others from going up there to disturb you and Shadow-," Rouge started.

"Silver is in on this!?" Blaze furrows her eyebrows in outrage.

"Yeah, so is Eclipse." Rouge said blatantly.

Blaze stares blankly at Rouge, "Who else is involved?"

Rouge laughs slightly, "Don't worry. It's just us three. Anyway, the plan is for you and Shadow to watch the fireworks at the hill together. Once they start popping off, you should go in to kiss Shadow." Blaze's muzzle turned into a deep shade of red.

"A...k-k-kiss?" Blaze stutters.

Rouge nods her head, "Yes, a quick peck on the lips." Blaze was blushing furiously. She couldn't think straight at all.

_'A kiss! How do you expect me to give him a kiss!? Especially on his lips!' _Blaze mentally screamed.

Rouge rests her hand on her shoulder, "Blaze, everything will be ok. I believe you can do it Blaze," Rouge reassured. "No matter the pressure you were in, you always came out on top. Just believe in yourself and you can do it." Blaze looks at Rouge in embarrassment.

Blaze slows her breathing to relax herself and smiled, "Thank you Rouge."

Rouge smiles back, "You're welcome hun. Now the fireworks starts at 8:30 and it's 8:15 right now." Rouge looks up at the hill and sees Shadow standing there with his arms folded. She looks around for Eclipse and sees him at the bottom of the hill waving for her. "Alright, Blaze. Go up to the hill with Shadow. I'll be with the others." Rouge flew away towards the others as Blaze walked towards the hill.

_'You can do this Blaze. Everything is riding on this.' _Blaze found some confidence as she made her way back.

Rouge lands next to Eclipse. "It's almost time. Here's the speaker," Rouge hands Eclipse her Bluetooth speaker. "Just set in a spot close to where both of them can hear it ok? Once you set it there, I'll play a song to set the mood for the both of them. Now hurry before the fireworks start."

Eclipse nods his head and Chaos Snap to the top of the mountain. Rouge began tapping her shoe nervously.

"I hope Blaze do the kiss. And that Shadow will graciously accept it as well." Silver said, nearly scaring Rouge half to death.

Rouge looks at him with irritation, "Me too. Both of them deserve it anyway."

Silver nods in agreement. Eclipse finally drops down next to them, "The speaker is in position and turned on. Oh and Infinite is also making sure no one gets up there."

Rouge checks her settings and seen that her phone is connect, "Perfect, it's 8:25. The moment of truth awaits."

While the others were waiting for the fireworks, Shadow stood at the hill staring into the starry night in the sky above him. The stars twinkled as they covered the night sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it." A familiar voice was heard in the background.

Shadow looked back to see that it was Blaze as she made her way next to him.

"Yes, it really is," Shadow replied.

Both of them stared into the sky for a few more seconds in silence. The stars twinkle in the dark night. The moon shines brightly within the surrounding stars.

Blaze finally broke the silence, "Shadow, you still have not answered my question from earlier today," Blaze turns her gaze to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow sighs, then turns his body to face the lilac feline, "I'm sorry Blaze. It's just, some things were going on and it clouded my mind. You've done nothing wrong." Blaze studies Shadow to realize he was being genuine and looks back at the sky.

"Ok, Shadow I believe you." Blaze complies softly.

_'Don't forget the plan, brother!' _Eclipse said in the hivemind.

Shadow frowns a little, and continues to stare into the starry sky. "Hey guys, it's starting!" Sonic yelled.

It started. The fireworks were being shot in the sky. Many colors were shown as the fireworks lit up the sky.

"Wow," Blaze said as she watched in amazement. Shadow looked over at Blaze and smiled.

_'Look at her, she's completely engulfed by them. She's...beautiful.' _Shadow thought as he continued to stare at Blaze. Rouge unlocked her phone and played a song.

The song played and only Shadow and Blaze could here it. It was nice and soothing to their ears.

_Through drought and famine, natural disasters,_  
_My baby has been around for me,_  
_Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling, _  
_None of that could ever make me leave._

Shadow's emotions was getting the better of him. He stared at Blaze with a look he never thought he was capable of doing.

_Every time I look into your eyes I see it,_  
_You're all I need,_  
_Every time I get a bit inside I feel it,_  
_Ooh, who could've thought I'd get you,_  
_Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you,_  
_And when we're making love,_  
_Your cries they can be heard from far and wide,_  
_It's only the two of us_

Shadow walks up to Blaze. Blaze seen Shadow from the corner of her eye, then she looks at Shadow. Her emotions were on full display as she stares into Shadow's eyes.

_Everything I need's between those thighs,_  
_Every time I look into your eyes I see it_  
_You're all I need,_  
_Every time I get a bit inside I feel it._

_Ooh, who could've thought I'd get you, oh yeah, oh yeah, baby_  
_Ooh, who could've thought I'd get you._

Shadow and Blaze stared at each other. Magic was in the air as it enveloped the both of them. Their faces moved closer and closer together. Eventually their muzzles brushed each other. Blaze felt weak as her cheeks started becoming hotter and hotter. She didn't know what to do right now. Shadow, however, made his decision.

_And I'll take some time_  
_Just to be thankful_  
_That I had days full of you, you_  
_Before it winds down into the memories, it's all just memories, Nooooooooooo,_

Shadow finally leans in and crashed his lips onto Blaze's spicy ones. Shadow closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaze's waist, as his emotions poured into the kiss. Blaze yelped a little as she struggled to stand. Shadow's tongue entered through Blaze's mouth. Both their tongues were dancing together in delight. Although both of them weren't the most experienced at kissing, but they were making the most of this moment, and enjoying every second. Blaze melted as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. They could taste each other's saliva as they continued. So many memories came to mind that played a part into this rose of a relationship that's blossoming.

_Don't you love when I come around, (feel something that's right somebody just tell somebody),_  
_Build you up then I take you down (If you've got someone you like),_  
_Don't you love when I come around, (feel something that's right somebody just tell somebody),_  
_Build you up then I take,_

_Ooh, who could've thought I'd get you, oh yeah, oh yeah, baby_  
_Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you._

Rouge, Eclipse, and Silver looked up to see that their plan worked. "Score!" All three of them whispered loudly as the hive fived each other.

Shadow and Blaze were still in their own little world as the fireworks in the sky continued. It was the last hurrah.

_This feels like summer,_  
_Boy you make me feel so alive,_  
_Just be my lover,_  
_Boy, you'll lead me to paradise._

Shadow broke their kiss as both of them were panting for air. They continued to stare at each other with affection as the last hurrah continued.

"Blaze." Shadow whispered quietly.

"Yes Shadow?" Blaze stared at Shadow.

"I really like you princess." Shadow said with a sheepish smile.

Blaze smiles back as she blushed. For once in awhile, Blaze was sincerely happy to live. She wanted this moment to last forever because this moment gave her so much life than anything before.

"I really like you too, Shadow," Blaze said.

Shadow chuckled, "So, do you want to watch the last of the fireworks?" Shadow said as he turns over to the sky, but Blaze pulls his face towards her.

"I'd rather continue our activity," Blaze whispered, then crashed her lips into his some more. They melted as the kiss forged a new life that awaited for both Blaze and Shadow. A life filled with love, compassion, care, and lust.

Infinite watched them from a distance and smirked, "Hmph, this just played like a romance movie. The music was a nice touch Rouge the Bat." He stares off into the sky as the fireworks were starting to die down.

Eclipse and Silver walks up next to Infinite and watch the new coming couple. "Operation Shadaze was a success," Silver said while smiling. "I'm glad Blaze found her true love."

Eclipse nods, "I could say the same for my brother." Eclipse said as he watched Shadow have the time of his life.

"Well, now that those two are together, we can finally focus on another matter," Infinite said as he fixed his mask on his face. "We need to get the Sol Emerald from Eggman."

Both Eclipse and Silver nodded, then the trio made their way down to the others.

Blaze broke their kiss this time. They were panting for air once again and stare at each other lovingly. "That was amazing," Blaze smiled.

"Yeah, it was amazing," Shadow said as he looked into her eyes.

"Hey! Are you two love birds gonna come down here!?" Both Blaze and Shadow looked down to see Sonic was calling for them while laughing.

Shadow's ear twitches, "He is so aggravating," Shadow said with visible irritation on his face.

Blaze chuckles as she pulls away from Shadow, "Let's join them Shady."

Shadow looks up at Blaze in bewilderment, then smirks at her. "You're lucky I actually care about you, so I'll allow that." Shadow said.

Blaze laughs, "Well, aren't I special?" Blaze said teasingly.

Shadow chuckles, then grabs onto Blaze, then teleports to the others. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy stare at Shadow and Blaze with confusion, then looked back at Sonic, "Love birds!?"

Shadow rolls his eyes in annoyance, "It's complicated, but I suppose you can say we're a thing."

Knuckles walks up to Shadow and pat him hard on the back, "Who would've thought the ultimate lifeform had game huh? Congrats Shadow." Knuckles grins at Shadow.

"Thanks," Shadow replied.

Sonic yawns, "Man, I'm tired. We should get our stuff together so that we could go home."

Everyone agreed with Sonic and cleaned up the things they've brought. Everyone said their goodbyes and Rouge and Silver decided to leave with Shadow and the others. Once they've gathered around Shadow, Shadow pulls out his Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

They appeared in Shadow's living room, everyone crashed onto Shadow's couch. The Black Arms raves to Eclipse and swarmed around him.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm glad you all missed me, but I need some personal space please," Eclipse struggles as the Black Arms covers him.

Shadow notice the lone winged Black Arm in the corner still.

"So, he's the one you've found Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, that's the one." Rouge answered. Shadow stares at it for awhile wondering how it was still alive.

_'Call to it through the hivemind,' _Eclipse said mentally.

_'I thought they only listen to you?' _Shadow asked as he continuously stared at the lone creature.

_'Nope, you can do it as well. These guys mostly respond to me because they prefer me over you. That one, however, is alone and afraid, so try it.' _Eclipse explained as he pet the other Black Arms.

Eventually, the lone winged creature caught eye contact with Shadow.

Shadow swallowed, _'Come here.'_

It didn't budge. Shadow stared at it in confusion.

He tries again, _'Come here.' _It still didn't budge.

Shadow grew impatient and got up to get some food. Shadow came back and sat down with some fruit and noticed that the winged Black Arm was staring closely at Shadow now.

It took a moment for Shadow to realize what was going on, _'Come here,' _this time the creature flew up and landed in front of Shadow's feet. Shadow gave it some of his fruit and pet him. The creature leaned into Shadow's hand as it ate the food. Shadow smiled as he watched it eat.

"Seems like you got a new friend," Rouge said while smiling.

"Yeah," Shadow replies while he pet his new friend.

Blaze sat up next to Shadow, "May I?"

Shadow nods his head to her. Blaze slowly moved her hand towards the creature. It froze for a second as Blaze made her way towards it.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you," Blaze whispered as she smiled at it.

The creature looked her, then leaned into her hand.

"Look at that, Blaze and Shadow's first child together," Silver chuckled.

Shadow gave Silver a death glare that made him stop instantly. Rouge laughs at the scene, "So Shadow, do you mind if me and Silver crash here?" Rouge asked. Shadow opens his mouth to say no but Rouge gave him the pleading look.

Shadow sighs, "Sure, I don't mind."

Rouge winks at Shadow, "Thanks hun!"

"We don't have enough beds," Infinite states.

Silver came up with a solution, "It's fine, we can sleep on the couch." Infinite went to object, but Rouge cut him off,

"Would you rather we share beds: Silver with Eclipse... and me and you?" Rouge says seductively.

Infinite stares at Rouge with a gaping mouth. Everyone laughed hysterically as Infinite started to blush heavily.

"I hate all of you." Infinite spat in full hatred.

Shadow chuckles, "Well, it's getting late. We all should rest for tonight."

Everyone agreed and said their good nights. Eclipse and Infinite went into their rooms, Rouge and Silver laid on the couches with pillows and a blanket, and Shadow and Blaze made their way towards Shadow's room. Shadow closed the door and sat on his bed. Blaze tackles Shadow onto his bed and gave him a bear hug. Shadow smiles a little and returns the hug.

"I'm glad I've met you Shadow," Blaze said as she got up, and went to her bathroom to change clothes.

Shadow smiled as he laid back onto his bed to relax. Blaze came back out with her pjs on and lie down next to Shadow. She snuggles into Shadow as he held her close to him.

"Ya know, Rouge made a plan that involved me to kiss you instead of you initiating the kiss." Blaze said quietly.

Shadow looks at her in confusion, "She told you about her plan?"

"Yeah? Wait, how do you know about her plan?" Blaze asked.

Shadow thought for a second, then smirks at the thought, "Rouge tried to get both of us to do it." Blaze looks at him for awhile, then smiles.

"You were right, Rouge is a good hearted person." She snuggles closer to Shadow as they drift to sleep to let their dreams wonder.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's Part 7 of the Ebony and Lavender. Yep, Shadow and Blaze are official as of now. Sorry for this part being short. I might release Part 8 in possibly 3 days or early, than waiting 5 days to post the next part; considering how short this chapter of the story is a lot more shorter than I anticipated. Actually, I could release it today, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you guys want the next part today in the reviews. Thank you for reading my story and keeping up with it, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!_**

* * *

The sun shines brightly from outside as sunlight was flowing through the window of Shadow's room. Shadow woke up and yawns a little. He tried to move, but once again there was something heavy on the right side of his body. He looks over to see a sleeping Blaze snuggling on his neck peacefully. A small smile formed on Shadow's lips as he gawks at his newly girlfriend. He carefully moves away from her without waking her up. Once he was free, he walked out of his room towards the kitchen to get some orange juice.

"Good morning, hun," Rouge was in the kitchen brewing some coffee to get some energy. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well," Shadow replied while taking the orange juice out of the fridge. "How was your beauty sleep?"

Rouge looked at Shadow teasingly, "Would have been better with a bed, but I'm not complaining."

Shadow chuckled a little as he poured his oj into a glass. Eclipse walked in yawning loudly and stretching, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Clipsy," Rouge said while smiling.

Eclipse looked at Rouge in confusion, "Clipsy?"

Rouge chuckled, "My nickname for you, silly." Shadow chuckled at Eclipse's dumbfounded look on his face.

Then, there was a loud yawn coming from the living room. Silver rose from his slumber and looked over to the trio in the kitchen, "Morning." Shadow took another sip of his oj while Eclipse walked over to the Black Arms. Rouge decided to sit at the dining room table. Shadow thought for a moment as he continued taking sips from his oj. An idea popped into his head.

Shadow cleared his throat, "Hey everyone, I feel like a huge thanks is in order." Rouge, Silver, and Eclipse looked over to Shadow.

"Thanks for what?" Silver asked.

"All of you helped me a lot last night with Blaze. It means so much to me that you guys done that for me."

"Aww Shadow, you don't have to thank us," Rouge replied. "We did it because we care for you and Blaze. There's no need to thank us."

"But-," Shadow began.

"It's fine brother," Eclipse cut Shadow off. "You've helped us more than we all could count. Well, I guess I'm in that as well considering you've looked out for me, so don't thank us."

Silver chimed in, "We are just happy to help two good friends of ours."

They all looked at Shadow with a warming smile as Shadow was taken aback from their words. Shadow closed his eyelids and smiled, _'I really do not deserve you guys.' _Shadow thought.

"So Shadow, anything planned for today?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shrugged, "Not really, I mean what can we do on a Sunday?"

"Good question." Silver said. The room was filled with silence for a few minutes. "How about watching a movie at a movie theater?" Silver suggested.

"That's a great idea Silver," Rouge agreed. "We could go see a movie together."

Shadow sighed, "I'm not rich just to make that clear."

Rouge gave Shadow the puppy eyes, "Please Shadow. You only need to bring twenty dollars."

Shadow looked at Rouge in annoyance, "I have to pay for Eclipse and Blaze. That's eighty dollars right there for a damn movie. Wait, I didn't mention Infinite either, did I? Make that one hundred dollars."

Silver chimed in, "I could pay for Eclipse or Blaze if you want."

"And I could pay for Infinite," Rouge said.

"Who said I was going?" Everyone looked over to the hallway to see Infinite standing there. "I don't know what makes all of you think I'm going." Infinite stated.

"You have to go wherever I go during our leisure time. It's required by your agreement, or have you forgotten." Shadow replied.

Infinite sighed, "Why did I agree to this?"

"It's not like I want to do this anyway," Shadow continued. He made his way to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. "Besides, what movie is out right now that is even worth seeing?"

Rouge shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure."

Shadow gave her a dumbfounded look, "Why go to the movie theater if we do not know what we could watch?"

Rouge responded, "So that we could hang out together Shadz. I should call Sonic and the others to see if they will come too."

"They might have some ideas on what movie to see." Silver said.

"Sounds like a plan," Eclipse said.

While they were figuring out some activities for today, Shadow washed some dishes to clear the sink, then pulled out the waffle maker, bacon, and eggs. He had all the ingredients ready to make waffles, so he got started. When he started stir the mix for the waffles, his eyes were suddenly covered by someone's hands.

Shadow already knew who it was and chuckled a little, "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, Shadow," Blaze said as she gave Shadow a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aww, Prince Charming and his princess finally reunited." Rouge said teasingly in the background. Blaze turned around laughed a little.

Rouge continued, "So Blaze, would you want to go to the movie theater today?"

Blaze nodded, "Sure I wouldn't mind. What movie are we seeing."

Shadow replied in the background, "They don't know."

Blaze stared at them in confusion, "What's the point if we don't know what movie to watch?"

"Exactly, finally someone who understands." Shadow said in the background.

"Shadow, don't give us a hard time please sweetie?" Rouge asked.

"I will continue to until you guys decide on a movie we all can enjoy." Shadow replied dryly.

Rouge sighed and turned on the TV for the weather, "We'll figure something out."

"And it better not be 3-D!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Yes my king," Rouge sneered. "Anyway, let's see what movies we can watch."

"I still have yet to see Avengers Infinity War." Silver said.

"Neither have I." Eclipse said.

"That movie was actually pretty good. I wouldn't mind seeing that again." Shadow said. Blaze looked at Shadow with a clueless expression, "The Avengers?"

Shadow thought for a moment, then continued, "Actually, let's watch something else. Blaze needs to catch up with the movie's storyline before she can watch Infinity War." Silver and Eclipse nodded in agreement.

"Ok Infinity War is off the table. What are the other options?"

Eclipse walked over to the dining table and took a seat, "Incredibles 2?"

Shadow and Infinite laughed in the background. Blaze elbowed Shadow and shot Infinite a glare while fire engulfed her hand as a warning. Infinite stopped immediately and looked away while Shadow gave Blaze a mean mug. "Sorry Shady. I still love you." Blaze whispered.

"Yeah, expect payback later on." Shadow hissed as he continue cooking.

Blaze chuckled a little, "Ooooh I'm so scared."

Shadow smirked in response, "I'll teach you to be."

Blaze gave Shadow a challengingly expression, "Oh really."

_ 'Shadow, stop flirting and finish cooking.' _Shadow snapped his head over to Eclipse's direction and shot him a glare. Eclipse was struggling to hold his laugh in as he waved at his brother.

"Let me guess," Shadow looked back over to Blaze. "Eclipse said something in your mind." Shadow nodded in response and Blaze chuckled a little.

"So, any more options?" Rouge said.

"How about Deadpool 2?" Shadow suggested.

"Yeah, the first one was awesome, so let's watch the second one." Silver said.

Both Infinite and Eclipse nodded in agreement.

Rouge sighed, "I don't know what you guys see in that movie."

"Actually, I want to see it too," Rouge looked over to see that the voice belonged to Blaze. "I seen the first one with Sonic and the others before when I came to visit. It was pretty funny."

Rouge facepalmed and looked at the schedule for a theater close to them.

"I'll let Sonic and the others know what we're watching." Silver said.

"No need," Shadow replied. "He's almost here."

Blaze looked at Shadow, "How do you know?"

"We can feel his inner chaos nearing our house." Eclipse stated.

Shadow's ear twitched in annoyance, "Why is he here?"

Rouge looked at Shadow nervously, "Well, I did let him know we're watching a movie."

Shadow sighed and finished cooking breakfast, "Doesn't mean he should come here."

_ Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

"Silver, please get the door." Shadow said. Silver nodded and walked up to the front door.

"What's up everyone!" Sonic yelled.

"Hey Big Blue," Rouge said.

"Good morning Sonic." Blaze said with a smile.

"Hey everyone," Sonic said with a lot of enthusiasm. Sonic sniffed the air a little and licked his lips hungrily. "Man, that smells really good." He looked over and noticed the ebony hedgehog in the kitchen. Sonic walked over to greet the one he could call his brother.

"Sup Shadster." Sonic teased.

"Good morning, faker."

Sonic smirked, "You know you're the fake hedgehog here."

Shadow chuckled and glared at Sonic, "You're lucky I'm cooking or I would prove who the fake one is."

"Guys, please simmer down a little," Blaze said. "We're not here to bicker ok?"

"Hmph," Shadow continued cooking and Sonic chuckled.

Blaze pulled Shadow's ear, "Ow, ow, ow, let go!" Shadow yelped.

Blaze gave Shadow a stern look, "Stop messing around and finish cooking. I'm hungry."

Shadow sighed, "Fine, your highness." Blaze pulled his ear a little harder. "Haha, ow, ow, ok I'm sorry," Shadow said, slightly laughing at her reaction. Blaze finally let go of his ear and glared at Shadow.

"Awe, look at you two flirting with each other." Sonic said teasingly.

"You call that flirting?" Silver questioned.

"Seems like abuse to me." Infinite added.

"To think my brother would be in such an abusive relationship," Eclipse started. "Eh, he'll be fine."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Thanks for caring, brother. Anyway, breakfast will now be served."

Blaze helped Shadow make plates for everyone, so that they could get their fill for the start of the day. "Man, these waffles, bacon, eggs, and biscuits look deeeeeelicious!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Thank you for the food," everyone said to Shadow, then all of them started eating.

Sonic took a bite from his eggs, then looked at Shadow, "So, what movie do you have in mind for your date with Blaze?"

Shadow nearly choked on his bite of his waffle. He grabbed his water and took huge gulps. Once he was done, he looked at Sonic, "It's not a date Sonic." Shadow hissed quietly.

Sonic studied Shadow for a second, "Why not man? This could be a moment you and Blaze can make together or something."

Shadow took another bite of his waffle, "I'm not exactly sure how I can do that."

Sonic took a bite out of his biscuit, "Well, I'm sure you can figure something out. You always do."

The two hedgehogs turned their attention back to the conversation about the movie thing for today. "So Deadpool 2 starts at 3:30. We could go up there around three, then after the movie we could hang out in the mall." Rouge said.

"Sounds good to me." Silver said.

"Is the mall part necessary?" Infinite asked. "The movie theater isn't bad, but why do we have to go to the mall afterwards?"

"It's fine Infinite. I'm going back home as soon as the movie is over." Shadow said after finishing his eggs.

"Sounds good to me." Infinite said.

"Actually, this would give us time to train," Shadow said while eating his bacon.

Infinite looked at him and smirked, "I'd love to bash your brains out."

Shadow shot Infinite a challenging look, "Hmph, if you can land a hit on me."

"Care to wager on that?" Infinite asked.

"Hmph," a smirk formed on Shadow's lips. "No, because you have nothing of value to me. But we'll see what happens then."

Sonic turn to them, "Hey, let me join in on this action!"

Infinite glared at Sonic, "Sure you can. We also have a score to settle, Sonic."

Sonic looked over to Eclipse and Silver, "Why don't you two join us?"

Eclipse stared blankly at Sonic, "I have nothing to prove. Besides, if I do join, I might go for Shadow mostly." Both brothers locked eyes. The air was getting intense as they glared at each other. "Actually, I'll join. We still haven't decided our last bout, _brother._" Eclipse said.

Shadow's smirk grew larger as he glared at his brother. So much excitement was burning in Sonic as he felt the tension.

He turn to Silver, "What about you Silver?"

Silver shrugged, "I don't think you'd let me go, even if I decline." Silver said then look up at the others with confidence. "I don't mind taking on the challenge though."

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed. "I know Knuckles would want to join as well. Oh man, I can't wait!"

"How are you guys planning to fight without us having a say!"

All the guys turned to a flustered ivory bat. "Ugh, I swear all of you men are the same." Rouge spat.

Blaze chuckled a little, "It's fine guys. I would like to join in on this, but I can't leave Rouge alone."

"You can if you want to hun." Rouge said to Blaze. Blaze shook her head,

"No it's fine. I feel that if one of them even graze me, then Shadow would possibly commit murder."

Shadow shrugged, "She's not wrong."

Everyone laughed in unison. Shadow looked around to see everyone enjoying their time together and smiled.

_ 'Days like these makes the world worth saving.' _Shadow thought.

Sonic noticed the change in Shadow's demeanor, "That's weird. I've rarely seen you smile like that before." Sonic teased.

"That's because moments like these gives me happiness. Seeing people happy was all Maria ever wanted, and it feels like I'm keeping our promise." Shadow explained while finishing the food on his plate.

Sonic smiled at Shadow and finished the last of his food, "She would be proud if she was here."

"Thank you Sonic," Shadow said before putting his plate in the sink.

_ Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

Everyone froze when they heard the sound. Shadow recognized that sound; his GUN wrist communicator. "I'll be right back." Shadow said and left to get his communicator. Everyone looked at each other as the ebony hedgehog disappeared to his room.

"Strange, what could the commander want during the weekend?" Eclipse asked. Rouge seemed a bit nervous.

"Rouge, are you ok?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah," Rouge answered. "It's just whenever the commander calls during the weekend, it means that something happened..." Rouge trailed off. "And it doesn't usually end well."

Sonic stared at Rouge with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Rouge sighed, "The last time the commander called us during a weekend was when the time Omega was out of commission and Shadow was in bad shape. We thought he could have died."

Everyone was shocked at hearing this. "Wait, you mean the time when the one guys with weapons to fight chaos powered creatures came and nearly killed Shadow!?" Sonic asked. Rouge nodded.

"But we ended them over a year ago." Eclipse stated.

"That may be true, but some escaped." Rouge continued. "I don't know what to expect."

"Blaze, Rouge, Eclipse, and Infinite."

Everyone looked to see Shadow in his signature outfit. "We need to get going."

"Wait, me as well?" Blaze questioned.

"Yes," Shadow answered. "Sol Energy sightings have appeared near Green Hill Zone."

Blaze's ears perked up as she stood up. "My emerald," Blaze whispered.

"Possibly, so we have to get there quickly before we lose track of it." Shadow stated. Team Dark nodded and went to get themselves ready.

Shadow looked over to Sonic and Silver, "You two can come as well. I'm sure you two would join in anyway if I decline your assistance."

Sonic chuckled, "You know us so well."

Once Shadow has seen that everyone is ready, he opened the door and went outside with the others following. Once he locked the door, he turned to the others, "Let's get moving!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here's Part 8 of the Ebony and Lavender. I should hurry up and get FanFiction and DeviantArt caught up with on the Ebony and Lavender, but I've been very busy with classes. Anyway, it's here and I think I'll post Part 9 in a couple days. Tell me what you think in the reviews and thank you for reading. As always, I hope ye enjoy!_**

* * *

Shadow and the others raced towards Green Hill Zone quickly in search for the sighting of Sol Energy. As they were approaching their destination, Shadow tried to sense the Sol energy within the vicinity. Seems that it's very weak, so it's hard for him to pinpoint the exact location.

_'I hope we haven't missed our chance.' _Shadow thought as they raced within Green Hill Zone.

Shadow went to a complete halt and the others followed him. Shadow looked at the coordinates the commander has sent, then looked up for any signs of the Sol Emerald. "It say we're here." Shadow stated.

Sonic looked around aimlessly, "Are you sure? I don't see anything." Sonic said.

"It has to be," Blaze replied. "I can feel the Sol energy here."

"This is very different from when we first sighted the Sol Emerald," Shadow said. "There was a lot of Sol Energy within the area when the Sol Emerald was around."

Infinite finished his analysis, "And yet there's very little here. Either the Emerald was here awhile ago, or something else happened."

"Correct," Shadow said. "Let's split up into small groups to get more cover of the area. Rouge, fly above to scope out from sky view. Call if any of you find anything."

Everyone nodded and went into small teams: Shadow and Blaze, Silver and Sonic, and Infinite and Eclipse. Rouge scoped out the area from above. They all went their separate directions in search for any signs of the Sol Emerald. Blaze tried sensing out the Sol energy, but it was difficult.

_'Come on, it has to be here somewhere!' _Blaze thought as she looked around.

She was panting as she frantically looked around for her last emerald.

"Blaze, calm down."

Blaze turned around to see Shadow. "I can't calm down! I refuse to let my emerald escape me this time!" Shadow stared at Blaze for a few seconds.

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed, "Blaze, I need you to calm your mind. It's very clouded with anxiety from what I can see," Shadow said. He walked over to Blaze and put his hand onto we shoulder. "Everything will work out fine Blaze. You have to trust me in order for this to work." Blaze stared at Shadow thoughtfully and took slow breathes.

She looked back up at her ebony companion, "Sorry Shadow. I do trust you a lot. I'm just-,"

"Anxious to get your emerald back." Shadow said.

Blaze smiled, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Shadow smiled and walked forward, "You don't have to apologize princess. Besides," Shadow turned his head a little towards Blaze. "Your ultimate dark knight is at your service."

Blaze laughed aloud as Shadow smirked and turned his head forward.

_'At least that got her in a good mood.' _Shadow thought.

Blaze walked over to him and pulled his face towards hers. Shadow blushed a little as he looked at Blaze in confusion. Blaze leaned in and gave Shadow a quick smooch. Shadow's face was very hot as he tasted Blaze's lips for a split second.

Then, Blaze leaned up to Shadow's ear and whispered, "Well, shall we get going my dark knight?"

Shadow was shivering as his stomach felt very weak. Blaze smiled at Shadow as she walked forward to continue her search for the Sol Emerald. Shadow watched her walk away, then took a few deep breathes.

"She should not do that during a mission. I don't know if I can handle her doing that." Shadow scoffed at himself. He walked after Blaze.

"Give me a break."

Silver was flying through the air with his telekinesis looking for Sonic. "Why pair me with the most impatient hedgehog in all of Mobius."

"Hey, I heard that!" Silver looked over to see the cobalt hedgehog standing on top of a hill.

Silver sighed and flew over to the blue blur, "Have you seen anything?"

Sonic shook his head, "Not. At. All. Man, this is really boring. I checked everywhere." Sonic began.

"You must have missed something because you haven't found anything."

"Fine, I'll run around to see if I find anything again," Sonic huffed, then dashed away.

Silver facepalmed himself, "What am I gonna do with this guy?" Silver flew after him.

"Found anything?" Eclipse walked over to Infinite.

Infinite look back towards Eclipse, "No, I haven't found anything."

Eclipse sighed and turn towards the lake in front of them. The azure lake has a crystal shine as the sunlight bounces of of its waves. It was a sight to behold.

"I could relax here easily," Eclipse said happily. "Enjoy the view while the eating some ice cream." Eclipse looked around and notice something near the lake. "Hey, you see that?" Eclipse pointed.

"Yeah, what is that?" Infinite asked.

Eclipse looked harder. "I think that's someone lying next to the lake. And a...boat?" Eclipse said.

"Let's check it out." Infinite said and both of them dashed towards the person lying down near the lake.

Rouge flew over in the sky aimlessly looking around. Rouge sighed, "This is a great way to finish my weekend? At least this isn't a serious mission like our past weekend missions."

Rouge flew around some more and noticed Eclipse and Infinite running towards what seems to be a boat and someone unconscious next to it.

"A boat? Out here? That's very concerning. Maybe I should let the others know." Rouge turned her communicator on, "Shadow, do you copy?"

"Yes I do. Have you found anything Rouge?" Shadow said on the other line.

"I think Eclipse and Infinite may have found something out of the ordinary. Group up on them." Rouge said.

"Copy that," Shadow clicked off. Rouge pulled out her cell phone and called Silver.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" Silver said on the other line.

"Hey Silver, group up with us at the lake. We may have found something related to the Sol energy signatures."

"Ok, we'll meet you there." Silver said.

"Ok bye," Rouge hung up and flew towards Eclipse and Infinite. Eclipse walked over to the unconscious being and observed it.

"Well, this is a girl. And that's obviously a boat," Eclipse said.

"This isn't really a place that people would bring their boats to, and she's unconscious. Something happened here." Infinite stated.

Rouge landed next to them and did her usually routine. "Why hello boys." Rouge said seductively. Infinite rolled his eyes and Eclipse waved. "I see you guys have found something."

Eclipse nodded, "Yeah, I'm not sure if this has anything to do with the Sol energy spikes here though."

There was a flash of light next to the trio, then Shadow and Blaze appeared. Sonic sped over to them and Silver landed next to them. "So what did you guys find?" Shadow said.

Eclipse pointed towards the boat. Blaze looked and noticed the boat that was on shore, "Wait a second. I know this boat."

Eclipse looked over to Blaze, " You do?"

"Yes, but...what is it doing here?" Blaze ask.

"Wait, isn't this that one raccoon's boat?" Shadow asked.

"Marine?" Blaze asked. Shadow nodded in response. "Yes this is her boat. But, how did it get here?"

"There's also an unconscious raccoon over here. Maybe this is Marine?" Infinite asked.

Blaze and Shadow walked around the boat to see the person lying unconscious on the ground. "Marine!?"

Blaze ran over and knelt next to Marine's unconscious body. "Marine," Blaze shook her in an attempt to wake her. "Marine, wake up!" Shadow studied Marine for a few seconds as Blaze continued shaking her.

"She's wet," Blaze looked up towards Shadow. "Maybe there was a storm and she was caught up in it."

Eclipse finished for him, "She was probably going to drown!"

Blaze's face turned pale as she looked back at her friend. The thought of one of her closed friends drowning took her breath away.

"Try doing CPR." Shadow suggested.

Blaze nodded her head and started doing CPR on Marine. More seconds passed as Blaze continued doing CPR on Marine. Eventually, Marine started coughing up water out of her mouth and gasped for air. "Marine, you're alive!?" Blaze hugged Marine very tightly.

"Oy, oy, whatcha doin Blaze!? I can't breathe!" Marine said.

"Oh, sorry. I thought I lost you." Blaze helped Marine to her feet.

Marine looked up and notice Shadow first, "Shadow! It's great to see ya!" Marine took his hand and shake it aggressively.

"Likewise." Shadow said.

Marine noticed the other people around her, "And who are these guys? Are they a part of your crew Shadow? Are you finally a captain of yer ship? Oh man, I can finally call Shadow, Captain Blackbeard!"

"Marine!"

Marine stopped and looked at Shadow. "It's great to see you and all, but you realize that you're not home right?" Marine stared at Shadow in confusion.

She looked over to Blaze, "What is he on about?"

Shadow sighed, "You're not in the Sol dimension. You're in my own dimension now."

"You mean...as in Tails' dimension?" Marine asked.

"Yep," Blaze replied.

A giant grin formed on Marine's face. She jumped up and ran around in excitement, "WOOHOO, I GET TO SEE TAILS AGAIN!" Eclipse stared at Marine in bewilderment as she ran around.

"And I thought Amy was the most energetic, but this girl puts Amy to shame." Rouge said.

"She's very annoying if you ask me." Infinite huffed.

"Yeah, she can be annoying." Shadow murmured.

"Well, I'm assuming that the Sol energy had something to do with her, so maybe we should ask her how she got here." Eclipse said.

"Agreed," Shadow said as he watched Marine's outbursts. "We should take her home first. I don't want the doctor catching wind of the Sol energy here and leading his robots here."

"Good idea," Rouge said.

Shadow looked over to Blaze, "Can you call her over here?"

Blaze chuckled, then nodded, "Marine, come on! We have to leave!"

Marine ran over to her, "Are we gonna see Tails?"

"Eventually." Blaze replied.

"YAY...wait," Marine trailed off. "What about my ship?"

"I'll handle the ship. I'll bring it to Tails' workshop after you answer a few questions." Shadow looked around, "Wait, wasn't Sonic here not too long ago?" Shadow asked. Everyone looked around for the cobalt hedgehog.

"He was standing next to me not too long ago!" Silver said.

_DING!_

Shadow pulled out his phone to see who texted him. _"Hey, Shadow! I had to leave because I promised Amy I'd take her out to lunch. Tell Marine I said hi!" _Shadow looked up from his phone in annoyance.

"I guess it was from big blue?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, anyway, let's take you to Tails' place. Gather around." Once Everyone was close enough, Shadow used Chaos Control."

They appeared in front of Tails' house. "Wow, this is his home? It's so...small?" Marine said.

"The workshop is behind the house darling." Rouge said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm getting the ship and let Tails know that I'm bringing it." Shadow said.

"Yep, and I'll also report to Commander Towers to let him know what's up." Rouge said.

Shadow nodded and teleported away. Blaze walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and the yellow kitsune appeared at the door. "Hiya Blaze," he looked to see everyone else was with her. "Well, uh. Didn't know there was a party here."

Blaze smiled at the joke, "This would be a lame party with just us," Blaze said.

"TAILS!" Marine ran and gave Tails a giant bear hug. Tails was wide eye when she hugged him.

"Hey Marine. How are you?" Tails asked.

"I'm great Tails! How are ya?" Marine asked.

"I'm fine." Tails said nervously. Tails looked over at the others wondering what's going on.

Rouge and Eclipse shrug their shoulders, Infinite looked away, and Blaze just smiled nervously. Tails sighed, "Ok, come on in you guys." Tails motioned everyone inside. Everyone walked into Tails' house.

"Wow, nice place ya got her' Tails!" Marine said.

"Thanks Marine." Tails said. Blaze walked over to Tails and whispered in his ear, "Do you remember Marine's ship?"

"The Ocean Tornado?"

Tails raises an eyebrow." "Yes, the Ocean Tornado," Blaze said. "Shadow plans to bring it into your workshop...if that's ok with you."

Tails smiled, "I'm delighted to help out if I could."

Blaze smiled at Tails, "Thanks Tails. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Tails said. "So how is Shadow bringing it here?"

Blaze looked at Tails thoughtfully for a second. "I'm not exactly sure."

Shadow appeared in front of the lake where Marine's ship lies near. He ran over to the ship. _PEW! _

"Huh?"

Shadow looked over and seen a laser shot coming his way. Shadow easily step aside and the laser blasted into the water. Shadow looked up to see who his attacker was. "Just when I thought I could relax for today." Shadow huffed as he glared at the Egg robots closing in near him.

Shadow sighed, then smirked, "Well, a light workout wouldn't hurt."

Shadow charged at the Egg robots and started his assault. He spindash into a couple of them and threw a Chaos Spear towards one of them. Shadow kicked another robot into a few others, putting them out of commission. Two robots charge at Shadow from different directions, so Shadow, nonchalantly, jumped out of the way and the robots crashed into each other.

"Useless heaps of metal," Shadow scoffed. He looked around and noticed that he was surrounded.

Shadow smirked, "Hmph, there's no strength in numbers!" Red Chaos energy flowed out of Shadow as he charged his finishing attack.

"Chaos," Shadow said. The robots ran in to attack Shadow at once, but they haven't realized their fates have been seal already. "Blast!" Shadow yelled and the red energy exploded, destroying all of the Egg Robots in the area. Shadow looked around for any stragglers before he made his way towards the ship. Once Shadow got towards the ship, he jumped on top of it. "Chaos Control!"

"So from what I'm understanding," Tails began. "You were brought here by the same type of tornado that brought me and Sonic to your dimension?"

Marine nodded her head, "Yup, that darn gully sack of a tornado came around and took me up into the sky," Marine said. "I thought I was doomed."

Eclipse analyzed the whole thing, "So, the Sol energy came from the tornado that was there, and not the Sol Emerald Blaze was looking for?"

"Seems like it." Infinite said.

"I'll report it to the commander," Rouge said. "I'll be right back."

Eclipse decided to communicate with Shadow through the hivemind. _'Shadow.' _Eclipse called out to his brother. He felt Shadow's presence and realized he was in Tails' backyard. "Shadow is here." Eclipse said.

Blaze looked over at Eclipse, "Where is he?"

"HEY!"

Everyone heard the yell and looked around. "He's outside in the backyard," Eclipse said. Everyone walked to Tails' backdoor to see the ultimate life form under Marine's holding it up with his strength. Blaze and Marine stared wide eyed at Shadow as he was carrying the Ocean Tornado. Eclipse and Infinite were unimpressed while Tails looked at Shadow as if he does this daily.

"Can you open your workshop Tails?"

"Yup," Tails spins his twin tails as he flew over to the switch that opens the door to his workshop. "Just set it in the middle and the robotic arms I've built will hold the ship up."

Shadow did so and set the ship down. Six robotic arms came around and held onto the ship. Shadow let go of the ship and walked over to the others.

He noticed Blaze and Marine staring at him in shock. "What?" Shadow asked, starting to feel uncomfortable at the attention.

"I never knew you could carry my beautiful ship!?" Marine exclaimed.

Shadow raised his eyebrow in confusion, "It was nothing."

"It's not hard to carry something that big," Infinite said dryly.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Says the one who can't pick it up."

"Hmph." Infinite smirked.

"I see that Shadow is back." Rouge walked over and stood next to Shadow.

"So, now that the ship is here. Do you mind telling me how you got here." Shadow looked over to Marine.

"She got here the same way Sonic and Tails got to the Sol Dimension," Rouge explained. "Apparently there's a tornado that could bring you to different dimensions."

Shadow was shocked to hear this. "It makes sense, considering the commander warned me about Green Hill being very windy recently. To think that a tornado would be there is strange, nonetheless." Rouge said.

"Well, that would explain why the Sol energy in the area was very weak opposed to the time we came across the emerald." Shadow stated. Shadow looked over to Blaze, "I'm sorry that we've got your hopes up for nothing." Shadow said solemnly.

Blaze gave Shadow a reassuring smile, "It's fine Shadow. I'm just happy that Marine is safe."

Tails walked over to the Ocean Tornado and noticed how banged up it was. "This might need a little fixing." Tails said, catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot cuz of that tornado." Marine said.

"I can start fixing it, if you want." Tails said with a smile.

"Can I help!?" Marine asked.

"Sure!" Tails said.

Shadow and the others waved goodbye to Marine and Tails, and left his house. "Hey guys, it's 3:10. Are you all still down for the movie?" Rouge asked. Everyone but Shadow and Infinite said yes, so everyone dragged the both of them to the movie theater to watch Deadpool 2. The theater did not seem busy today, so that meant less people being there, which is good mostly for Shadow, Eclipse, and Infinite. They paid for their tickets, grabbed some snacks, and went to the room that was playing Deadpool 2. They were about to walk upstairs, but they've noticed a Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles waving at them from their seats. They all went up there and sat next to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I had to leave, but is Marine alright?" Sonic asked with a tone of concern.

"Yes, she is fine Sonic." Blaze said.

"I'm glad, Where is she and Tails?" Sonic asked.

"In Tails' workshop fixing her Ocean Tornado." Blaze answered.

"Oh ok. I'm just glad that she is alright and not injured." Sonic sighed in relief.

"Shhhhhh, the movie is about to start." Knuckles whispered with making a quiet gesture with his hand.

The opening scene for the movie was finally starting.

The gang laughed at the funny scenes in the movie. "Hahaha. This movie is so spot on with Deadpool's personality." Sonic said while laughing.

"Ryan Reynolds is one hell of an actor." Shadow said while smirking. They ate some popcorn as the movie went on.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Everyone looked to see both Shadow and Rouge's communicators going off. Both of them sighed, "We'll be right back everyone." Rouge huffed. Blaze turned to Shadow in concern.

Shadow smiled, "Don't worry. I'll let you know if it involves your Sol Emerald."

Blaze stared at Shadow for a few seconds before answering, "Ok. Come back safely."

Shadow nodded in response. Shadow and Rouge stepped out of the theater to answer the call.

"I wonder if it's another report about my Emerald," Blaze sighed as she sulked back into her seat.

"Hey, don't worry Blaze. We will get the emerald back. Besides, I'm sure Shadow will make sure it happens." Sonic said with enthusiasm.

Blaze smiled at Sonic, "Thanks Sonic."

"Agent Rouge and Agent Shadow." Commander Towers was on the other line. Shadow and Rouge saluted their Commander, "Commander Towers."

"We have found a link in one of Dr. Robotnik's bases."

"Any Sol energy in the area?" Shadow asked.

Commander Towers shook his head, "No, but it could lead us to the base he's currently hiding in. I'd like you two to investigate and see what you could find in his research files. I'll send you the coordinates. And if you find any obstacles, destroy them. Do not let any robots leave that place if they know of your whereabouts."

Both Shadow and Rouge nodded. "We'll let you know what we find." Rouge said.

"Good, Commander Towers out."

The commander clicked off. Shadow looked over to Rouge, "Seems he only wants us two to investigate the base."

Rouge chuckled, "Just like old times huh?"

Shadow smirked, "Just like old times."

Rouge looked back towards the theater, "Should we tell Blaze about this?"

Shadow thought for a few moments, then shook his head, "No, we know the Sol Emerald is not in that base, so there's no point in putting her in harms way."

Rouge chuckled a little, "A little protective are we? I'm sure she can handle herself."

Shadow looked away, "I'd prefer to keep her away from danger. I'll be better off knowing she's safe."

The coordinates of the base was sent to their communicators. "Let's get moving." Shadow said. Rouge nodded and both of them left the theater.

_'Shadow, how long will it be before you get back here?'_Eclipse reached out to his brother through the hivemind.

_'I'm not sure. Depends on whether we are seen or not on this mission.' _Shadow answered.

_'Alright, stay safe brother.' _Eclipse said.

Shadow raced on the ground as Rouge blasted through the sky, enjoying the breeze hitting her face. Shadow looked at his communicator to see how far the coordinates are from their current location.

_'We got some distance before we get there,' _Shadow thought as he sped passed a couple cars. _'I hope we can finish this quickly and find the location of the Sol Emerald.'_

Sonic and Knuckles were laughing their butts off while was completely uninterested with the movie. Amy was enjoying the snacks she bought while Eclipse stoke glances from Blaze. Blaze was the only one that was not having a great time. Eclipse could easily tell that she was worried about Shadow and whether or not he could be after her Emerald. The movie continued to more action scenes that captivated Sonic, Knuckles and Amy.

"Man, that's pretty cool." Sonic said in awe.

"Yeah, I bet I could do that with a pair of swords." Knuckles said.

"You don't even know how to use a sword Knuckles." Sonic teased.

Knuckles snapped his head over to Sonic, "Are you doubting my skill?"

"What skill? You don't have any skills." Sonic sneered.

"I'll show ya my skills." Knuckles growled.

Before any of them could make a move, Amy stepped in between them. "Can you guys knock it off? At least wait until we get back home." Amy hissed. Sonic gave Knuckles a huge smirk, which irked Knuckles even more.

"I'm gonna get you eventually Sonic." Knuckles said.

Sonic rolled his eyes and snickered, "Yeah sure. We'll see about that."

Eclipse looked over to Blaze again and it seems her demeanor hasn't changed. Sonic seen Eclipse looking at something and followed his eyes. He noticed that Blaze was sulking in her chair, and not having fun at all. Sonic looked back at Eclipse gave him a thumbs up. Eclipse stared at Sonic in bewilderment and raised his eyebrow.

Sonic leaned over to Blaze's direction, "Hiya Blaze. Are you enjoying the movie?"

Blaze snapped out of her thoughts, "Uh yeah, this movie is very entertaining." Eclipse watched as Sonic and Blaze continued their conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" Sonic asked.

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "No, why do you ask?"

Sonic shrugged, "If ya ask me. I think you're worried about the faker you call your boyfriend."

Blaze started to blush a little, "Uh, I'm not worried about him. I know that Shadow can take care of himself." Sonic studied Blaze for a moment. Blaze shifted her legs as she began to feel uncomfortable.

Sonic began, "Blaze, you remember the time when we met each other?" Blaze stared at Sonic, confused with his question. Sonic continued, "You shunned us out and continued doing things by yourself. You continuously tried carrying every responsibility by yourself and decline help from others. But, at the time when we had our little bout, you have finally changed. You finally gave your trust to others and allowed people to help you when needed."

Blaze stared at Sonic, "You're the reason I can do that now. But what is your reason for bringing this up now?"

Sonic looked at the screen and smiled, "Because you need to have more faith in Shadow." Blaze's eyes grew wide. "Shadow will see to it that you will get your emerald back no matter what. I know that the last time was a failure due to you guys losing sight of the emerald, but just know that Shadow isn't the type to give up. He'll do whatever it takes to help anyone, especially you, now that you guys have a special bond. Just give him time and he'll come through."

Blaze stared at Sonic. She always respected Sonic for the things he has done, but she could never thank him enough for how much he has helped her grow as an individual. Blaze gave Sonic a smile full of gratitude, "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic looked back to Blaze and gave her a thumbs up, "No problem Blaze. Happy to help." Eclipse stared at the Sonic and Blaze in amazement.

_'Sonic really is a hero,' _Eclipse thought. _'I continue to understand why Shadow has a lot of respect for him.'_ Eclipse looked back at the screen and smiled.

Shadow and Rouge reached the area where one of Dr. Eggman's bases stayed in. The ebony hedgehog and ivory bat studied the area for robots before they could make a move.

"Rouge, can you provide recon from above?" Shadow whispered.

"Sure thing hun." Rouge flew up into the sky.

She made sure to fly high up into the sky, so that she would not be noticed from above. She flew around the base for entrances that could keep them out of sight. She noticed an air duct on the side of the base that isn't protected and flew down to the ground next to the. vent.

She went to her communicator, "Shadow, I've found a way in. Teleport to me."

Just like that, Shadow appeared next to Rouge. Shadow looked up and noticed the air duct, "Good job, Rouge. How many robots have you seen?"

"Not too many, so most of them must be working inside."

Shadow nodded and went to the vent and silently pulled out the vent blocking the way, then motion Rouge to follow. Both of them went inside, but little did they know that a fly was right behind them. It wasn't just an ordinary fly, but it was a robotic fly. It recorded Shadow and Rouge crawling into the air duct.

"Hmhmhmhm," a voice laughed as they watched the screen being displayed from the robotic fly.

"They think they could pull a fast one on us." That voice belongs to Dr. Eggman.

"Hehehehe hahahaha!"

Another laugh was heard in the background. Eggman turned over to where the laugh came from, "It's nearly time for phase 2 to begin. Is Metal Sonic in there?" The mystery man asked.

"Yes, and the last Sol Emerald is there as well. Phase 2 is about to commence."

"Hehehehehehe hahahahahahahaha!" Both of the doing their villainous laugh.

Shadow moved the vent blocking their way into the inside of the base. Shadow looked around for incoming robots. Once the hallway was clear, Shadow came out of the vent and helped Rouge out of the vent.

"Let's have a quick briefing," Shadow said. "We have to find a computer to hack into to find the base Dr. Robotnik is in, then leave as soon as you download it onto the data chip."

Rouge nodded, then both of them silently moved around the base while adverting any attention from the robots. Shadow took point and looked into the many rooms in the base. Some rooms contains robot parts and scrap, some contains pods of robots being built. Shadow's ears twitched as he sensed something strange within the building. He looked around for the disturbance and that caught Rouge's attention.

"Shadow, do you sense something?"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah, I do..." Shadow trailed off.

"Is it the Sol Emerald?"

Shadow shook his head in response, "I don't know. It's hard to explain. Let's keep moving, but be on your guard."

_Clank! _Both Shadow and Rouge's ears twitched. _Clank!_ Robots are coming from both directions of the hallway. Shadow looked over to Rouge. Rouge gazed over to Shadow and points upwards. Shadow nodded in response. _Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! _The robots came in the hallway looking during their usual patrols, unaware from Rouge floating and Shadow balancing on a pipe. Once the hallway was cleared, Rouge and Shadow dropped down and crept through the hallway. Eventually they've seen a door. Shadow slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see a giant monitor in the back of thE room.

"This seems to be the mother computer of the whole base." Shadow whispered.

"Alright, let's get in there." Rouge said quietly.

Shadow nodded and opened the door a bit more for the two to walk in unnoticed. Once inside, Shadow and Rouge took out the robots patrolling the room quickly. Rouge walked over to the monitor and got to work.

"Make sure that no one gets here." Rouge said.

Shadow paced around the room while Rouge hacks into the computer. Then, Shadow sense the strange energy that's been lingering since they got inside. Shadow looked around for anything that could cause this, but he could not find anything. He became more and more paranoid as the energy grew more and more. Another energy source popped which made Shadow stop pacing.

_'That's... Chaos energy? Here? But why?' _Shadow thought as he looked around. "Rouge, are you almost done? Shadow asked.

"No, this computer's firewalls are difficult to break through. I may need at least 5 minutes to crack through it."

Shadow was feeling very uneasy as the energy flowing through the building grew more. "You might want to hurry. Something about this place seems very off." Shadow stated.

"Why do you say that?" Rouge asked, eyes still glued to the monitor in front of her.

"The energy I sensed earlier feels more dense. And I also sense Chaos energy." Shadow said.

Rouge raised and eyebrow. That tone of Shadow's voice was somewhat unnerving for Rouge. "I'll try and work as fast as I can, so just stand watch in case anything pops off." Rouge continued hacking into the computer's hard drive.

Shadow still looked around the room as paranoia drove him crazy. Shadow peeked the other doorways within the room, but he has found nothing. The energy suddenly became weak again like it did before. Shadow became more confused now that the energy weakened at a steady pace.

"I don't understand what is going on here," Shadow whispered. "This doesn't make any sense at all." Shadow finally decided to relax a little and walk back to his ivory companion.

"Why hello, Prince Charming," Rouge teased. "I assume you're back here because the coast is clear?"

Shadow nodded, "I think I was worrying a little too much, but that was still strange. Anyway, what's the update?"

"I'm downloading all of the information into the USB right now. It seems his the base he is currently using in the Lava Reef Zone."

Shadow turned his gaze to Rouge, "I thought Sonic ransacked that place years ago."

Rouge shrugged, "Doesn't mean he can't fix it again."

"Hmph," Shadow replied. He looked around just for precaution.

"Alright, I'm done!" Rouge said and walked over to Shadow. "Let's get out of here."

Shadow nodded and pulled out his Chaos Emerald. _Clang! _Both Shadow and Rouge whipped their heads over to where that came from. It was a wrench on the ground.

"The hell!?" Rouge exclaimed. "Where did that even come from!?"

Shadow studied the area to see where the wrench came from. Then, a pair of red lights came from the background. Other robots came in the room and surround Rouge and Shadow. Shadow and Rouge looked around as more robots came in the room.

Shadow smirked and got into a fighting stance, "Well, the commander did say to destroy any robots that finds us."

Rouge sighed in response, "I really do not feel like fighting right now Shadz. You can take care of em."

Shadow looked back at Rouge in shock, "What?"

"I'm joking Shadz, hahahaha." Rouge chuckled. Shadow just stared at her for a few seconds, then looked towards the robots in front of him.

_PEW!_

A laser shot from above Shadow and Rouge. Shadow grabbed Rouge and quickly jumped out of the way. Shadow looked up to see who their attacker was. A azure robotic being dropped down in front of them.

"Metal Sonic." Shadow glared at Sonic's metallic adversary.

Metal pulled out the Sol Emerald. Shadow stared wide eyed as Metal powered up from the Sol Emerald.

"YOUR CHAOS EMERALD IS MINE, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG." Metal stated.

Shadow smirked, "Hmph, we'll see about that. Rouge, leave Metal Sonic to me."

"Sure, have fun with that metallic freak." Shadow and Rouge braced themselves for a battle that's about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's Part 9 of the Ebony and Lavender. A lot of action is going down in this, so I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading and tell me what you guys think in the reviews.**_

_**As always, I hope ye enjoy!**_

* * *

Metal Sonic charged at Shadow and Rouge. Shadow grabbed Rouge and jumped out of the way and Metal crashed into a wall. "Rouge, stay behind me! I'll push through the hoards coming in, so that we do not get trapped in this small room!" Shadow yelled.

Rouge stood behind Shadow, preparing to follow Shadow's attack. Yellow energy flowed around Shadow, then Shadow began boosting through all of the Egg Robots in front of him. The Egg Robots were being blown away as Shadow ran near the speed of sound. Some robots seen Shadow coming and tried to run out of the way, but they've failed miserably. Shadow rammed into two giant doors and him and Rouge found themselves in a more spacious area. More hoards of Egg Robots ran into the room to face the ebony and ivory heroes. Metal Sonic crashes through and landed in front of the duo.

Shadow glared at Metal and got into his fighting stance, "I'll handle Metal Sonic! You handle the others!" Shadow barked.

"Yes sir, King Shadow!" Rouge teased.

Metal and Shadow charged at each other and the clash caused a tiny shock wave within the room. Shadow gave Metal a hard roundhouse kick and it made Metal stagger. Metal recovered himself and parry Shadow's next attack. _POW! _Metal sent Shadow flying into some consoles within the room. Shadow stood back up and teleport. Metal looks around searching for his ebony opponent. Little did he know that Shadow was above him. Shadow did a spindash and homes in on Metal.

_CRAAAASH! _Shadow smashed Metal through the steel floor under them.

Rouge smashed all the robots that came her way. One after another she would tear through with ease, as the robots threw themselves at her. Rouge flew and starts tossing her mini bombs towards the robots causing them to explode. Most of the room was cleared, then more robots came in running.

Rouge looked around and sighs, "I did not sign up for this!"

_CRAAASH!_

Shadow appears through the hole made from the floor and Metal came up and kicks him to the ground. Shadow recovered his footing and did his signature attack. "Chaos Spear!" He through the yellow energy bolt at Metal.

Metal dodged the bolt with a simple sidestep. Before the bolt passed through, Shadow snaps his finger causing the bolt to explode near Metal's face. Metal was stagnant and dazed, so Shadow took his opportunity. Shadow dashed and punches Metal to the ground. He grabbed Metal's ankle and tosses him around like a rag doll. Shadow slammed the azure robot into the ground multiple times and kicked Metal into a wall. The collision caused Metal to lose grip of the Sol Emerald. Shadow's eyes widen as the Sol Emerald dropped to the ground. Shadow without hesitation ran towards the emerald.

_WHAM!_

Shadow was knocked away from the emerald by something really hard. Shadow winced as his head was throbbing from the impact. Shadow grabbed his head as he stood to face his attacker. Shadow moved his hand away from his head and realized that the attack from before caused a gash on his head. A little drip of blood drop from Shadow's forehead as Shadow turns his head towards his attacker with a ferocious growl. The attacker was exactly like Metal Sonic, but his colors were different. A matte black color with yellow highlights surrounding him.

"I don't remember Dr. Robotnik creating you!" Shadow spat.

"That's because he did not create this robot."

Shadow turns his head towards a monitor that is running and his eyes grew wide in shock. "Eggman... Nega!?" Shadow stared at the monitor in surprised.

Nega chuckles, "Hehehe, the one and only. You must be Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform I assume?"

Shadow glares at the monitor while Rouge landed next to him. "I thought Blaze took care of you from you're last attack against her kingdom." Rouge said with furrowed eyebrows.

Nega laughed hysterically, "Oh really! Haha hahahaha! She doesn't have what it takes to finish the job! She's to merciful to let little ol' me die! It's a shame really."

Metal returns from the hole he caused and stood next to his other robotic companion. Shadow looked back towards the duo and tensed up. "Meet Metal Sonic 3.0. My own superior version of your Eggman's Metal Sonic-,"

"HEY, I CAN HEAR YOU!" Another monitor clicked on and Dr. Eggman's face was being displayed. Nega sighed, "Are we really going to do this right now?"

Eggman scoffed, "Anyway, Shadow you have fallen into our trap! Let's see you handle two Metal Sonic's with THREE Chaos Emeralds and one Sol Emerald! Hahahahaha!" Eggman did his usual cackle.

Shadow stared at Eggman in confusion, "Three Chaos Emeralds?"

Suddenly, Metal 3.0 pulled out three Chaos Emeralds and gave Metal one of the emeralds. Shadow gulped nervously, "This isn't going to end well."

Rouge stared at the robots in disbelief, "I could have told you that."

Shadow turned to Rouge with an expression she has seen many times. An expression that usually gives Rouge chills as she knew what it meant when he gives her that look. "Shadow, no." Rouge said shakily.

Shadow nodded, "You know what I'm going to say."

Rouge shook her head rapidly, "I'm not doing that Shadow!"

Shadow sighs and looked towards the robotic duos powering up from the powered gems, "I refuse to let you get injured from this Rouge-,"

"Then, let's leave together!" Rouge interrupted.

Shadow shook his head, "I have to get the Sol Emerald and the three Chaos Emeralds back. I'm not failing Blaze a second time or I can't bring myself to face her Rouge."

Rouge's eyes starts to water as she stared at her ebony partner, "Shadow please, we can get it back another time. Please don't do this." Rouge plead.

Shadow turned to Rouge in frustration, "Rouge, even if we leave they're going to tail us to destroy the USB! I'll hold them off and you will complete the mission! Don't worry about me!" Rouge stared at Shadow for a few seconds, then looked down at the ground in defeat.

"Shadow, promise me that you will come back." Rouge said as she turned her back to Shadow.

"I promise," Shadow turned his attention back towards the robotic duo. "Now go!"

Rouge listened and flew away to escape in sadness. Metal 3.0 attempted to charge after her, but Shadow block him off from her. "You're not getting to her. Not unless you want to be metal scrap!"

Shadow bared his fangs at the robots. Metal 3.0 and Metal charged and Shadow and Shadow boosted towards them. Everything slowed down as the three of them were moving at high speeds. Shadow repelled the robots attacks, but was met with a spindash from Metal. Shadow kicks him off, but Metal 3.0 quickly assisted Metal and swung at Shadow. Shadow dodges out of the way and teleports away from them. Shadow glared at Metal and Metal 3.0 as they stood to face the ebony hedgehog.

_'This isn't going to end well for me,' _Shadow thought. '_But I'm not going to give up no matter what happens! I have to win this fight, for Blaze!'_

The air around Shadow intensifies as red energy started flowing around Shadow. "Come!" Shadow yelled and both Metals flew towards Shadow at high speed. Shadow used Chaos Snap and clashed with the two Metallic beings.

Rouge escaped the base and dial Sonic's number hastily. _Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. _"Come on Big Blue, please pick up the phone!" Rouge plead. _Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other line, but it did not belong to Sonic.

"Hi, who is this?" Rouge asked.

"It's Blaze," Blaze answered.

Rouge raised an eyebrow as to why she has Sonic phone, but shook it off, "Look Blaze, Shadow needs help at the base right now." Rouge said frantically.

"Is he ok?" Blaze asked with slight concern.

"I don't know Blaze. Shadow forced me to leave and get the USB to our commander while he faced two Metal Sonic's and-,"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Blaze's concern turned into anger quickly. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM BY HIMSELF!?"

Rouge winced a little, "That's why I'm calling so you guys could go help him Blaze!" There was complete silence on the other line. "Blaze, I wanted to stay and help him, but he insisted. I hate when I have to be forced to let him handle things alone. You know how worthless I feel!? Especially, when I see the condition he's in after the fact!? That's why I'm calling! So that you guys could help him before the worse happens!"

There was a brief silence on the line, then Blaze answered, "Alright Rouge. Hurry and give the commander the USB!"

"Ok! I'll give Infinite and Eclipse the coordinates to Shadow's location. I'll meet you guys there!" Rouge said.

Blaze hung up and turned towards the others who stared at Blaze with a confusion, "Guys, Shadow is in trouble!"

"What do you mean Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"We have to go now! And Sonic, you dropped your phone at the theater." Blaze handed Sonic his phone back,

"Thanks Blaze." Sonic smiled.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

Infinite and Eclipse looked at their communicators. "That's must be from Rouge sending you Shadow's coordinates! Come on, we can't waste anymore time!" Blaze said with a lot of intensity.

Eclipse nodded in agreement, "Now that I pay attention, Shadow is not fairing well at all, so let's get going!"

Sonic stretches for a few seconds, "Alright, let's go save Shadow everyone! Amy, go to Tails house. We'll see you there!"

And there, they started racing towards Shadow's location with Sonic taking point as he held onto Eclipse to guide him towards Shadow.

"Ughhhhh!"

Metal slammed Shadow into a steel pillar in the room. Then, he toss the ebony hedgehog in the air. Metal 3.0 flew up and spiked Shadow to the ground. Shadow was in really bad shape. He has a lot of open wounds leaking out over his body and a bunch of bruises. Shadow stood up nonetheless. Even through all the pain he is feeling, he's not giving up just yet as sheer determination was seen in his crimson arises. Shadow reached over towards his wrist ring inhibitors and took them off.

"I'm not going down. Not just yet!" Shadow yelled.

More Chaos energy flowed around him as he glared at the robotic duo. He charged at them at the speed of light, making it hard for the Metals to dodge. He landed a clean hit on Metal and grazed Metal 3.0. Shadow assaulted Metal with a barrage of punches that felt like it was Knuckles the Echidna throwing them. Metal 3.0 came in to assist, so Shadow picks up Metal and threw him into Metal 3.0. Metal 3.0 dodged out of the way but was met by a large Chaos Spear. It was a direct hit, as Metal 3.0 fell to the ground. Shadow used a homing attack against Metal 3.0. Metal 3.0 staggered a little, so Shadow took the opportunity and boosted into Metal 3.0 causing him to crash Metal 3.0 through multiple walls and objects in their path. Shadow struggled to hold his ground as he stared at the Metal 3.0 who was lying on the ground.

Shadow turned behind him to see Metal jumping through the holes in the wall. "Damn it," Shadow hissed under his breath. He was becoming more and more exhausted as the fight went on. His sight was becoming blurry and black, as if he was going to black out very soon.

_'I think I'm on my final struggle. My Chaos reserves are low... I have to finish this now.' _Shadow thought as he struggled to stand.

A monitor in the room randomly turned on and it was both Dr. Eggman and Nega laughing at Shadow's struggle.

"Give up Shadow, there's no point in fighting anymore!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Once we've captured you, we can get your friends to collect the rest of the Chaos Emeralds for us in return for your life!" Nega finished.

Shadow glared at the two of them with eyes full of aggravation, "What's the point in all of this? What are you planning?" Shadow coughed a little, blood dropped from his mouth.

"You'll see once you become our prisoner! Hahahahaha," Nega laughed. "And since you're close to the Sol Princess, I'll use you as bait for her to give me all of the Sol Emeralds as well."

"That's not gonna happen!"

Shadow and the Eggmen looked over in shock to see that the voice came from the lavender feline. Her and the others finally made it just in time. They all ran to Shadow's aid and faced the Eggmen and Metal Sonics.

Sonic looked back at Shadow, "Man, you've seen better days." Sonic chuckled.

Shadow rolled his eyes in response and turned his attention towards the Eggmen, "Your plans are failing already!"

Both the Eggmen laughed, "We'll see about that! Metal Sonics, get them!"

Both Metals started charging at them. Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Infinite came in for the counterattack. Shadow was going to join in, but he tripped over a piece of steel and fell. He was panting from the aching pain he was feeling as his legs became numb.

Blaze ran over to Shadow to help him up, "Shadow?" Blaze looks at all the injuries Shadow got while fighting the robots by his lonesome. "You have to sit this one out Shadow."

Shadow shook his head in response, "I can still fight."

Blaze gave Shadow a stern look, "You're in no condition to fight right now! You'll get hurt even more if you continue!"

Shadow coughed a little more as he tried to keep his composure. He turned his gaze back to Blaze, "I'm not going to give up, Your Highness. I have to help."

"Hmph, you are not thinking rationally, my dear brother." Shadow moved his eyes to see Eclipse standing over Shadow and Blaze. Eclipse continued, "You have to rest."

Shadow attempted to get up, but collapsed into Eclipse this time. "That adrenaline in your body can only take you so far."

Shadow chuckled, "I can't give up just yet. And you know that."

Eclipse sighed in response, "Can you stand for a few seconds?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "I can try." Shadow struggled to stand as he used Eclipse to keep his balance. Once he let go, he looked over to his brother.

"Hold your hand up."

Shadow did as he was told and held his hand up towards Eclipse. His brother put both his hands around Shadow and a flash of green light encased them. Blaze looked at the both of them in concern.

"Don't worry, he will be in enough shape to fight. Just give us time and hold off the robots."

Blaze nodded her head and headed towards the fight. Before she took off, she looked back at Shadow one last time. Shadow seen her gaze and smiled weakly. Blaze smiled back and went towards the battlefield.

"She was worried sick about you." Shadow turned his attention back to his brother.

"I did not expect this much to happen. This was supposed to be an easy spy mission, but Dr. Robotnik outsmarted us," Shadow groaned.

Eclipse just chuckled, "Any mishap in a mission makes you feel like a complete failure, even when the mission is completed."

Shadow sighed, "It's a habit of mine. I like things to go smoothly. Not utter chaos."

"Says a being that can use Chaos energy." Eclipse teased.

"Yeah, Yeah. So much irony in my statement," Shadow replied dryly. "Are you almost finished?"

Eclipse moved his hand, "Do you feel replenished?"

Shadow stood up straight and moved his limbs. "Well, I do not feel like I could collapse at any given moment." Shadow said, then turned his gaze to his brother. "Thank you, Eclipse."

Eclipse nodded his head and turned towards where the battle lies. "I'll move on ahead." Eclipse said, then he disappeared into the smoke.

Shadow took a few seconds to catch his breath. He looked around at the carnage they have brought into Eggman's base. "Hmph, I bet he will not use this place anymore." Shadow said as he looked at all the damage in the rooms. Shadow got up and sprint towards the action.

Once he got there, the first thing he seen was Metal 3.0 charging at Blaze. Shadow used his homing attack and knocked Metal 3.0 away from the lavender princess who stared at him with a dumbfounded look. Shadow offered his hand to help Blaze up. Blaze took it and was helped up to stand. Blaze opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Shadow picking her up bridal style. A laser came their way, so Shadow jumped out of the way of the laser. Metal 3.0 charged at them again, but was met with a giant metal beam. Shadow and Blaze looked over to see and a snow white hedgehog with a turquoise aura surrounding him.

"Are you guys ok?" Silver asked.

"We're fine." Shadow answered. He put Blaze back on her feet.

Metal 3.0 stood from the wreckage and stood with the two Chaos Emeralds in his possession. The ebony robot pointed towards Shadow, "YOUR EMERALD IS MINE."

Shadow growled at the robot and stood protective in front of Blaze. Silver jump next to Shadow and prepared himself for battle. Metal 3.0 charged at them at high speed. Silver picked up multiple objects with his telekinesis and threw them towards Metal 3.0's direction. Metal 3.0 swiftly dodged out of the way and flew even faster towards them. Blaze made a wall of fire and pushed it towards the robot. It couldn't escape, so it took the damage from the flames. Shadow charged at it with a homing attack. _POW! _Metal 3.0 crashed into a steel wall. A blue blur past by Shadow, followed by another blue blur. Sonic and Metal were clashing with each other.

Shadow teleported in front of Metal and gave it a roundhouse kick to the chest. Metal skidded away from the force and attempted to charge at them. _BAM! _Knuckles and Eclipse came from above and punch Metal through the floor below them. In retaliation, Metal flew up and shot lasers at everyone. Everyone moved out of the way of the lasers, but Metal 3.0 came around and knocked Silver and Infinite into each other. Metal 3.0 grabbed Knuckles by the neck and threw him at Eclipse. Eclipse's quick reflexes help him catch Knuckles, but Metal 3.0 used that as a distraction and tackled the both of them into a steel table. Silver recovered from the last attack and made his move; he held Metal 3.0 with his telekinesis, so Sonic speed boost into the robot and smashed him through a wall. _WHAM! _Metal moved between quickly Shadow and Silver and kicked Silver away. Shadow swung at Metal, but he was still sluggish a bit from their last fight. Shadow missed and was met with a punch. Metal picked Shadow up and body slammed him.

Sonic noticed the scene and sped towards Shadow's aid. Metal noticed Sonic heading in its direction and pulled out its Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Time that surrounded the azure robot became slower and slower. Metal took the opportunity and smack Shadow away with a powerful punch, which made Shadow slowly lose grip of his Green Chaos Emerald. Metal powered up from his new acquisition and charged a laser. Metal shot it at Sonic and got a direct hit. Time returned to normal and Sonic and Shadow were down. Shadow struggled to get up as he glared at Metal Sonic. Blaze ran in front of him and blasted at Metal with a flamethrower. Metal dodged out of the way and charged at Blaze. Blaze sidestepped out of the way and kicked Metal away.

Eclipse came back to his senses and looked around. He noticed Metal Sonic and decided it was time to transform. Eclipse triggered his molecules, pushing to making an exoskeleton. Opening his newly gigantic eyes, Eclipse breathe in and out to calm himself. Eclipse charged towards Metal, while the robot was unaware of his presence. Metal heard the loud stomps and turn to see a monstrous Eclipse towering over it. Eclipse grabbed Metal and swung it around like a rag doll. He slammed the robot into the floor, the walls, or any objects within sight. Metal 3.0 finally appeared again and charged at Eclipse, but was met with a kick. It was none other than Infinite who kicked the robot out of the way. Blaze ran to his aid while Eclipse man handled Metal Sonic.

Shadow made a plan to get the emeralds away from Metal and reached out to Eclipse, _'Eclipse, make sure Metal is within my reach. This next attack will make him drop the emeralds.'_

_ 'Alright, just give me the cue because I can't hold this transformation forever!' _Eclipse responded as he continuously swings Metal around.

Metal teleports out of Eclipse's grip and spindash into Eclipse. Metal pushed Eclipse back a little, but Eclipse stood his ground and punched Metal away. Metal came back in retaliation and kicked Eclipse in the face. Before Metal could attack, Knuckles came in with a power punch.

_WAPOW! _

Metal was flying across the room past Metal 3.0, Infinite, and Blaze. Metal 3.0 blasted towards Infinite, but Blaze made a wall of fire and repelled Metal 3.0's attack. Metal 3.0 decided to go at Blaze this time, but Infinite shoulder bash the robot away. Before the robot got back up, Sonic homed in on the robot and knocked it away. Metal 3.0 got up and Metal landed next to it. Both of them seemed unfazed by all the attacks the other dealt, even with the noticeable scratches on their paint job.

Eclipse realized that they were both together and turned to his brother, "Are you ready!?"

Shadow looked up at Eclipse, "Yes, but I need them still. Do that and the tide of this battle will change!"

Eclipse turned to the others and they all nodded as to know what the plan is. Metal and Metal 3.0 jumped up and flew around the heroes. Sonic chases after Metal and clashed with him. Metal charged his attack and shot a laser. Sonic swiftly moved out of the way and kicked the back of Metal's head. Knuckles punched Metal to the ground. Before Metal could move, Eclipse slammed his giant tail onto the robot, which caused it to stop moving for a few seconds. Metal 3.0 charged to Metal's aid, but Blaze did a high jump kick to Metal 3.0's chest. The robot staggered, so Blaze encased her foot with fire and kicked Metal 3.0 hard in the face. Metal 3.0 landed next to Metal, Eclipse, and Knuckles.

Eclipse looked over to his brother to call to him, but both robots powered up from their emeralds. Knuckles and Eclipse were knocked away. The robots were getting ready for their next attack, but suddenly they were covered in a turquoise aura. They could not moved at all. The robots looked over to see Silver holding them with all of his power.

Sonic yelled at Shadow, "Shadow, do it now!"

"Right," Shadow said, enveloped in Red Chaos energy. The energy moved towards his hands to prepare for his attack. "Chaos..."

The robots broke free from Silver's control, knocking Silver to the ground. The robots charged towards Shadow to finally end this battle. Shadow smirked in response as he seen both robots racing towards Shadow. They were only a few meters away from Shadow now. Shadow hoisted both his hands towards the robots direction and yelled.

"Blast!"

A surge of Chaos energy covered Shadow's hands and a giant red energy blast shot from his hands. The red light illuminating from the blast made the whole room red as the blast was a few inches away from the robots. The blast moved to fast for any of the robots to react, so the blast made a direct hit on both of them.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

The blast exploded on contact with the robots. Everyone were knocked back by the powerful shockwave that Shadow's attack. Shadow looked up on the verge of passing out. That attack took everything he had, so he was drained. He noticed something shining on the ground. Before he could see what it was, everything faded away. Darkness enveloped his sight and he blacked out.

"Ugh," Sonic still had his consciousness as he regained feeling of his limbs. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, me and Eclipse are alright!" Knuckles called out. He was holding a weak Eclipse. He shedded of the exoskeleton and returned to his normal form.

"Me and the princess are still alive, somehow!" Infinite called.

"I'm alright as well!" Silver yelled.

Everyone confirmed themselves for being alive. All except one though. Sonic looked around as he realize one voice he hasn't heard. "Shadow! You ok buddy?" Sonic called out. There was no answer.

"Shadow!?" Blaze called out. Still no answer. Blaze was starting to worry as she ran through the smoke and wreckage in the room. "Shadow! Where are you!?"

"He's over here!"

Everyone ran to see Knuckles and Eclipse standing over a ebony hedgehog who was in bad shape. "Shadow..." Tears were brought to Blaze's eyes as she feared that the worst.

"It's fine Blaze. He will live."

Blaze looked over to see the voice belonged to Eclipse the Darkling.

He continued, "He's only unconscious. He's been through a lot today, so rest is the best thing for him right now."

Blaze looked away and wiped her tears away. She sighed in relief and smiled warmly at the unconscious Shadow lying on the ground. "Thank Sol, I'm glad he's still alive." Blaze said.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked over and noticed Silver walking with three gems floating above him. One gem in particular made Blaze wide eye.

"My emerald!" Blaze exclaimed.

Silver dropped the emeralds in his arms and went to hand the Sol Emerald towards Blaze, but something moved to between them. It was Metal 3.0. He was damaged heavily, as some electricity scattered around him. He grabbed the lavender feline and through her in the air. Blaze was caught by Metal Sonic. Before anyone could attack Metal 3.0, it teleport away to Metal and held out its emerald.

Everyone looked in shock as they seen Blaze struggle in Metal's grip. Sonic, Infinite, and Knuckles charged at them while Silver tried to freeze the robots with his telekinesis, but all of them were a second too late.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

"BLAZE!" Everyone yelled to the princess in distress.

Blaze looked over towards Shadow. She stared at him in sadness before she was teleported away. Everyone stopped in their tracks and realized that they were too late. Everyone was shocked at what just happened in their eyes.

"Darn it!" Knuckles punched a console in frustration. He snapped his head to Silver, "What happened!?"

Silver stepped back in shock at Knuckles' anger, "What do you mean?"

Knuckles growled even more, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GRAB THE THIRD CHAOS EMERALD!?"

Silver looked away nervously, "I could not find it... it was nowhere to be found..."

Before Knuckles could retort, Sonic stepped in front of him, "Knuckles, stop it! Pointing fingers won't get us anywhere!"

"But-,"

"We all make mistakes. You should know more than anyone Knucklehead!" Sonic interrupted.

Knuckles was loss for words at Sonic's last comment. He looked away, "Sorry Silver."

Silver looked down, "I should be apologizing. I messed up very badly."

"So?"

Everyone look to see Infinite standing with his arms crossed.

"Who's gonna break the news to the black knight over there when he wakes up?" Infinite pointed towards Shadow who was still unconscious.

"Oh man..." Sonic stared at Shadow for a few seconds. "I think he's gonna explode when that happens."

"Exactly why I refuse to be the guy to tell him." Infinite barked.

Everyone looked at each other to see who would volunteer. No one seemed to be manning up to the task at all though. Seems like Shadow would likely commit a homicide when he hears what happened and they know that very well.

"I'll do it." Eclipse said, as he looked over to his brother. "I can handle it, so leave it all to me."

Everyone else sighed in relief. Thankful for Eclipse to man up to the task. Eclipse looked at all of them in disgust, "He's not as scary as you all make him out to be, ya know?"

"Well we're not capable of disconnecting Shadow from his inner Chaos like you." Silver replied.

"Plus, we don't know what Shadow will do. All I know is, he will compare this situation to Maria. And I don't know how he's going to handle that..." Sonic said.

Everyone was quiet after Sonic said that. A lot of things were running in their minds as they looked for a solution to save Blaze. Sonic sighed and looked at the others, "Come on, we need to get Shadow some medical attention. You too Eclipse."

Everyone nodded in response. Eclipse was struggling to stand, so Silver used his telekinesis to carry both Shadow and Eclipse. They made their way back home.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a few hours since the mission, the brawl, and the kidnapping of Blaze the Cat. Everyone returned tired and weak. Silver, Sonic, Knuckles, Infinite, and Eclipse were covered in bruises. Shadow was in the worst shape as he had cuts, bruises, and dried blood all around him. It was a grim feeling that filled the atmosphere around them. Shadow still has not waken up from their bout and Eclipse was resting on a bed next to them in the hospital owned by G.U.N. Sonic and the others were checked for their injuries before they were cleared to leave. Knuckles left to check on his Master Emerald in case Eggman made a move to steal it. Sonic and Silver decided to stay with Eclipse and Infinite for the time when the ultimate lifeform wakes up from his slumber. Rouge just came in and greeted the others.

"Hey everyone." Rouge said.

"Hey Rouge." Sonic and Silver said.

Infinite just looked the other direction huffing in his breath. A lot of things were going through his mind after what just happened hours ago, so he didn't bother greeting the ivory bat.

Rouge disregarded Infinite and walked towards the door to see Shadow and Eclipse. She came earlier to see them, but the doctor would not allow anyone into the operation room. Since Sonic texted her that the doctor has cleared them, she came by to see their conditions.

She seen Eclipse first, "Hey Clipsy," Rouge said softly.

Eclipse looked over to her direction and smiled a little, "Hello Rouge."

"How are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be fine," Eclipse said, trying to stay comfortable on his bed. "I actually can leave at any time because of my healing factor. I just chose to stay here until Shadow wakes up."

Rouge shifted her body to the side, "Speaking of Shadow, I assume he's on the other side of that curtain." Rouge pointed towards the curtain that was next to Eclipse's bed.

Eclipse nodded in response, "Yeah, he has been nursed to good health and part of that is his healing factor. He will be fine, but he hasn't awoken yet."

Rouge pulled the curtains away to see her ebony partner in crime sleeping peacefully on his bed. "Since he has been asleep this whole time, then he doesn't know about Blaze?"

"No."

Rouge turned to see Sonic, Silver, and Infinite walking into the room. "I'm afraid to see his reaction when he does though." Silver said as he stared at Shadow.

Infinite folded his arms, "It won't go well. That's for sure. I just hope he doesn't lash out against us." Infinite sighed.

Sonic eyed Shadow for awhile, then turned towards Eclipse, "You know exactly how he thinks right? Do you know what he will do?"

Eclipse shook his head, "I can only do so much to predict his reaction. I can hypothesize that he will be very angry."

"He will possibly regress a little as well." Rouge said quietly.

"What do you mean he will regress?" Silver asked.

"Remember, no one has actually broke through Shadow's shell except one other person besides Blaze." Rouge stated as she turned towards the sleeping hedgehog.

"Maria." Sonic said with wide eyes.

"Exactly," Rouge nodded, then turned her head towards her friend with a pained expression, "He tried moving on from his past continuously, but very few times has it come back to haunt him. And now he has to relive it with Blaze this time...it could be too much for him to bare. I'm just afraid of him closing us off whenever we try to help him."

"Or do anything rash against Eggman." Infinite said.

Everyone stood quietly to gather their thoughts. The worry for Shadow grew as they stood to themselves. Shadow was never one to express himself when he's in pain or distress. If anything, he keeps quiet whenever something is bothering him like when he tried to shut Blaze out days ago when he had the nightmare of Maria's death. Even though years have passed since he came into the picture and matured since his encounter with the Sonic team; he still has not opened up completely when it comes to his pain. Very rarely does he share it with Rouge or Eclipse.

"Uhn,"

Everyone heard a sound and turned to see who it belong to. They see the black and red hedgehog sitting up on his bed staring at them. Shadow groaned as his head felt heavy. He shook his head and looked around and absorbed his surroundings to recognize that this was a hospital.

"Hey Shadow," Rouge said as she and the others walked over to Shadow's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sluggish," Shadow answered. "I still feel a little weak from our battle. Anyway, did we recover the Sol Emerald?"

Sonic held out the white gem in his hands. Shadow smiled as he stared at the emerald, "I'm sure Blaze is overjoyed that we've recovered her emerald." Shadow looked around for the lavender feline, but could not find her anywhere. Shadow looked at the others in confusion, "Where is Blaze?"

Everyone stood silent as they adverted their eyes away from Shadow. Shadow tilted his head, feeling more confused as to why they did not answer.

Shadow tried again, "Where is Blaze?"

Eclipse got up from his bed and stood in front of the others. Eclipse gave Shadow an expression that conveyed solemnity. Shadow blinked his eyes at his brother.

Eclipse began, "Shadow, I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise me something."

Shadow stared blankly at his brother. He wasn't sure why he was giving off this demeanor when they have the Sol Emerald in their possession.

"Promise me that you will stay calm and listen to us." Eclipse stated.

Shadow didn't move, "Eclipse, what happened to Blaze?"

"Promise me fir-,"

Shadow cut him off, "Where is my Blaze?" Shadow's stare turned into a glare as he faced his brother.

Eclipse sighed in response, "The robots kidnapped her Shadow."

Shadow froze in his bed. His eyes went wide as he heard the news. Many emotions flowed through Shadow as he was processing this information: anger, confusion, despair, anguish, and many more. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth and looked away from the others.

"How could I let this happen?" Shadow whispered in disbelief.

Silver began, "Shadow, we're sorry that we couldn't stop the robots from taking her. Please forgive us!"

Shadow got off of the bed on the side away from the others and stood still for a few seconds.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked, worrying over her best friend.

"I knew that doing this was a mistake." Shadow whispered to himself.

"What?" Sonic asked.

Shadow turned to them with anger on his face, "I knew that this whole relationship thing was a mistake!"

Everyone stood there shocked, all except Eclipse and Infinite who eyed Shadow. Sonic walked up to Shadow, "Shadow, how can you say that!?"

Shadow growled at Sonic, "You wouldn't understand. I told myself that something would come up. I knew that something bad would happen if I've allowed her to be close to me!"

"But Shadow, you love Blaze. You said it yourself before," Rouge said. "You can't just let that go!"

"I'm not letting past tragedies repeat themselves," Shadow said sternly. "I refuse to let that happened once again! I should not have listened to you guys and trusted my instincts!"

"But Shadow, it's not like she's dead or anything man. Eggman is not going to hurt her in any way. He's not like that." Sonic reasoned to calm his friend down, but it didn't work.

"I'm not worried about the doctor. Nega is the one I'm worried about!" Shadow spat.

"Shadow, everything will be fine. Please listen-," Sonic began.

"So you've forgotten how twisted Eggman Nega is, huh?" Shadow glared at the cobalt hedgehog. "You forgot that he tried to kill you and Blaze? Did you forget that he tried to destroy Blaze's world when the both of you defeated him as his trump card!? He's a deranged sociopath Sonic!

"We don't know what the hell Eggman Nega could be doing to Blaze right now! We have no idea at all! He could be torturing her right now!" Shadow looked away.

"So that's it?"

Shadow turned to see his brother walking up to him, "What?"

Eclipse continued, "So that's it? You are giving up on Blaze?"

"I'm not going to let her stay as Eggman,s captive, but I can't continue our relationship." Shadow stated.

"So all that effort we've put in to help you will all be for nothing? How selfish can you be brother?" Eclipse spat.

Shadow eyed his brother, "This is for her own good Eclipse. I've mentioned this before when you convinced me to go for her, but you didn't listen to me."

Eclipse became flustered, "Because we wanted you to be happy! I wanted you to be happy! Why would you want to throw that happiness away!?"

"If it means Blaze's safety being secured, then I must sacrifice this relationship to protect her!" Shadow replied with visible annoyance in his voice.

"What's the point if you only end up hurting her anyway!? You think that she would be ok with this!?"

Shadow answered, "No, but it's for the greater good!"

"She will be heartbroken and you know that very well," Eclipse stated. "You are not thinking this through. At. All!"

Shadow closed his eyelids, "Thats enough Eclipse."

"What!? You can't handle the truth. It's a known fact that you never think things through. And it always leads to you closing yourself off because you think that you know what's better for others!? How can you be so blind!" Eclipse continued.

Shadow's ear twitched, "I said enough Eclipse." Shadow had his fists clenched as he started glaring at his brother menacingly.

Sonic felt uneasy and decided to step in to stop this argument, but Infinite held his arm up to stop Sonic. Sonic looked up at Infinite as to why he stop him from stepping between the two brothers. Infinite shook his head to Sonic, and turned back to the brothers. Sonic stared in confusion before Silver pulled him back.

"Hey, what gives?" Sonic whispered.

"I think this whole debate was long overdue. Shadow needs to hear this." Silver said quietly.

Sonic stared at Silver for a few seconds then nodded, "Ok fine, but I will step in if this turns physical." Silver nodded in agreement. They turned back towards the others.

"And what's this repeating past tragedies? Just because of what happened over 50 years ago doesn't mean anything. You always say that you've moved on, but it's obvious you haven't. If anything, you need to let Maria go!"

Shadow grabbed Eclipse and slammed him into the wall behind him. The wall behind Eclipse started to crack, as if the next impact would make the wall collapse. Shadow had his brother pinned to the wall as they bared their fangs at each other.

"That's it!" Sonic was about to pull Shadow away while Silver went to use his telekinesis.

"Wait!" Infinite yelled.

Sonic's ear twitched in aggravation, "Do you want them to have a fist fight in here!?"

"Just wait a damn second! Let this play out for a little longer." Infinite said and turned back towards the two brothers. Sonic and Silver wanted to retort, but Rouge told them not to.

"What have I told you about saying her name!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, you have to get over your trauma of Maria's death! If you do not get past that soon, then you will never live a happy life! Do you want that for yourself!?" Eclipse hissed.

"If it means the safety of others are secured, then my happiness is not needed!"

"Then what about Blaze's happiness!?" Eclipse questioned.

Shadow stopped for a minute to think. Eclipse continued, "You can't expect her to agree with this brother! You know that! You can't make that decision for her Shadow! You can't possibly bring yourself to hurt Blaze, can you!?"

Shadow shook his head roughly, "I do not want to hurt Blaze.!"

"And you think breaking it off with her won't hurt her in the end!?" Eclipse questioned.

Shadow looked at Eclipse for a moment. He was loss for words. While Shadow was distracted, Eclipse pushed Shadow off of him and grabbed Shadow by the shoulders.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that you hate to lose the people you care for. I understand brother. I've been there," Eclipse stated. "I know what it's like to lose. You're the reason I even lost everything! But I decided not to try and kill you. Because I wanted to create a kinship with you. I didn't know what would happen, but I decided to go with my heart and stay with you and look where we are now. You could do the same thing Shadow.

Follow your heart Shadow because I know you yearn for Blaze's love no matter how much you deny it. Don't do something that you will regret later on in your life."

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed, "Eclipse, I have failed to save Blaze today because I was too weak to protect her. It can happen again. I don't want to risk that."

"You need to put more faith in yourself."

Shadow looked up. The voice belonged to Rouge. "Shadow, everything isn't guaranteed. Life will always put our lives to the test no matter what," Rouge walked up to Shadow and grabbed his hands. "We all have our doubts all the time. It's a part of life Shadow. No matter how many hardships we've been through, we all stood strong and persevered. You can do the same now with Blaze by your side."

"Besides Shadz, we know you're more than capable of protecting Blaze. We can't count this because you were taking a beating way before we even got to you." Sonic added.

Silver added more, "Just believe in your own abilities like you've always been doing Shadow. The more determined you are, the stronger you'll be for Blaze."

"And do not let this situation faze you. It's not completely over just yet." Everyone was shocked to see Infinite putting in his two cents. "We'll bring her back safely, then you two can do whatever it is that you two do together."

Shadow around at them. He couldn't find any reasons to counter them. Shadow looked down, "I have to think about this..."

Sonic sighed, "Fine, in the mean time we need to find out where Eggman is keeping Blaze."

Shadow looked up at them, "They are located in Lava Reef Zone." Shadow has a look of compassion in his eyes.

A small smirk formed on Sonic's lips, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Well, we know that the Eggmen has one of the Chaos Emeralds in his possession." Eclipse said.

"Two Chaos Emeralds." Shadow corrected him. Eclipse looked over to his brother in confusion. "Remember I dropped my emerald in battle." Eclipse gave his brother a look filled with disappointment. Shadow looked towards the window.

"Well, all will be fine. Doesn't Knuckles have the rest of the Chaos Emeralds on his island?" Silver asked.

"I'm sure he does." Rouge answered.

"Then let's get them and kick some Egg-butt!" Sonic exclaimed. He was ready to get some more action.

"Let's not forget saving Blaze either." Shadow said.

"Well of course Shadz." Sonic teased. "We could never forget your princess."

"Oh yeah Shadow," Shadow turned to Silver to see what he wants. Silver held out the two inhibitor rings that Shadow took off against the Metal Sonics. "I found these lying around in the wreckage. I'm sure you'd want them back."

Shadow took the rings from Silver's hands and nodded, "Thank you Silver." He put the rings on his wrist, and the sunlight shined off of the rings. He seemed like a knight in shining armored.

_Click!_

Shadow looked over to Rouge who held her phone out. Shadow seemed a bit discomforted, "Really?"

Rouge shrugged and smiled, "I couldn't let that slide Shadz. You looked really cool Shadow."

Shadow rolled his eyes in response, "Can we go now? I don't want to waste anymore time with Blaze as Nega's captive any longer."

"Yep, let's get moving." Sonic said with a lot of enthusiasm.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

Sonic pulled his phone out, "Tails is calling me. I wonder what he want." Sonic answered his phone, "Sup Tails!"

"Sonic you have to come home immediately." Tails sounded distress.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. His tone of voice caught the attention of the others around him.

"Eggman has sent me a message regarding Blaze. He wants you and Shadow to hear it now." Tails explained.

Sonic hasn't said anything for a few seconds. He sighed, "Alright, we're on our way." He hung up his phone.

"Well?" Rouge asked.

Sonic rubbed his quills, "They're fine. We have to go to Tails house though."

"Why?" Shadow questioned.

"Eggman has sent a message and he wants me and you to see it." Sonic answered.

"Fine," Shadow said in annoyance. "Let's make this quick. Give me a Chaos Emerald." Silver handed Shadow a Chaos Emerald, then Shadow held the emerald up, "Chaos Control!"

They appeared in front of Tails' place. Sonic walked up to his door and opened the door with his key. "Tails, we're here!" Sonic called out to him.

"Come to the workshop!" Tails yelled. The heroes walked towards the back door and came into the backyard to see the yellow twin-tailed fox pacing in his workshop.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Marine just popped up from behind her ship and ran towards him. She grabbed his hand and shook it aggressively, "It's great to see ya!"

"It's great to see you too Marine." Sonic smiled.

Marine's smile disappeared. She made a face that conveyed worry, "Sonic, are you going to save Blaze?"

"Yes, that's why we're here." Shadow answered for Sonic. Marine looked at Shadow filled with hope.

"Don't worry Marine. Shadow will make sure Blaze returns safely more than any of us." Sonic said quietly.

Marine smiled once again, "Ok, I know I can trust you guys!"

Sonic nodded and walk towards Tails, "So what's this message that Eggman wants us to see?"

"You should see for yourself." Tails pulled up the message that held a video clip on his monitor.

Eggman appeared in his base standing as if he wasn't trying to be noticed, "Hey, Dr. Eggman here. I'm sending this to you for a bargain. We will return Princess Blaze unharmed, unless you give the Sol Emerald and the rest of the Chaos Emeralds in return, or so was originally the plan. I've convinced Eggman Nega to give you guys 24 hours. I hate working with that knockoff Eggman! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Now this should give you guys enough time to make a mock Sol Emerald because that's want Eggman Nega wants the most. Once you've created the mock Sol Emerald, I will return Blaze and you guys can deal with Eggman Nega while I quietly return to my other base.

"Now I know you are all skeptical as to why I'm even helping you furry runts, but my only reason is because I absolutely despise Eggman Nega! I do not agree with his methods. I will not stand for it any longer. Please, make the mock Sol Emerald, trick Eggman Nega, beat him, and we can all go to our regular lives quietly! And I promise not to interfere with your battle against Eggman Nega. I'll even give you the Chaos Emeralds I possess if you can get to me discretely. Now, I have to go. Don't mess this up!"

The video ended. Everyone was clouded with their own thought after watching the video. Sonic decided to say something first, "Well, the Doctor is on our side for once in awhile."

Tails looked at Sonic in disbelief, "Sonic, don't tell me you actually believe him?"

Sonic shrugged, "I don't completely trust Eggman, but I know that he doesn't like Eggman Nega either."

"Besides, he would not have sent these schematics of the base and the robots within the base, including Metal Sonic 3.0, if he wasn't on our side." Shadow said as he stared at the monitor.

"He sent what?" Tails ran to the monitor to see if Shadow was telling the truth. Tails stood in bewilderment as he stared at his computer monitor. Tails breathed, "I can't believe he would do this."

"Well, this confirms that he wants no part in this," Sonic concludes, then turned to Tails. "Can you make a Sol Emerald that is fake like Egghead said?"

Tails stayed silent for a second, then turned to Sonic, "I can try to make an emerald that has the same wavelengths and properties as a Sol Emerald."

"Can you make it within 24 hours?" Shadow asked quickly.

Tails looked at Shadow with a face that was unsure, "I'm not sure, but I will try my best."

Shadow nodded, then walked out of the workshop. Rouge noticed him moving away, "Shadow, where are you going?" Everyone turned to see the ebony hedgehog walking away.

Shadow stopped and turned his head towards them, "I'm getting Knuckles and the Chaos Emeralds. I will be back."

"I'll go with him in case he becomes stubborn," Rouge said and ran up to Shadow.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Sonic smiled and gave Shadow a thumbs up.

Shadow nodded, then turned away from them, "Chaos Control!" Shadow and Rouge disappeared.

"Well, I'm gonna get started on creating a mock Sol Emerald. Who has it by the way?" Tails asked.

Sonic pulled out the Sol Emerald and tossed it to the twin-tailed fox. Tails caught it and put it on his table. "So, I just need to creat another white gem that is similar to the white Sol Emerald."

Sonic put his hands on his hips, "That shouldn't be hard, right? I mean you've made a mock Chaos Emerald when we went against Eggman aboard the Ark."

Tails looked at Sonic with wide eyes, "Sonic, you're a genius!"

Sonic looked at Tails blankly, "I am?

"Yes you are," Tails exclaimed. "I just need to find the blueprint I made for the fake Chaos Emerald, so that I can use the same method for the Sol Emerald!"

"Alright, so do you know where the blueprint is?" Eclipse asked.

Tails' excitement disappeared instantly, "Um... it's here, but..." Tails looked around at the mess he calls a workshop. He turned back towards the others and smiled weakly.

"You mean we have to search for it in the cluttered workshop?" Eclipse sighed.

Silver stood with enthusiasm, "This won't be too difficult with my telekinesis."

Sonic stood next to him, "And you have the fastest hedgehog in the world here to help!"

"Oi, I can help too!" Marine yelled.

"Alright, let's find the blueprint, so I can start making the fake Sol Emerald!" Tails exclaimed and raised his fist up.

Everyone else followed and yelled, "Yeah!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" A maniacal laugh was heard in the background.

It awoke a certain lavender feline. Blaze looked around feeling somewhat groggy. Her vision was a bit blurred as a light glared at her. Once her vision cleared, she looked around at her surroundings. _Clank! _Her ears perked up as she noticed Metal Sonic 3.0 surround by Egg Robots. It was being repaired from what it seemed. Blaze finally remembered what happened. She got up and tried running out, only to get knocked back onto her bottom.

It took her a few seconds to analyze what was going on. She walked up to where she got knocked away from and reached her hand out. An energized-like wall was blocked her exit. Blaze scoffed, "Great, I'm in a force field."

"Glad to see you are awakened, _princess_!"

Blaze turned around and seen Dr. Eggman Nega standing before her with his villainous and arrogant grin plastered on his face. Blaze glared at Eggman Nega, "What in Sol's name are you planning Eggman Nega?"

Nega did his usual cackle, which really began to get on Blaze's nerves. Nega stopped and looked back at her, "I plan to get back to our home dimension. I will bring about an age of fear and chaos back in our dimension. And it shall be glorious."

"I refuse to let you get away with this!" Blaze yelled, raising her fist at him.

Eggman Nega smirked, "There's not much you can do, Princess Blaze. You are absolutely helpless in your position. All you can do for now is play damsel in distress."

Blaze punched the force in hopes of breaking through, but the force field absorbed the kinetic energy and threw it back. The force knocked Blaze away, causing her to roll onto her back.

"Hahahaha haha!" Eggman Nega cackled. "Do it again! Please, waste your effort some more for my entertainment!"

Blaze glared daggers at Eggman Nega. This time she decided to stay where she landed and sit on the ground. She was not planning on giving Eggman Nega any enjoyment while she was his captive.

Eggman Nega chuckled, "At least you've realized that there is nothing you can do. For now, I will leave you alone in your fantasy." Eggman turned around and got into his flying contraption.

Blaze looked up towards Eggman Nega, "What fantasy?"

Eggman turned his head a little towards Blaze, "The fantasy of you being saved by your friends. And the fantasy of you ever seeing that black hedgehog of yours again."

Blaze stared at Eggman Nega in shock. Nega started laughing as he flew away from Blaze and left the area. Blaze was surprised that Eggman Nega was speaking of Shadow specifically. How did he know about her and Shadow is unfathomable. She began to worry for the safety of the heroes and mostly Shadow.

"Ahem."

Blaze's ears perked up. She looked up to see the nefarious Dr. Eggman of Sonic's dimension.

"Why hello there. Fancy meeting you here." Eggman said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Blaze's ear twitched in annoyance, "What do you want!?"

Eggman laughed a little, "You and Shadow are perfect for each other. Hahahaha!"

"How do you and Eggman Nega know about me and Shadow!?" Blaze hissed.

Eggman crosses his arms, "Eggman Nega has been monitoring every move you've made since you came here. So, he's seen the little disgusting kiss you two have shared." Eggman said in disgust. "He's seen how you two react to each other. If you ask me, he's more insane than me in my perfect opinion."

Blaze was bewilderment by this information. She did not know what to say or do. If anything, what she is feeling is regret. Regret for ever letting Shadow become a prime target for Eggman Nega. Regret for being so oblivious to the eyeful villain such as Eggman Nega who spied on her since her arrival.

_'I can't let Eggman Nega hurt Shadow," Blaze thought. 'It would be all my fault if he does. I can't believe I was so dumb let my guard down like this... but it's too late... I'm stuck here, with no way to foil Eggman Nega's plans or saving...' _Blaze sat there with a grim expression.

She was genuinely worried for Shadow. Worried if she'll ever see him again. She began to shiver at the thought of his lifeless corpse lying in front of her as the others struggled against both Eggmen. All the scars and dried blood that covered his body as she shook him to wake up. The tears of sadness that dropped from her eyelids onto his cold face. Just the thought of that scene brought goosebumps to her back.

As much as Eggman love seeing his foes in agony, but this was somewhat unsettling for him. "Hey, Princess." Eggman called out to her.

The lavender cat looked at Eggman, still shook from what she was imagining.

Eggman continued, "Don't worry about Shadow and the others. They are more than capable of stopping Eggman Nega's plans. Now he may be more deranged and prone to try and finish Shadow off than I am, but Shadow is a formidable force. Also, I'm not helping Eggman Nega in this fight when the furry runts get here."

Blaze raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean you're not helping Eggman Nega? Aren't you on his side?"

"Nope, I dislike Eggman Nega. In fact, I can't stand him at all." Eggman sneered.

"Then... why are you here with him?" Blaze asked.

"Because I get front row seats to see Eggman Nega lose to Sonic and the others. It's always funny when it happens to someone else." Eggman chuckled.

"That's a bit mean. Don't you think?"

Eggman shrugged, "Who said I was nice?"

Blaze folded her arms and sighed, "Point taken. So wait, how do I know you're not planning anything behind our backs?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, _princess._" Eggman started cackling, then coughed afterwards. "Anyway, once Sonic and the others follow the plan I made, then they will come to rescue you while I be on my way. Anymore questions?"

Blaze stayed silent. Eggman looked at Blaze for a few seconds, then began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Eggman stopped and slightly turned his head. Blaze began, "You promise you won't make a move against Sonic and the others when they get here?"

Eggman laughed, "As long as they don't make a move against me, then I'll keep my distance!" Eggman left Blaze alone in her holding space.

Blaze started thinking about Shadow the Hedgehog again. These new feelings that Blaze has developed for him is new to her. It's hard for her to explain, but it's obvious that she miss that ebony and crimson hedgehog. Blaze whispered to herself, "I hope they get here soon."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's Part 11 of the Ebony and Lavender. I meant to post this part yesterday but I have been busy. Anyway, thank you for reading and keeping up with my story. As always I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

A flash of light appeared at the edge of Angel Island. Shadow and Rouge appeared from the flashing light and looked around at the tropical island before them. The scenery of Angel Island was always breathtaking: the way the wind danced around the green leaves around the trees, the azure waterfalls that splash onto crystal clear lake, the ancient ruins that still have yet to be discovered, and much more.

Shadow pressed forward to find the red echidna that lives in this island. Rouge trailed behind him as they started their way to find Knuckles. Now that the two of them are alone, Rouge had some things that was on her mind after Shadow's outbursts from earlier back in the hospital. She turned her gaze towards the back of Shadow's head. The sunlight reflect off of Shadow's deep black fur. Rouge continued glancing back at Shadow as her nerves were getting the better of her.

She didn't want to bring anymore turmoil since her companion's mind was already clouded with doubt. They've made their way through the woods and came across a lake. A bunch of Chao were gathered around the lake.

"Awwe," Rouge gawked at the little creatures that were a few feet away from them. "Aren't they cute Shadow?"

The Chao heard Rouge's voice and seen the ebony hedgehog and ivory bat. They ran over and jumped onto Rouge immediately. Rouge was cooing as the Chao smiled innocently at her. Rouge sat down and held some of them to her face.

"They're so adorable!" Rouge hugged one of them. "I forgot that there were groups of Chao that lives here."

Shadow watched his companion getting attacked by the harmless Chao. He was uninterested with the Chao at this moment. He's too focused on finding Knuckles than worrying about some Chao. He began to walk off until a purple Chao walked up to Shadow. He looked down at the Chao, and stared at it. His demeanor was not very welcoming. He had a glare as his resting face, his irises are crimson, and Shadow is usually frowning. In most cases, people would be intimidated, but the purple Chao just stared at Shadow with its innocent eyes.

Shadow continues to stare at the purple Chao, reminding him of someone, but couldn't put a finger on it. He was in deep thought, oblivious to a black and red Chao that walked up to the purple Chao. He looked back down to see the black and red Chao and stared at it in confusion.

'_Why does it look like me?' _Shadow frowned at the thought to himself.

"Oh wow, you found one that's exactly like you in appearance." Rouge said as she walked over to her best friend.

She kneeled down and smiled at the Shadow lookalike. The Shadow Chao kept its same demeanor and stared at Rouge. Rouge chuckled at the Chao, "Well, he acts just like you too. Don't you think?"

Shadow shrugged in response and looked back at the purple Chao that was still staring at him. Shadow lowered his eyelids in annoyance as to why it continued to stare at him or why he couldn't guess who this Chao reminded him of. He wanted the Chao to go away, so that he can push forward and find Knuckles, but something about this Chao is captivating to him. Rouge turned to see Shadow glaring at a purple Chao who stared back at him. She giggled a little as the whole scene was kind of funny. Shadow's ear twitched, so he shot Rouge a glare.

"What," Rouge tried to stop her laughter but failed miserably. "It's not my fault that you look ridiculous glaring at the innocent thing like that."

Shadow reverted his gaze back to the purple Chao who was hugging his leg now. It looked back up at Shadow and smiled a little. Shadow's eyes grew wide as he stared at the Chao in shock, uncomfortable to the purple Chao's actions.

"Ya know," Rouge stared at the purple Chao. "This Chao kind of looks like Blaze somewhat."

_'Blaze? That's right. That's who this tiny thing reminded me of.' _Shadow picked the Chao up and held it close to his face.

He stared at it for a few seconds, then the Blaze Chao snuggled against his muzzle. This made Shadow blush a lot as he held the Chao.

Rouge smiles at the scene in front of her, "She likes you a lot. Exactly like Blaze does."

Shadow stood quietly as he lowered the Blaze Chao to his chest. The Chao snuggled in Shadow's chest fur and smiled. The whole scene of Shadow holding the purple Chao was so adorable that Rouge became dumbfounded with the whole scenario. Seeing what was supposed to be a weapon of mass destruction holding an innocent Chao with such care was hard to take in. It reminded Rouge of the little argument Shadow and Eclipse had earlier about him and Blaze, and he hasn't answered whether or not he wants to stay with the lavender princess.

"Are you still thinking about breaking up your relationship with Blaze?" Rouge asked as she picked up the Shadow Chao.

Shadow stood quiet for a few seconds then replied, "I can't answer that right now. I'm not so sure of myself right now."

Rouge probed some more, "Do you want to break it off with her?"

Shadow shook his head in response quickly, "No, I don't... at all." Shadow replied with solemn.

"So why even bother doing so if that's not what you want?" Rouge asked trying to understand Shadow's reasons.

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm afraid."

Rouge raised and eyebrow and stared at her ebony friend, "Afraid of what exactly?"

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Rouge with pain in his eyes, "I'm afraid of failing to protect her. Not being strong enough when she needs me. I'm afraid of losing someone I care for once again."

Rouge stared at him calmly, as if she was expecting this answer, "Is it... is it because of-,"

"The incident on the Ark that happened over five decades ago? Yes, that is exactly why." Shadow answered for her as he looked back at the purple Chao. "I was too weak to protect the people I've cared about, and when I had the chance to protect Maria I failed. I couldn't do anything Rouge. I was weak then."

"But you're not weak at all now." Rouge said with a hint of enthusiasm. "If anything, you're one of the strongest men I've ever known."

Shadow smirked a little, "Yeah, but I can't help the doubt in the back of my mind..." Shadow trailed off as he reflected on the incident that occurred on his birthplace decades ago. Shadow sighed and lowered his eyelids, "I can't bare losing someone else because I was not strong enough to protect them."

Rouge walked over to Shadow and put her hand over Shadow's broad shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Shadow turned towards Rouge and she smiled back at him.

"No matter what happens, you've always fought for what was right. When the odds were against us, when we thought all was lost, you never gave up," Rouge said softly. "You always stood no matter how many times you have been knocked down. I always knew that if all seemed lost, you would be there to stand up and fight when no one else does. That determination is an inspiration to us ya know."

Shadow turned his head back to the purple Chao that fell asleep on his chest fur. The purple Chao was snuggled within his chest fur as it slept comfortably.

"An inspiration might be a stretch," Shadow smirked a little. "But I try my best not to throw the towel when the world is at stake."

"Then you should do the same for Blaze," Rouge replied which made Shadow turn to her with wide eyes. "You are more than capable of protecting Blaze. Protect her like you've protect the world. Like she is your world."

There was silence after that. Shadow and Rouge looked up to see the Chao playing in the water. The Chao were playing with each other in the water. It was somewhat heartwarming for the two heroes that stood watch over them.

Shadow slightly smiled at the scene. Rouge looked over to Shadow, "Do you think Maria would love to see this."

Shadow thought for moment, then answered with confidence, "She would relish in this scenario. Peace and happiness was all she ever wanted."

"Hey!"

Shadow and Rouge turned around to see the red guardian of the Master Emerald gliding towards them. He landed next to them, but was shocked to see one of the Chao resting in Shadow's hold.

Knuckles smirked, "I'd never expect the ultimate lifeform to have a soft spot for Chao."

"Huh." Shadow raises an eyebrow. Somewhat shocked and confused.

Rouge chimes in, "He has a soft spot for children too. You should see him with Cream."

Both of them laughed in unison unaware of the black hedgehog who was glaring ice, cold daggers at the both of them.

Knuckles' laughter ceases after a while and became serious, "Sonic called to let me know you guys were coming. I have the rest of the Chaos Emeralds with me, so we can use their power to save Blaze."

Both Shadow and Rouge nodded and set the Chao on the ground. They both looked at Shadow and Rouge and smiled at them. Rouge waved, "It was nice seeing you adorable munchkins. Maybe I'll come back around sometime."

The purple Chao looks up at Shadow and Shadow stared back at it. The purple Chao smiled at the ebony hedgehog and the two Chao flew towards the group of Chao across the lake.

Shadow smiled softly with his head turned so that Rouge or Knuckles couldn't see his face. He turned back to the two others with his usual demeanor, "Since you have the emeralds already, then let's head back to Tails' house for the briefing."

Both Rouge and Knuckles nodded in agreement and huddled around Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, then they disappeared.

"Oi, you mates found the blueprint yet?" Marine called out as she filed through some papers.

"No Marine for the millionth time." Eclipse groaned as he moved some scrap parts around to organize the room.

It's has been 25 minutes since Shadow and Rouge left to fetch Knuckles and the other Chaos Emeralds in his possession. Tails and the others managed to clean and organize A good portion of Tails' workshop as it was much easier to move around and find things now. Marine was a big help too since she sort of a clean freak, but now they've been searching for the blueprint which was a bit boring for the heroes. It seems as though the blueprint itself didn't want to be found.

"This is such a drag," Marine whined. "I'd rather went with Shadow and Rouge than do this!" Marine continued to pout as she moved the papers around.

Eclipse glanced towards Marine with a very aggravated look. He wants to rip her guts out and force her to watch in him feed her intestines to the Black Arms with her dying breath. Eclipse hasn't realized that he had a terrifyingly murderous expression painted on his face.

Silver nudged him on his side, "Hey, will you quit with that look."

Eclipse rolled his eyes and sighed, "She is testing my patience by complaining since we've started. I want to silence her forever." Eclipse turned back to Marine glaring sharp daggers at her.

"I know, I know, but killing is not a good alternative," Silver said as he moved multiple robot parts around with his telekinesis. "Plus, Blaze will burn you to a crisp if you hurt Marine in any way."

"Hmph." Eclipse grumbled in response and continued working.

Silver looked up at the darkling, "Did you just-,"

"Don't even finish that question." Eclipse cut his eyes at Silver in a threatening demeanor.

Silver chuckled and walked away, "Guess it's a family thing."

Eclipse growled to himself as he moved some of Tails' blueprints of his other experiments around, "I think I know why Shadow gets annoyed with Sonic a lot. Because I have that same type of relationship with that cursed hedgehog."

"Hehehehehe."

Eclipse whirled his head around to see the white haired jackal standing next to him. Eclipse cut his eyes at him in annoyance, "What are you giggling about?"

Infinite shrugged his shoulders with a smirk spreaded across his muzzle, "Nothing really. I can't help but notice how similar you and-,"

"Finish that sentence and I will feed your tongue to Rhygenta and Cyzer. They love jackal meat." Eclipse stated harshly.

"A bit sadistic and cruel, don't you think?" Infinite added with a hint of sarcasm.

Eclipse rolled his eyes in response and continued working, "I can be sadistic depending on my enemy. I'd love to torture you, Silver and that annoying raccoon there."

"Yeah, she is a bit annoying. I'm surprised Blaze can tolerate her at all, because at first glance you'd think she would've toasted her a long time ago." Infinite glances over to Marine who was looking through all the blueprints they have found.

"Hey Tails! I think I found it buddy!"

"Thank Chaos." Both Infinite and Eclipse sighed in relief.

Everyone huddled walked over to Sonic who was holding a sheet of blue paper in his hands. Sonic hands the blue sheet of paper over to Tails. Tails looked over the blueprint for confirmation. A smile grew on Tails' face once he look up at the others.

"Great job Sonic," Tails exclaimed then ran over to his table where the Sol Emerald was placed. "Now to get started, so we can save Blaze."

"Finally, some progress..." Eclipse huffed under his breath as he walked outside of the workshop.

"We're counting on you buddy. I know you can do it." Sonic said and gave his twin tailed friend a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I can create the mock emerald within 24 hours," Tails said as he got to work. "I just need time  
to focus without any distractions, so I won't waste any time."

Silver folded his arms, "Which means all of us need to give him some space," Silver looked over to Marine. "All. Of. Us."

Marine raised an eyebrow, "Why do ya look at me to say that?"

"Just for clarification. Let's go so Tails can work." Silver said and motion the raccoon towards the door.

Marine eyed Silver as she walked out the door. Silver turned back towards Tails and Sonic, "We'll try to keep her occupied so she doesn't bother you."

Tails chuckled, "Thanks Silver.

Silver nodded and walked out of the door. Sonic turned back to Tails, "Good luck Tails. We'll be waiting." Sonic gave Tails a fist bump and walked out of the door.

"Hey Big Blue."

Sonic looked and noticed Rouge and Knuckles standing next to the others.

"Welcome back guys," Sonic smiled at them and put his left hand on his hip. "Where the faker?"

"He went to fetch Omega from my place," Rouge answered. "I assume Tails is creating the fake emerald right now?"

Sonic nodded and look back at the workshop, "Yup, he needs some space to finish. Can't have him being distracted since he has to make it within a day."

Rouge took a seat on Tails' chair on the patio and wrapped her leg around the other to get comfortable, "Seems like it will take awhile."

"I understand why considering he's not that experienced with Sol energy." Silver said.

"Maybe I should go in there and hel-," Marine started.

"No, you'll only distract him. Find something else to do that doesn't involve Tails." Eclipse huffed with obvious aggravation in his voice.

"But-,"

"No but's!" Eclipse yelled then sat next to Rouge.

Marine glared at the ultimate darkling, "Well, you're just a big jerk aren't ya."

Eclipse rolled his eyes and grumbles, "I've been called worse."

"Guys relax. In the meantime, we should find something to do while we wait for Tails to finish making the fake Sol Emerald." Silver said.

"Well, what can we do because I'm tired of waiting." Knuckles said blatantly.

"Do you have any ideas Knuxie?" Rouge said in a flirtatious tone.

Knuckles blushes a little and looks away from Rouge, "I don't know.."

Sonic laughed at the blushing echidna, "Knuxie, huh?"

"What type of name is Knuxie?" both Eclipse and Marine ask in confusion.

"I see it as a pet name Rouge use for that echidna." Infinite said in disgust.

Silver stared at the red guardian, "I think he likes that nickname."

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled in embarrassment as his muzzle became as red as he is.

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone turned toward Tails' back door to see Amy Rose and Cream standing at the door. Both of them were holding two containers in their hands as they joined the other heroes.

"Hey Ames. Hey Cream. Whatcha got there?" Sonic ask as he stared at the containers in there hands.

Cream smiled at the others with glee, "We brought food that my mother and Ms. Amy made for you guys, so that all of you could be at full strength to save Blaze."

Sonic walked over to Cream and smiled at her. He pats her head and smiles harder, "Thanks Cream. We all appreciate it. Tell Vanilla we said thank you."

"Ok Mr. Sonic," Cream said happily and set the food on the table.

Rouge opened the large container and there was a lot of goodies within it: chili dogs, cakes, hamburgers, bacon strips, sushi, and more. The sight of the food made everyone realize just how hungry they were. Rouge, Amy, and Cream help make plates for everyone. Once everyone has gotten their serving, the feast began. Eclipse took a couple bites from his hamburger with glee. He looked up to see Infinite enjoying his meal more than he should be.

"Seem to be enjoying that a little too much, don't you think?" Eclipse smirked at the snow haired jackal teasingly.

Infinite cuts his eyes at the darkling, "Be quiet and eat."

A flash of light appeared a few feet away from the table. Shadow, Omega, and the Black Arms emerged from the light to Eclipse's surprise.

"What made you bring them?" Eclipse asked with his mouth full of food.

"They can aid us in the battle for the princess." Shadow affirms calmly.

"Hello Mr. Shadow," Cream walked up to the ebony hedgehog with an empty plate. "Would you like to join us?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, I have a lot on my mind that I must be alone to think about."

"Please Mr. Shadow?" Cream plead as she made her pupils widen as if she was making a puppy face.

Shadow rubbed his head for he had difficulties saying no to Cream for whatever reason and he hates it. It fills him with regret to make the little rabbit upset.

"I'm sorry Cream but-,"

"Come on Shadz. You know you can't say no to her." Sonic chimed after finishing his fourth chili dog.

Shadow mean mugs Sonic before turning back to Cream, "Fine, I guess I could use something to eat."

Shadow grabbed a couple of items before walking towards an open seat on Tails' patio. It didn't take long for everyone to get comfortable and converse with one another. Shadow observed everyone in the background as he continues to eat. Rouge doing her occasional quips at Knuckles as he fell continuously into her traps, Sonic enjoying his meal with Amy and Cream wholeheartedly, Silver and Eclipse speaking to one another while the Dark Arms are whatever scraps Eclipse dropped, and Omega was sitting next to the ebony hedgehog. Everyone doesn't seem as bothered about Blaze being kidnap, but Shadow for whatever reason. Shadow didn't say anything, as he knew that all of them cared for Blaze's well-being as he does.

Even so, it bothers him that he has to wait awhile before he can make a move to save the lavender princess. He began to grow more and more impatient as he continued eating his hamburger.

'_Now that I think about it. I have not eaten any food since earlier this morning today,' _Shadow thought to himself. Before he realized it, he finished his hamburger within a few bites.

"Seems I wasn't the only one who was starving."

Shadow looks up to see Infinite standing next to him with his arms folded. Shadow stared at Infinite for a few seconds before he looks back at his plate to see the chili dog and some fries are waiting to be devoured.

"How are you holding up?" Infinite queries quietly as he kept his gaze away from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow turned his head a little to face the snow haired jackal, "I'm fine. Aside from Blaze being at the mercy of a deranged scientist, all is swell." The attempt of sarcasm was amusing for the jackal. All he could do was smirk as he surveyed the area.

"Well, it cant be helped since she is your girlfriend after all," Infinite spoke quietly. "What are you going to do when the time comes to head for the doctor's base?"

Shadow turned his head so that his left eye was only visible for Infinite, "I'm saving Blaze before I do anything else. Then once that happens, we're putting a stop to Eggman Nega's plans."

"Just like that, huh." Infinite murmured.

Shadow looks back at his plate and picks up some fries, "Just like that." He dipped the fries in the ketchup on his plate and took a bite.

"I wonder...who is this Eggman Nega?" Infinite questions.

"Ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Shadow queried as he took another bite of his fries.

Infinite nodded his head, "I've heard of it, but never done a complete research."

"You know that Blaze is from a different dimension, right?" Shadow asked after swallowing his last bite of fries.

"Yes, I know that. Get to the point." Infinite states impatiently.

"Well, if you must know. Eggman Nega is also from Blaze's dimension, the Sol Dimension." Shadow said. He looks up at the white haired jackal who stood shocked with the information he was given.

"So, there's more Eggmen existing in different dimensions then?" Infinite asks.

"Possibly, I don't really care that much," Shadow said casually and turned back to his plate. "I just know that Eggman Nega has Blaze at his mercy and I want to change that as soon as possible."

"Hehehe," Infinite chuckled to himself.

Shadow's ear twitched at the jackal laughing, so he turned his gaze towards Infinite with slight aggravation, "I'm sorry. I was not trying to be funny at all when I said that."

"Excuse me," Infinite slowly ceased his laughter then smirked at the ebony hedgehog. "it's just that you care so much for the princess and yet... you said what that statement earlier in the hospital. It's sort of contradicting, don't you think?"

Shadow stared at Infinite for a couple of seconds. He decided to stay silent which somewhat bothered Infinite. Shadow turns his head forward and watch the others who were enjoying themselves. Infinite looked at the back of Shadow's head, wondering what's going through that hedgehogs head. Shadow was not one that was easy to read and Infinite hates that. Shadow kept his emotionless demeanor as he sat there quietly to himself.

Infinite began, "Shadow, are you still thinking about breaking up with the princess?"

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't know." The ebony hedgehog picked up the chili dog and began eating.

Infinite studies Shadow for a few seconds, then looks up at the sky above. The sun was setting as the sky grew darker. The moon was visible on the other side of the sky as the stars began to twinkle around it. The starry night sky completely filled the sky as the sun disappeared.

_'Beautiful,' _Infinite thought to himself. He leaned back against a pole and folded his arms so he could get comfortable.

"I'll make my decision after we save her."

Infinite looks down at the ultimate life form who was also staring into the starry night above him, "Well, hopefully you'll choose to stay with her. It would be better that way."

"We'll see." Shadow said quietly.

"Hey guys!"

All the chatter stopped immediately and everyone turned to see the twin tailed fox holding two gems in his hands.

"I finished creating the fake emerald!" Tails exclaimed in absolute excitement.

"Alright!" Sonic yelled happily.

Knuckles stood up from where he sat, "Does that mean we can rock n' roll now?" Knuckles appears ready for some action.

"After we make a plan to save Blaze and defeat Eggman Nega." Tails affirms as he walked to the group.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement, "We need to plan this attack accordingly. Coordinate where we will enter and move through the vicinity."

"Shadow, This isn't a mission given to you by G.U.N. ya know," Sonic looks at Shadow with boredom. "We can just roll in there and do what we do best. Wanna know what that is?"

Sonic looks at Shadow expecting him to answer, but the ebony hedgehog stayed quiet unamused with this conversation. He just stared at the cobalt hedgehog in annoyance as if he could just toss Sonic into an ocean.

"It's kick Eggbutt. That's it thing man. We've been doing this for years." Sonic puts his hand on his hip in a cocky manner.

"It doesn't hurt to plan Big Blue, just for safety precautions," Rouge stated. "Can't have anyone else being kidnapped again."

Sonic sighed and pouts a little, "Fine, but let's make this quick."

"Ok, let me pull up the schematics that Eggman gave us, so we can make our plan full proof." Tails said as he made his way back to his workshop.

Everyone else followed him, but the one a stood behind was Shadow. He looks at the sky above and the stars twinkle in the night sky. Ambition began to burn in his heart as anticipation ate at him.

_'Don't worry Blaze. We'll be there very soon. Just hold on for a little while longer.'_ Shadow thought to himself before joining the others.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's Part 12 of the Ebony and Lavender. This was a complicated part to make because I was not sure what direction I wanted to go when I first wrote this, but after figuring how the flow of this chapter would go, then I found how to plot it out.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading and keeping up with my story. As always, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

The night was young as the Egg Pawns were doing their work around the area. Blaze sat there with a tuna sandwich sitting in front of her. She's been held captive for so long in the volcano that she can't tell that it's nighttime right now. Eggman Nega came around a few minutes ago to gloat about how Blaze was finally at his mercy or how powerless she is. He sure loves to rub it in your face when he has the upper hand. After his fifteen minutes of trash talking, he finally moved on to finish whatever heinous projects he has under construction in this place.

Blaze has been lonely since she was captured. Living with others for the past few days made her forget the feeling of being alone often. It also makes her miss a certain ebony hedgehog named Shadow. Every time she thinks of him, she just wish he could pop up out of no where like he usually does and take her away from this place. But he has yet to show up at all.

_'I know they have not forgotten about me, so what's taking so long?' _Blaze was getting more and more impatient with the whole rescue thing. Being stuck in this force field is dreadful for her.

The lavender feline stood up and walked towards the edge where the force field blocks her off from freedom. The same thing always continues in this place: Egg Pawns building more Egg Pawns and other advanced robots, Metal Sonic 3.0 patrolling the area, and the sound of Dr. Eggman laughing at his favorite comedy shows in the background. Eggman Nega comes around occasionally to gloat or antagonize Blaze whenever he has the time, but right now he is nowhere to be found.

Blaze sighed, then walked back to the spot she sat on since she was captured. She sat down and curled to her knees in case Eggman Nega reappears to gloat. She closed her eyes, hoping that Shadow and the others will come to break her out of this cage soon.

"Ok, repeat the part one more time."

"Knuckles, it's not that hard to understand." Sonic cuts his eyes at the red guardian.

"Hey! I just want to make sure I remember this perfectly, so we can save Blaze!" Knuckles yelled at the azure hedgehog.

"Guys, please settle down. We have to make sure we all know what we're doing, ok?" Tails pleaded with the two, but they were too busy butting heads with each other.

"Maybe if Knuckles would just pay attention, then we would be on our way already." Sonic snickers as he rubs his nose.

Knuckles clenched his teeth and raised his fist at the blue blur, "I swear I can't stand dealing with that smug attitude of your's!"

Sonic smirked, "Well, it's a part of my charm."

"Guys, pleas-," Tails began.

Knuckles growls, "How about I knock that charm off of your face then."

"You can try, _Knuxie!_" Sonic teased.

"HEY!"

Sonic and Knuckles turned their attention towards the pink hedgehog with a Piko Piko hammer in her hands. Amy continues, "Stop arguing and switch gears! This is serious."

"Yeah, and if you two continue, Amy won't be the only one bringing the pain." Eclipse said calmly and pointed behind him.

Sonic and Knuckles look past the darkling to see a ebony hedgehog glowing red with anger. Shadow glared ice, cold daggers at the both of them as his fists were clenched tightly. Sonic and Knuckles laughed nervously as they stare at the the angry ultimate life form.

"Remember, Blaze, _Shadow's girlfriend,_ is held captive by Eggman Nega, so if you delay this any further then he will blow a fuse." Infinite states as he folds his arms.

"Sorry Shadow," Knuckles said turned back towards Tails.

"Sorry Shadz, I won't take up anymore time." Sonic smiled awkwardly at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow just glared at the azure hedgehog for a few more seconds, then turns his gaze to Tails to finish the briefing.

"Thank you, now I will go through this one last time," Tails looks at everyone to confirm he has their attention. "Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Omega, and Silver will attack at the main entrance to cause a distraction, Rouge and I will hack into the robots with the codes Eggman sent us to use against while providing aerial support, then Shadow will sneak past to save Blaze with Eclipse and Infinite covering him in the process. Team Sonic's main goal is to attract Metal Sonic 3.0 and Metal Sonic, so he doesn't encounter Team Shadow. Team Tails will hack into Metal Sonic 3.0 and Metal Sonic with the new virus I created from the wrist watches I made for us. Once he is out of commission we will push through to meet Team Shadow after they save Blaze, then defeat Eggman Nega and escape. I'm also providing all of you with wrist communicators so can reach each other. Any more questions?"

"What about the fake Sol Emerald?" Infinite asks.

"Ah yes, so Shadow will push through with the fake emerald to meet with Eggman Nega," Tails explained with a stern voice. "If things go accordingly to my calculations, then Eggman Nega will take the mock emerald and Dr. Eggman will release Blaze, then we can foil whatever Eggman Nega is planning. Infinite and Eclipse, you two will have to act like you disagree with Shadow giving the emerald away to sell the act, so we can fool Eggman Nega."

"And if Eggman Nega double crosses us?" Eclipse asks for precaution.

"Then we do what we normally do," Shadow affirms. Confidence shown clearly in his eyes.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic yells with enthusiasm.

"Everyone understands their role before we go?" Tails asks quickly before they leave.

Shadow nodded his head, "I'm sure everyone knows what to do. Now let's go. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Oh wait," Tails grabs the Chaos Emeralds and hands one to Sonic, Silver, Omega, and hands the last two to Shadow. "These will be a big help."

"How come Shadow gets two?" Sonic queries.

"Because he's the ultimate life form." Rouge said and winks at her best friend.

Shadow smirks in response, "I don't need two, so Eclipse can take this one." He tosses the emerald towards his brother and the darkling caught it. He stares at his brother in confusion. Shadow continues, "We're both Chaos empowered creatures, so it only makes sense for you to have one."

Eclipse stared his brother for a few seconds. He closed his eyelids and smiled, "Makes sense. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Shadow said with confidence, then turns to the others. "Can we go now? She's waiting for us."

"Yeah, come on. We have everything prepared and we all know what to do." Sonic taps his foot impatiently.

"Ok, we can get going now. Everyone else huddle next to Shadow. Me and Rouge will take the Tornado X over there. Marine and Cream, stay here for your safety. We will return soon." Tails said.

Both Cream and Marine nodded as the heroes walked closer to Shadow. Shadow held out his Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!" Then they disappeared.

"Why hello, princess."

Blaze raised her head to see Dr. Eggman Nega standing across in front her. She sighs and stood up to face the nefarious scientist that taunted her for so long.

"What do you want?" Blaze asks with a sharp tone.

Eggman Nega chuckled to himself which irks Blaze and he knows it, "I just wanted to make sure you're not dead yet. Besides, my grand plan will come into fruition."

"And what is that?" Blaze asked out of curiosity.

"The destruction of your friends, then your precious companion, Shadow the Hedgehog." Eggman Nega states loudly.

Blaze wasn't fazed by Eggman Nega's threats. In fact, she smirked at him, "Mhm, if this dimension's Eggman can't beat them, then makes you think you can."

"He doesn't have what it takes to get the job done! Just. Like. You." Eggman Nega stayed in a mocking tone.

Blaze stared at him blankly. One thing she'll admit is that he's right. No matter how many times Eggman had the opportunity to eliminate the others, he never capitalized on it. Neither did Blaze with Eggman Nega, but that's because of her morals. She's not a cold murderer.

Eggman Nega cracked a devious smile, "Besides, with this new invention, I can destroy all of them. Even without the Sol Emerald, I could overpower them with the two Chaos Emeralds in my arsenal. Well after they hand over the Sol Emerald."

"They know better than to hand over my Sol Emerald to you. I'd rather die than let them do such a thing!" Blaze spat at the scientist.

"Pfffft," Eggman Nega smirks at the lavender feline. "I bet your companion would to otherwise, considering you two love each other."

Blaze stares at Eggman Nega with wide eyes in shock. Eggman Nega grinned maliciously as he continued his explanation.

"Yes, that black hedgehog will do anything to save you, even if it means dying for you I'm sure. Then after I have the emerald, I will rip him apart in front of your eyes." Eggman barks as he paced around the force field.

"That won't happen," Blaze glared at the evil scientist. "It can't. He won't lose to you!"

The nefarious scientist tilted his with a malicious grin that made Blaze feel uncomfortable, "Oh it will. I will teach you what happens when you bring others into this little game of ours."

Blaze continued to glare at the egg-shaped man that stood in front of her. Eggman Nega did his usual evil cackle and starts to walk away from Blaze. All of a sudden, the whole base was red as a loud siren played in the background. Blaze looks around in confusion as the siren sounded in the whole area. She seem robots moving with great haste as if they were getting ready for something. She looks up to see Eggman Nega standing in confusion.

"Eggman! What is going on here!?" Eggman Nega yelled.

Eggman flew up in his traditional flying ship next to Eggman Nega, "It appears we're under attack."

"By who!?" Eggman Nega asks, still confused.

A computer screen on a metal stick pull next to the two villains and turned on. On the screen was the heroes the were crashing through the helpless robots in the fray.

"They're here!? Now? This is unexpectedly early," Eggman Nega seemed distressed as he stared at the screen. He shook his head to recollect himself, "No matter, my latest invention is ready for those rodents. For now, Metal Sonic 3.0!"

The black and yellow robot flew up in the air and awaited his creator's command.

"Guard Blaze in case anyone gets here! Now!" Eggman Nega barked, then the robot flew in the direction of the heroes. Eggman Nega turns to Eggman, "Send Metal Sonic to them. I'm going to get the machine ready." Eggman nodded and Eggman Nega ran quickly to his destination.

Blaze smiles as she realized she will be free of this prison soon. Eggman watched the feline as she became hopeful and cheerful. Eggman smirks before flying away.

"Hey wait!" Blaze calls out.

Eggman stopped in his tracks and turn towards Blaze, "What do ya want?"

"Aren't you gonna free me?" Blaze asked impatiently.

"Uh no, that was not a part of the deal. They will save you so sit tight." Eggman affirms, then flew away quickly.

"Wha-, that's not fair!" Blaze watched the man disappear in the distance, then sighs to herself. She decided to walk to her normal spot and sit patiently for her rescuers.

"ANNIHILATION!"

Omega shot multiple rockets at the Egg Pawns rushing in.

_BANG! BOOM!_

Scraps of metal fall to the ground as Omega pushes through in enjoyment of this chaotic destruction. Sonic and Knuckles blow past Omega attacked the remaining robots. Sonic spindashes through multiple robots in rapid succession. Knuckles threw multiple haymakers at the helpless robots that stood in front of him. Knuckles uppercuts a robot into the air.

_POW!_

The robot that Knuckles punches to the air was smacked into a group of other robots. Knuckles looks up to see Amy Rose falling to ground with her Piko Piko Hammer in her hands. Knuckles smiled and rushes the other robots that shot their lasers at them. Omega's hands pull inside its arms and a barrel of machine guns expose itself out of Omega's arm. Omega mercilessly starts shooting at the Egg Robots. Sonic kicks a robot that was charging behind Omega knocking it away from them. Sonic looks forward to see a large group of Egg Robots charging at Sonic.

Sonic looks back at Omega and an idea just popped in his head, "Hey Omega! Remember that thing you used to do with Shadow and Rouge when you shoot them like cannon balls!"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Omega answers, not taking his eyes away from his targets.

Sonic points at the group of robots charging at them, "Shoot me at that large group of robots, would ya!"

Omega complies and pulls his right barrel gun in his arm. Sonic smirks and charge up his spindash. Omega picks Sonic up and puts him on his right arm. Omega aims before taking the shot, "FIRE!"

Omega shot the blue blur with high speed, then Sonic added to the speed with his boost and charged at the group of robots at light speed.

VROOSH_! CRAAAAASH!_

Sonic blasted through the group of robots into a doorway that leads deeper into the base. Little did Sonic know that a robot came up to shoot the hedgehog.

_CRAAAAASH!_

Sonic looks behind him to see a robot smashed by a giant metal beam. Silver landed next to Sonic and smiles at him, "You should be more cautious Sonic."

Sonic rubs his quills as he is embarrassed, "Thats what I have you guys for. Anyway everyone, group up so we can push forward!" They run through the giant doorway to await more robots.

This time, bird-like robots flew through the air and started dropping explosives around the heroes.

"Everyone, scatter!" Knuckles yells and jumps out of the way.

Sonic grabs Amy to run from the explosives that dropped near them. Silver used his telekinesis and caught a good number of the missiles, then threw them back at the flying robots. Omega shot his homing missiles at the robots and destroys a good number of them, but more robots came in.

Sonic puts his wrist to his mouth, "Hey Tails, that aerial support could be useful right now!"

"On it!" Tails replied through the communicator.

More and more explosives were being dropped on the heroes . Silver continues to catch more and shoot them back at the robots. Sonic looks around for something to get him up there. Sonic looks to his right and his eyes widen at his discovery. There was a tall metal pillar behind the robots. He smirks, then began to run towards it. Sonic seen something move out the corner of his eye and turns his head.

_POW!_

Sonic was knocked away by something really hard. The blue blur rolled onto his back. He sat up and rubbed at his head, wincing at the pain. Sonic looks up to see his metallic counterpart standing in front of him.

Sonic smirks, "A bit of a cheap shot, don't ya think?"

"YOU WERE OPEN." Metal Sonic states.

Sonic raises and eyebrow, "Is that sass I hear? Just when I thought you were a regular tin can. Man, who taught you that? Eggbutt?"

Metal stood silent as he stared at the blue blur with his crimson eyes. Sonic got into a fighting stance and smiles, "Come on Metal. May the best Sonic be the winner."

Metal readied itself, then both of them sped off at each other and clashed. Metal Sonic threw a punch, but Sonic dodged out of the way. Sonic jumped, then homing attacks at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic spindash s into Sonic and deflects Sonic's attack. Metal Sonic flew at high speeds and tackles Sonic into the air. Amy seen Sonic being carried around like a helpless baby in the air.

"Tails! Metal Sonic is on the battlefield! I repeat, Metal Sonic is on the battlefield!" Amy spoke into her wrist communicator.

"What about Metal Sonic 3.0?" Tails queries through the communicator.

Amy looks around for the ebony robot, but she had no luck, "Nope!"

"Ok, I'll hack into Metal Sonic as soon as I get insi-,"

"No Tails! I can handle Metal Sonic!" Sonic interrupts quickly.

"But Sonic-," Amy began.

"I got it! Just trust me!" Sonic yelled.

Tails was silent for a few seconds, then began, "Ok Sonic. We trust you! Just don't waste too much time with a Metal Sonic!"

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic called out.

"Tails, where's that darn aerial support!?" Knuckles asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, we're in a tight corner right now!" Silver yelled as he continued catching more explosives with his telekinesis.

"We're here!" Rouge answered.

"What!?" Knuckles asked, then looks around. He sees Tails and Rouge on Tails' red Tornado X.

Rouge jumps out and throws her bombs at the flying robots. _BOOM! _Explosions were made which caused robots falling out of the air. Tails flew through the smoke and made a beeline for the other robots. _RATATATATATA! _The Tornado X shot out more robots the flew around in rapid succession. Silver noticed the explosives cease to drop, so Silver took the initiative. Silver throws the explosives at the robots and the doors blocking their way.

_BAAAAAAAANG!_

The doors were blasted open, but multiple Egg Robots were waiting at the doorway and charged. Omega stepped up and pulled both his hands in his arms. He aims at the robots in the far distance and charges up some energy using the Chaos Emerald he possessed. A bright green light illuminated from his arms as the air around Omega felt dense.

"FIRE!" Omega yelled.

A large green energy blast fired from Omega's arm cannons. The green blast grew larger as it traveled towards the robots. The robots jumped out of their metal plates and tried running away, but their fate was already sealed.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

A green colored explosion was made in the far distance as the heroes stood behind Omega with their jaws dropped. Rouge flew and landed next to Omega and winks at the robot, "That's our Omega! Show that Team Dark pride!"

Knuckles leans over at a shocked Silver who's eyes looked like they would fall out of his head, "Remind me never to get on Omega's bad side when he has a Chaos Emerald."

Silver nods slowly in response and regains his composure, "Nice going Omega! Everyone, let's keep pushing forward!"

"Waaaaay ahead of you!" Tails calls out from the communicator. "I could use some help though!"

"We're on our way Tails," Amy answers. She turns her gaze to the others. "We have to help Tails! Wait, where did Rouge and Omega go?"

"They went on ahead when we Tails called. Let's follow them?" Silver ordered and the others complied. They rush through the doorway to assist the others in battle.

Robots were scrambling to get in their battle stations for the heroes attack. Their attention was too focused on everything else to notice if anyone snuck in. A pair of crimson eyes watched the robots prepare in the shadows. Once the coast was clear Shadow stepped out of the shadows and jumped up onto the pipes above. Infinite and Eclipse follows and balance on the pipes. They moved along the pipes while remaining unnoticed. Shadow looks up to see air ducts above their heads. Shadow looks at the map of Lava Reef on his phone that Tails sent.

After figuring which one leads to their destination, Shadow uses his inner Chaos to form into a shape of a whip. Shadow flings the other end of it onto the vent blocking the way, then lightly tugs at it to avoid unwanted attention.

_CLANK!_

Shadow was successful at pulling it off, but it made a sound. The robots were alerted and looked around for the source of the sound. Shadow motion the others quickly to jump into the air duct. Infinite jumped in first without making a noise. Eclipse jumps after and make a little noise. The robots began to frantically find what's causing these noises.

_'Idiots,' _Shadow thought and jumps into the air duct before the robots looked up to see nothing.

They made their way through the vents and made them selves into a room. The room was dark, so Infinite put enough force into the vent without making too much noise. After loosening it, Infinite pushed the vent forward and slides it out of the way. They crawled out and sneak to the door. Infinite puts his ear to the door to listen out for the others.

"Are we close?" Eclipse queries.

Shadow pulls out his phone and looks at the map for the red dot that indicates their location. He looks up at his brother, "We're not that far from our destination point. We have some ways. It would be easier to move around if we knew Metal Sonic 3.0 was sighted near the others since he can sense when I use Chaos Control." Shadow curses to himself.

Eclipse stares wide eyes at his brother, "It can do that? Wait, how do you know that?"

"It was in the schematics. An upgrade Eggman Nega placed on it after he fixed it up," Shadow looks over to the snow haired jackal. "Is it clear to move out?"

Infinite opens the door and peaks out. No robots were in sight. He motions the brothers forward and they walk out of the room quickly.

"Why can't we just push through with the others again?" Infinite asks in aggravation.

"We would be further away from Blaze if we did that." Shadow affirms as he's pushing forward.

They walked out into a long corridor with no sign of any robots. It seems Tails' plan is working. The majority of the robots were lured by the huge attack Sonic led at the main entrance. They ran down the corridor and walked into a wide open room. Across from the room was a giant pair of doors.

"Is this the place?" Eclipse asks as he walks up to the door.

"No, this is where Eggman does his experiments. Kind of like his research lab in short." Shadow answers.

Infinite put his ear near the door for precautions. His ear twitched a couple times. He looks back at the brothers, "There are robots in here."

"The idea is to avoid anyone until we reach Blaze. There has to be a way around." Shadow says, then looks around for an alternative path.

Eclipse and Infinite look around as well, but they had no luck. They turn their gaze back to Shadow and the ebony hedgehog sighs. Shadow walks up to the door and slowly pushes it open. He peaks his head in to see a robot on a computer in the far distance. Two other robots were walking around said they were patrolling the area. Shadow leaned in a bit further to see a robot next to a capsule which seems to have something inside of it, but it was hard to see because of the green liquid. Shadow slowly backs away and closes the door quietly.

He turns to the others, "We have four robots in the room. One on a computer on one side of the room straight ahead, two robots walking around, and one more sitting next to a capsule."

"Which means one of us has to take out two." Eclipse confirms.

Shadow nods his head and continues, "Infinite, you can take out the one standing in front of the computer, Eclipse, you take out the one near the capsule and I'll handle the two roaming around. But I noticed a couple things we can stand on above, so we'll go in unnoticed. Ready?"

Both nodded their heads, so Shadow walks quietly to the door and softly pushes against the door. He peaks his head in and looks around. After a few seconds, Shadow creeps in slowly with the other two following him. Shadow looks up and jumps up on top the line of pipes. Eclipse and Infinite jumped up and went their separate directions. Shadow creeps to a clueless robot and looks for the other robot. He sees it walking away from the robot at the capsule towards the door. Then, he looks up to see both Infinite and Eclipse looking at him for the cue to attack.

Shadow held out three of his fingers for a countdown. Shadow mouthed the words, three, two, one. Eclipse and Infinite jumped down and punched a hole into the robots. Shadow ground pounded the robots under him. He looks over to the other robot who looks at him.

"Chaos Spear!"

Shadow threw his attack, impaling the robot. All the robots were out of commission, Shadow runs to the computer and searches for Blaze's location. Infinite and Eclipse ran and joined him.

"What are you doing?" Eclipse asks as he watched his brother.

"Looking for the best route to get to Blaze, so we can save her quickly." Shadow affirms, eyes glued to the computer screen. "Seems like going down this hallway will lead to her." The ebony hedgehog points to the door on the left of them.

Eclipse looks back at his brother, "Check the security cameras to see if any robots will be in the way."

"Good idea," Shadow says. "Let's see... seems like there are a few robots, but we can avoid them judging from the rooms."

"Do you see Metal Sonic 3.0?" Infinite asked. "They only seen the regular Metal Sonic and not 3.0."

Shadow changes the camera and sees Metal Sonic 3.0 walking around.

"Well that answers my question." Infinite murmurs as he stared at the screen.

"What is he doing? And why isn't he assisting the other robots in the scuffle?" Eclipse queries.

Shadow eyes widens, then turns to the others, "Thats the room Blaze is in. He's guarding her in case we get there."

Infinite's scoffs, "Damn it, but it makes sense. I'd imagine that Eggman Nega is no fool."

"Hmph, then let's beat him and save Blaze." Eclipse stood away from the computer and started walking to the door. Shadow and Infinite follows, and walks through the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here's part 13 of the Ebony and Lavender. Thank you for reading and keeping up with my story. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and as always I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

"Aghhhh!" A scream was made in the distance.

A blur just flew right into a pile of metal scraps. A cobalt hedgehog coughs a little as he stood up from the pile of scrap. Sonic looks up to see his metallic counterpart floating above him. Sonic makes a move and dash towards the other pile of scraps inside the room. Metal chases after him in quick speed. Sonic has an idea as he noticed that this is the place where all of Eggman's trash, or failed experiments go. Sonic picks up a few pieces of metal as he dashes around the area. The cobalt hedgehog turns around to see Metal Sonic trailing behind him. At the next turn, Sonic starts throwing all the pieces he picked up at the direction Metal Sonic is going to be. As soon as Metal turns the corner, he is met with a bunch of scrap at his faces. He was a bit disoriented, so Sonic took the initiative and boost into the robot.

_WHAM!_

Sonic crashed into Metal Sonic and threw themselves into another pile of scrap. Sonic runs off before Metal Sonic, as he plans to sneak attack Metal Sonic before he can do the finisher. Metal Sonic flies up away from the scrap and looks around for the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic was no where to be found in its eyesight. Frustrated, Metal Sonic began to shoot lasers at every scrap pile the blue blur could potentially be hiding in. Frying one pile after another, Metal Sonic flew around to search for the azure hero. Sonic lightly walks around so the Metal Sonic couldn't detect him moving around. Sonic continued moving until his foot hit something.

"Wha-, ahhh!" Sonic has face planted against the ground. He looks over to see that what he tripped over appears to be some type of projectile weapon. Sonic stares at it for a few seconds, then grins as an idea popped in his head.

Metal Sonic rushes toward where he heard Sonic's voice, but he wasn't within its sight. Metal Sonic clenched his fists in aggravation and continued searching for the cobalt hedgehog.

"Hey Metal!" Sonic calls out in the background.

Metal Sonic looks around and finally sees Sonic standing in the distance away from itself. Without hesitation, Metal Sonic began to charge at the blue blur. Little did the robot know that he was in for a surprise. Sonic whips out the weapon he has, to Metal Sonic's surprise. Sonic pulls the triggers and a foamy substance shot from the gun and directly his Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic struggles against the substance as it stuck against him.

Sonic grins even more, "Seems like you're in a _sticky _situation."

Metal Sonic stops struggling immediately and snaps his head at Sonic.

"Get it? Because your stuck in that goo?" Sonic continues, looking for a reaction.

Metal Sonic was not amused. If anything, if he could make facial expressions then disappointment would be his face right now.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Tough crowd I see. Anyway, I can't fight with you forever Metal, so I gotta finish this."

Sonic pulls the trigger and shot more at the azure robot. Metal Sonic was stuck to the ground so he couldn't escape. Sonic didn't stop shooting until Metal Sonic was completely covered in the sticky goo. Once Sonic was done, a huge white blob was made on the ground. Sonic looks at the gun in his hands and blew the smoke coming from the barrel of it.

"This could be really useful. Thanks Eggbutt!" Sonic exclaims as he examines the gun.

"Sonic, have you dealt with Metal Sonic yet!?" Tails' voice sounded off from his wrist communicator.

Sonic lifts up his wrist to his mouth, "Yep, Metal Sonic is out of the picture. How are things going for you guys?"

"Things are going," Tails yelled. Explosions were popping off on Tails' end. "We could use your help here Sonic!"

"I'm on my way buddy." Sonic said then looks around for the exit. Once he found the way he came from, he sped off with rapid succession.

"ANNIHLATION!" Omega was on a killing spree.

Omega had his hand cannons out and shot at every Egg Pawn that is in his path. A robot appeared next to Omega without Omega realizing it. The robot went to strike Omega.

_POW!_

Knuckles smashed the robot into pieces with his fist. Omega looks back to see the red guardian standing behind him.

Knuckles grins at Omega, "Don't worry. I got your back."

Silver lands in front of them and hurls metal pieces like projectiles at the robots. Silver began to float, then flew towards the enemies to continued his assault.

"Silver! Wait for us!" Knuckles turns around to see Amy Rose running towards them.

Amy stops next to Knuckles and Omega and looks at them, "Come on guys! We gotta push forward!"

Knuckles nods, so the three heroes began pushing forward to follow Silver's assault. More of Eggman's robots were running in to counter the heroes. Suddenly, the robots stopped in front of the doorway as the heroes travelled towards them.

Knuckles notice the action first, then slows down, "Guys!"

Everyone else stopped in their tracks and looked at the red echidna with confusion.

"Something is coming." Knuckles yells as he glares at the robots.

"What makes you so sure!?" Silver asks loudly.

"They've stopped moving! As if they're waiting for something," Knuckles looks around. "And I sense some strange energy."

The floor in front of the heroes began to move, as if on queue. Something was rising to the surface.

"Everyone get back!" Knuckles barked.

Everyone follows what Knuckles said and jumps away from whatever was coming. Three robots rose from the hole that was made in the ground. Two robots that are colored with red and yellow. Knuckles, Amy, and Omega remembers these two robots because they've fought those types of robots on the Egg Fleet when Metal Sonic took over, but the one in the middle was something they've never seen before. It resembles the blue blur known as Sonic.

"I don't remember this copy of Sonic before." Knuckles states as he stares at the robot.

"Me neither." Amy affirms.

A red light illuminates from the once lifeless eyes and the Silver Sonic rose to life. The two other robots raised their arms and pointed at the heroes.

"Everyone scatter!" Knuckles yelled.

The robots shot a giant laser at the heroes, but the heroes moved out of the way before the lasers could reach them. Silver picks up some metal scraps with his telekinesis and throws them at the robots. Silver Sonic quickly moves out of the way and the two other robots deploy their shield on their arms to deflect the projectiles. Silver began to pick more objects to continue his assault, but Silver Sonic ran at high speeds around him. The metallic blur disappears from Silver's eyesight after awhile. Silver was on high alert as he looks around his area for the metallic Sonic copy. Silver Sonic appears above the telekinetic hedgehog and spin dash towards him.

Knuckles was the first to notice, "Silver! Watch out above you!"

Silver looks up a second too late as Silver Sonic was only a few inches above his head.

_WHAM!_

Silver Sonic uncurls, then picks Silver up by one of his quills. Silver was in bad shape as he struggles against the robots grip.

"Darn it!" Knuckles rushes over to Silver's aid.

Both of the other super robots move in front of the red echidna and shot their lasers. Knuckles swiftly dodge the lasers in front of him and lunges at the robots. Silver Sonic throws Silver at Knuckles, completely deflecting Knuckles' attack. Both of them fell to the ground; Silver seeming dazed a little from Silver Sonic's attack and Knuckles getting up to face the brawn enemies in front of him.

"FIRE!" Omega shot his missiles at the robots.

Silver Sonic moves out of the way quickly and the two super robots blocks the missiles with their arm shields. Silver Sonic appears behind Omega and went to strike him.

"Get away from him!" Amy screams and swung her hammer at the Sonic copy.

_POW!_

Silver Sonic was knocked back a little, still standing on its feet. Silver Sonic turn towards the sakura hedgehog. Amy jumps at the robot and lands another hit at the robot. This time Silver Sonic didn't budge from Amy's assault. Amy stares at the robot in shock since Silver Sonic tanked the hit. Silver Sonic went to strike Amy straight in her abdomen.

"Amy!" Knuckles went to save Amy from Silver Sonic, but he wasn't fast enough.

Silver Sonic's hand was inches away from Amy as it went for the kill of its first victim. Suddenly, a blue blur flew past which caused Amy to disappear from Silver Sonic's strike. Silver Sonic stood there for a few seconds to register what happened. The robot then looks up to see its adversary for the second time since their first bout. Sonic stood with Amy in his arm, while facing Silver Sonic with fierce eyes. That image burned in Silver Sonic's memory banks as a hatred sparked from the inside.

Sonic stares at Silver Sonic for a few seconds as the robot seems very familiar, then turns to Amy, "Are you alright Ames?"

Amy was still shock as she turns to the cobalt hero, "I'm fine now that you're here."

Knuckles and Omega walks up towards the duo to face the robots. Silver lands next to them with objects being held by his telekinesis.

"I don't ever remember Eggman using this Sonic copy against us. It looks like an older model of Metal Sonic." Knuckles says as he stares at the enemies in front.

"I do. This was the robot I faced when Eggman first made the Death Egg," Sonic affirms as he studies Silver Sonic. "Woulda thought Egghead would scrap this tin can."

"That far back?" Knuckles eyebrows raised.

Sonic nods his head, "Oh yeah. This guy is pretty ancient." Sonic chuckles a little.

"Well he packs a lot of strength. I'm guessing Dr. Eggman modified it for later usage." Silver rubs his head, still wincing from the earlier attack.

Sonic grins as he gets into his fighting stance, "Lets get this party started!"

Sonic and Silver Sonic charged at each other at high speeds. Silver Sonic went to strike Sonic, but Sonic dodges out of the way due to his quick reflexes. Sonic pulls out the gun that shot the sticky substance and aims it at the Sonic copy. Silver Sonic moves toward Sonic and pushes the gun upward, as Sonic pulls the trigger. Then, Silver Sonic swats the gun away, then pushes the cobalt hedgehog away.

"Take this!" Silver shouts and threw all of the projectiles at the robot.

Silver Sonic swiftly dodges the objects, but was met with a severe punch from the red echidna. Silver Sonic staggered, then Sonic came through with a spin dash attack. Sonic crashed into the metallic copy, then through the robot in the air.

"Omega!" Sonic signals for Omega.

Omega responds with a barrage of missiles shooting at Silver Sonic. Silver Sonic recovers himself and dodges some of the missiles but it didn't make it unscathed. Silver threw a large rock at it which Silver Sonic couldn't dodge. Silver through it with such force that the rock crashed the robot through a wall. The other robots that were with Silver Sonic shot there lasers at the heroes. Silver caught both lasers with his telekinesis and threw them back at them.

_BOOM!_

An explosion was made from which the super robots were standing. Nothing but smoke as the heroes eyed the area. Both robots moved out of the smoke appearing unscathed as they continued their assault. The robots shot more of their powerful lasers at the heroes. Without any ideas, all the heroes could do for now is dodge out of their aim. The robot was focusing his sights on the blue blur. Sonic continues to dodge the lasers, as he was too fast for the robots attacks. Then, Sonic disappears from the robots vision. He was moving too fast for the robot to catch him. Suddenly, Sonic appears in front of the robot to strike, but the robot had quick reflexes. It automatically deploy its shield and deflects Sonic's attacks. The robot then pushes Sonic away and continued firing its laser at him.

Sonic dodges out of the way and brings his communicator to his mouth, "Yo Tails! Where are you and Rouge!?"

"We went further ahead! Which is why there are less robots in your area!" Tails answers back.

"Well we're kinda in a tough situation! We're facing these strong robots with deployable shields on their arms! Did Eggman send anything about a weakness for them!?" Sonic continuously dodges the lasers that are being shot at him with ease.

"Oh right. I forgot to warn you guys about them! Sorry Sonic." Tails sincerely apologize.

Sonic chuckles, "It's fine buddy. Now what's their weak point?"

"There should be a glowing light on their chest," Tails answers quickly. "Do you see it?"

Sonic stops moving and stares at the robot. As if the blue blur has slowed time, everything was moving drastically slowly for him now that he's moving too fast. He nonchalantly walks out of the way of the lasers that were slowly making their way to him, and finally notices the light emitting from the chest area. Sonic began to move faster once again, so that the robot couldn't counter him this time. Sonic boosted towards the robot with his fist aiming at its chest.

_SMASH!_

The robot was knocked away from the force Sonic used against it and flew distance away from the battle. It stopped rolling and the ground and appeared out of commission. Everyone stood shock, including the other robot as they look in Sonic's direction.

"Thanks for the tip pal!" Sonic says to his communicator, then faces the robot in front. "The light on their chest is their weak point everyone!"

The robot aimed its arm cannon at Sonic and shot its lasers at him. Sonic dodges them swiftly and moves towards the robot. Before Sonic could reach the robot, he arm was grabbed from behind.

"What the-," Sonic looks behind him in surprise. Silver Sonic was holding onto Sonic's arm. The robot spun Sonic around then threw him away from the others. Silver Sonic ran into the direction he threw the azure hedgehog to.

"Hey!" Knuckles began to run after them but a laser made its way in front of him.

The robot intends to keep the others from assisting Sonic against his metallic copy. Everyone stood as the faces the robot in their way.

"What should we do? This robot is not easy to destroy at all." Silver stares at the robot in front of him.

Knuckles studies the robot for a few seconds then smirks, "Sonic said that the chest is the weak point right?"

"Then let's smash this thing so we can save my Sonic!" Amy roars with determination.

"Right!" Everyone says in agreement and charges at the robot.

The robot shot its lasers at the heroes but missed all of them. Knuckles lunges at the right side of the robot and aims at the chest. The robot deployed its shield and blocked Knuckles' attack. Amy jumps on its blind side and swings her hammer. The robot reacts quickly and catches Amy's hammer. The robot makes its move and swat Knuckles away with its shield. The robot grabs Amy so that she couldn't escape and charges its attack in its arm cannon.

"Amy no!" Knuckles yells as he got up.

Amy stood there frightened as she was at the robot's full mercy. The light illuminated Amy's face as the sakura hedgehog began to scream in fear.

_CREAAAAK!_

The robot froze and the light from its arm cannon dim by a margin until it was no longer lit. Amy opened her eyelids and saw a hole in the robots chest. She looks over to see Silver as he pulled the sharp object he used to pierce the robot's energy core towards him. Knuckles ran towards Amy and pulls the robot's grip from Amy and threw the robot away. Silver and Omega ran up towards them.

"Are you alright Amy?" Knuckles asks, concerned for his friend.

Amy nods shakily, "Yes, I'm ok now. I would have been a goner if it wasn't for Silver." Amy looks up at Silver who blushes in response. "Thank you Silver."

Silver smiles, "No need to thank me. You'd do the same for me. Now let's catch up to Sonic, so we can destroy the copy!"

"Right!" Knuckles helps Amy to her feet. "Let's get moving before we get more company." Everyone agreed and went into the direction Sonic and Silver Sonic went.

"Woah!" Sonic rolls away from Silver Sonic, dodging every attack he could.

Silver Sonic and Sonic were found on a bridge that had scraps of Egg Pawns from Tails and Rouge's assault. Below the bridge was a vast pit of lava flowing through the space. Silver Sonic swings at Sonic and connects with it. Sonic staggers from the attack and was met with a kick to the stomach.

"Oooof!" Sonic cries out as the wind was kicked out of him.

Sonic rolls onto the ground a few feet away from Silver Sonic. He groans as he held his stomach from the pain. He looks up to see Silver Sonic was standing over him. The robot went to kick Sonic in the face, but Sonic caught it. Sonic pulls on its leg and makes it fall onto the ground. Then, Sonic got on top of Silver and punches the robot in the face repeatedly. Silver Sonic was unfazed and pushed Sonic off of him. Silver Sonic got up and charged at Sonic. Sonic did the same and both of them clashed with each other multiple times at high speeds. As the two went to clash for another time, Silver Sonic changes its course of action and dodges Sonic's attack. Sonic was shocked at he missed and was shoved away by the robot towards the edge of the bridge.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Sonic stood with his tip toes at the edge as he flailed his arms to keep from falling.

Silver Sonic took the initiative and grabs Sonic's leg and held him over the lava pit below them. Sonic stares at the lava as he was being held upside down over it. He had to think fast before he becomes a roasted hedgehog for life.

"Sonic!" A feminine voice yells in the background.

Both Sonic and Silver Sonic look over to see the other heroes running to his aid.

"Let go of him you creep!" Amy commanded strongly.

Without hesitation, Silver Sonic obeyed her command and lost his grip on Sonic's leg.

"Oh no!" Amy yells in disbelief.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sonic yells as he began to fall to his doom.

He continued to scream as he knew there was nothing he could do to save himself. Without realizing it, he was stuck in midair still screaming like he's falling towards the lava.

"Will you stop screaming you moron!" Knuckles growls in annoyance.

"Ahhhhhhh-, huh?" Sonic looks to see Silver moving Sonic towards them with his telekinesis.

Silver set Sonic down with the others. Amy practically tackles Sonic and hugs him rather tightly.

"Amy, it's alright," Sonic tried to speak, but she was hugging him way to tight. "I...can't breathe..."

Amy let's go of the azure hedgehog, "Sorry Sonic. I just thought I nearly lost you!" She began to tear up.

Sonic smiles, then pats her head, "Don't worry Ames. I'm still here! Thanks for the save Silver!"

Silver nods, "Don't mention it."

"WE STILL HAVE AN ENEMY IN OUR VICINITY." Omega states, preparing itself to attack the robot in front of it.

Everyone looks over to see Silver Sonic looking at them. Everyone got ready in case the robot makes a sudden move. Silver Sonic began to charge a spin dash.

"What is he doing?" Silver queried.

Sonic stares at the robot for a few seconds then gasps, "He... he can do the light speed attack?"

Knuckles was taken aback as he look towards his best friend, "I thought only you and Shadow could do that!"

"I thought so too." Sonic replied.

Silver Sonic finally uncurled and readied itself for its attack. The robot began speeding towards the direction of the heroes. He ran at high speeds that a regular eye could not possibly see. Sonic began to boost in Silver Sonic's direction. They clashed with each other and created a tiny shockwave. Both of them were pushed back from one another. Silver Sonic charged again at Sonic. Sonic stood there for a seconds waiting for the robot to get closer. Once Silver Sonic was inches away, the robot tried to roundhouse kick the blue blur, but Sonic ducked under it. Silver Sonic tried to counter, but was met with a haymaker to its face by the crimson echidna.

"Hraaaaah!" Knuckles continues his assault by smashing the robot's head into the ground.

Silver began using the scrap metal on the floor as projectiles and threw them at Silver Sonic. The robot pushed Knuckles away and dodged the objects until he was met with Omega standing in front of him. Silver Sonic stood there shocked. Omega took the initiative threw a powerful uppercut.

_POW!_

Omega aimed his arm cannons at the robot that was helpless in the air, "FIRE!"

Two rockets were shot from his arms and made there way towards the robot. Silver Sonic recuperates itself and barely dodges the missiles, then lands to the ground. Little did the metallic Sonic know that the missiles weren't regular missiles. The missiles made a complete U-turn and made their way back to Silver Sonic. When Silver Sonic turned around to see them, it was already too late.

_BOOM!_

An explosion sounded off in the far distance. Shadow shifts his body as he tries to balance on the metal beam in the air above the Egg Pawns who are working in the area.

_'Seems the others are causing hell back there huh?' _Eclipse communicated through the hivemind.

Shadow looks up to see his brother looking directly at him with a curious expression. He looks back down to see the Egg Pawns moving around, _'I suppose they are. But there's a problem.'_

_ 'What is that?' _Eclipse queried.

_'Metal Sonic 3.0 has __yet to be sighted, which means he's possibly watching Blaze still__.' _Shadow states while looking around.

Eclipse grumbles at the thought of the metallic being, _'I really want to turn it into scrap heap._

_'We will get the chance to after we save Blaze brother.' _Shadow looks around and noticeanother vent on the ground that leads them closer to their destination.

Shadow waves for Infinite and Eclipse, then points to the vent ahead. Both of them nodded their head, so Shadow took point. Shadow moved quietly along the pipes hoping not to alert any Egg Pawns in the area. There was three Egg Pawns that were close to their exit. Shadow cursed to himself because he can't alert think of a way to get through.

"What's the move?"

Shadow looks over to see Infinite staring at him. He sighs, "I'm not sure. There's too many of them in the area, which will make it easier for them to notice us-,"

"Even if we only destroy two of them." Eclipse finished for him.

"Exactly, we need to get them away from that vent so we can push forward," Shadow states as he surveys the area. "And as much as I want to destroy everything in our path, Tails made the plan for us to do it and he said this will be the safest and most efficient way to save Blaze, so I can't risk anything."

Infinite chuckles a little, "Don't worry your spines off your head. We'll save your girlfriend before anything happens to her."

"Besides, she's a strong individual. She will be fine brother. Have some faith." Eclipse said with confidence.

Shadow closed his eyelids and sighed, "I know she's strong. I've known her long enough to know that. I just need to free her, then I can worry about Eggman Nega." Shadow opens his eyes with determination.

"So... how are we going to advance? Our only exits are the vent that has three robots within its area or we can just go through that door over there where multiple robots are roaming about." Infinite analyzes their situation.

Shadow was in deep thought for a moment, then looks at the others, "We need some sort of distraction that could catch all of the robots attention. The three robots here could walk away towards whatever we come up with, then we can slip through the vent."

"On it." Eclipse whispers, then creep towards the other side of the room discreetly.

The dark alien looks around for something that could be useful for their tactic, but he wasn't getting any luck.

"Come on there has to be something I can do." Eclipse looks around some more for anything. He spots a lone console near the direction the others and him came from. "Bingo."

Eclipse made a little tiny spec of energy from his fingers. The light was unnoticeable from the robots because his hand covered it. Once it was suitable to the alien's liking, Eclipse flicks it towards the lone console at the other side of the room. Eclipse made his was back to the others who awaited him.

"What are you doing?" Shadow raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"I have that computer rigged to explode at my will. Just say when you're ready to move." Eclipse said quietly.

Shadow nods his head, "Alright, do it on three. One... two... three."

Eclipse snaps his fingers quickly.

_BOOM!_

The computer exploded into a million pieces. It seems like the plan worked as many Egg Pawns were alerted. They all ran to investigate the computer. One robot, however, stood near the vent for some strange reason. The trio stared at the robot who stood its ground, as if it was expecting something to come out.

"Come on," Shadow said quietly. "Take the bait."

The robot relaxed after awhile when nothing happened, then rushed over to the others.

"Let's go now." Infinite said and dropped to the ground as quietly as possible.

The others followed and stood watch while Infinite pulled on the vent. It seems like he was struggling to move it wasn't moving at all.

"What's taking so long?" Eclipse asks in concern.

Infinite continues to struggle with vent blocking the way, "It won't budge. Damn it."

The robots began to move away from the console for their own reasons. Some were walking near where the heroes were and it made Shadow growl.

"Come on. Try harder." Shadow barked as quietly as he could.

_Creeeeak._

"There we go." Infinite moves the vent out of the way, then crawled inside.

Eclipse went in after him, then Shadow entered. The robots were closing in on them, so Shadow quickly moves the vent back to cover up the air duct. All of the robots were clueless of the heroes, so their plan was a success. They began moving through the vent in multiple areas. Some were literally over a large pit of lava. The intense heat from the lava made it somewhat dreadful as it was very hot and humid. They passed through there to another workshop filled with Egg Pawns. There was also a large figure in the distance.

"What is that?" Eclipse asked out of curiosity. The large figure was very tall, about 30 feet in height, and it was also sort of wide in width.

"Some lame creation Eggman must have made to fight Sonic and the others." Infinite replied in disgust.

Eclipse looks at Infinite thoughtfully, "Weren't you an friend of the doctor."

Infinite sneers, "More like a subordinate. I partnered with him to make me stronger, so that I could be the strongest."

"What would even push you to do that again?" Eclipse queried.

Infinite looks back at the ebony hedgehog who frowned in return, "A certain someone crashed in and slaughtered my family, but most of all, he crushed my pride to pieces."

Shadow averts his gaze away from the snow-haired jackal and look towards Eggman's creation.

Infinite turns his head forward and continues, "I do plan to get my revenge on him someday. Make him feel my rage and understand what I've lost, then humiliate him in the process. But that's for another day in the far future."

Eclipse have Infinite a puzzled look, but decided to let it go. Shadow was very silence as they pushed forward through the vents. Eventually they've found themselves at an exit. Infinite peeks through and notice that there was no Egg Pawn to be found in this area.

The jackal looks back at the other two, "I don't see any robots here."

"Are you sure?" Eclipse asked.

"Positive." Infinite responded quickly.

"Move the vent out of the way then." Shadow said in a scruffy voice.

Infinite put his foot against the metal and pushed against it. The vent moved a little so he moved his foot and pushed more in different spots of the vent quietly. Once he was done, he quietly slid the it out of the way and walked out of the air duct. Eclipse and Shadow followed right after, then surveyed the area. There was minimal to no robots in the area. Shadow pushed forward to find anything else with the area they are in.

It was a long walk until the trio finally came across a bridge that leads towards a structure with a set of stairs. A set of spiral staircases that led to the top of the structure. Shadow and Infinite looks around to see if this was a trap or anything just for precautionary reasons.

"Shadow." Eclipse calls out towards his brother.

Shadow looks back to see his brother looking up towards the top of the structure, "What is it?"

"I sense some energy at the top of this place." Eclipse said calmly.

Shadow's eyes open wide after hearing this, "Does that mean-,"

"She might be up there." Eclipse answers with a smile.

Shadow turn towards the top, "Well, what are we waiting for."

Shadow began to run up the spiral staircase in quick succession. Eclipse and Infinite ran after them, it was very hard for them to keep up with Shadow. After all, his speed rivals the blue blur. Shadow jumps up to the top and lands the platform under him. Shadow looks over to see a lavender being curled to that ground. The being's ear twitched a little, then moved its head.

"Blaze..." Shadow said quietly.

Blaze looks up to see her ebony partner, "Sh-Shadow?"

She stood up from where she sat and stares at him. After awhile, a warm smile forms across her lips. A longing smile that his the emotions that were flowing through her heart. Shadow felt it in his soul as well. He began to crack a small smile on his face as well. He began to walk forward.

Blaze ears perks up, "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow stopped in his tracks. He gave Blaze a bewildering expression. The ebony hedgehog was very confused.

Blaze explains, "Shadow, there's a force field that's blocking me from the outside. If you touch it, then you might alert Eggman Nega."

Shadow looks around and notice what seems to be a contraption that seems to be abnormally floating. Shadow raised his hand and aims at it to destroy it.

_'Shadow look out!' _Eclipse yelled in Shadow's mind.

Shadow looks around and sees something moving towards him very quickly. Shadow jumps out of the line of fire, but whatever it was grabbed his arm threw him away from Blaze. Shadow caught his footing, and Infinite and Eclipse appeared right behind him. Shadow looked to face his attacker and it was none other than Metal Sonic 3.0.

Shadow growls as he glared ice, cold daggers at the robot, "I was hoping you would come around."

"This time you're not escaping." Eclipse snarled at the robot. The trio readied themselves to attack the robot.

"Ho hohohohohohoho!"

Shadow looks up to see that Dr. Eggman Nega was floating in his usual ride above Metal Sonic.

Eggman Nega continues, "Glad to see you could make it, _Shadow the hedgehog_."

Shadow glares at Eggman Mega with his fierce eyes. Eggman Nega chuckles to himself, "Oh my, that is quite the look you are giving me. Festive!"

"Let her go Eggman Nega." Shadow commanded in a deep tone.

Eggman Nega shook his head in response, "Not until you give me what I asked for. The Sol Emerald please."

Shadow was silent as he glared at Eggman Nega. The moment of truth was finally going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's Part 14 of the Ebony and Lavender. This platform is almost caught up. I'll post Part 15 on here very soon. As for Part 16, I still have to finish that. I have a good start on it, but I can't finish it. Writer's block is a huge nuisance lol. Eventually, I'll finish part 16 and post it on here, Wattpadd, and DevianArt.

Anyway, thank you for reading and keeping up with my story. Tell me what you think in the reviews and as always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So what will it be? _Ultimate life form_?" Eggman Nega had a devious expression on his face.

Shadow stood quiet as he glared at the nefarious scientist that stood between him and Blaze. Shadow looks over at Blaze and stares at her for a few seconds. Blaze was looking back at him with a worried expression; wondering what is going to happen next.

"Shadow," Shadow turns his head towards Eggman Nega. Eggman Nega continues, "I don't have all day. Now where is it!?"

Shadow looks over to Infinite and Eclipse. Both of them nod their heads at him, then Shadow turns back to the evil scientist. Shadow reached behind him and pulls the Sol Emerald out in his hands. Blaze eyes widen as she stared at Shadow with a bewildered expression.

Eggman Nega began to grin even more as he stares at the Sol Emerald in Shadow's hand, "Good, good. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Now, bring it to me."

"Release her first." Shadow said very calmly.

"Shadow! Have you lost your mind!?" Blaze cries in the background. She was angry and saddened at the same time as the events unfold in front of her.

"Shadow," Eclipse calls out to his brother. "Are you sure about this?"

"You see the way Blaze is looking at you right now. I don't think this is a good idea." Infinite added with a disagreeing look.

Shadow looks up to see a flustered Blaze standing at the edge where the force field lies. She had teeth clenched as she stared at him with fearful eyes. Shadow sighs, then began walking towards Eggman Nega.

"Shadow! Stop this madness now," Blaze cried out as she watched her partner commit a mortal sin in front of her eyes. "Shadow don't do this! Please!"

Shadow stops and looks at Blaze with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry Blaze, but-,"

"No you will not! You can't give him that Sol Emerald!" Blaze cried as her eyes began to water.

"But-," Shadow began.

"Shadow!" Blaze voice turned raspy as she glared at the ebony hedgehog. "Don't you dare do it. Please, I'm begging you! I'd rather you keep my Emerald and let me suffer than hand it over to Eggman Nega for my sake!"

Shadow stood speechless as he studied her. He didn't like deceiving her because she was hurting inside thinking the emerald in his hand was the real deal. As much as it ate him up inside seeing her like this, he has to suck it up now for the plan to work. Shadow closed his eyes, then looked over to Eggman Nega. He was enjoying Blaze's reaction and Shadow was disgusted with the egg-shaped man and hisself. He shook his head and took another step.

Blaze gasps as she watch Shadow walked closer to them, "Shadow! Have you listen to anything I said! Under no circumstance should you give him the emerald. My life is not worth-,"

"I've made my decision Blaze!" Shadow yelled loudly. He winced a little at how loud he spoke. He knows that he'll have to apologize a lot when this is over.

Infinite and Eclipse was also taken aback at Shadow for yelling like that, even if this was an act. Both of them turn towards Eggman Nega and he looks like he was enjoying the whole scene a little too much. It seems all was going according to plan.

Blaze stopped for a second and stared at him in disbelief. She began again, "Shadow, do you know what chaos he will bring if you give him my emerald!?"

Shadow closed his eyes, then looks her in the eyes, "Blaze, I need you to do me a favor."

Blaze looks at Shadow in confusion. Thinking about what he could possibly be asking when he's committing to doing the opposite of what she wants.

As much anger that was whirling like a tornado in her mind, Blaze asks, "What is it?"

"Trust me." Shadow said wholeheartedly.

Blaze raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Shadow looks her straight in her amber eyes with his crimson ones, "Have faith in me. I know things don't seem right at this moment. But you have to trust me, ok?"

"But Shadow-," Blaze began.

"Alright that's enough," Eggman Nega flew closer to Shadow and held his hand out. "I've grown bored of this whole dramatics. Now give me the Sol Emerald."

Shadow glared at Eggman Nega, then sighs, "Fine, but you must free her."

"After the emerald is in my hand." Eggman Nega states loudly. He began waving his hand around as his patience was wearing thin.

Shadow glared ice, cold daggers at the man in front of him. He had absolutely no trust in this evil scientist. Potentially one of the most shadiest and distrustful attempting to make a bargain with the ultimate lifeform seems far fetched. Shadow, instead of giving him the emerald, gave Eggman Nega a challenging expression.

Eggman Nega was beginning to grow more impatient and glared at the hedgehog, "I promise no harm will be done to her once you hand me the emerald... unless she attacks me that is."

"Shadow, don't believe him! Please listen to me! I'm begging you!" Blaze still pleading to change the ebony hedgehog's mind.

"Quiet Blaze!" Eggman Nega roared at the royal feline.

Blaze growls as she stares Shadow who still hasn't made a single move so far now. Shadow stole a quick glance at the lilac feline. Distress showing more and more across her face and it's making him feel even more guilty.

"Shadow, spare me the time and hand it over. I promise no harm will be placed upon her, so hand it over." Eggman Nega said calmly.

His tone of voice made Shadow feel more uneasy. Shadow looks at him, still not trusting his words. Eggman Nega lowers himself to Shadow's ear, "I'm not one to break promises Shadow the Hedgehog. I may be many things, but a liar is something I'm not."

Eggman Nega raised himself up and awaited Shadow's next move. Shadow sighs in defeat, and finally gives in, then handed Eggman Nega the Sol Emerald.

"No!" Blaze became restless as began trying to push through force field. She began throwing flames at the force field, but it has done nothing. She became more flustered, but she continues to throw fire balls at the force field.

Eggman Nega floated upwards with the jewel in his hand, "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! With this, I can travel back to get the other emeralds, then my dreams of destruction will be realized!"

Shadow walks up to Eggman Nega with an intimidating glare, "Don't forget our deal. You get the emerald, then you free Blaze."

"Change of plans." Eggman Nega responds quickly.

"What?" Shadow growls at the scientist.

"Oh don't worry your fur about her. She will be fine," Eggman turns to the ebony hedgehog with a menacing expression. "As for you, your head will be mounted on my wall!"

Shadow stares at the scientist in confusion. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as if the volcano was going to erupt. The trio began to lose their balance as the nefarious Eggman Nega began to laugh hysterically. Rocks from above began to fall because of the shaking in the area. The trio dodges out of the way of the rocks, and the rocks caused them to be separated. Shadow looks around to see if any more were going to fall above them. Suddenly, Metal Sonic 3.0 flew towards Shadow, and tackled him off of the platform.

"Shadow!" Eclipse called out to his brother as he seen his brother being pushed downwards.

"So long boys," Eclipse snaps his head over to Eggman Nega. "But don't worry. Your friend is going to take a little detour. Bye bye!" Eggman Nega flew down to follow Shadow and Metal Sonic.

Infinite was about to jump after them, but Eclipse stepped in front of him. Infinite looks at him with aggravation, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Blaze first, then we'll go after them." Eclipse barked then jump towards the shield that held Blaze captive.

Eclipse aims his hand at the contraption above the shield then shot a chaos shot at it.

_Poooof!_

The shield disintegrated and the lavender Sol Princess was finally free for the first time in so long. Blaze stretched her limbs around as she walked out of the limited space. She appears to be very anxious as she walks quickly to the others.

"Long time no see Princess. How have you been?" Eclipse smiled as the lavender princess approaches him.

"I'm fine," Blaze answered back. "But my wellbeing can wait. We need to save Shadow and get my emerald back!"

"Don't worry about the emerald. It's not the real thing." Infinite said quickly.

Blaze didn't hear him, as she jumps away from them and chases after Shadow and the others. Infinite blinks his eyes as he and Eclipse watch her chase after them.

"She has not heard you at all. Nonetheless bothered caring for your words either." Eclipse chuckled to himself as he teased the snow haired jackal.

Infinite folds his arms and scoffs, "Why do I even bother?"

"Because it shows that you care?" Eclipse replied sarcastically.

Infinite snorts in response, "Tch, as if I care. I just want this over with quickly."

"If you say so," Eclipse turns his gaze towards the direction the others went, "I'm going to chase after them."

Infinite stares at Eclipse for a second, then responds, "I'll wait here for Rouge and Tails, so I can fill them in on what just happened."

"Good idea. Anyway, stay out of trouble." Eclipse smirked, then raced towards the direction his brother went.

Infinite stood there for a few seconds. He folds his arms and looked around the area.

_'Strange, I'm surprised Dr. Eggman hasn't made an appearance. I suppose he was keeping his word after all.' _Infinite thought as he began pacing around the area.

"Infinite, do you copy hun?"

His ear twitched in a little annoyance for breaking his thought. He pulls the wrist communicator to his mouth, "Yes I do. What's your status."

"I'm not far from your location, so I'm going to join you guys," Rouge stated. "Did you find Blaze yet?"

"We found her, but," Infinite dragged the last word.

"But?" Rouge asked impatiently.

Infinite grumbles quietly, "Yes we found Blaze, but Eggman Nega appeared and complicated things."

There was a leering silence on Rouge's end. The silence was a bit unnerving.

Infinite continues, "We successfully gave him Tails' Sol Emerald, so I'm sure he does not know that it is a fake. Soon after that, Metal Sonic 3.0 came around and tackled Shadow away from Eclipse and I. Eggman Nega trailed after them with intents to kill Shadow."

"What!?" Rouge yelled through the communicator.

Infinite shifted his body in discomfort, "After we were separated, Blaze and Eclipse trailed after them."

"And you didn't?" Rouge queried in disbelief.

"No because I decided to wait for you heroes to catch up with us," Infinite replied in a mocking tone. "Besides, Shadow has Blaze and Eclipse backing him up against Eggman Nega. No need to get your fur in a twist."

"Haha very funny," Rouge says condescendingly. Infinite could easily tell she was rolling her eyes. "Now, I'm almost there with Tails not being far off from me. Inform the others if you can."

"And you can't because?" Infinite asked quickly.

Rouge chuckles, then responds, "I still have robots in my path. Now I gotta go. Toodles!"

The transmission cuts off leaving Infinite to his own thoughts.

_'Toodles, people still use that phrase,' _Infinite thought in disgust.

As much as he despise the flirty bat, she has been growing on him very much. The same goes for Eclipse and Blaze as well. Sonic and his friends are too much for him to deal with at times and he just started tolerating Shadow.

Infinite scoffed at himself quietly, "Although I wanted a place to stay, making relationships with them was not ideal."

Infinite ruffled his hair in annoyance and paced around some more, "Well, I should contact Sonic and inform him, before I get hear a lot of nagging from that bat."

He configured his wrist communicator and set it to Sonic's transmission. He raises his wrist to his muzzle, "Sonic, do you copy?"

"Nice shot Omega!" the blue blur exclaimed with enthusiasm.

There was a light flickering out of the cobalt hedgehog's peripheral. He looks down to see that the light was coming from his wrist communicator.

"Sonic, do you copy?"

Sonic raises his eyebrows as he recognize the voice. He answers, "Yeah I copy Snow White. What's up?"

Infinite sighs, then continues, "We've found Blaze and broke her out of her cage."

Sonic began to beam with happiness as he heard the news. He turns toward the other, "Hey guys, they saved Blaze!"

Amy looks up at the blue blur in excitement, "I'm so glad she is ok!"

Silver nods in agreement, "That's the best news I have heard all day."

"Does that mean we can focus on punching Nega's teeth in now?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"No, there's more that has happened," Infinite stated. "Metal Sonic 3.0 came around and tackled Shadow away from us. Eggman Nega followed after them with the intention of killing Shadow."

Everyone froze in disbelief. The air thickens as the news began to process in their minds. Knuckles began growling to himself, Silver had a troubled expression painted on his face, and Amy's face was pale.

Sonic shook his head, "We're on our way to help. We'll quicken our pace from now on."

"Alright, I'm sending you the coordinates of my location. Tails and Rouge are nearing my location. Once you all get here, I'll take point in getting to Shadow's location," Infinite explained in a calming manner, "Don't worry too much for Shadow's safety. Blaze and Eclipse are backing him up as we speak."

Sonic began to smirk, "I'm sure they'll be fine. We'll meet you there."

"Copy that."

Sonic cuts off the transmission and looks at the others with determination, "Let's get moving. The sooner we defeat Eggbreath, the sooner we can go home."

"EGGMAN'S ROBOT IS STILL FUNCTIONAL."

Everyone looks over to see a busted Silver Sonic struggling to keep its balance. Its once sleek armor was now dirty and torn up from Omega's assault. Torn circuits were visible as little electricity was sparking off of his metallic body.

Sonic takes a step towards Silver Sonic, "Sorry pal, but we can't continue to tango forever. We have friends that needs saving."

Silver Sonic raises its fist like a warrior that is fighting for its pride. The robot was still stumbling while trying to keep its footing, but still pushed on to keep facing his enemies. It was stubborn, stubborn exactly like Sonic himself.

Sonic grins at his metallic copy, "I didn't think I'd ever meet you again Silver Sonic. I don't want to destroy you, but like I said before I need to help my friends."

"ALL OF EGGMAN'S ROBOTS MUST BE ANNIHILATED. NO MERCY SHALL BE ALLOWED." Omega prepared its arm canons to finish of the metallic Sonic copy. Sonic roller his eyes at Omega's response.

Silver Sonic kept its balance and faced off with the heroes that stood before him. Omega took the initiative and shot another explosive at the robot. Silver Sonic barely dodges out of the way, to everyone else's surprise and charges at them.

Knuckles growls and steps forward, "Seems like he doesn't know when to give up!"

"We don't have time for this," Silver exclaims, then gets into a fighting stance. "We have to help the others."

"Then let's finish this quickly!" Sonic yells loudly.

Silver Sonic runs in Omega's direction. Omega pulls his hand out of his right arm and throws a punch at the metallic Sonic copy's head. Silver Sonic parry's Omega's attack and blows past it. Knuckles jumps up to chop the Sonic copy from above. Silver Sonic reacts quickly and spindashed under Knuckles.

"What the-," Knuckles lands on his feet with a dumbfounded look. "What is it doing!?"

Silver Sonic uncurls and dashes forward quickly. The robot reaches its hand out as it gets closer towards Sonic, Amy, and Silver. It seemed like its target was none other than the blue blur.

"Sonic look out!" Knuckles called out.

Silver Sonic was closing in on the cobalt hedgehog with its hands being inches away from Sonic's neck. Sonic smirks, then pulls backwards unto his hands. He raises his feet to the metallic copy's abdomen.

"Hraaaagh!" Sonic pushed the replica with his feet away from him.

Silver Sonic caught itself and landed on its feet. He attempted to move, but was unable to do so. It was covered in a turquoise aura. Silver caught him in his telekinesis.

Silver raises the robot up, then over the lava from below, "See ya!"

Silver let go of the robot and Silver Sonic began plummeting to the lava pit. Sonic ran over to the edge of the bridge and watched as one of his earliest adversaries fall to their demise. Silver Sonic locked eyes with the blue blur as it fell. Memories flood of their battle back on the Death Egg many years ago. The scratches, the atmosphere, was almost nostalgic. Before it touched the lava, Silver Sonic raises its fist at the blue blur. Sonic widened his eyes in surprise, before smiling. He pointed his fist at the robot, as if they had a slight connection for a split second. Silver Sonic splashed into the lava with his fist being the only visible part of em before it sunk under.

Sonic watch as his metallic replica melts under the intense heat of the lava, "This was a great reunion we had here tonight. Sorry it has to end this way." He stood silent for a couple second, soaking in the event that took place.

"Let's get moving. Shadow and the others need our help." Knuckles said with a sense of vigilance.

Sonic stood there for a few more seconds, then looks up, "Right, lets get moving everyone."

The others nodded, then made there way across the bridge to advance.

_POW!_

Shadow kicked Metal Sonic 3.0 away from him. It shook off the ebony hedgehog's attack, then grabbed Shadow around the neck. The ebony hedgehog struggles to release himself from the robot's grip, he is not having any luck. 3.0 pulled its fist back, then swing straight for Shadow's face. Before it could connect, Shadow teleports himself away from Metal Sonic 3.0. 3.0 looks around in search for the ultimate lifeform oblivious to the hedgehog coming from above. Shadow curls up into a spindash and pounds the robot to the ground. Shadow jumps away from Metal Sonic 3.0 who was flat on the ground.

"Chaos," Shadow charges up his signature attack. "Spear!"

The chaos attack flew rapidly at Metal Sonic 3.0. The robot got up and seen the energy blast. Metal Sonic 3.0 jumps up in the air in an attempt to jump over it.

"Hmph," Shadow smirked and snaps his fingers.

The Chaos Spear grew larger under Metal Sonic 3.0 and all it could do was watch as the blast enlarged under him.

_BOOOOM!_

Shadow exploded his attack resulting in Metal Sonic 3.0 flying away like a rag doll. Shadow relaxed a little and eyed the robot who was now laying on the ground away from him. Shadow began to move closer to finish the job, but Shadow heard something that made his ear twitch. He turns around to see a circular ball flying right towards him. Shadow attempts to step out of the way, but the ball opens up into a net and wraps the ultimate lifeform around.

"What the hell!" Shadow yelled as it tightened around his body causing him to fall to the ground. He began to squirm as he struggled to get out of the net around him.

"Hohohohoho!" An evil laugh was sounded off in the background.

Shadow looks up to see Dr. Eggman Nega doing a signature laugh Dr. Eggman also shares. Shadow glares at the egg-shaped man as he was floating above in his flying vehicle.

Eggman Nega stops laughing, then looks at the ebony hedgehog, "Oh look, a little rat stuck in my little trap! Hahahaha heugh ha heuooogh!" He began to cough and hack while trying to laugh.

"Enjoying this way too much don't you think?" Shadow asked in a mild irritable, yet calming tone.

"Not yet," Eggman Nega pulled out what seems to a contraption with a red button on top.

Shadow stares at him with caution, "What are you doing?"

"Hehehehehe, don't fret my ebony friend. This will only hurt for a little." Eggman Nega replied with a darkened expression and pressed the button on the contraption.

Shadow looks around expecting something to happen. The net around his body began to illuminate a bright yellowish color and electricity showered over the net. Shadow began to grunt in pain as the electricity took a painful toll on his body. Nonetheless, Shadow positions himself on his knees, then proceeds to stand to face the nefarious scientist. He gave Eggman Nega a look of triumph as he stood to display that he shouldn't be underestimated.

Eggman Nega looks at him, thoroughly impressed, "That's 10,000 volts traveling from the current into your body. That's humanely impossible and abnormal. You really are as intriguing as your Eggman say you are."

Shadow's knees began to shake uncontrollably as he struggles to face Eggman Nega, "If you think this is enough to defeat me, then you truly are a fool!" Shadow spat with venom seething off of his tongue.

Eggman Nega smirks in response to Shadow's jabs, "Trust me, there's more where that came from you incompetent rodent. Metal Sonic 3.0!"

The black and yellow robotic Sonic got up quickly and rushes over to its creator's side. It was awaiting its command after baiting Shadow into the small trap.

"Rough him up a bit more while I get everything else ready," Eggman Nega commanded and continued forward before looking back at his creation. "And don't kill him. We still have not gotten to the main event. Hehehehehehe!" He flew away from while doing his usual evil cackle.

Shadow clenched his teeth and tried to pull the electrifying net off of him, but he was not successful. The electricity was starting to mess with his nervous system as certain body parts were not responding in a way that it should. Metal Sonic 3.0 walks up to Shadow, pulls his foot back, then kicked Shadow hard enough to send him many feet away. Shadow groans in pain as he struggled more against the net. He tried to move, but this time he can't move at all. The electricity completely drove his nervous system crazy.

'_Damn it!' _Shadow yelled mentally.

3.0 ran towards Shadow's direction and kicked Shadow as if he was playing kickball.

_POW!_

Shadow flew in the air helplessly as he couldn't move. 3.0 took the initiative and flew behind him, then did a spinning kick toward Shadow's spine.

"Aaaack!" Shadow yelled in pain.

The ebony hedgehog began falling towards the ground. Before he could touch the ground, the robot appeared on the ground and threw a hard punch into Shadow's face. The force from the punch sent Shadow flying further down the path. Metal Sonic 3.0 curls up into a ball, and charged up a spindash attack.

_ZOOOOM!_

Metal Sonic 3.0 became a blur and spindashed rapidly towards Shadow while he was in the air. Shadow closed his eyes as he embraced himself for impact. Instead, he lands on his back against the ground.

"Hey," Shadow opens his eyes to see his brother holding Metal Sonic 3.0 who was spindashing against Eclipse's hands. "Seems like things aren't going well for you."

"Took you... long enough." Shadow replied meekly.

Out the corner of his eyes, he sees a lavender figure walking towards him. Shadow attempts to say her name, but couldn't. Blaze knelt down to look at Shadow. There was a weak spot right at the center of the net, so Blaze shot a small fire ball and destroyed the net. The net released its grip from the ultimate life form and he is now free.

"B-Blaze..." Shadow began.

Blaze put her fingers over his mouth to keep him quiet, "Stop, I already know what you're going to say."

"Hragh!" Eclipse threw the robot into a different direction away from them.

He looks back at his brother, "Can I get a thank you for saving your fur?"

"It's not over yet," Blaze stayed calmly. Both of them looks over to see 3.0 walking towards them.

Eclipse mentally curses, "I'll hold him off. Can you get him together in the meantime?"

Blaze nods her head, so Eclipse lunged towards the robot and initiates their clash. The lilac cat turns her head back to the ebony hedgehog who is lying still on the ground.

She raises an eyebrow, "Is there a reason why you're not standing yet?"

Shadow groans in response, "The volts from that net... has fried the nerves... in my body."

Blaze's calm demeanor turns into a worried expression.

"Don't worry, my body just won't respond to my brain normally... It won't last too long either. I just need to figure out... what makes what move." Shadow said reassuringly.

"..." Blaze stares at Shadow quietly. Many thoughts and emotions are popping in her mind.

Shadow sighs, "Can you stop staring at me? It's really unnerving for me."

Blaze chuckles softly, "I was just checking for major injuries."

Silence roams around for a few more seconds. Blaze has mixed feelings for Shadow because: he gave Eggman Nega her Sol Emerald, but she truly missed him during her time in imprisonment. Those days of isolation showed her how much Shadow meant to her, and it would make their reunion much better if it weren't for the whole 'Shadow giving up the Sol Emerald' situation.

Shadow closed his eyes to figure his body while she sat silently next to him. He attempts to moves his left arm, and the part that responded was his right leg. He does the same with his right arm, and his left leg began to move. He tries using his left leg and his right arm responds; then tried using his right leg and his left arm moves.

_'Doesn't seem to difficult to adapt to. It'll just take some getting use to.' _Shadow thought to himself.

After configuring his body, Shadow began to get up from where he laid. Blaze stares at him in shock, as she watched him getting up. Shadow finally stood up and began moving more parts of his body. He then looks down to see Blaze dumbfounded while staring at him.

"Most people could not figure out their nerves when it has been zapped out of control." Blaze said in astonishment.

Shadow turns his head towards her and grins, "I'm not like most people."

Blaze stares at him for a few more seconds, then laughs to herself, "You really are the ultimate lifeform."

Shadow was still moving his body body to get used to his whole debacle, then he turned towards the lavender feline with a serious expression, "Blaze, I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

Blaze's smile turned into a small frown as she stared at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow started to explain himself, but Blaze shook her head quickly which made him stay silent.

Blaze looks at him intently, "I'm not worried about that."

"But... the emerald-," Shadow began.

"I said I'm not worried about that right now. Don't you remember the promise you made to me?" Blaze asked.

Shadow furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then a memory popped into his mind. The promise he made to her after his training in G.U.N. headquarters.

_"I promise we'll get the last Sol Emerald no matter what," Shadow stated trying to reassure Blaze as best as he could. "So don't worry too much over the matter. I'll do whatever I can to assist you."_

_Blaze stared at Shadow, filled with admiration, then smiled. "Ok, thank you Shadow," Blaze said._

The flashback ends.

"I remember." Shadow said quietly.

Blaze smiles, "You told me before that you are not one to break a promise either, so I know you will own up to that promise you made to me. I just had to realize it while I was on my way to help you here. But that's not the main reason why I wasn't worried."

Shadow stood there with confusion painted on his face, "Then why aren't you."

Her amber eyes stares softly at Shadow's red eyes, "Because I missed you..."

Shadow stood there with his eyes wide. He started to feel something tug at him on the inside. A feeling that most people have never brought out of the ebony hedgehog aside from his time at his birthplace. Blaze walks over to him and embraced him tightly. She closed her in a relaxing state. Happy to be in the arms of the man who opened her heart. Shadow was lost for words. He didn't know what to say because this was not something he was used to. Blaze steps away with a blushing covering her muzzle as she smiled at her partner. A blush was creeping onto Shadow's muzzle. He turns his head away from Blaze in embarrassment, which made Blaze laugh even.

"Awwwwwe, look at you two flirting," Shadow and Blaze looks over to see Eclipse pinned to a wall. "Now, can you guys help me already!?"

Shadow's face became even more red as he clenched his teeth in frustration, but eventually shook it off. Blaze jumps forward, then dashes to aid Eclipse. She began throwing a barrage of fireballs at 3.0. It was enough for the robot to release his grip on Eclipse and withdrew away from the flames. Shadow teleports behind it and spindashes the robot to the ground. Shadow jumps away from the robot, but Metal Sonic 3.0 was quick to retaliate. Shadow attempts to dodge out of the way, but his body still isn't responding fast enough. Eclipse steps in front of Shadow quickly and blocks the robot's attack. The darkling pushed the robot away throws a haymaker towards 3.0's jawline, then smashed it against the floor.

"Blaze can you encase him in a ball of fire?" Shadow asked.

Blaze looks at him in confusion, "Of course I can, but why?"

"Just do it! Then follow his example." Eclipse chimed in.

Blaze complies and charge up a fire ball. Shadow and Eclipse rushed in to occupy the robot before 3.0 could react, then pushed it against the wall. 3.0 responds by shooting a large laser against the two brothers. The robot successfully pushes the two away from him with his laser attack. It began to fly upwards, then dashed towards Shadow. Shadow notices the robot flying right towards him.

_'Come on body. Work with me!' _Shadow yelled in his mind.

3.0 went to throw a kick towards Shadow's head. The movement was of its body was like a blur as his kick went straight for Shadow's face.

"Shadow!" Eclipse yelled as he tried to rush to block the robots attack.

Suddenly, Shadow ducks right under the kick; the foot barely grazing the fur on his quills. The robot appears to not be retaliating, as if it did not expect Shadow to dodge the attack so quickly. Eclipse stares at him in shock for a few seconds, then reminds himself who his brother truly is. Shadow smirks, then threw a precise, yet powerful punch right into the abdomen of 3.0. The robot became stagnant against Shadow's attack which left him open.

"Blaze now!" Shadow called out.

Blaze aims her hands towards them, "Haaaaaaah!"

A large fiery fireball shot it's way towards Shadow and 3.0. Shadow grabs the robot by the leg, then hurls it towards the fireball. 3.0 was becoming engulfed into the flames as it covers the area around him. Shadow and Eclipse appears right next to Blaze and stares at the flames. Shadow and Eclipse began charging up Chaos energy in their hands. As if catching on to what their plan was, Blaze began charging up a fiery attack of her own.

"Together!" Shadow voice rang. "Chaos Spear!"

"Chaos Spear!" Eclipse yelled loudly.

"Sol Blast!" Blaze yelled in unison with the others.

The tri-blast attack illuminated the whole area as it crashed in the flames. Eclipse looks towards the others, "It's gonna blow!"

Shadow instinctively stepped in front of Blaze to shield her from the beast while Eclipse braced himself for impact.

_BOOOOM!_

Smoke arise from the area. The two brothers and Blaze fell towards the ground because of the impact from the explosion.

Eclipse got up slowly and absorbs his surroundings, "Hey, are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." Shadow replies. He walks over to Blaze and helps her to her feet.

Eclipse looks over to the area where Metal Sonic 3.0 was. The smoke was clearing up and the area was more visible.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Shadow asked in the background.

Eclipse looks more intently at the area in case it was an illusion, "I don't see the robot."

"I doubt it can make a move now, so we should just leave things be for now." Blaze explained.

Shadow nods his head in agreement, "Blaze is right. There's no way it should survive that attack. Let's get moving and stop Nega's plans."

"Are you guys sure?" Eclipse questioned with uncertainty.

"I'm positive. Now let's go find Nega and get the emeralds back!" Blaze said, then began pushing forward towards Nega's direction.

Shadow and Eclipse began to chase after her a few feet away.

_'Are you going to tell her that the Sol Emerald is a fake?' _Eclipse asked in the hivemind.

Shadow scoffs quietly, _'In due time. Even if we tell her, we still have to stop Nega's plans and take the last two Chaos Emeralds back.'_

'_I doubt she'll be happy to find out it was a fake and you have not told her,' _Eclipse replies nonchalantly. _'You seen how she was when you gave the fake emerald to Nega.'_

_'Let me worry about that brother,' _Shadow replies quickly. _'For now, Eggman Nega is our top priority.'_

_ 'If you say so brother.' _Eclipse responded.

The trio continued sprinting down the pathway towards the direction Eggman Nega went to. On the way, they've seen obscene structures of Dr. Eggman's decor inside the base. A giant statue of Eggman made out of what appears to be gold standing off in the distance.

Blaze snorts in disgust, "Must he be so bloated by his ego to build statues of himself?"

"I'm more interested in how he had the resources to make that statue, or the entire base for that matter." Eclipse said loudly.

Shadow seeming disinterested in the whole scenery pushes forward, "I could not care less. He's the least of our worries right now."

"You're right," Blaze replies quietly. "Can we pick up the pace though?"

Eclipse sighs in annoyance, "Unlike you and Shadow, I'm not a speedy being."

Blaze was going to say something, but Shadow cuts her off, "Eclipse hold on to me. That way we can get to Nega faster."

Eclipse nods his head, so Shadow slows down to Eclipse's speed. That gave his brother enough time to latch onto him. After Eclipse was situated, Shadow sped up some more.

Shadow looks over to Blaze, "Alright, let's get moving!"

Blaze nods in response, then both of them starts to become a blur and race down the pathway to get towards their objective. The trio could be seen on a monitor. Dr. Eggman was watching them through the cameras set in his base.

"Did you get it?" Eggman Nega asks in the background.

Eggman turns over to Eggman Nega and puts his hands together, "The stealth bots are on nearing our location with the package now."

"Good, everything is going according to plan!" Eggman Nega laughs loudly as he gets his final project operational.

Eggman turned back to the other monitors that has Sonic and his squad on the screen, "Pretty soon, Sonic and the others will catch up with Shadow, Blaze, and Eclipse."

"And once the package gets here; numbers will not matter anymore! They will all grovel at my feet- I mean our feet." Eggman Nega corrects himself.

Eggman just furrow his eyebrows without turning his gaze from the monitors in front of him. Infinite was still at the spot Shadow and the others left him at.

"Wasn't he one of your failed experiments?" Eggman Nega asks as if he knew what he was looking at.

"Failed isn't the right word to describe him," Eggman explains. "More like a subject used for my bidding until I had no use for him."

"Didn't he defeat Sonic?" Eggman Nega looks over towards Eggman.

"Yes, but in the end he ultimately lost, but it didn't affect the outcome of the robot I made that Sonic destroyed... _annoying pest._" Eggman said in aggravation.

Eggman Nega walks over to Eggman with a smirk on his face, "Well, once the package gets here and the Egg Nega Dragoon is ready; we will not have to deal with these vermin anymore!"

"Then, Eggmanland will finally be set in motion!" Eggman exclaims loudly with a malicious grin on his face.

"After that, the Sol Dimension will understand true despair and pure destruction!" Eggman Nega adds in.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha heugh ha huugh hooo!" Both Eggmen we're laughing so hard that they've nearly choked on their own spit. Nevertheless, they continued laughing as they talked more about their ultimate dreams.

Infinite was tapping his foot with impatience. It's only been five minutes since his transmission with Sonic and his crew and even 7 minutes with Rouge, yet no one has showed up.

Infinite growls to himself in aggravation, then turn towards the direction the others went, "I'm done waiting for those imbeciles to get here!"

"And who are you calling an imbecile?" A seductive, yet sassy voice chimes in the background.

Infinite turns back to see Rouge gliding towards him. She lands right next to him, then looks at him, "And what were you planning on doing?"

"You _heroes _are taking your sweet time getting here!" Infinite spat.

"Put a lid on it, will ya? Unlike you, we had to go through an army of Eggman's robots. You took an easy path to get here." Rouge snaps at the snow haired jackal.

"Tch, well maybe you should be quicker," Infinite rebuttals to the bat. "Those weak metal scrap shouldn't slow you guys down by this much."

Rouge walks up to Infinite's face with an intimidating expression, "Why you no good, ugly looking, dirty piece of shi-,"

_Vroooooooooom!_

The X-Tornado flew around above Infinite and Rouge's heads. Tails, piloting the plane, was looking around for a good area to park his X-Tornado. Once he found a perfect spot, Tails descends to the ground safely, then jumps out to meet Rouge and Infinite.

"Hey guys!" Tails yelled happily.

"Why hello my little foxy friend." Rouge says cheerfully.

Infinite remains silent, then turns his gaze back to the direction Shadow the others went.

"How far are Sonic and the others from here?" Rouge queried.

Tails looks at his wrist communicator and tracks the signals of Sonic and his team, "They are not far from us."

Infinite turns back to two tailed fox, "And when will they get here?"

Tails thought to himself for a few more seconds, then replies, "They are moving at rapid succession, so if they keep up their pace, then I'd say roughly six to eight minutes."

Infinite growls to himself which caught Tails and Rouge's attention, as he is tired of waiting for the others to get here.

Rouge looks over to Tails with a smile, "Don't mind him hun. He's just grumpy from waiting for so long."

Infinite turns his gaze towards the bat and glares daggers at her, "You really annoy me sometimes you know that."

"Well, some of us have to sincerity to wait for others or simply be polite. You on the other hand is a snot nosed jackal with no manners whatsoever." Rouge said in a mocking tone.

Infinite bares his fangs at her, "You want to perish, woman?"

"Uh... guys," Tails says sheepishly. "We're on the same team here."

Rouge folds her arms, "As if you could do anything. Without the Phantom Ruby, what can you do?"

"I was the ultimate mercenary at one point, you spoiled brat!" Venom spewed off of his tongue.

"Please, I'm anything, but spoiled. I earned everything I have. You just pitied yourself about how weak you were until the doctor gave you powers, so you could shut up." Rouge smirks as she knew he was going to explode.

"Guys please... we don't have time for this." Tails pleaded with the two.

Infinite, seeming more angry than ever gets into a fighting stance, "Let me make an example out of you! I'll show you why I was hailed as the ultimate mercenary at the time!"

"As much as I'd love to tango, you're not worth my time _Snow White._" Rouge's smirk widens.

"I'm gonna enjoy making you suffer!" Infinite barks in response.

"GUYS, WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Tails yelled very loudly which made both Infinite and Rouge's ears ring.

Infinite and Rouge turned their attention over to Tails, who seems very flustered at the very moment. Tails continues, "We are on the same team! So, we have to work together in order to save Blaze! Now will you two stop bickering already!?" Tails was breathing in and out intensely.

Both Infinite and Rouge stood there in shock because they have never seen Tails speak in just a manner before.

Tails took a few more deep breaths, then eyes both of them, "I don't why you two are like this to begin with. Whatever issues you two have can be solved some other time. Right now, Blaze needs our help and we need to defeat Eggman Nega before he does something crazy!"

It was silent for a few moments, as Tails glares at Rouge and Infinite expecting them to comply and cooperate with each other.

Rouge broke the silence first, "You're right Tails. I need to be more mature about this given the situation we're in. Sorry about that hun." Rouge rubs the back of her head.

Infinite adjusts the mask on his face, then turns the other direction without saying a word. Tails sighs in response and rubs his forehead.

"So, where is Blaze by the way? I thought you, Shadow, and Eclipse saved her?" Tails queried.

"We did save her." Infinite replies.

"So where is she?" Tails looks around for the lilac princess.

Rouge points toward the pathway that leads downward, "I'm assuming she and the others went this way to pursue Eggman Nega."

"You are correct," Infinite said without turning his head. "The Eggman doppelgänger decided to pull a trick of his own against us, then had his Metal Sonic 3.0 tackle Shadow down that way. Seems like Nega wants Shadow dead."

"But why? Shadow has not encountered him that much for such a motive." Tails said quietly as he tried to piece things together.

"Wouldn't he be after Sonic instead of Shadow? I mean he's the one that foiled Nega and Eggman's plans twice, right?" Rouge asks.

"I think it's because Shadow is close to Blaze." Infinite stated calmly.

Rouge turns her head to the jackal with bewilderment painted over his face, "How would he know that Shadow and Blaze are close? He barely knows anything about Shadow or the rest of us for that matter?"

"And Eggman definitely does not know about Shadow and Blaze, so he couldn't tell him." Tails chimes in.

Infinite lowers his eyelids, "If I know one thing, Eggman likes to keep watch on anything that is considered a threat or valuable to him."

"So if Nega is just like Eggman, then..." Rouge's voice trails off.

"Then Eggman Nega must have been spying on Blaze and us since he arrived here!" Tails said loudly.

"Good detective work," Infinite turns his head so that one side of his mask was visible. "Nega probably was more attentive then ever once Blaze made her way here."

"What a creep," Rouge says in disgust. "Spying on people's personal lives like that."

"So I assume that he plans to kill Shadow in order to hurt Blaze internally and emotionally?" Tails raises an eyebrow.

"Or put simply to break her spirit. Nega knows her well, so he knows what she would do if she lost someone that is close to her like Shadow is." Infinite stated.

"It would break the poor girl's heart," Rouge said in disbelief. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, then opens them with determination radiating off of her. "I'm not going to let my hard work of getting those two together go to waste."

"Right! We'll defeat Eggman Nega before that happens." Tails said with confidence.

"Then let's get down there and help them." Infinite said impatiently.

"We have to wait for Sonic and the others to arrive first." Tails replies.

Infinite snaps his head towards Tails' direction, "Why wait!? Shouldn't we help Shadow since his life is in danger?"

Rouge steps in front of the jackal, "No need to worry. This is _Shadow _we're talking about. You know, the ultimate lifeform. He won't go down easily while we wait here."

"Plus Blaze and Eclipse are backing him up as we speak." Tails added.

Infinite sighs in defeat, "Fine, but if five minutes pass by then I'm going down there."

"Whatever you say, Snow White." Rouge giggles to herself.

"Stop calling me that!" Infinite barks at her.

Tails facepalms himself as he watches the two bicker again, _'Sonic, please get here quickly before they rip each others' heads off.'_

_Vroooooosh!_

A black blur and a purple blur zipped passed through the corridors. Eclipse was holding onto Shadow as Shadow continued racing down the pathway with Blaze trailing behind him.

Eclipse began sensing for Eggman Nega once again to see how close they are. He focuses on his sensory abilities, then successfully located Eggman Nega's position, "We're close!"

Shadow and Blaze nods in response and continues speeding down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a giant dark room with a spotlight beaming at the middle of the floor. Shadow and Blaze came to complete halt. Eclipse gets off of Shadow, then the trio looks around.

"Stick close to each other. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into." Shadow states with a sense of vigilance.

Blaze and Eclipse follows closely behind Shadow as the ebony hedgehog took point. Nothing seems to be happening so far as they walked closer towards where the light is shining at. Once they've got to the light, they stood there expecting something to happen, but nothing came their way.

"I'm glad to see you could make it here, Blaze and Shadow!" What seems to be Nega talking into some sort of microphone. "I have a special surprise for you three, and Sonic and his friends when they get here!"

"How about you come out of where you're hiding instead of being a coward!" Eclipse yells in response.

"Oh hohohohoho, who said I was hiding my alien little friend." Nega spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "I've been studying you two brothers ever since I came here. You, Sonic, his friends, all of you incompetent little rodents!"

"And you think that'll make any difference!?" Shadow sounded off as he looks around for Nega.

"Why yes, actually. I'm going to crush all of you like the little vermin you are!" Nega barks maliciously.

"As if. Now come on out and surrender, then hand back my Sol Emerald!" Blaze yelled as she looks around for Nega.

"You'll have to take it from us!" Nega spoke loudly.

"Us?" Shadow murmurs.

Suddenly, the ground was shaking which causes the trio to lost their balance. Then, the lights came on. Shadow turns around to see what appears to be a giant mech with a bunch of tubes attached to its back. Both Eggman and Eggman Nega we're floating around the Egg Dragoon.

Shadow clenched his teeth as he seen Dr. Eggman standing with Eggman Nega, "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

Eggman grins at the ebony hedgehog, "Oh please Shadow. It's nothing personal. Hahahaha!"

Eclipse steps forward with confidence, "It doesn't matter what robotic garbage you pull out of your lab. It'll never a match for us."

"Well I can't say you're not wrong there... however," Eggman Nega's grin widened even more. "Robots, bring in the package!"

Shadow looks around for what he was talking about until he spot the robot's carrying what appears to be a box. Shadow and Eclipse felt uneasy as they seen the box being delivered to them.

_'Uhh Shadow?' _Eclipse calls out to him.

_'What is it?' _Shadow replies.

Eclipse gulps as he continues staring at the box, _'I hope it's not what I think is in the mat box, because I sense a lot of Chaos energy radiating from that box.'_

Shadow remained silent for a few seconds, then answered,_ 'I think we might not be leaving this place unscathed brother.'_

"What do you have in that box Nega!?" Blaze demanded strongly and clenched her fists.

Nega turn towards the royal feline, "Why thank you for asking. See, while I've seeming refuge here, Eggman has provided me with a lot of information on this world."

Blaze raises an eyebrow, "And what does this have to do with that box?"

"Allow me to explain," Nega says and rubs his hands together. "You see in this world, just like our's, have the seven Chaos Emeralds that results in tremendous power of used simultaneously, but..." His voice trailed off.

"But!?" Blaze said impatiently.

"Here's one thing the separates this dimension from our home dimension. You see in our dimension, we only have the seven Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter that you have within your castle. Now imagine something that has the power to control the seven Sol Emeralds and result with even greater strength than before!"

Blaze looked confused, then turned her head towards the two brothers. Both of them looked astonished upon hearing this.

"Behold, the Master Emerald!" Nega cries.

The box unfolds and the gigantic, majestic green emerald stood within the sights of the trio. Shadow bared his teeth, then tried to make a move by running towards their direction. A bunch of robots came out of the surrounding area and circles around the ebony hedgehog.

Eggman wags his finger at Shadow, "Please wait a second Shadow. Can't have you ruining anything now."

Shadow glares ice, cold daggers at Eggman for his betrayal. He had a feeling Eggman would do this, but it doesn't change the anger rising within him.

The robot's implements the Master Emerald inside of the Egg Dragoon, then suddenly the Egg Dragoon began to shine brightly as Chaos energy surround it. Both Eggman and Nega hopped into the Egg Dragoon and began to operate it. The tunes behind it detached themselves, allowing the Eggmen to roam free. They flew upwards away from the resting place to show off their speed, then turned to face the trio. Shadow had his usual scowl on his face, Blaze glaring at the Egg Dragoon with no fear, and Eclipse began growling at the Eggmen.

"Now that we have the ultimate power, there is nothing that can stop us! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Eggmen laughed simultaneously with each other.

"Now then, let's see which of you vermin shall die first!" Eggman seeming to enjoy himself a lot.

"I know... let's start with the ultimate lifeform!" Nega roared.

"Good idea!" Eggman replies in agreement.

Shadow clenched his fists as he face the Egg Dragoon.

"Shadow?" Eclipse spoke in the background. "How are we gonna go about this?"

Shadow looks back towards his brother, a certain look on his face that express courage, "We fight with all we have!"

"Shadow's right," Blaze stated. "I refuse to give up now. Don't you dare give up on me Eclipse!"

Eclipse studies the both of them for a few seconds, then stretches his body to get himself worked up, "Who said I was giving up?"

Shadow smirks at his brother, then turn towards Blaze. Blaze catches his eye contact, then nods in response. Shadow turn back to the Eggmen with a fierce demeanor.

"Let's end this!" Shadow does a battle cry and the trio began charging at the Eggmen.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here's Part 15 of the Ebony and Lavender. Alrighty, this platform is fully caught up on the Ebony and Lavender. I promise I'm trying to work on part 16, but writer's block is still kicking my ass to the max. Like I have a good portion of it done, but I can't seem to find a satisfying way to finish it. I don't know what direction I should take with it. Inspiration is needed bad like I wish I knew how to truly explain it. Not easy to find it either since There's not much Shadaze material to choose from that I can get a good idea from.**_

_**Anyway, I promise I have not given up on finishing it (that mainly goes out to all the Wattpad readers who've already been waiting for practically two months); I'll figure out part 16 so please don't think I've abandoned The Ebony and Lavender. I love this ship a lo, but I've been caught up in school and personal issues and it has taken a lot of my focus. Kinda sucks because when I have time to write, I can't think of anything and it truly bugs me. I know I'll get it done sooner or later, so please bear with me.**_

_**Thanks for reading my story and keeping up with it. Thank you to all the people who've favored this story and me! Honestly, you guys rock for that and it means a lot to me. Tell me what you think in the reviews and as always, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow cries as he threw a powerful Chaos Spear at the Egg Dragoon.

The Eggmen deflects the attack quickly and swung its drill at he ebony hedgehog. Shadow jumps over the drill and boosts forward towards them. The Egg Dragoon pulls back and whips out the machine gun on its right arm.

"How about this!?" Eggman Nega yells loudly.

It starting shooting bullets at Shadow with a high fire rate. Shadow, being a fast hedgehog, zips past the shots and jumps toward the Eggmen. He went to homing attack them and clashed against the mech, but he bounced off of it as if nothing happened. Shadow uncurls as he stares at the Egg Dragoon in confusion.

Eggman cackles at the ultimate lifeform, "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

The Eggmen retaliates by knocking Shadow away with the drill arm.

_CRAASH!_

Shadow crashed through the wall with a giant hole made through the impact.

"Hahahahaha! Is that all you've got!?" Eggman Nega spat.

"Not exactly!" A voice was heard from above.

Eclipse was hanging at the top of the roof above the Eggmen. He drops down, then proceeds to land on top of the Egg Dragoon. Eclipse charges up Chaos energy in his hands, then aims at the shoulder with the machine gun.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eggman yells loudly, as he pushes a few buttons within the capsule.

A bunch of turrets popped out of the armor with the Egg Dragoon, then aimed at the darkling.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Eclipse mutters to himself.

The turrets fired at the darkling as he maneuvered around the body of the Egg Dragoon.

Eclipse jumps off of the body and throws a chaos attack at the should, "Take that!"

_BOOM!_

A small explosion was made at the right shoulder of the Egg Dragoon. Eclipse lands at the ground and looks up at the Eggmen. He grins in triumph, thinking that hitting the joints of the mech would help their situation, or so he thought.

"If that's the best you can do, then I am disappointed." Eggman Nega replies sarcastically.

Eclipse raises an eyebrow, "What?"

The smoke clears up and the should joint appears to be unscathed. Eclipse clenched his fists together in annoyance.

"Does this thing have a weakness?" Eclipse thought to himself out loud.

"Let me try!" A feminine voice sounded off in the distance.

Both Eclipse and the Eggmen turn towards Blaze who seems to be charging up her attack. A bright flame was brewing in her hands. The intense heat from the flame could be felt by Eclipse.

"Take this!" Blaze screams. "Haaaaaaah!"

A shower of intense flames began to engulf the area as they made their way towards the Egg Dragoon. The Egg Dragoon raises its arms to shield itself from the flames spreading in their direction. Eventually, the mech was covered in the flames. The flames were spreading all over the place in the mech's vicinity.

Eclipse teleports next to the lavender feline, then looks at her with a large frown, "You could have warned me ya know."

Blaze did not lose her focus as she continues to burn away at the Egg Dragoon. The flames' intense heat could be compared to lava that is within the volcano they're in. Suddenly, the drill moves upwards into the air through the flames.

"No way!" Blaze was astonished.

Eclipse stares wide-eyed at the drill arm, "Princess... we should move!"

The drill moves rapidly towards Eclipse and Blaze. Both of them dodges out of the way, and watch as the platform they stood on was completely smashed. The platform collapses onto the ground, making the floor shake. Eclipse and Blaze were losing their balance against the rumbling on the floor.

"Time for a change of pace!" Eggman Nega exclaims.

The Egg Dragoon pulls up launchers from its shoulders, then fires a bunch of rockets at both Eclipse and Blaze. Both of them jump, then slide under the rockets and continue sprinting through the area. No explosions sounded off behind them, which raised suspicion for Eclipse. He looks back and notices the rockets are following them.

Eclipse has a huge frown on his face, "I can't catch a break, can I? I'm not that fast!"

Blaze began to turn on her burners and starts blasting away from the missiles. She was able to widen the gap between them. Once she was comfortable enough to turn around, she stops dead in her tracks, then shoots fireballs at the missiles that are chasing her. The missiles were closing the gap, so Eclipse began to Chaos Snap away from the missiles. Eclipse looks up and sees the drill right above his head. Eclipse scrunches his face and attempts to Chaos Snap away, but the drill was too fast for the Chaos Snap to get him away.

"Chaos Control!" A husky voice yells.

Time began to slow down around the whole area. Eclipse, the Egg Dragoon, and the drill was moving significantly slow. Shadow appears next to Eclipse and tackles him out of the way of the drill and the missiles. The effect of the Chaos Control wears off and the drill slams into the ground. The missiles moved right into the drill arm of the Egg Dragoon causing an explosion.

"What?" Eggman Nega raises an eyebrow. "I could have sworn that alien dirt was right there."

"Ahem, Shadow saved him using that ability I told you about earlier," Eggman explains to his dimensional counterpart.

Nega thinks for a second, then asks, "Chaos Control, I presume?"

"Correct, an ability that Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and my Metal Sonic could do so far to my knowledge," Eggman states in a nonchalant manner.

"Hmmm, very interesting indeed." Nega looks over to Shadow and Eclipse.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asks.

Eclipse brushes him off, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Shadow shifts his gaze to the Eggmen with a ferocious scowl, "This metal scrap is a lot stronger than I expected."

"Well its to be expected," Eclipse studies the Egg Dragoon. "It holds the Master Emerald after all."

Shadow scoffs a little, "Even so, there must be a weak point that we're missing."

"Yeah... I just hope that we find it soon, or at least when the others get here." Eclipse says while scratching his forehead.

Blaze lands next to the two brothers, inspecting them, "Are you two ok?"

Both Shadow and Eclipse answers, "We're fine."

Blaze notices the Egg Dragoon making its move, "Get ready!"

The Egg Dragoon turns its body, then sprung towards the two brothers with rapid succession. It points its drill arm at both of them and charges. Shadow grabs Blaze and Eclipse, then Shadow uses Chaos Control and teleports them away from the Dragoon's range, then the three jumps away to keep their distance.

"Alright, how about this!" Eggman screams menacingly.

The Egg Dragoon points its firearm at the brothers, then changes its form. The gun arm began to transform into what seems to be a large energy cannon. Shadow, Blaze, and Eclipse's eyes began to widen at the scene in front of them. A bright green light began to illuminate from the cannon as it charges up the power.

"You have got to be pulling my leg here!" Eclipse yells in disbelief.

Eggman Nega's grin spreads across his face in excitement, "Fire!"

A gigantic, green Chaos attack was shot from the energy cannon on the Egg Dragoon's arm. It was making its way over to the heroic trio ahead. Both Eclipse and Blaze stares at the energy blast with dumbfounded expressions. Shadow clenched his teeth at the sight of the attack.

Shadow quickly grabs both Blaze and Eclipse, then harness the power from his Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

They disappeared away from the chaos attack before it could connect.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

A huge explosion was made from the Chaos attack. A giant hole was made in the metallic wall. Wiring began to dangle loosely in the air, while metallic objects were falling down towards the lava below.

Eggman Nega's mouth was wide in shock, "This power... this power is unreal!"

Eggman cracks an evil grin, "With the power of the Sol Emerald, two Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald, those rodents will be six feet under. Then, we can rule with an iron fist!"

Eggman Nega began to cackle with glee at the thought of using this power for their unforgivable desires, "Hahahahaha! Then, we will head to the Sol Dimension, and cause a wave of terror across the lands. No one will stand in our way!"

The Eggmen were laughing hysterically to themselves, fully absorbed by their bloated egos. A flash of light appears in the far distance away from their line of sight. Shadow, Eclipse, and Blaze appears from the light. Shadow was panting for air, while Eclipse and Blaze were eyeing the damage the Egg Dragoon caused in the distance. The only thing that could be heard was the slight electronics damaged from the attack and the lava melting whatever fell in its wake.

Eclipse stood up with a nervous look on his face, "Thanks for the save, brother. We would have been vaporized if it weren't for you..."

Blaze looks over to Shadow with worry, "Are you ok?"

Shadow nods his head, "I'm fine. I just... need a moment..."

"Are you still shaken up from the fight with the robot earlier?" Eclipse queries.

Shadow sat quietly, thinking to himself. Eclipse shrug off the fact that he didn't answer, and continues looking around. A lot of collateral damage was wrought upon in the area: electrical wires were dangling in the air, the metallic floors were torn up in a jagged shape, and the lights were flickering on and off front time to time.

_CRASH!_

The three of them jumped and looked around to see a light has fallen from above. They relaxed for a little, but still feeling on edge. Shadow sat back down to think of any ideas quietly, leaving the other two to their thoughts.

"I don't know how we can beat this thing to be truthful," Eclipse admits quietly.

Blaze looks over to him, "We have to find a way. We can't let them win under any circumstance."

Eclipse raises an eyebrow, seeming somewhat annoyed, "And I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Blaze opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it closed in defeat. Blaze was uncertain of how they can win this battle. Sure, Eggman Nega has always been a difficult enemy for her with all the times he stole her Sol Emeralds or the Jeweled Scepter back in her homeworld's, but she is out of her element here.

Shadow sat up and shift his gaze towards his brother, "Whether we like it or not, Blaze is right."

Eclipse, then turns his head to Shadow challengingly, "I know she's right, but what can we do right now? Maybe if we had the seven Chaos Emeralds, then we could possibly fight back. That's not the case though, because the others have the three emeralds, while we have two. The omelets over there has the last remaining Chaos Emeralds in that metal armor."

Shadow and Blaze watch Eclipse as he stresses over their current situation. The dark alien was pacing back and forth nervously while trying to wrap his head around their predicament.

"And they have the Master Emerald. Damn it! This is not how I wanted to spend my evening at all!" Eclipse yells in frustration, not loud enough for the Eggmen to hear.

"We'll have to stall for Sonic and the others to get here, then we'll attempt at taking the last two emeralds from the Eggmen," Shadow states calmly.

"And my emerald." Blaze adds.

Eclipse lowers his eyelids and his frown deepens, "I don't see how you two be so confident about this."

Shadow stood up and stares at him softly, "Because we have to be. We can't lose this battle, so don't you dare quit on me Eclipse."

Eclipse stood silent, eyeing his brother in annoyance. Eventually, the dark alien sighs, "I'm not quitting. I just do not want to go in there blind. We need some sort of plan to counter them."

Shadow shifts his gaze back to the Egg Dragoon and stood quietly for a few seconds. He notices the small area under the lower abdomen that appears to be two green lights shining. Shadow also sees two blue-lit tubes sticking out in the same area. Suddenly, a memory pops into his head:

_Shadow was standing in at a tree in a park. Sonic and his friends decided to hang out at the park and Rouge forced him to go against his will. Sonic was telling the others one of his heroic stories against the nefarious Dr. Eggman for like the millionth time._

_"So, you chased after Eggman while trashing his little amusement park?" Silver asked._

_ "While also being that werewolf looking thing that he turned you into?" Blaze added on, curiosity covering her eyes._

_ Sonic nodded his head and chuckled, "Yeah and I must say, of all the times I've faced Eggman, this was possibly the hardest fight he put against me. I mean the amusement park had traps everywhere I step foot in, then all of his robots crashing around at every corner. Eventually, I made it to Eggman in the end."_

_ "Tell him how you defeated his so-called 'ultra hyper-prototype 1'." Tails puts a lot of emphasis on that phrase while sneering._

_ Shadow rolled his eyes, wishing that this story could just be over already._

_ "Oh yeah, so Eggman brings out what Tails just mentioned," Sonic said._

_ "He calls it the Egg Dragoon now." Tails stated._

_ Sonic nodded in agreement, "Yeah that thing. Apparently, he put a lot of work into that thing, using Dark Gaia's power to use it as it's engine. So we fought hard on a few platforms that were falling down towards where Dark Gaia was."_

_ "How did you defeat it, since you were in this werewolf form?" Silver queried, completely absorbed in the story._

_ Sonic continues, "So the thing has two weak points that are pretty obvious. The two green light that is lit in the lower half. That's its weak points and it can also be damaged by pulling the little things sticking out in the same area. So, I used my stretchy arms to attack and it worked out fine._

_ "After that, I basically yanked him out of the Dragoon and threw him away. That thing was history after that. Well, until he made another one, two more times." Sonic said jokingly._

_ Everyone chuckles at the last part, all except for Shadow, who was still standing n his lonesome. He was eyeing them, before turning back toward the bright sun in the sky._

_ Flashback ends._

Shadow blinks his eyes a few times, "I know how to beat it." Shadow whispers quietly.

Blaze's ear flickers around at his raspy voice, "What did you say?"

"I know how to beat it. Or I at least know that thing's weak points." Shadow says more firmly this time.

Eclipse raises an eyebrow, "Care to share that information with us?"

Shadow motions Blaze and Eclipse to him, both of them comply and walk over to him.

Shadow points towards the green-lit spots on the lower body, "You see the green lights down there?"

Blaze squints her eyes at what Shadow was talking about, while Eclipse studies it.

"Those spots are it's weak spots," Shadow explains. "We have to deal a lot of damage to weaken it since they have the Master Emerald's power."

Eclipse shifts his gaze towards the ebony hedgehog, "And you're certain that's it?"

"I'm positive. Sonic was the one who told me this a while ago anyway." Shadow states matter of factly.

Blaze looks at Shadow thoughtfully, "Oh, when he told us the story of when he fought Dr. Eggman as the werewolf form?"

Shadow nods his head in response, "Yes, exactly that."

"Well then, we know what we have to do." Eclipse folds his arms.

"Found you!" A voice yells in the background.

All three of them turn around slowly to see the Egg Dragoon floating above them; the energy cannon pointing at them.

"Scatter!" Shadow screams loudly.

All three of them jump in a different direction away from the Egg Dragoon. The Egg Dragoon changes its positioning and aims at its arm cannon at the ebony hedgehog. A volley of Chaos blasts were shot at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow adjusts himself and began evading the blasts. He was elusive and fast with his movement. The precision of how he sidesteps, jump, and slide away from the blasts was nearly elegant.

Eggman Nega was clenching his teeth in annoyance, "Stop moving you annoying rodent!"

Shadow turns toward Eggman Nega and raises his left arm towards the Egg Dragoon. Then, he lifts his middle finger at Eggman Nega and a smirk forms on his muzzle.

"Why you insignificant, arrogant, little rat!" Enraged by Shadow's action, Nega retaliates by throwing the drill arm directly towards the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow attempts to dodge out of the way, but multiple robots were grabbing onto his arms. Shadow struggles against the robots' grip, then looks over to the incoming drill. A burst of energy began to surround him. When enough energy covered him, Shadow releases the energy which blows the robots off of him. The drill was only a few feet away from Shadow, so he has to make a move quickly. Shadow steadies himself and puts all of his weight onto his feet. Air compresses into Shadow's shoes, then releases as Shadow motions into jumping. He springs into the air at high speeds over the drill. The Egg Dragoon reacts by aiming the arm cannon at Shadow. Shadow twists his body and faces the Egg Dragoon. Energy blasts were shot from the arm cannon, making their way towards Shadow's direction. Shadow spins out of the way of the first shot, teleports out of the way of another, then began to use the blasts as steps, and made his way towards the Eggmen in rapid succession.

"Darn you Shadow!" Eggman yells loudly.

The Egg Dragoon moves its drill arm and swings from Shadow's right side. The drill arm was getting closer to Shadow with the arriving seconds, so he had no other choice.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow harnesses the Chaos Emerald's power in his possession.

The colors of everything turns inverted. Time began to slow around the ultimate lifeform. The drill was only a few inches away from Shadow's body. Shadow drops towards the ground and looks over towards the weak spots he had pointed out earlier. He charges up his spindash, then rams himself into the green weak point.

_WHAM!_

The colors on the physical plane reverts back to normal and time itself returns. Shadow spindashes against the Egg Dragoon with enough force to knock it into a wall.

"Whaaa-, what just happened!" Eggman Nega's body was rocking against the impact. The Egg Dragoon was immobile by the sudden impact Shadow made into it.

Shadow pulls back away from the Egg Dragoon, "Now!"

Blaze and Eclipse jumps onto the scene. Eclipse grabs Blaze and spins her around until she became a blur. Eclipse, with his brute strength, throws Blaze at the weak point of the mech. Blaze spins as flames began to engulf her entire body, and rams into the Egg Dragoon, causing more damage against the mech.

"Don't let up! Keep going!" Shadow commands. Both his brother and him spring towards Blaze to help continue their assault against the Eggmen.

They were repeatedly pounding against the Egg Dragoon doing a decent amount of damage. Shadow and Eclipse continuously smash their fist against the mech's weak points while Blaze does the same with fire follow each attack she throws. Their ploy was working significantly, as the mech was completely helpless against their assault.

"Grrrr, this should not be happening," Nega clenched his, then turned towards Eggman, who was seemed to be remaining calm. "Eggman! Will you do something!?"

Eggman snaps his head over to Nega with a devious grin, "Hehehe, watch this!"

Eggman presses what seems to be a green colored button. As the trio continues their assault, a compartment of the Egg Dragoon began to open. Blaze's ear twitches at the sound that was made and notice the hatch that was opening. She looks inside and a shining green object could be seen.

_'The Master Emerald!' _Blaze stares at the giant emerald.

Something was off, there should be no reason why the Eggmen would expose the Master Emerald like that. Blaze began to feel uneasy, then turns her gaze towards the two brothers. They were also glaring at the Master Emerald.

"Are they stupid? Or did they throw in the towel?" Eclipse was the first to make a comment.

Both Shadow and Blaze remain quiet as they watch the Master Emerald cautiously. 'What are they planning,' is being replayed on both their minds. Suddenly, the Master Emerald began to shine brightly. It was almost blinding, as the trio raises the hands to shield their eyes against the shining jewel. Electric currents began to shower around the Master Emerald and large currents of energy could be felt.

The energy hits a certain red echidna who was running with the other heroes, on their way to catch up with Shadow and the others. Knuckles felt the surge of energy and slows down. The colors of his face withdrew as he stood with a surprised expression.

Sonic was the first to notice the echidna and slows down, "Yo Knuckles. You ok?"

Everyone else slows down and eyes Knuckles in confusion. Knuckles' lips began to quiver as he eyebrows furrows. His mouth began to grow large as he clenches his teeth.

"Knuckles?" Any asks, concern as to why he is looking like that.

"My Master Emerald..." Knuckles whispers quietly.

Sonic walks over to who he considers a best friend besides Tails, "Knuckles, what's wrong?"

Knuckles looks up in anger, "Those bastards stole my Master Emerald!"

Everyone's eyes open up wide at the shocking news. They were really confused now.

"But Knuckles," Silver raises an eyebrow. "You went to Angel Island to check if they took the Master Emerald after Blaze was kidnapped? Right?"

Knuckles grunts in anger, "They must have taken it the moment I left! I can't believe I was so careless! We have to get it back!"

"We'll get it back Knuckles," Amy says reassuringly.

"I know. Let's not waste any more time!" Knuckles charges ahead of the others. They follow after the raging echidna.

The Master Emerald's energy was increasing more and more. A laugh could be heard in the background. Shadow looks up to see Eggman cackling it up in the mech. A loud sound was made from the Master Emerald which cause Shadow to turn back to it wide-eyed. Shadow pulls Eclipse in desperation, then run towards Blaze.

He grabs her at the last second and yells, "Chaos Control!" They disappear away from the Egg Dragoon.

A click sound was made, then a large, green beam of light was made from where the Master Emerald sat. The beam was made up of so much Chaos energy, that it blows through every object that came in contact and vaporized it completely to every molecule.

Knuckles stops again, this time with his eyes wide. Everyone slows down to look at the red echidna once again.

"OBSERVATION: THE ECHIDNA IS SLOWING US DOWN. CONCLUSION: HE IS A LIABILITY." Omega states in a monotone voice.

"Omega come on. We are in this together," Sonic says, then turns back to Knuckles. "What's up this time?"

Knuckles turns his gaze towards the others, "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

A loud rumble was made in the background. The whole surrounding area was shaking, which caused rocks to fall from the ceiling. Everyone took cover away from the collateral damage, then a huge explosion sounds off in their vicinity. The large Chaos beam blasts through the walls made of stone and steel then penetrates the next wall. A huge shockwave was discharged from the beam which caused everything in the area to fly away in the air. Sonic and the others were struggling to hold their ground against the shockwave, holding onto anything that is stable that's lodged onto the floor. The Chaos beam blasts through the inner layers of the volcano and made its way to the outdoors. The shockwave follows and a fierce wind blows over the surrounding areas. The Chaos beam began to dim and dissipate, then eventually disappears from the eye. Everyone was on the ground once the shockwave has ceased and got up slowly.

Sonic rubs his head and groans. He looks over to the others quickly, "Is everybody alright!?" Everyone was groaning around him. The sound the beam made and the shockwave was very painful. Sonic looks at them and sighs in relief, "Well, everyone is still in one piece... man my head is throbbing..."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Knuckles grumbles. The red guardian looks around and turns towards the horrendous sight in front of him. Knuckles stares wide-eyed with his mouth gaping at the sight, "What the heck."

Two giant holes with charred off edges surround the innards of the holes. Small amounts of lava began to seep through the hole that the Chaos beam originated from creating a tiny lava flow. Rocks were falling around the surrounding holes, falling in the lava, including the metallic objects that reside in the area.

Sonic and Silver walks up to Knuckles and looks at the destruction that was caused in front of them. Silver was feeling uneasy and was rubbing his left hand with his right as a way of comforting his nerves. Sonic has an unsettling frown on his muzzle as he observes the scenery in front of him.

"Knuckles... I know Eggman has stolen your Master Emerald in the past, but did he cause this much destruction with it," Silver murmurs, eyes still glued towards the area.

Knuckles remains silent for a few seconds, then answers, "Yeah, but it has been a while since he last used the Master Emerald's power against us..." His last word drags on. The red echidna clenches his fist in anger, "We have to stop this!"

"AGREED." Omega sounds off behind them.

Amy was standing next to the terminator with a worried expression painted across her face. Her bottom lip was quivering as if fear formed into a tall being, grabbed her, and choked her as she struggled to fight.

Sonic notices Amy and walks over to her, "Amy, are you alright?" Amy was unresponsive. Her face was not fazed as the blue hero lowers himself a little to face her. "Hello, Mobius to Amy! Do you copy?" Sonic spoke louder this time.

Amy snaps out of whatever trance she was in and stares at Sonic, who was staring at her worryingly. She looks back at where the bottom hole where the Chaos laser came from, "Shadow, Blaze, and Eclipse are down there."

Sonic raises an eyebrow, missing what she has said, "What did you say?"

Any turns back to Sonic panicking, "Shadow, Blaze, and Eclipse are down there!"

Sonic looks at her in bewilderment. He turns back towards the others for a quick glance. Knuckles was looking flustered, Silver remained silent with a look of uncertainty, and Omega stood there like he always had. The blue blur turns back to his pink friend with an unreadable expression.

Sonic sighs, "Amy, I know things aren't looking great right now, but I'm sure they are fine." Amy just looks at the blue hero with eyes that was possibly on the verge of tears. Sonic smiles at her, "Don't worry Ames. Those three have been through hell and back. They can handle themselves. Now I need you to pull yourself together, so we can help them together."

Any did not comply at first. She stood there silently, still in fear for her friends. Sonic raises his hand over her head and rubs it softly to her liking. She leans her head into his touch, and Sonic grins softly at her, "Don't worry Ames. We'll make sure all of us get out of here safely. I can promise you on that, so don't worry too much, ok?"

Amy stares at Sonic for a few more moments, then shakes her head, "You're right Sonic. I shouldn't worry so much about them."

Sonic's grin widens. He gives her a thumbs up, then turns towards the others, "Alright guys! Let's hurry up and get to the others! They need our help!"

"Right!" Silver and Knuckles day in unison.

Sonic looks around and notices a hunk of metal not in their presence. He looks over to the others, "Uhhh, where is Omega?"

Everyone looks around for Omega and he is no where to be found. Silver looks down at the path they need to follow and spots the terminator wreaking havoc against Eggman's robots while moving forward.

"Well, I've found him." Silver chuckles and points to Omega's direction.

Everyone turns to see Omega doing what he loves all awhile leaving them in the dust. One after another, Omega destroys the helpless robots in his rage, without any mercy.

"Heeeeey! Omega wait for us!" Sonic calls out to the Egg Robot destroyer.

Knuckles laughs out loud, "No point in telling him to slow down. Let's follow his example and push forward. I need to get the Master Emerald back!" Knuckles pushes forward to join Omega on the carnage.

Silver looks over to Sonic with a teasing look, "Now you know how we feel, whenever we tell you to slow down."

"Yeah yeah! Let's get going!" Sonic brushes off Silver's quip and dashes toward the others, leaving Amy and Silver behind.

Silver turns to Amy, the features on his face softening, "Amy?" Amy jumps a little, as she was expecting to be standing by herself. She turns to face the telekinetic hedgehog. "It's ok to worry, ya know. I'm worried about them as well, but standing here won't confirm anything. So let's join the others, so we can save Blaze and the others, alright?"

Amy stares at Silver thoughtfully, then giggles to herself, "You're right Silver. Let's go."

Silver smiles at her then begins to fly using his telekinesis, while Amy sprint towards the others.

A cloud of dark smoke was rising in the air. A lot of static sounds popping off from the torn wiring and machinery in the background. A twin-tailed fox rose from the ground, seeming a bit dazed from the whole place shaking. He looks around to see Rouge lying on the ground unconscious. He walks over to her and check her for any injuries. Seeing as she wasn't hurt, he pokes her arm. She doesn't respond, still, sound asleep on the ground.

"Rouge," Tails spoke meekly. "Rouge, please wake up."

He continues to poke her, hoping that she would awaken, but he had no luck. Tails began to brainstorm anything that could potentially wake up the sleeping bat. Little did he know, someone was standing right behind him, observing him quietly. Tails turns his head to think some more before he realized someone was behind him, then yelps in fright.

Infinite stares at Tails, who was now in a fetal position. He couldn't help but grin since he had missed instilling fear into others, "Tails relax. It's me."

"l know it is you," Tails stood up and brush himself off. "Anyway, whatever that seismic wave was, it scared me a lot."

Infinite eyes the boy genius for a little bit, then turns his attention to the bat that's unconscious, "And is she ok?"

Tails nods in his head in response, "I think something must have hit her head or something. Besides that, I have not noticed any major injuries. I just can't find a way to wake her up."

Infinite continues to stare at the bat who aggravated him to no end, "I may have an idea." He walks up and stood over Rouge, crouched down to her head, then moves his muzzle to her ears, "Wake up, and I'll make sure Shadow gives you the rarest jewel of them all."

Tails cut his eyes at Infinite, "Really? Tempting her with jewels was your idea?"

Rouge shot up quickly looking around, "Jewels? Where are they?" She looks around and notices both Tails, who stared at her in disbelief, and Infinite, who was smirking in triumph. She speaks again, "So I'm not getting my jewels?"

Tails pinches the bridge of his nose, while Infinite chuckles to himself. Rouge was glaring at both of them, seeming very serious about getting the jewels Infinite and Tails were talking about.

Infinite shrugs, "There aren't any jewels."

"Good to know," Rouge says under her breath. She turns to Tails, "Tails, do you mind telling me what just happened a few seconds ago?"

Tails shrugs his shoulders, "I am not so sure what caused this. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Maybe it's Shadow and the others' battle with the Eggmen that are causing the ruckus," Rouge says thoughtfully.

Tails looks at her quickly, "That makes sense. But if that's the case, then Eggman Nega must have some powerful weapon in his arsenal."

Rouge nods her head in agreement, "Definitely. I doubt Shadow or the others could cause that much like that without the Chaos Emeralds altogether. I'm actually surprised the volcano has not erupted yet." She glances around to observe the area.

"Well, unless Eggman Nega caused the magma to rise above the cracks of the Earth's crust, I doubt the volcano will erupt now," Tails explains while pacing back and forth. "Even so, whatever that was is powerful. It could potentially erupt the volcano, so we should defeat Nega before that happens."

Infinite cuts his eyes at the twin-tailed fox, "Then we should go down there and help them."

"Not until Sonic and the others get here." Rouge snaps quickly.

Infinite scoffs, "Why wait for him when we can handle them ourselves?"

Rouge glares at the snow haired jackal, "Because we are a team. We're in this together."

Infinite glares at Rouge challengingly, "Some team we are letting Shadow, Eclipse, and Blaze fight those Eggmen by themselves."

Tails facepalms himself. Their bickering is truly a stressful debacle to deal with, and wish he was with Sonic and the others instead.

Rouge looks like she was going to explode, "Listen here, you egotistic, son of a-,"

"Hey, guys!" A voice sounds off in the background.

Rouge changes her gaze to see Sonic the Hedgehog making his way over to them with the others behind him. Tails began to smile as he saw Sonic coming towards them, grateful for saving him from another painful argument.

Sonic slows down to meet them, "Long time no see!"

"Sonic, I'm so glad you're here," Tails says gleefully. He turns towards Knuckles, Amy, and Silver as they all made their way to join them, "Hey guys! Glad to see you're all ok."

"You to Tails." Knuckles walks up to Tails and gives him a fist bump.

Rouge looks over to the E-Series 123 robot that stood motionless away from the others, "Well, it's a pleasure to see that you're ok. Did you have fun destroying Eggman's robots?"

"IT WAS THE MOST ENJOYABLE TIME OF MY MECHANICAL LIFE." Omega states.

Rouge smirks at the terminator, "Well we have one last target left, which I'm sure you'll enjoy at least as much as Eggman."

"NO OTHER LIFE FORM WILL QUENCH MY THIRST FOR REVENGE LIKE EGGMAN WILL." Omega raises a fist to express his emotion.

Rouge chuckles to herself, "Well at least you're honest."

"Now that we're reunited," Amy's voice catching the attention of everyone. "Can we help Shadow and Blaze now? I'm worried about them."

Sonic gives her a thumbs up, "Sure thing Ames. We can catch up with each other more on the way to crack that Egghead copy."

"And get my emerald back!" Knuckles chimes in.

Rouge looks over to the red echidna in confusion, "Whaddya mean your emerald? He only has the Chaos Emerald's and that fake Sol Emerald?"

"Wait," Tails looks over to Knuckles in confusion. "So the cause of the volcano shaking was the Master Emerald?"

"Yes, now can we get going, so I can get it back!?" Knuckles roars in annoyance.

"Yeah, let's get a move on! Shadow and the others are probably waiting on us for backup!" Silver adds into the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!" Sonic looks around to realize Omega is not here with them. He turns his head to see Omega and Infinite running towards their destination with great haste already. "Hey! Wait for us!"

The whole group finally went on the move to help their comrades in distress.


	16. Chapter 16

**_As I said, here's Part 16 of the Ebony and Lavender. Thank you, everyone, for reading my story, like seriously, you guys rock! Getting started on Part 17 very soon, but before I do that I'd like to make a Christmas one-shot for my one-shot collection. A huge possibility that it could be a Shadaze, but if y'all want something else then I'll take consideration to it. Sonamy was requested for the one-shot, so don't worry I haven't forgotten about that. _**

**_Anyway, thank you guys for reading my story again. Tell me what you think in the comments and as always I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

The smoke was clearing in the air. The sound of metallic objects falling to the ground and the static charges from destroyed wiring could be heard throughout the whole area. The Chaos beam has created a shockwave that decimated the area it was shot towards. A large hole was made in the walls, and the starry, night sky could be seen through the holes.

"Woah," a shocked Eggman Nega stares in awe of the whole destruction that was caused in front of him. "This power... is more magnificent than I could ever imagine."

Eggman turns his gaze to the speechless Nega with a huge smirk on his demeanor, "Would you say that the Master Emerald's power can rival that of the Jeweled Scepter in the Sol Dimension?"

"In terms of raw power alone... no, but this power is still sublime nonetheless," Nega responds, eyes still glued to the scene in front of him. "Such destructive power. We will defeat those little nuisances and complete our goals once and for all! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Both of them were cackling while getting the Egg Dragoon to mobilize itself from where Shadow slammed the body into the wall. Far in the distance, a flash of light appears shielded by a torn up platform that's been ripped upwards; not visible to the Eggmen's view. Shadow, Blaze, and Eclipse appears out of the flash of light. Shadow breathes in and out from exhaustion, while Blaze and Eclipse looks off into the distance at the collateral damage caused by the enormous beam of Chaos energy. The shockwave from it caused the whole area to shake as if an earthquake was made in the area. A lot of robot scrap on the laying on the ground lifeless from the attack. A bunch of metallic objects and rocks were falling down from above. Lastly, the giant hole that was made from the beam of Chaos energy. The starry, night sky could be seen from deep inside the volcano through the giant holes that were made. Bits of lava could be seen flowing through some of the craters made, melting whatever comes within its touch.

Eclipse stare at the scenery in front of him with an uneasy feeling in his gut. He turns to the fiery cat, who was also staring at the damaged area in shock, "This is just great. We're dealing with a machine that can utilize that much power from the Master Emerald." He turns his gaze to his brother who was sitting quietly to himself. "This is a lot more difficult than any of us could have anticipated."

"Yes, it has proven to be much more trouble than we've bargained for, but surely we can still win," Blaze spoke, then shifts her amber eyes to Shadow's intense, crimson orbs. She looks at him for reassurance, "Right?"

Shadow remains silent for a few seconds, getting an understanding of the whole situation. Shadow wasn't shocked that Dr. Eggman has betrayed his word since it's Eggman that he's thinking about. He's manipulated Shadow so many times in the past that he refuses to let that ever happen again; now here he has having fell into Eggman's trapped, like a cornered animal clawing at its hunters. The dark hedgehog curses to himself quietly for ever believing the doctor in the first place. Now they're in a situation where his friends and he won't leave unscathed, and regret will hit him hard if he lets anyone get hurt or worse.

"Shadow?" A feminine voice snaps Shadow back into reality, then he looks up to meet a concerned Blaze staring at him intently. She continues, "Are you alright?"

Shadow nods his head quickly and rose to his feet, "I'm fine."

Eclipse eyes him with an unreadable expression, convinced that something was bothering him, but he decided not to probe. Shadow walks over to join Blaze and Eclipse to observe the destruction that was made in front of him. He takes in the burning scent of the air around him before exhaling. The increase in temperature was noticeable towards the dark hedgehog due to the radiation from the Chaos beam and the imbalance of the lava flows. He closed his eyes to think to himself, leaving Blaze to stare at him in worry. Eclipse looks in the direction of the Egg Dragoon around the torn on debris to see what they were doing right now. It seems that they are currently searching for the trio, as they were moving debris around with quick haste. The sound of the Eggmen's voices could be heard as they search for the trio, eagerness weighing in heavily on the tone of their voice.

Eclipse scrunches his face in disgust, "Annoying bastards. They think they've won this battle."

"That's how they are when they have the upper hand," Shadow spoke matter of factly.

Blaze clenches her fists tightly while glaring at the Egg Dragoon, "Well, this battle is far from over. We're not losing either."

"So how exactly are we going to do this? They have a weapon of mass destruction with a couple Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald-," Eclipse began.

"And my Sol Emerald." Blaze cuts him off. Eclipse scoffs a little. Blaze continues before Eclipse could speak again, "We know their weak points, so let's go out there and finish them."

"But Blaze, that Sol Emerald is not-," Blaze ran off before Eclipse could finish his sentence. Eclipse facepalms himself in aggravation. He turns his yellow iris towards Shadow, "What are you going to do about her?"

Shadow sighed in response, "I'll have to tell her before Dr. Eggman uses the power of the Sol Emerald."

"What do you mean?" Eclipse questions.

"Tails told me some extra information about that emerald before we left to get into position," Shadow says, as he recalls the conversation he had with Tails before they left to save Blaze:

Their debrief was just finished. Everyone was just about to separate and get into their positions as planned. Just before Shadow could leave with Infinite and Eclipse, Tails pulls him to the side quickly before the dark hedgehog could leave. Shadow stared at the genius fox in confusion. In Shadow's mind, there's no time to have side conversations. Blaze was the only thing that was on his mind.

Tails began to speak, "I forgot to tell you this extra information about the Sol Emerald."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Care to share that information?"

Tails nodded his head in response, "You see, the Sol Emerald may have the same power and wavelengths as the original Sol Emeralds, but it has a catch to it. You see, if Eggman Nega attempts to harness the power from the mock Sol Emerald, then it will explode upon usage."

Shadow widened his eyes in shock, "You have this thing rigged to explode?"

Tails chuckled to himself, "Yeah, this is a fail-safe basically. I'm almost certain that Eggman Nega will have some sort of machine that will be powered by the Sol Emerald's power, so once he uses it, then kaboom! He's machine will be history and we can get home safely."

Shadow smirked at the twin-tailed fox, "Impressive. What's the blast radius of the explosion, and will it destroy the Chaos Emeralds he has in his possession?"

Tails shook his head, "The blast radius is similar to a grenade. About 15 meters or 30-35 feet in US measurement. It will be much stronger than a grenade obviously because its properties are similar to a real Sol Emerald, but the explosion itself won't be powerful enough to inflict any damage to the Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow nodded his head in agreement, "Understood. I'll keep that in mind. Now let's get in position and commence the mission."

Tails nodded his head and ran towards his Tornado quickly with Rouge sitting in the passenger. She turned her head to see Tails running over to her, then stole a glance from Shadow. She winked at him when Shadow caught her glance. He smirked before leaving.

End of flashback.

Eclipse stares at Shadow with an unreadable expression, "So that thing explodes if they use it?"

"Correct," Shadow confirms quietly. "Now let's help Blaze. We can't leave her to fend for herself."

Eclipse nods his head, but before Shadow can move forward; Eclipse pulls him back quickly.

Shadow glares at him, "What?"

"You need to tell her about that fake emerald soon. Before that thing explodes and she becomes upset." Eclipse states sternly at the dark hero.

Shadow yanked his arm away from his brother, "Let me worry about that. Now let's assist her."

Eclipse grumbles to himself as he watched his brother move around the torn up platform to fight the Eggmen, "' Let me worry about it,'" he mocks Shadow quietly. "Last time I'd give advice to that stubborn, overgrown hedgehog about his relationship."

Eclipse chases after the dark hero quickly, without falling too far behind. Both brothers see Blaze heading right towards the Egg Dragoon head-on with no fear. A trail of fire being left behind in her wake.

The mech turns around to the direction where the trio of heroes is coming from. Eggman looks at them eagerly, "Ah, there you three are!"

"Blaze, slow down!" Eclipse calls out to the royal feline, but she did not comply. "Damn it, you guys were made for each other!"

Shadow gave his brother a side-eye look, while not losing any pep in his step, "What are you implying?"

"That you two are basically the same, idiot." Eclipse spat.

Shadow rolls his eyes, 'Now is not the time to bicker Shadow.' He thought to himself.

The fire began to form quickly in front of him which caught Shadow's attention. Blaze was forging flames together in her hands. She wasn't slowing down at all as she initiated her attack.

"Well, if you're in such a hurry to die, princess, then why didn't you say so!" Eggman Nega grind maliciously at the lavender cat.

"Tch, I don't plan on dying anytime soon Eggman Nega!" Blaze roars loudly.

"We'll see about that!" Eggman Nega maneuvers the controls in his pod. The robot complies with his command and throws the drill arm right at the fiery princess from upwards.

Blaze makes a quick sidestep, then jumps away from the drill arm. The drill slams into the ground tearing up the floor in the process. Blaze runs closer to the body of the Egg Dragoon near the lower half of its body.

Eggman quickly catches on to her plan, "Oh no you don't!"

The nefarious scientist presses a button, then a bunch of turrets pops from the chest area, shooting chaos attacks at her. To Blaze's surprise, Shadow and Eclipse randomly appear in front of her and deflect that blasts with their Chaos powers.

'Shadow! Teleport Blaze into the weak point!' Eclipse advises quickly.

'On it!' Shadow grabs Blaze which made her raise an eyebrow. Shadow teleports both Blaze and him right in front of a weak point. "Do it now Blaze!"

Blaze catches on and aims at the green-lit area, "Take this!"

The flames made their way towards the weak spot of the Egg Dragoon, but it appears to be doing nothing. Blaze stares in shock while Shadow clenches his teeth. The fire ceases and a powered shield was covering the weak point.

"Hehehehe! Did you really think I'd let you do that again now that I've let you get a good hit in earlier!" Eggman Nega snorts at the Shadow and Blaze.

Shadow snarls at Nega, "This won't be enough to stop us!"

"How about this!" Eggman yells loudly.

The Egg Dragoon aims its arm cannon at the duo and shot a blast quickly at point-blank. Blaze's eyes grew wide as the blast was right near her face. Shadow runs in front of her, harness his Chaos energy, then releases the Chaos energy around him as a shield. Shadow's Chaos Burst clash against the energy shot from the Egg Dragoon. After a few seconds, the energy shot was beginning to overwhelm Shadow, as his Chaos Burst was beginning to crack against the immense power.

"Shadow!" Blaze ran to his aid and attempts to push the energy blast into another direction with her powers.

"Ohohoho! Don't think we'll just let you help him!" Eggman Nega moves the Egg Dragoon's turrets right in her direction.

Blaze looks at the turrets as she continues to help Shadow escape from the energy blast. The turrets have red dot sights pointed right at the gem that was in the middle of her forehead. Eclipse looks around for something to give him an edge to the situation quickly. He sees a tall metal beam on the ground right next to him, then he thought of something. Eclipse grabs the metal beam and charges in the right flank of the Egg Dragoon. He jumps up towards the right side of the Egg Dragoon, then slams the metal beam right on its side, knocking the Egg Dragoon back away from Blaze and Shadow.

"Argh, you alien pest," Eggman glares at the dark alien, who was attempting to attack again. "That won't work a second time!"

The Egg Dragoon's drill arm transforms into a metallic hand, then lunges at Eclipse. Eclipse was caught off guard by the sudden change, then found his body gripped tightly in the Egg Dragoon's grasp. Eclipse struggles against the metallic hand, but it made no difference to better his debacle.

"Hehehehehe! Well done Eggman! I'll take it from here." Eggman Nega resumes control over the metallic hand and tightens its grip on the dark alien.

"Aaaaaagh!" Eclipse howls in pain. The hand was basically crushing his body.

"I'm going to crush you like a grape, but first," Eggman Nega turns his attention towards Blaze who was still trying to aid Shadow. Shadow was beginning to lose concentration now that his brother was in peril. Eggman Nega laughs at the distress of his enemies, "I told you didn't I, princess! Nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop us!"

Blaze glares at the nefarious madman harshly, "Don't think you've won just yet!"

"Oh my, still have that fiery fighting spirit! Good, because once this is over, you and your friends will be no more! All the hope that everyone had in you vermin will be gone. And no one can protect your Gardon away from me," Nega spat viciously at the royal feline. Blaze's pupils grew smaller at the last thing Nega has said. Nega notices and smirks, "Yes that's right. You're Gardon will be distraught and heartbroken once I tell him your fate was sealed. Then, I will torture him over and over, until he can't continue to move forward ever again!"

Blaze clenches her teeth at Nega, "As if I'd let you do that. You won't hurt him, or anyone in my kingdom!"

"Humph, alright I'm done entertaining this," the Egg Dragoon aim its arm cannon directly at Blaze. It charges its Chaos attack right at her.

"Blaze!" Shadow calls out to the lilac cat, simultaneously losing focus on his Chaos Burst, which caused the energy shot to break through Shadow's defenses. Shadow's eyes widen as a reaction. The blast engulfs his body and the impact blows him away from Blaze and the Eggmen. The impact resulted in Shadow dropping his Chaos Emerald as he rolls over the ground like a ragdoll.

Blaze darts her eyes at the ebony hedgehog in distress, "Shadow!"

The energy shot wasn't a regular energy shot. Shadow was still engulfed by the energy and he couldn't move as the pain was visible on his face. He was trying to fight it by standing, but he would just collapse back onto the floor. Blaze began to run towards the dark hero, before an energy blast was shot a couple of inches in front of her, causing her to stop. She turns back to face the Eggmen that stood between her and the weakened dark hero. Hatred seething fiercely off of her golden eyes.

"You really should worry more about yourself than your friends, my dear princess." Nega stares at Blaze with a condescending expression painted over his face. The arm cannon was still pointed directly at her. Sweat was dripping from Blaze's forehead as she was finding a way to assess her situation. Nega continues, "I wouldn't worry about him though. The shot that hit him will slowly kill him by draining the Chaos energy out of his body. He'll be dead in minutes."

"Graaaaagh!" Blaze turns her head to see Eclipse still pushing against the pressure of the metallic hand around him.

Nega turns to Eclipse in an aggravated expression, "Silence you dirty slug!" The metallic hand tighten its grip even more on the dark alien.

"Bla- agh!" Eclipse could feel his body breaking against the pressure.

"Eclipse!" Blaze's eyes widen in terror, as she watched a friend she's only known for less than a week get crushed by her longtime enemy.

She jumps to the metallic hand in efforts to save him, but the metallic hand moves out of her reach quickly and swats her with the back of its knuckle to the ground. Blaze went to get up to make another move until she realized how close the arm cannon was to her face; all charged up at full force as the green light illuminates her face.

Nega smirks in triumph at an achievement he wished to accomplish ever since Blaze and his rivalry, "Hohohohohohohoho! Out of all the years to come. You and I, fighting each other over and over, and yet somehow you managed to come up on top. You always managed to be the victor in every battle we've ever had, and I always said each time that you may have won the battle, but not the war. You would always shrug it off whenever I had said that, but look at how things are turning out now. Your alien friend here is getting crushed to death, your boyfriend is dying very slowly, and you are finally at my mercy!"

Blaze remained silent. She was flustered on the inside because she wasn't sure what to do. On the outside, she seemed calm although there was more sweat dripping on her forehead. She was thinking about making a move now since Nega decided his voice needed to be heard, but the other Eggman was there in case she does something which stopped her from doing so.

She clenches her teeth and scrunches her eyebrows in frustration, 'What can I possibly do!?'

"I knew this day would come when I would finally beat you in this little game of ours. Now then, any last words, Princess Blaze?" Nega's evil grin was widening more and more at his victory.

"Yeah, I got a few words!" A voice sounds off in the background.

Eggman and Eggman Nega both jump at the sound of the voice and began looking around for the origins of it. Blaze was standing there shocked and confused as to who else was here.

"Well not just me, but my friends also got some words for you two Eggheaded losers!"

Eggman recognizes the voice immediately after the 'Eggheaded losers.' "Sonic!?"

Blaze and Nega's eyes widen at the name of the Blue Blur, "Darn it, I thought we had more time! Well, this is a farewell princess!" Nega attempts to finish the royal feline quickly.

Blaze gasps and raises her arms to shield herself from the arm cannon.

WHAM!

"Whhhhaaaaagh," the Egg Dragoon's arm cannon was punched hard enough to divert its aim on Blaze. The energy blast was shot at a wall away from Blaze.

A blue blur zips passed and boost into the center of the Egg Dragoon. The impact from the force caused the Egg Dragoon to get pushed back a good distance away, which also caused the metallic hands to release its grip on Eclipse, then the Egg Dragoon was met with a bunch of objects that blocked the Eggmen's view. Suddenly, small explosions were being made around the Egg Dragoon. Someone was throwing explosive projectiles and bombs at the Eggmen, disorienting than in the process. Once the random sounds were ceasing, Blaze slowly opens her eyes and moves her arms, then began to smile warmly at the sight in front of her. Silver was standing in front of her while holding objects with his telekinesis, Infinite, Knuckles, and Tails stood tall next to him with confidence, Omega and Amy stood next to each other prepared for battle, then Sonic appears in a flash with a cocky smile painted across his muzzle.

"You really didn't think we'd let you hurt our friends, did ya?" Sonic says while smirking.

"Why you cursed hedgehog, why must you ruin everything!?" Nega roars loudly in anger.

"Because I would not want to miss this awesome party," Sonic darts his eyes to see Eggman sitting next to Nega in his pod quietly. Sonic's signature smirk turns into a small frown, "So, I was right to trust my gut after all."

Knuckles follows Sonic's gaze to see their Eggman inside the Egg Dragoon. Knuckles raises his fist in fury, "Why you lying little jerk! Sonic was right after all!"

Nega raises an eyebrow, then turns his gaze towards his counterpart, "What are they going on about?"

Eggman shook his head, "Nothing major. I've tried to trick them into a trap, but it didn't work. Nothing more, nothing less."

"We'll get you two for this!" Knuckles roars, a blood vessel seeming to appear on his forehead.

Amy walks over to Blaze in worry, "Blaze, are you alright?"

Blaze stood motionless and quiet. Her mouth slightly open as she saw her friends stand in front of her to assist.

"Blaze?" Amy's voice snaps Blaze's attention to her. "I was worried about you Blaze. Are you alright?"

Blaze warmly smiles at the pink hedgehog, "I'm fine Amy. I'm just glad you guys got here sooner than I've hoped."

Amy beams with happiness, "I'm so glad to hear that." Amy turns to see Eclipse being helped to his feet by Silver and Infinite. The dark alien seemed a bit banged up, but he doesn't seem too damaged. Then a black hedgehog came to her mind. Amy turns back to Blaze, "Where is Shadow?"

Blaze's eyes widen, fear taking over her irises, "Shadow!"

Blaze turns around to see the black hero still engulfed by the energy from earlier, remaining motionless in the ground. Blaze darts towards the ebony hedgehog quickly. She nearly trips on her own feet, due to her emotions being driven into a frenzy. She halts right next to him and drops to her knees. She was breathing in and out abnormally as she watched the dark hero seeming somewhat lifeless in front of her. Blaze tried to touch him, but the energy snaps back at her hand quickly. Desperation was getting the better of the lilac cat.

"Shadow!" Blaze calls his name out, hoping he would respond. "Shadow, please! Wake up!"

There was no response from the ebony warrior as he laid motionless on the ground.

The others made their way towards Blaze and Shadow to see what was going on. Sonic knelt next to Blaze and eyes the energy surrounding him, "How do we get this off of him!?"

Everyone seemed uncertain about the answer. They were clueless as to what they could do to assist the dark hedgehog. Sonic turns back and grits his teeth in worry.

Eclipse walks up to his brother, "I may have an idea. Give me some space."

Everyone complies and backs away from the two brothers. Eclipse closes his eyes and puts his hand near the energy surrounding Shadow. Eclipse focuses his energy onto his hand and breathes in slowly. The energy surrounding Shadow began to move towards the dark alien's hand until the energy around Shadow was completely gone and in Eclipse's hand. The dark alien aims the energy away and shot it at the wall. He collapses to his knees and breathes heavily as that much energy was draining his stamina. Everyone went back to help the dark alien, while Blaze and Rouge went towards Shadow. Blaze sets Shadow's head on her lap and attempts to wake him by lightly tapping his face.

"Shadow, wake up," Shadow was still unresponsive. Fear was beginning to engulf the lavender feline, "Shadow! Wake up, please!"

"Check to see if he's breathing," Tails advises quickly.

Blaze nods her head, then puts her ear near Shadow's muzzle. A slight pant could be heard from his lips. It was a very slow pace, but he was breathing nonetheless. Blaze looks up at the others with relief, "He is still breathing. Thank Sol."

Sonic walks up to Blaze, "What happened to him?"

Blaze thought for a few seconds, then remembered what Nega stated earlier, "That energy drained Shadow of his Chaos energy."

"Including his Chaos reserves," Eclipse walks up to Shadow's motionless body and kneels down next to him. "Nega must have been waiting to use that against Shadow and me."

"IT SEEMS SHADOW HAS DROPPED HIS CHAOS EMERALD, " Everyone turns their gaze to see Omega holding Shadow's Chaos Emerald in its hand.

"Good thing you swiped it before the two bozos could get to it," Rouge smirks at the E-123 Series.

"Here," Eclipse raises his hand. "I'll use the Chaos Emerald to replenish his Chaos energy."

Omega hands the Chaos Emerald to the Darkling. Eclipse turns his gaze back to his brother and places his palm on Shadow's forehead.

Eclipse turns back to the others, "Keep the narcissistic creeps away from us so I can focus on Shadow."

"That can be arranged," Silver stares intently at the Egg Dragoon.

Sonic taps the tip of his shoe against the ground with anticipation, "Hehe, let's go, guys. We've got two omelets to fold!"

"And I'll definitely have fun folding them!" Knuckles crack his knuckles, ready to rumble.

Sonic dash towards the Eggman in a blur, "Hey Eggheads, over here!"

"I will enjoy crushing you, you annoying little hedgehog!" Eggman yells loudly.

Sonic smirks then dash around the Egg Dragoon. The Egg Dragoon shoots energy shots from its arm cannon, but Sonic was too elusive. Sonic jumps over the energy shot, then boost into the center of the Egg Dragoon. The mech reacts quickly and move its mechanical hand in front. Sonic jumps into the air away from the metallic hand then stares right at the two Eggmen. Sonic aims right at the two Eggmen in the capsules and moves quickly. He homes in and hits the head of the Egg Dragoon with large amounts of strength.

"Aaggh!" Nega yelps against the impact. He glares at the cobalt hedgehog, "You pest!"

The Egg Dragoon attempts to grab Sonic with its metallic hand. Sonic turns his body while airborne, and dodges out of the way of the hand. Sonic grabs onto the cable of the arm and balances himself on it. Then he starts running quickly across the cable and closer to the Eggmen for another attack.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eggman roars.

Multiple turrets pop up from the shoulder of the mech.

"Huh!" Sonic slows himself down as he sees the turrets.

"Eat this!" Eggman presses the button quickly.

The turrets began shooting at the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic quickly maneuvers around the bullets and jumps in the air for another homing attack. He dashes quickly at the Eggmen again. Suddenly, the blue hero is clashing against an energy shield covering the Eggmen. Sonic bounces off of the shield then land on the ground.

Sonic raises an eyebrow, "Hey what gives?"

"Hohohoho, you didn't think I'd let you do that over and over, did you," Eggman smirks deviously at the azure hero. Eggman chuckles to himself, "We've made this Egg Dragoon have a defense that can never be broken. You'll never win this battle if you can't break through our defenses!"

"Hehehehe, you may as well give up now Sonic," Nega spoke monotonously. "Sure you have the other five Chaos Emeralds, but we still have two of them, the Sol Emerald, and the Master Emerald in our arsenal! Thank you for the gift by the way echidna."

Knuckles glares at the nefarious scientist, anger radiating off of his violet eyes, "You are going to regret stealing the Master Emerald!"

"We'll just have to see about that!" Nega spouts arrogantly.

The Egg Dragoon's turrets aim at all of the heroes in its vicinity and began shooting energized bullets at them. Silver charges in front of the others and raised his hands up. He puts up a force field with his telekinesis and protected everyone from the bullets.

Silver looks back at the others, "Is everyone alright!?"

"We're fine Silver! Pay attention to the enemy!" Blaze advises sharply.

Silver looks forward, "Right!"

"Hey Knuckles, Tails! Let's go on the offensive!" Sonic calls out to his best friends.

"Got it!" Knuckles and Tails responds quickly.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails dash around the force field and ran fast towards the Egg Dragoon. The Eggmen noticed and turn the turrets on the arm at Team Sonic. Multiple rockets were shot at the trio. Team Sonic maneuvered swiftly around the rockets and closed the distance between the Eggmen and them more. The Egg Dragoon switches its aim of the arm cannon at the trio and shot volleys of chaos blasts at them.

"Knuckles, think you can break through that shield, " Sonic slides under an energy shot.

"I can try, " Knuckles hops over an energy shot, then caught his footing.

"We have to figure out what is powering the shield, " Tails spins away from one.

"Sonic, didn't you face this metal scrap before!?" Knuckles queries while deflecting a few blasts with his powerful punches.

"Yeah, two times I think, " Sonic spindashes into a blast, deflecting it away.

Knuckles looks over to the azure hedgehog, "Then think! You might remember how to get rid of that shield!"

"Whaddya think I've been doing knucklehead!" Sonic yells back.

Knuckles growls to himself, then mutters quietly. Sonic began to think back to his battles with the Egg Dragoon. He fought the mech back when time clashed and he met his younger/classic self. All he did mostly was attack the head where Eggman was controlling it. Usually, that does the trick but Eggman actually smarter up for once, so attacking the bead isn't the solution.

'Gotta remember further than that, ' Sonic thought to himself as he dodges more chaos blasts.

Deeper and farther back. Three years further back to when he first fought the Egg Dragoon as the Werehog. Sonic remembers doing the same maneuver but attack the stomach of the mech, but from it seems there's a shield protecting it too. What did he do that significantly weakened the Egg Dragoon? Sonic looks up and everything began to move slower for him. He moves around the blasts to stare at the Egg Dragoon. Two noticeable things are sticking out to the blue blur. Two metal stick-like things that are lit the same color as the shields protecting the mech from damage. Sonic's eyes widen as he remembers Sonic ripping both of those things out if the Egg Dragoon as the Werehog. Sonic grins a little then began slowing down to normal speed with the others, then everything around him moved at normal speed again.

"Hey guys, " Sonic calls out to his best friends. "Those things sticking out that are the same color as the shield!"

Tails looks up at the Egg Dragoon, then notices what the blue blur is talking about, "Sonic, you're genius is showing!"

Knuckles smirks, "Sonic and genius in the same sentence? Don't make me laugh!"

"Hey now, you're not so smart yourself," Sonic barks back.

"He's unto something! If we destroy those things, then maybe that takes the shield away, which will leave them exposed!" Tails points out quickly.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Knuckles roars.

"Let's do it to it, " Sonic exclaims. Sonic grabs Tails and Knuckles then sped down to the Dragoon.

"Those rodents are getting closer!" Nega grits his teeth.

"Switching back to the drill!" Eggman presses a few buttons quickly.

The metallic hand began changing its form back to the drill. The Egg Dragoon turns its torso, then drives the drill right at the three heroes. Sonic takes a leap and jumps over the drill.

"Knuckles, aim for the two beams!" Tails yells loudly.

Knuckles nods his head, "Got it!"

Both Sonic and Tails curl up into a charging spindash. Knuckles winds himself up, then spike both Sonic and Tails hard in two different directions.

"What the-, what are they doing!?" Nega clenches his fist in frustration.

Eggman scrambles across the controls in his capsule, already assuming what they're going for. The arm cannon of the Egg Dragoon moves quickly to guard itself. Eggman was successful at guarding the side Sonic was attacking, but he came up short.

SMASH!

Tails rammed right into the beam and destroyed it. Their attack was successful.

"Alright!" Knuckles exclaims happily as he lands on the ground.

Tails uncurls then steps away from the Egg Dragoon. He looks up to see the shield protecting the mech has dimmed slightly, which means that it's significantly weaker.

"Sonic was right! We have to get rid of those things!" Tails ran towards Knuckles.

Sonic sped through and stop next to them, "Told ya I could come up with something!"

"Yeah yeah I know." Knuckles grunts in response.

"How did they figure out how to take down the shields, " Eggman Nega grits his teeth. He was fuming a lot. A vein could be seen squirming in his forehead.

Eggman is a lot calmer, but he's visibly agitated, "Don't ask me!"

"Tch, good thing you had the reflex to protect the other reactor, " Nega grunts in annoyance. "We still have the deflective shield running but it is not as strong as it was before. We must protect our last reactor at all costs to win."

Eggman remains silent. He turns his gaze back to Team Sonic. It seems like they are getting ready to attack again. Eggman taps a few buttons with Nega watching his every move. Nega was not sure what he was doing until he caught onto the pattern of Eggman's movement.

Nega looks at Eggman with a grin, "Plan on using the max output of the Egg Dragoon, eh?"

Eggman shook his head slightly, "Only using the Master Emerald. We'll save the usage of the Sol Emerald and the two Chaos Emerald's for later."

Nega raises an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"By my calculations, if we use all of the power it could overwhelm the Egg Dragoon which could cause it to implode, and we don't want that," Eggman spoke with caution hinted in his voice. "We'll only use the Chaos and Sol Emerald's power as a last resort while simultaneously further using the Master Emerald's power at the same time. We just need to wait for the right opportunity."

"But we designed this to control all the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emerald, and the Master Emerald, " Nega stated, not convinced completely.

Eggman looks up at his dimensional twin, "Even so with the power of all of it together is still too much. We can't risk it. What's the rush anyway, we won't need them with these runts anyway!"

Nega eyes Eggman some more, then look towards the heroes making their way to them, "I suppose I can't argue against that. We'll destroy these rodents all the same anyway."

Sonic and the others race quickly towards the Egg Dragoon.

"Remember everyone, destroy that reactor means no shield! No shield means smashing! Got it!?" Knuckles asks loudly.

"Got it!" Everyone complies with the same intensity, charging directly at the Egg Dragoon in hopes of winning this battle.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note__: Here's Part 17 of the Ebony and Lavender. Shadow and Eclipse FINALLY return to the fight with a vengeance. Stuff is about to go down this time in the next chapter. _**

**_Ight I won't lie, feels like I've been dragging this fight on. I can't help but feel like I am because this fight has been going on for what...3-4 chapters?_**

**_I'm trying not to write long chapters because who'd want to read a 6k+ word chapter? (Even though I made chapters that long before lol)_**

**_Anyway, I got something in works for you guys and I think you all will like it so stay tuned!_**

**_Thank you for reading, tell me what you think in the comments, and as always I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Take this!" Nega roars loudly.

The Egg Dragoon aims its arm cannon at the heroes racing towards them. Volleys of Chaos blasts were shot from the hand cannon. Explosions sound off around the area as the heroes maneuvers around the Chaos blasts. Sonic speeds through the attack and made his way near the reactor.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eggman reacts quickly as he scrambles across his controls

The Egg Dragon brought forth it's drill arm and makes a vertical throw towards where Sonic was running. Sonic smirks at this, then moves faster. He dodges out of the drill's way, then boosts toward the reactor.

"Darn it!" Nega grinds his teeth in frustration.

The Egg Dragoon attempts to move away, but Sonic was moving too fast for their attempt to be successful. Sonic was merely seconds away from the reactor. The blue blur began to spindash at the reactor.

"Sonic look out!" Tails calls from behind him, but he was too late.

WHAM!

"Aagh, " Sonic was knocked away with a powerful attack from his right side.

Sonic catches his footing and lands safely away from the Egg Dragoon. He finally looks up to see his adversary. Metal Sonic stood in front of him menacingly. Its red eyes fixated on the blue blur in front of it.

Sonic scratch his head, "Metal? I thought I dealt with you earlier?"

"THAT GOO COULD NOT CONTAIN ME, " Metal Sonic states monotonously.

Sonic shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well, you've only come here to get your metal butt kicked with the two Eggbreaths over there."

"You're jokes are becoming worse and worse each time, " Knuckles growls in annoyance.

Sonic whips his head towards the red echidna, "Better than anything you could ever come up with!"

"Knuckles has a point. You were a lot better at insulting Dr. Eggman before, but you've been declining, " Silver spoke nonchalantly.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't get a better script!" Sonic yells at Silver, flustered.

"Come on guys! Stay focused! We're fighting two Eggmen remember!?" Amy yells, an aggravated scowl on her face.

"Oh no, by all means. Continue telling the self-centered hedgehog that his jokes are bad please, " Eggman chuckles in delight.

Nega face-palms himself at his partner having a laughing session in the middle of their fight. He shrugs off his comrade and glares at the heroes in front if him. They were occupied from their supposed argument that started.

"Since they're not paying attention, why don't I go on the offensive," Nega began to grin to himself.

The Egg Dragoon move its arm cannon and aims it directly at the heroes. Amy turns her head as a charging sound was made behind her. Her eyes widens as she sees a bright green light illuminating from the arm of the Egg Dragoon.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Amy exclaims as she points at the Egg Dragoon.

Knuckles clenches his teeth, then turns to everyone else, "SCATTER!"

"Fire!" Nega roars.

A large chaos blast was shot from it's arm cannon. Everyone began to move quickly. They've dispersed away from each other safely.

BOOM!

The energy shot caused an explosion against the ground. The energy shot was enough to cause the ground to shake. Something was not right as Tails began to look around to see anything was abnormal. He ran towards the edge to see lava flows began to swish around in a slight violent manner. Tails looks back at the Egg Dragoon who was wildly shooting energy shots at the team of heroes running around it, missing each shot as collateral damage was occurring from the surrounding area.

Tails bit the bottom of his lip, 'We can not drag this fight on for too much longer.'

Tails ran back to join the fray, dodging a few energy shots. Sonic ran around at high speeds along with Metal Sonic. The two were trading blows with one another in a blur as they fought. Sonic decides to change the pace and slows down, watching Metal Sonic speed passed him. Metal looks over to Sonic and makes a U-turn. Metal began to curl up into a spindash and blast towards the blue blur. Sonic smirks, then jump out of the way. Knuckles was behind him and swung a haymaker at the curled robot.

WHAM!

The force of Knuckles punch cause Metal Sonic to uncurl as it takes in the impact of Knuckles' brute strength. Metal Sonic flings away as it skids across the ground. Sonic lands on the ground and smirks at the red echidna. Both of them nod their heads, then dash quickly towards the azure robot. Metal Sonic recovers its footing and looks up to see Sonic and Knuckles running towards him quickly. Before Metal Sonic could react, Sonic ran faster then suddenly appears next to the robot. Sonic does a spinning kick towards the back of Metal's head. Metal parry's Sonic attack, places a hand on Sonic's tan chest, then shoves Sonic away. It turns its attention towards Knuckles who was only a few feet away charging up a punch. As anticipated, Knuckles throws a wild punch right towards Metal's head. Metal slightly moves its head out of the way of the attack then proceeds to counter. Knuckles realizes and turns his body to face Metal quickly. Metal clenches its first and swings right towards the red echidna's abdomen.

"Oh no, you don't!" Knuckles moves his hand quickly to block.

The block was successful, but Metal began to act quickly. Metal spins itself clockwise and does a backhand attack. Knuckles ducks under and responds with a body shot. Metal staggers slightly as Knuckles began to pounce on him. Metal recovers quickly and dashes around the red echidna, catching him off guard. Metal winds up an attack to knock Knuckles away.

"Take this!" A cocky voice sounds off to the right side of Metal.

Sonic appears next to Metal and rams into it away from Knuckles. Sonic boosts through the area as he pushes Metal with the force of his speed. Metal reacts quickly and kicks Sonic away, knocking the blue blur into the Egg Dragoon. The Egg Dragoon stops its assault and sees Sonic right below.

Eggman cracks a wide grin on his face, "Oho Sonic, fancy seeing you right there!"

Sonic looks up to see Egg Dragoon driving its drill arm right at him.

"Woah!" Sonic rolls under the drill arm. Sonic looks up at Eggman and sticks his tongue at him.

Eggman grunts in annoyance, "Why you little!"

WHACK!

"W-What the-, " Nega turns around to see Silver using his telekinetic powers as he throws large heaps of metal at him.

Silver motions his hand then fiercely pushes his hand at the mech. The metal parts began to crash right into the Egg Dragoon, pushing it back from Sonic. Blaze assists on the attack and began crashing into the Egg Dragoon in quick succession, proceeding to knock the mech slightly as she hits it with fierce kicks into its body.

"You annoying pests, " Nega roars in agitation as he scrambles across his controls.

The Egg Dragoon retaliates by shooting rockets from the turrets around its body while simultaneously swing its drill arm at the metal scraps. Omega steps forth and prioritizes its target right at the last shield reactor. Omega shoots multiple rockets at its target. A sensor goes off which notifies both Eggmen. 'Projectiles Incoming' were the words on their screen before displaying multiple rockets moving towards them.

"They are aiming for the reactor!" Eggman exclaims loudly.

Nega clenches his teeth, "Protect it!"

The Egg Dragoon's turrets avert its direction away from the heroes and face the rockets heading towards them. Bullets were making its way at the rockets causing explosions in response. A few rockets were still intact as they inch closer and closer.

"Metal Sonic! Destroy those rockets, now!" Eggman commands sternly.

Metal Sonic bolt towards the rockets, stands between the rockets, and the Egg Dragoon. Metal charges itself up then blast its yellow laser beam at the rockets. The azure robot successfully destroyed the rockets with its laser beam.

Eggman grins in satisfaction, "Great job, Metal Sonic!"

"Don't think it's safe yet!" Silver held up a spike ball with his telekinesis.

He hurls it straight for the reactor. Nega reacts quickly on the controls. The Egg Dragoon aims it arm cannon at the spike ball and destroys it with a Chaos shot.

"Everyone surround them and attack together!" Knuckles roars ferociously.

Everyone follows Knuckles' command and surround the Egg Dragoon. Both Eggmen twirl their heads around at the heroes moving around them in an alerted manner. Blaze and Silver attack together with their powers from the right side of the mech, Sonic and Tails spindash while Amy swings her hammer from the left side, Rouge and Omega attack with their explosives from behind, and Knuckles and Infinite powers in from the front. Metal Sonic moves quickly and began zooming around the mech in a circle. It was moving so fast that a wind began to pick up and turn into a tornado as a defense. Sonic uncurls himself before going in and moves at high speeds towards Metal Sonic. Sonic homes in on Metal Sonic and slams right into the azure doppelganger, successfully foiling Metal Sonic's attempt.

Sonic uncurls, spinning kick Metal Sonic away, then face everyone else, "Get em, guys!"

Everyone intensifies their attack and lunge at the reactor of the Egg Dragoon. They were a few meters away from smash the reactor.

Eggman Nega turns to Eggman quickly, "Eggman! Use the Master Emerald's power now!"

Eggman scrambles over a few buttons, then slams the green colored button hastily. The Egg Dragoon drops the armor hiding the Master Emerald and the energy began to surround the Egg Dragoon quickly than the first time it was shown. Knuckles widens his eyes at the sight and slightly wavers before regaining his ferocity. Now was not the time to hesitate. Everyone was only inches away from getting their hands on the reactor. Eggman Nega opens his mouth in fear of them successfully destroying the only protection they had against the heroes. Eggman looks down towards the reactor, eyes glued to the reactor and heroes that are merely milliseconds away from each other. Suddenly, a clicking sound was made from the Master Emerald. The energy that was surround the Egg Dragoon implodes, then exerts itself away from the body of the Egg Dragoon to create a shockwave.

"Gaaaaah!" Everyone yells as the shockwave blows everyone away from the Egg Dragoon.

Everyone skids across the floor as the shockwave carries them away a good distance.

Blaze catches her footing then slams her hand against the ground in frustration, "We almost had them! We have to try again!"

"As if we'd let you get the chance!" Eggman Nega laughs maliciously.

The Egg Dragoon takes the offensive and began shooting a volley of Chaos blasts towards the heroes who were not ready.

"Everyone look out," Blaze cries out to the others who were not looking.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Multiple explosions surround the Egg Dragoon as it shot more and more. The heroes were evading the volley Chaos shots but the shots were a lot more quicker than normal. One of them zoom towards Blaze, so she jumps over the blast. Unfortunately, Silver was behind her oblivious to the blast coming for him.

"Ugh!" Silver collapses to the ground violently.

"Silver!" Blaze cries out to her best friend.

Everyone turns their attention to Blaze's screaming voice and sees Silver sprawled out on the ground holding his left side. Blaze ran towards Silver and pulls up a tall wall made of fire. She held her concentration as she struggles to repel the shots in order to protect Silver. Amy runs to Silver and kneels besides him to look over him. She turns his body over to see the energy from the shot is radiating off Silver's ribcage. Amy widens her eyes in distraught as Silver clutches his body in pain.

"Is Silver alright?" Sonic slows down and walks towards Amy.

Amy looks up at Sonic in worry, "He's in pain right now. It's the same as what happened to Shadow!"

A shocked expression spreads across Sonic's face, "You mean the energy draining thing?"

"Yes," Sonic turns his attention towards Blaze who still held her wall of fire up high. She continues, "We need someone to get that remaining energy off his body before it drains him!"

"We need Eclipse!" Amy calls out to Sonic, worry still covering her demeanor.

"But he's tending Shadow right now," Rouge flies in with the others right behind her. Rouge turns her attention to Omega, "Omega, help Blaze stop those shots from blowing us to bits!"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Omega rungs around to the side of the fire wall, charges up the power of its Chaos Emerald, then shot volley of Chaos shots back at the Eggmen.

Rouge turns her gaze back to Amy and Silver, "He's with Shadow right now. He can't leave him since Shadow was nearly drained of everything."

"But we can't leave Silver like this, can we?" Amy queries.

"It's fine," Amy looks over to see Silver getting up, still clutching his side. He grins, "This is nothing."

"You can't fight with that still eating your energy away," Infinite steps in from of Silver and motions him to sit down. "If you fight, you'd only drain your energy more until you have none left."

"Well, there has to be something we can do," Knuckles says, uncertainty reigning in on his tone.

"Well make it quick," Blaze yells loudly. "I can't hold this up for too long!"

Everyone remains silent as Blaze and Omega deflects all the blasts coming from the Egg Dragoon.

Eggman Nega began to grin widely, "What's wrong rodents!? You had us trapped just a few seconds ago!? Now the tables have turned!"

"Never underestimate the combined intellect of two intellectual scientists!" Eggman began to do his usual cackle.

The Egg Dragoon began to shoot heavier and more powerful shots at the wall of fire. One of the shots made it through the fire above the heroes' heads. Everyone gasps as the shot flies passed behind them.

BOOM!

An explosion was made from behind the heroes, sending a shockwave that caused the ground to shake slightly. Omega was still shooting more of his Chaos shots at the volley of shots the Eggmen shot. They were beginning to disintegrate from the power of the Master Emerald.

Eggman looks over at Omega in disgust, "Omega, haven't you realized that your power isn't making any difference?"

"Allow me to take out the trash," Eggman Nega turns the arm cannon towards Omega, then fired at the terminator.

Omega sees the shot coming charges up its shot. Green lights illuminate from the arm cannons of Omega's arm.

"FIRE!" Omega fires two large lasers at the large blast coming its way.

The two energy shots clash with each other immediately, but the power from the Eggmen were already proven too much for the E-Series robot.

Omega 's feet began to slide slowly on the ground from the force of the clash, but Omega held its ground, "INITIATING MAXIMUM OUTPUT. 100% TO 150% POWER!"

Omega puts more power in its laser and forced them to be larger in size. The sudden change in power began to waver the energy shot from the Eggman as Omega started to push the energy shot back slowly.

Eggman widens his eyes in surprise, "I didn't think you had this much power in your storage Omega! How intriguing!"

Nega grunts in response, "It doesn't matter! It's not enough to stop us!"

The Egg Dragoon charges up the energy in its arm cannon. A bright, green light shines from the barrel of the cannon as it aims right at the two blasts.

"Fire!" Nega slams the button.

A large, green energy blast shot from the arm cannon and made its way towards the energy clashing against each other. The larger blast merges with the weaker one, then turns into a larger energy shot from before. It completely blows through Omega's laser and quickly made its way towards Omega who stood there at its wake.

BOOM!

A loud explosion was made and it shook the whole area around the heroes. Next thing they know, Omega was flying away from them through the smoke. The E-Series robot lie on the ground motionless with its once red lit eyes dimming to black.

Rouge held her hand out as she seen her teammate has fallen, "Omega!"

Knuckles grabs Rouge's arm quickly when she began to fly over to her robotic friend, "Don't go over there! You'll get shot with him!"

Rouge turns her head towards the red echidna, panicking, "But I have to help him!"

"It won't do Omega no good if you get hurt too!" Knuckles retorts.

Rouge attempts to pry herself off the echidna's grip, "I have to help him! I can't leave him like that!"

"Rouge-," Knuckles began.

"Time to take out the rest of the trash," Nega roars loudly, catching the attention of everyone.

The Egg Dragoon fires another large energy shot straight at the fire wall. The energy shot pierces through the fire wall causing Blaze to flinch. The energy shot breaks through then lit up.

WHOOSH! BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The whole area was lit green as the explosion weighs in through the environment. Everyone was rolling across the ground from the impact. Silver reacts quickly, jumps up, then catch all his friends with his telekinesis. He brings everyone safely to the ground below him. Silver lowers himself and pants heavily as he held his ribcage. He then collapses onto the floor as his energy was being drained more and more.

"Silver," Blaze sat up and crawled over to the white hedgehog. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Silver looks up slightly to face the lavender feline.

"You made a shield at the last second to protect us from the explosion," Blaze furrows her eyebrows.

Silver chuckles, "I couldn't let you guys get hurt."

"How touching!" Blaze whips her head to see the Egg Dragoon charging up another energy shot.

"However, your attempt has only delayed the inevitable," Nega laughs loudly. "Hahahahaha, you can't save your princess this time, Silver! Now it is time to rid you all, once and for all!"

The electricity surrounds the arm cannon to show that more power was being exerted from the Master Emerald. Blaze stood up and faced the Eggmen with no sign of fear on her.

"Blaze..." Silver coughs out as he looks over to his lilac friend.

Sonic stood up with Blaze as he joins her at facing the Eggmen. He turns toward Silver and grins, "Don't worry your head Silver. We are not losing."

"That's right," Knuckles stood next to the Sonic and Blaze. "We're not giving up just yet!"

Tails helps Amy up then looks at Blaze, "We've got your back no matter what!"

Infinite stood up with his fists clenched, "Plus I don't like the idea of dying."

"I can agree with that, Snow White," Rouge smirks at the jackal.

Infinite grunts but smirks, "At least we can agree on something."

Blaze looks around at her friends standing up with their strength. They were look forward to face the Egg Dragoon. Blaze moves her eyes over all of them before landing right on the Blue Blur.

"If we continue to fight together then there's nobody that can stand against us," Sonic gives Blaze a thumbs up.

Blaze stares at her friends in amazement. She was speechless at how much willpower her friends had to stand with her even if it the possibility of winning is bleak. She began to grin as she began to become more confident in herself.

"Oh, enough with the 'friendship is power' crap," Eggman Nega rolls his eyes in boredom. "I have no time for this. No matter what you do, the result will be the same."

"I don't think you've heard what Sonic said," Blaze spoke up. She faces Eggman Nega with a determined expression, "As long as we fight together, then we can not lose."

Eggman smirks at the lavender princess's challenge, "We'll just have to see about that! Let's see if you can survive this last attack then!"

The green light from the arm cannon began to shine brighter and commence the action to fire at the heroes who stood bravely against them.

"So long, heroes," Eggman says loudly.

Everyone stood their ground. All of them were tired but they were waiting for the Eggmen to fire so that they could plan a counter. They didn't speak. Didn't need to for they knew that they had to do something instead of letting the Eggmen win this battle.

"They are really foolish. They're not even trying to move," Eggman Nega points out. He turns his gaze toward Eggman, "Finish them."

"Right, it is time to seal our victo-,"

CRASH!

"Gaahhhhh!" Both Eggmen scream in unison.

The Egg Dragoon's body jerks away, causing the arm cannon to unbalance and shoot somewhere else away from both them and the heroes.

"What was that!?" Negas roars in anger.

A red exclamation point appears on his screen causing Nega's eyes to widen.

"The reactor..." Nega turns his attention to his counterpart to see him rendered speechless. "The reactor..is destroyed!"

Nega opens his mouth but words could not leave his mouth. He moves the screen around to see the reactor has been smashed to smithereens. Nega's jaws dropped down so far as he stares at the destroyed reactor in disbelief.

Sonic looks at the reactor in surprise, "Ok, what just happened?

"I don't know," Tails spoke quietly as he was confused. "Was there a malfunction?"

"No, that was not a malfunction," Blaze says quietly.

"She's right," Infinite confirms for the lavender feline.

Blaze began to smile, "You're late."

A flash of light appears in front of the heroes. Eclipse appear from the light and stood tall in front of them.

"Better late than never," Eclipse chuckles to himself.

Another light appears next to Eclipse. The being to emerge from the light stood none other than the ultimate life form himself. Shadow face the Eggmen with a calmed expression.

Nega sees the ebony hedgehog and began to slam his fist against a panel in aggravation, "I thought I ended you! You were mere roadkill!"

Shadow folds his arms, perseverance radiating from his eyes, "You can't keep me down. I've made a promise and I intend to keep it, so I'm not going to die just yet!"

Eclipse cuts his eyes at his brother, "Yeah sure. Without me, you would have been a goner."

Shadow growls in response, "Quiet!"

"Hehe, good to have you back Shadow," Sonic pats the jet-black hedgehog on the back. "Could definitely use your help here."

"I can tell," Shadow states monotonously. "You all look tired."

Knuckles gets in Shadow's face, "Hey that thing is tough! It's not easy to break!"

"Hmph, I should know. I fought it first," Shadow rolls his eyes.

Knuckles clenches his teeth, "Why you-,"

Rouge pulls on one of Knuckles' dreadlocks, "Now's not the time to be fighting each other."

"Come on guys, we're in a big fight here," Tails pleads.

Blaze laughs as her friends were their usual selves even in the heat of the moment. She turns her gaze towards Shadow who was yelling at his annoying brother. Shadow stops talking then locks eyes with the lilac cat. They remained silent as they stared at each other for a few seconds. Blaze cracks a small smile as she stares at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow blushes slightly and looks away slightly.

"Awe, look at you two," Eclipse nudges his brother from behind in a teasing manner.

Shadow turns his gaze and glares at the darkling, "Silence."

Eclipse chuckles to himself as his brother slit his eyes at him, "Sure thing."

Amy taps Eclipse's shoulder lightly, "Hey what is your name...Eclipse?"

Eclipse turns to face the sakura hedgehog, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Can you help Silver?" Amy moves herself so that Silver was visible to the darkling. "He has been struck by the same thing that hurt Shadow? Can you get that off him?"

Eclipse nods his head slowly and walks over to the white hedgehog.

He kneels down to face Silver and grins at him, "Well don't you look swell."

Silver's ear twitches at Eclipse's voice, then groans, "Now isn't...the time to hear...quips."

Eclipse chuckles to himself, then lowers his hand towards the energy draining Silver, "You should not complain when I'm helping you."

"Hehehe I guess...I shouldn't. I'm grateful for your help," Silver spoke quietly.

Eclipse pulls the energy off Silver's rib cage and crush the energy with his own. He looks at Silver, "Do you have enough energy to fight?"

"Not really but I'll manage. I have a Chaos Emerald after all." Silver sat up.

Eclipse nods his head in response then look towards the Egg Dragoon.

Eggman Nega was seething in anger as their only line of defense from there weak points dissipated. He was gripping the lever in his capsule tightly as if he could rip it off from its placement. Eggman clenches his teeth as he was disappointed. He genuinely thought that he could rid those heroes once and for all. The sweet taste of victory was within his grasp only for it to be slipped away again.

"Even if we don't have the shield to protect the mech, we can still win this," Eggman spoke through his gritting teeth. "We'll just have to be one step ahead of them."

Nega inhales and exhales slowly to regain his composure, then gave Eggman his attention, "Seems like our only possibility of winning. We'll have to combine the powers of the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds, and the Sol Emerald to pulverize them."

Eggman's eye twitches slightly at the name of the Sol Emerald but remains silent.

Nega continues, "We'll use all of its power in one single attack. The only requirement is having all of them at one spot where they are immobile."

"As if we'd let that happen," Nega turns his attention to the Shadow. Shadow slots his eyes at the nefarious doctor, "You've lost your only defense. Nothing can protect you now."

Sonic steps up beside him, "Yeah, this is where it ends Eggman Nega!"

"So, we can just focus on the core below or hit the two jerks in the capsule, right?" Eclipse stood next to Shadow, cracking his knuckles.

Infinite smirks at the dark alien then turns back to the Egg Dragoon, "Correct. Now let's beat them so we can get home."

Eclipse and Shadow look towards each other and nod their heads in unison. Both of them turn to Infinite and he nods his head as well. Afterwards, they immediately spring forward at high speed towards the Egg Dragoon.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sonic calls out and began to run after them.

Amy looks over to the others, "Let's end this! The sooner we beat Eggman, the sooner we get the home!"

Everyone roars with excitement then ran to join Shadow and the others in their assault. Eggman Nega furrows his eyebrows as he sees the heroes charging in after them. He press a few buttons as he kept his eyes on the heroes running in.

"We're going on a full offense. We cannot afford to lose this," Nega states.

Eggman nods his head, then looks over to his Sol counterpart, "I agree. Let's finish this."

Shadow was pushing hard as he run full speed towards the Egg Dragoon. Sonic zooms up to him and began running next to him.

Sonic looks over to Shadow, "So you have a plan?"

"The plan is to turn that hunk of junk into metal scrap," Shadow responds quickly.

Sonic smirks at the black hedgehog, "Heh, simple and quick. Just the way I like it. Hey, we should boost into them then use the light speed attack once the others get their attention!"

Shadow cracks a smirk himself, "Fine, don't get in my way!"


End file.
